You Are My Secret
by V-Up
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls are kidnapped into a mysterious school where they cannot escape. The girls must face romance, the past and secrets to survived this school. AU: School Life. (Disclaimer: I do not own this cover image, Labord in DeviantArt own this.) Reds, Greens, Blues, Purples and Whites pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_This_ = The author

"This" = Character's talking

'This' = Character's thinking

 _The idea of the story is same to A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day by Starran. I like the idea so I decide to make it into PPG because many people have already made it into Pokemon trainers. Also, my grammar and spelling may not be good because English is my third language that I was forced to learn. The second would be Chinese but that's another story since I prefer English more. Now for the story, the PPG girls are 5, not 3. The two additions are Bunny and Bell. The same goes for the RRB there will be 5, the two additions are Bandit (I don't know what people prefer for Bandit or Buddy or Blitz, I choose Bandit since I got it from Power puff girls Action Time wiki) and Blaine (This one I also got from Power puff girls Action Time wiki, they made Blaine is Bell's love interest). I want 5 because well I like Bunny and Bell, that's really all. Also, all the PPG and RRB are not going to be brothers or sister. They are all going to be a complete stranger from each other. If you don't like this kind then I will make another story that has them all as brother and sister. Now I am sticking with this idea, nothing will change my mind. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any PowerPuff Girls characters._

Chapter 1

Blossom's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I hit my alarm so that it can be quiet. I got up to go change into my school uniform. A long sleeve white polo shirt, red necktie, knee length navy skirt, long white socks and black leather shoes.

My name is Blossom, currently 15 years old and in tenth grade. I like to read because I see books contain many different adventures inside for me to find out. My family isn't rich so I mostly stay at the library so that I have a comfortable place to read. Also, I have to work at a part-time job to support my family. I have a straight A record student so I don't have to worry about academic life, this will allow me to earn scholarship into college.

I left my house, carrying my lunch box in one hand and in another hand is my school bag.

When I arrive at the school gate, I see other student talking and laughing. I look around trying to find my friend Hannah.

"BLOSSOM!" Hannah runs up to me and hugs me. You see, Hannah is a very hyper girl and her energy never runs out.

"Hey! Hannah" I hug her back.

"Come on let's go to class before we're late. (^_^)" Hannah pulls my hand and starts running.

I tried to run too but I am not fast enough. I almost trip a couple of times too. Before we go into the class we stop by our locker so that we can get our stuff. When I open my locker I see a white letter hanging down.

"Hannah you can go to class first, I will catch up later." I wave to Hannah as Hannah starts running to class. I open the letter to see that it is addressed to me.

Miss Blossom

Congratulation on being accepted to Pokey Oak Academy.

We see that you have potential, so we would like to offer you a scholarship to our academy.

We hope that you would accept our offer.

Sincerely Pokey Oak Academy Principle

'Pokey Oak Academy? (-_-?) I have never heard of this school before. I don't think that this will help me get into a good college. Also, they won't even tell me the address, there is no way I am going to go to this school.'

"Sorry Pokey Oak Academy Principle, but I must decline." I throw away the letter to a nearby trash can and head off to class.

Buttercup's POV

"Huff.. huff… huff." I am panting hard. I look up at my opponent to see that they are grinning widely. I look at my teammate to see that their face is determined to win to soccer championship.

Name's Buttercup, I am 15 and in tenth grade. I like to play all kind of sport so I join many sports teams. My family is rich so they don't care about my learning much. That is why my grade does not look so hot. I have a passion for sport so I only work hard in them. I can come up with strategy in a minute just watch.

I kick the ball, zig-zag pass all the defender until I almost reach the goalkeeper. The goalkeeper is huge, almost blocking like half the goal. My mind starts to form a strategy, I look to my left to see my teammate is wide open. I kick toward the side of the goal, and as expected the goalkeeper dive toward the ball. To the goalkeeper disappointment, the ball hit the pole which bounces toward my teammate. My teammate quickly takes the chance to score. The goalkeeper is too slow to get up again as the ball fire into the goal.

"GOAL!" The crowd screams and we all cheers. We won by 2-1. It was a close game and I have to admit the opponent is good. My teammate gets the glory today but next time it will be me who will score the winning goal.

I walk back to the bleacher when someone text me.

Miss Buttercup

Congratulation on being accepted to Pokey Oak Academy.

We see that you have potential, so we would like to offer you a scholarship to our academy.

We hope that you would accept our offer.

Sincerely Pokey Oak Academy Principle

I laugh out laugh seeing the text.

'There is no way I am going to go to another school. I don't care about scholarship or what so ever.'

I text back "No thank you. I am going to decline your offer."

Instantly there is a reply, "We understand. See you soon."

(-_-?) Wait? See you soon?

"HEY! BUTTERCUP! LET'S HAVE A GROUP PHOTO WITH THIS TROPHY!" My teammate called me. I instantly forgot what I was thinking and quickly jump onto my teammate's back to join in the photo.

Bubble's POV

"La~… la~… la~" I hum as I am cooking.

"Well, someone is in a good mood. Care to share your mood with me?" My friend Emily asked me.

"I just like to learn in cooking class." (^o^)~ I smile back and continues humming.

"I agree since the teacher is soooooo handsome!" (*o*) Emily quietly squeal.

I giggle at her obsession with our cooking teacher.

RING!

"OH NO! Why does it have to end so fast!" Emily whines.

"Art is next class. So you don't have to worry." I tried to comfort my friend, "We are going to take a picture today. Why don't you take a picture of the teacher during Art class?"

"YES! Bubble you are the best! Come on let's go!" Emily came back to happy again.

I giggle again to see my friend the change of her reaction.

My name is Bubble and I am 15. Currently, I am in tenth grade. I like to draw and I like animals. My family is rich so I would have a little zoo at home. My grades are normal like a B or C, only in art class and cooking class that I got an A. I also do volunteering jobs at the animal shelter as I feel like helping animals is good since I love them so much.

In art class, the teacher assigns us to take pictures of the school. Students quickly disperse so that they can find good shots. I look around the school playground to see a kitten sleeping by the school window. I take some shots. Zooming in to see the classroom and focus on the kitten as best as I can.

Then my phone vibrate. I pick up to answer the call.

"Hello! Miss Bubble, Congratulation on being accepted to Pokey Oak Academy. We see that you have potential, so we would like to offer you a scholarship to our academy. We hope that you would accept our offer."

"Er… I would like to know who am I talking to?" (^_^?)

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I am the Pokey Oak Academy Principle."

"Oh, I see. Er… I am sorry but I have to decline Miss Pokey Oak Academy Principle." I sheepishly answer. I think that she is a woman.

"We understand. See you soon."

The call ended. I felt likes a chill since the women's voice became low. I am not sure if I am imagining it or not. I went back to taking the pictures again. Enjoying my times in art class.

Bunny's POV

"Shhh…" My friend shushes me, as I can't hold back my laughter.

"Stop laughing! You will give us away." My friend, Drew also tries to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry, it can't be helped. I can already imagine her face."(^-^) I am hiding behind the bush, trying to hide my laugh.

"Here she comes!" Drew cover my mouth.

A girl came walking by wearing a short skirt, short sleeve shirt, and high heel shoe.

Drew jumps up from his hiding, wearing a monster mask. The girl screams and she fell down. We can clearly see her underwear.

Drew and I laugh really hard while the girl's face is flush red from embarrassment.

"YOU TWO!"(o_O!) The girl starts to chase us. I quickly run in a separate direction from Drew and slid into a narrow alley. Then jump up to the second floor to be able to have a safe escape.

I wait and wait to see that the running footprint is gone. I sigh a relief then continue to laugh.

I am Bunny and currently in tenth grade, 15 years old. I have good reflex, I can hide in any space, and good at gymnastic. I am in the cheerleader team, so that is why I can jump up really high. I love cheerleading since I get to perform and see people smile. My family isn't poor or rich, we are just normal, so my grade is normal. I don't know what I will do in the future yet so I just go with the flow.

I walk out of the narrow alley, I can feel someone following me. I turn around to see a strange woman looking at me. I think that the person is a woman because of her voice. She handed me an envelope.

"Miss Bunny. Congratulation on being accepted to Pokey Oak Academy. We see that you have potential, so we would like to offer you a scholarship to our academy. We hope that you would accept our offer."

"Erm… I am sorry but who are you?" I look at the strange women closely. Then wonder why would she wear a coat on a hot day. Then I can see a little beard so I start to think maybe this person is a man.

"I am the Pokey Oak Academy Principle." The high pitch voice man answer.

"I am sorry but I have to decline." I push away the envelope and then bow to say that I am sorry.

"We understand." The woman's voices quickly change into a low masculine voice. "See you soon!" Then the strange person's voice became high pitch again.

That person is seriously scary. (-_-')

"BUNNY!"

(O_O!) I turn around to see Drew almost half dead and a girl is holding him.

"SORRY, I HAVE TO GO!" I quickly run away and forget about the strange person.

Bell's POV

My finger slides onto the piano key. Each music spring into life as I play. A spotlight shining on me and everyone's eyes are glued on me. All the people that are looking at me are all wearing a fancy suit and fancy dress.

I am playing Prelude No.1 in C major by Johann Sebastian Bach. When the song is finished, the audience erupts in a spontaneous applaud.

My name is Bell and I like to play very instruments in the world. My main one would be piano. I am 15 years old and in tenth grade. My family is rich so they have a high expectation of me to be talent in music. I have been winning a lot of instrument competition, so people would call me the Queen of Classic. I can play pop, rock and, other type but I played classic the most. I am planning to own a music school later in the future. My grades average are mostly an A plus or A. I only learn so that I would have enough knowledge of the world outside or just to be able to look smart enough to own a business.

I bow to the audience as they still continue to applaud. I walk out of the stage to hear my black heel shoes are clicking along the way. I felt tired and hope to win another award so that my family wouldn't feel ashamed of me. I only smile when I play music, it was hard for me to smile when I am around my parent as they keep on pressuring.

I walk backstage to where I will be waiting for the judge to answer who won.

While I was waiting there is a banquet of rose being placed on my seat. I pick it up to see a letter address to me.

Miss Bell

Congratulation on being accepted to Pokey Oak Academy.

We see that you have potential, so we would like to offer you a scholarship to our academy.

We hope that you would accept our offer.

Sincerely Pokey Oak Academy Principle

(._.) I look at the letter again. I decide to decline since I do not intend to go to another school that will eat up my time in competition.

"I am sorry but I have to decline," I spoke softly before throwing it away.

"And the winner is… Miss Bell! Please come forward to receive your prize!" The announcer spoke loudly to announce the winner. I elegantly walk up the stage and take the number one prize. I look around the audience to see my parent in the front row, nodding their head approving. I sigh a relief and walk off the stage to be greeted with other adults. I spoke politely back to them and my mind drifts away from the letter.

Normal POV

Next day…

Blossom woke up to a nice big bed. Wondering where is all her homework?

Buttercup jumps up from the bed, look around the room to see a neat clean room and not a messy one.

Bubble could only feel her hugging nothing but herself. She couldn't feel her toy Octi next to her. As she continues to sleep.

Bunny row around the bed, enjoying the bigger and nicer bed without realizing as she just sleeps on.

Bell open her eyes slowly to see an unfamiliar room. She couldn't see any instrument in her room, this causes her to cling to her bed as she felt lose.

All the room are the same, that are all painted white and the room is big. The room has one master bed, a desk with a new version of laptop, some books (Buttercup ignores) and two other doors. One door lead to the bathroom and the other one lead to a balcony. The balcony door is a glass door so that the student could see the view.

All of them are asking the same question.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Welcome, new students we would like to welcome you to our school the Pokey Oak Academy."

10 minutes earlier…

Blossom's POV

I look at the note that I saw on the desk with a nice laptop.

"Please go to the living to see your welcome. Also please tell your roommates to come to the living room if they have not seen this note."

I look at myself in the mirror to adjust my auburn hair into a high ponytail that almost reach my mid back. I tie it with a red ribbon. I can see my pink eye shine. I look at my clothe, I am wearing a long sleeve pink T-shirt and long loose black pants. The clothes hide my figure since it is almost 1 to 2 size bigger.

I walk out my room to see another four doors lining up down the hall. I was on the far right side. I look at the door to see my name engrave in silver, so I am far away from the stair. I go to the next door to see a silver name engrave ' _Buttercup_ ' I open the door and went into her room. Then suddenly she jumps at me, I was taken by surprise so I scream. I notice that the girl has raven short hair and green eyes, she is as tall as me 168 cm. Her body is very fit, this must mean that she is a sports player. She is wearing green baggy long pants and black T-shirt.

Then another girl came running into Buttercup's room. She has a sky blue eyes, and long blonde pigtail hair. She is maybe shorter than me since I estimate as around 162 cm. She was wearing a striped blue and white short pants. She wears a light blue color tank top that shows off her good figure completely.

Then another girl came in while stretching. She has purple eyes and her brown hair is in a short ponytail to the side. She is wearing a short purple pant and a short sleeve T-shirt. She is taller than the blue eye girl and around the same height as me maybe 168 cm. While she continues to stretch, she was showing some part of her body that we can see her good figure too.

I look around to see only 4 people in the room. I walk outside Buttercup's room to see that there is only one door close.

I look at the closed door to see silver name engrave ' _Bell_ '.

The others follow me as we open the door inside Bell's room. When I saw Bell she was wearing a long white nightgown that reaches to her foot. Her hair is a shining white, the same as her white eyes. Her hair is as long as me that flow to her mid back. Her nightgown is maybe big but judging by her thin hand, she must also have a good figure. She is somewhat 162 cm tall since the blue eye girl walks in and sit next to her.

Currently, everyone is hanging out in Bell's room.

"Let's introduce ourselves! I'm Bunny!" (^_^)/ The purple eye girl, known as Bunny jump up and cheer. "My hobby is to do cheerleader, I am good in gymnastic as well and I like to do shipping. You're next!"

Bunny pointing at me.

"My name is Blossom. I like to read and writes. I am also a straight A student." I plainly introduce myself.

"You are next!" (^_^)/ Bunny pointed toward Buttercup (I remember her name since she attacks me).

"Name's Buttercup, I like sports." Buttercup's introduction is even plainer than me. She also frowns a lot too.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Bubble." The blue eye girl, known as Bubble quickly jump in before Bunny could point to the next person, "I like animals and my hobby is drawing."

"You are last!" (^_^)/ Bunny pointing at Bell (I remember her name because we are in her room now).

"My name is Bell, my hobby is playing all instrument," Bell spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Let's go down to the living. The note says that we get our welcome or something." I spoke up and everyone follow me down stair.

Present…

Normal POV

"Welcome new students we would like to welcome you to our school the Pokey Oak Academy. We would like to congratulate you all again for being accepted to this school (feminine voice). My name is HIM and I am the Pokey Oak Academy Principle. Some of you have already met me (masculine voice)."

Bunny faces went pale for a second and regain back her color while everyone was freak out a little bit at the change of voice. It is kind of creepy.

"You are all gather here because of your special talent and we would like to make you all into a star. We wouldn't want special talent to go to waste in other schools. This school have 1,247 students currently, the grade levels are from 6-12 then continues to university. Currently with 250 house in this neighborhood. 5 students living in each house. This school is isolated from other schools so you cannot escape this place as it is just a far away island. You may have more questions right now, but you can find out by yourself." HIM's voice sound more devious, which everyone shivers.

"Tomorrow you will start school at 8:00 am. Please dress in your school uniform properly tomorrow. Your schedule should be on your laptop if you wish to print it out go to the library. Well, Enjoy your stay!" (^-^) HIM's smile is, even more, creepy.

Everyone just stays silent for a while until Buttercup's grow tired so Buttercup spoke up.

"Who's in here can cook?" Buttercup bluntly asks.

Buttercup's POV

I look around hoping that at least someone can cook since my stomach is eating me.

Then Bubble raises up her hand.

"I can cook but let me see first if we have anything to cook with." Bubble got up to leave into the kitchen.

"I will go help Bubble." Blossom got up and go help Bubble.

"Why don't we explore some more? This is going to be our home anyway. We already explore the second floor that is our room. Let's explore this floor!" (^-^) Bunny cheer again.

I will never understand how can she be so happy all the time. She gave me a smile while I frown back, but she still keeps on smiling.

"(-_-)"

"(^_^)"

"(-_-')"

"(^o^)"

"(-_-")"

"(^o^)"

"Why are you so happy?" I asked since she kept on smiling while I frown.

"I am excited to see our new home!" She jumps up and down walking to the opposite direction of the kitchen toward another room.

The other room is somewhat like a relaxing room. There are 3 coaches, 2 bean bag, a mini library, a mini workout room, 2 tables and 4 chairs for each table.

"Nice" I jump onto one of the beanbags and just lay there.

Bunny jump up and down on the coach as it is kind of bouncy. Then she lands with a plop.

Bell walk around trying to find an instrument to play but found no hope. She just sits on another coach away from Bunny.

We did talk for a while waiting for our lunch to be ready. (Everyone woke up late so that is why they are having lunch and not breakfast.)

"HEY GUYS! LUNCH IS READY!" Blossom shout from the kitchen.

I and Bunny quickly zoom out of the room. Bell elegantly stood up and walk out of the room.

Everyone is in the dining room eating an omelet and some chicken. Bunny and I start chewing really fast. Blossom and Bubble eating slowly while Bell taking small bites. Everyone didn't bother others about their style of eating. I think that we all grow accustomed to each other already. I kind of starting to like this place.

Bell's POV

When I saw Bunny and Buttercup eating, I thought that I will freak out but I didn't. I wasn't even bothered, I find it to actually be cute (I am not a lesbian). I have never felt so comfortable eating on the dining table. Usually at home, it will be all dark and people are trying to find my mistake in eating. This felt so at ease.

"Hey, guys let's go shopping for some clothe. Seeing our current clothe, I guess that it is everyone's pajamas." Bunny spoke up.

"Yes! Let's go shopping!" Bubble sound really excited.

"I agree, I guess that we have to wear our school uniform first. Since going out in our pajamas may draw a lot of attention." Blossom join in.

"Where do we get the cloth?" I ask.

Everyone suddenly grows quiet. No one knows what to do.

"I will look around if the school have a guide book or something." Blossom finishing her lunch and walk into another room.

We continue to talk until Blossom came out holding a book proudly. Bunny, Bubble, and Buttercup do not look pleased as the book is very thick for some reason.

"I found the page where we will be going. It is called The Town. We can go there since it is also on the school ground. Come on lets quickly go! They have a lot of things sell there. They even say that we have our own money! It is in our own room!" When Blossom mention everyone got up from their seat and went back to our own room to find the money.

Everyone shows each other the money. Each person gets $30. I guess that the school is very rich to be able to hand out the money to students. Then we take out $5 each so that we have money for buying groceries. That was Blossom's ideas because she says that we also have to buy our own food. That left us all with only $25 to spend. I was disappointed since I can't buy any instrument with only $25. The instrument would sometimes cost at least $40. I guess that I will have to spend very little money on clothes.

Everyone went to their room and into their uniform.

I look at my uniform, a white short sleeve polo, navy color knee length skirt, short socks and a leather shoe. Then a tie color black. I like the school uniform so I may not need to buy any new clothes.

I came back out again to see that Bubble is admiring her school uniform. Buttercup is fuming about her skirt. Blossom just smile at me and Bunny spin herself around. We are all ready to see the town.

Normal POV

To the Town…

Everyone was amazed by the Town. It was actually a town that looks fancier and better. Some students are shopping while others are doing a part-time job.

The girls walk into the first store. Buttercup quickly grabs a cheap short and bought it immediately. She then changes into the short and proudly state that she is finished with her shopping. Bubble bought a light blue color dress and her money quickly ran out. Bunny, Blossom, and Bell did not buy because they do not have enough money to buy the cloth that they want.

Bunny's POV

I wish that the school would give use more money. Since all the clothes that I want is all over $25. I still can't believe that Bubble found a dress that is on sale for $24.99. She is really lucky. While Buttercup is understandable since it is only a short.

We later split up since Blossom doesn't want to go clothe shopping anymore and decide to be responsible for buying the grocery. Bubble also tag along with Blossom since she doesn't have money left.

Buttercup said that she will be looking around the place while Bell said that she wants to look at instrument more than clothes. That left me off alone to do clothed shopping.

I try to find a store that sells cheap or a hand me down type of cloth. To my disappointment, I cannot find any clothe that is less than $25. I gave up. I am going to cheer myself up by going to the cafe and buy some snacks to eat while waiting for the others.

I went into a cafe called Sweet Stars. Inside the cafe looks nice and simple, I look around to see that the place is not too crowd but still a lot of people. It is weekdays so it's understandable. I sit by the window and wait for someone to take my order, but no one came. I wait and wait but no one. I got up and walk to the cashier to take my order.

"I am very sorry miss but our hand is full right now. We don't have enough people to work around." The cashier apologizes.

I got an idea. "Can I work here?" I asked, "Also if I can how much will you pay me."

"You can work here. We pay our employees $8 for students like you. It is the school rules. No matters where you go you will only pay $8 a day." The cashier looks up at me with hope.

"I accept but I will only work during the weekday." I said and made a deal. I put an apron around me so that the customer would know that I am a student working.

I look out toward all the people and get ready to start working.

Bell's POV

I sigh and just look at the instrument display. I look at the price and knew that I cannot afford it. This is the first time that I can't actually get what I want. I have never felt this greedy. Still I want to, at least, be able to play it just once.

"Er… Excuse me, can I try playing this violin just one time." I look up at the store clerk, the store clerk hesitate for a moment then let me play.

Then suddenly I heard a piano playing the beginning of a song, I immediately recognize the song. It was All of Me by John Legend. When the intro is almost over I jump in so that it will fit in. We start playing smoothly together, no one was faster or slower. I didn't expect for it to go so well.

We both kept on playing without any lyric but the song is recognizable. When we end everyone applaud. I look to the guy that is playing the piano. I was amaze to see someone also have white hair like me. He turns around to face me. I look into his gray eyes. It was all full of life even though his face stays neutral but I can see the life of music inside him. I stood there amaze.

I look at his cloth to see that he is wearing a school uniform. I assume that he maybe new just like me but it looks like he has been here for quite a while.

The crowd disperses themselves and I am still looking at the boy in front of me. I don't know how long I have been staring but the shop clerk tap on my shoulder. I quickly return the violin and head out the store. I walk around for a while I suddenly see Bunny working at a cafe. The cafe is starting to be pack with more people and Bunny somehow is actually tired.

I see Bunny as a very active girl but I didn't expect for her to be tired. I decide to walk in and join Bunny.

"(' ')/" I walk to Bunny and wave for her to see me.

"(* *)" Bunny's eyes sparkle. She quickly drags me into the employee's workroom and put me in an apron.

"(' '?) Err… What happen?" I asked her looking at the apron wrap around me.

"Some employee became sick for some reason and there are only three left counting me. I don't know why but I also need your help. Do you serve employee before?" Bunny pants a little.

"(' ' ) ( ' ')" I shook my head.

"Stay at the cashier then and tell the cashier to serve the customer instead. I want to be able to get that $8 payment." (^ O ^)/ Bunny cheer proudly.

I head toward the cashier and follow what Bunny told me. I don't know why but the place has more people come as it is around 1:00 pm. I still think that it is strange that the employee would be sick all of a sudden. I look around the cafe to see a girl with two brown puff ball. She looks very amuse and smile evilly. Her brown eyes sparkle, it is like she is watching the scene.

For some reason, my instinct says that she was the cause of the employee being sick. Some customer protest saying that this cafe is terrible and walk away. This may have lost some customer too. I still don't think that this is the worst part. I think that there will be something big happening.

I only help with the cashier as I can calculate very fast. I wish that I was somewhat useful too but I never have to work. I only have to play an instrument and I will earn money. The crowd starts to die down but I still see the two puff ball still here. I am wondering when will she leave.

Bunny's POV

I don't know what is Bell thinking but she has been staring at a girl with two puff ball for a while now. I don't know why but I think that judging from her evil grin she must be the cause of sick employees. I look for the manager as he is also struggling.

The door rings and I turn around greeting with a smile. A purple eye boy came in. He has brown hair that passes his ears a little bit. He was wearing the school uniform for some reason, other students are wearing casual.

"Welcome to Sweet Star cafe," (^ ^) I smile as brightly as I can since my smile start to feel tired.

He looks around and walk toward the girl with two puff balls. Now I am really curious to what is going on. They start talking and handing each other something. I think that it maybe money! It is a huge thick pile too ($o$)! Those people look suspicious.

A while later…

I think that it is around 3:00 pm that the crowd starts to disperse. That only left with some customers. Another rushes hours will come when it is around 5:00 pm. Now I will be able to relax. I still keep my eyes on those two since they have been staying here for a really long time (-_-+).

"Bunny you can take a break if you want to."

"Thank I will be on break now." I quickly walk toward Bell and start to talk to her about them.

"Did you see the money, it is was load!" I whisper softly. Bell nodded and still look at those two carefully. Before I can say anything more the girl got up and walk toward one of the employees.

"So when are you going to give the business to me." Her brown eye pierces through the terrified employee.

"I… I…" The poor soul, she keeps on stuttering. I can't take it.

"Hey! Stop bothering her!" That sound lamer than I thought.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY LIKE THAT TO ME! I AM PRINCESS MORBUCK! I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! YOU ARE ONLY A BLACK TIE STUDENT. I AM PLATINUM. KNOW YOU PLACES." Princess scream into my face. She then glared at me hard, while the boy just stays relax. Looking at me up and down making a snort of disapproving. I was about to jump at her but Bell stops me. So we have a glaring contest, no one is willing to lose to anyone. Until that lazy boy got up and talk to the girl.

The girl quickly walks into the employees room and came out the manager. Surprisingly the manager is just a student as well but he must already be in university.

"Do you have business with me?" The man looks into the laid back purple eyes.

"I want to take over your business old man. You almost finish university anyway. Also, you are not even good at running the business. Look around, this place didn't even change. You don't have enough space for the customer to sit. Not enough employees to work for you. I think that you should rethink on how you work your system around this cafe. This cafe dragging downs the Town. I could not afford to gain little profit anymore." The boy gave a mouthful lecture.

The man stayed stun and silence for a while.

"But you were involved in this weren't you." He mumbles, trying to be as quiet as possible but the boy can still hear his every word.

"I did nothing, it was because of you terrible luck." The purple eye looks sharply into the man. They both are equally tall the only different is the age. But the younger one has a more intimidating aura than the other one. "I am buying this place from you. So you can go work on something you are actually good at."

The boy takes out a sack and place it on the table. The man hesitates to open it but he did. Inside was money all the green paper.

(OoO) My eyes are wide as well as my mouth. Inside that sacks must be more than $150,000. I don't know how did that boy get so much money. Bell just look at it plainly, still it is suspicious. Since being stuck here wouldn't be able to save up this much money.

The man gulps, thinking about his dignity or the money. In the end, the money won.

"You got yourself a deal. Feel free to do whatever you want with this cafe." The man takes the sack and gives the boy the key. Then later walk out the cafe.

I cannot believe this, what is wrong with that manager.

"I am your boss now." He stands in front of me.

"From now on you will have to call me Master Bandit." He whispers softly to my ears. I shiver as his breath tickle my ears.

"There will be some changes around here. I hope to see everyone on next shift." (^_^) Bandit suddenly smile.

"Here Princess the key to this place. We have a deal of sharing fifty-fifty remember." Bandit smiles deviously.

"Yes, I know." Princess smiles cutely at Bandit.

At the background, there are some customers left to witness the scene. They are some group of girls whispering softly. I walk closer to hear what they are talking about.

"I guess the rumor is true. They have been taking over many businesses around the Town recently." Girl A whispers.

"I still can't believe that they have so much money. That is what so good about being the Star tie students." Girl B whispers.

"Not only that, Princess Morbuck father also donate a lot of money to this school, since he used to learn here before too." Girl C whispers.

I got tired of ease dropping and go back to looking at the two rich students.

They both left and turn the door sign close. This was our cue to also leave. Before we left, we were given $8 each. Bell and I left the cafe dumb fold. We talk about what happen in the cafe and talk about Princess being all spoil. I am glad that Bell is with me in the cafe, to stop me from doing something that I may get in trouble later. I wonder what will happen when I came back to work next time.

Blossom's POV

I am glad that Bubble came with me to do some grocery shopping since I can't carry all the food by myself. It was a lot heavier than I expected. I look at my small list that I had created to buy to see that I only have fish and beef left. It was in another direction away from the cashier.

I felt exhausted. I look at Bubble and she felt the same way. Then I got an idea.

"Bubble I will carry the other basket while you go get the fish. It is on the other side. It is like we are sharing half the pain." I said.

"Okay then." Bubble hand me her basket and we walk separate direction. I may be slower since I have more to carry while Bubble's load is lighter.

Bubble's POV

I quickly walk toward the fish section first to succeed in getting some fresh ones. Then I walk toward the beef section. I look around carefully to find the best one. As my eyes glitter at one of the good looking meat I pick it out but at the same time there is another hand that also pick it up.

I look up to see an ocean blue eyes. Then I look up to see a shaggy blonde hair the spike up around the edge. His freckle made him look cute too. While I was admiring his feature, I think that he took the chance to take the meat away.

"Don't let your guard down or else I may take the chance to steal you." He whispers into my ear sweetly.

He quickly runs since he must be in a hurry. I look at another meat instead that look like the second best. I head back toward Blossom and we were glad that the grocery did not exceed more than $30.

I am still in deep thought about the blue eye boy. He just looks really cute. (^ / ^) I slightly blush thinking about his face. Blossom have been giving me weird looks since I start to giggle by myself but Blossom doesn't push me to answer.

When we got home Bunny, Bell and Buttercup was already there. They look really hyper since they look really into what they are talking about.

We join in and Bunny fill in the detail.

Lots of detail later…

"WHAT!" I shouted, "They have more than $150,000 in that sack!" I am really surprised since the school only gave us like $30 each a week too.

"It will take like 5,000 weeks to be able to save up that much!" Blossom looking into the guide book wondering how to get that much money. To the result she found nothing.

"Hmm… I wonder if it is because of that business thing." Bunny spoke out loud.

"I didn't see anything about the school say that we can't own business." Blossom still looking in the school guide, "There isn't even a rule about owning a business."

"I guess that it is a loophole. Those people must have used it against the school but the school doesn't seem to mind." Bell thought up.

"But they aren't they the same age as us. How can they own a business?" Blossom keep on questioning.

"They did say something about the having a Star tie too. That spoiled brat talks about us being a black tie." Bunny spoke.

"Ties?" Buttercup spoke up after being quiet for a long time.

"We should stop talking about this." I suggest since I start to become dizzy.

"Yeah, Bubble lets go cook dinner then." Blossom got up and I follow.

We didn't mention about this topic again and enjoy the rest of the night preparing for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buttercup's POV

I woke up to see that my alarm clock as 7:39 am. I look around the room, trying to let my mind go through the memory train. Then I smell bacon and egg. I quickly run down the stair and sit on the dining chair. Preparing to eat. Bubble set down the food and I wolf it down with no problem. I don't know what Bubble does but her food does not fail to taste good.

When I finish my food suddenly everyone looks at me.

"Buttercup? Aren't you going to change into your school uniform." Bell ask me nicely.

"Hm?" (-_-?)

I thought for a while remembering that today is a school day.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream out a lot of no since I don't want to go to school. Bunny and Blossom tackle me and sent to my room. They change my pajamas to my school uniform. This is so not fair, two against one.

"Come on let's go we are going to be late." Blossom looking at the time to see it is 7:58 am. Blossom winces and got out of the house first. Bell and Bubble went after. Bunny sticks to my side to see that I am going to be going to school and not ditching. This is so not fair.

Principle office…

"Hello my name is Ms. Bellum, I am the principle's assistant. Here are the materials for each of your class." Ms. Bellum curly orange hair blocking some part of her face. I still can't believe that she is very tall. Maybe likes 180 cm tall. With her red hair, it made her 4 cm taller.

We went separate ways since we have different talents.

I walk into a big gym. I did not know that I will be staying in this gym for 2 hours!

(O _ O) My eyes went wide looking around the place. The faculty is very good.

"STUDENTS! LINE UP!" The man screams.

"YES, MR SURGE!" The student yelled in unison. I felt like I am in military school. Everyone was lining up orderly. The only difference is instead of military clothe we are wearing school uniform. I still don't know how can some girls run in a skirt. Still there are only a few girls in this room anyway, so I guess that I can have a good match with the boys. I am so pumped and excited.

The teacher orders us to do laps, push up, sit up, jump rope and more. I was not expecting this. It is really a military training thing. I was hoping to play in a football match, or basketball or just some sport! \\(^.^)/

I was not that exhausted since I did do some of this at home but this place did more than what I did at home. I guess that is what they meant by enhancing my skill better. They really weren't joking about it.

( '-_-) =3 I sigh but I guess that I was kind of loud since someone turn toward me.

"You are giving up already?" A boy with a black spike up hair. Looking at me with his green eyes. He is like 185 cm tall. With his smug grin on his face. I felt annoyed instantly.

"No! I am not! I am not a wimp." I stomp my feet close to his feet hard, showing my powerful foot and turn away from that boy.

"Feisty one aren't you." He chuckles, "Name's Butch."

He extends a hand to shake.

"Buttercup" I was about to shake when some girls came up and block between us.

"Don't you dare touch him." One of the girls walks up to me.

"We are one of the RRB fan clubs. And no one can touch them!" Another girl said.

"RRB? What does that stand for?" I am confused.

The girls gasped, I do not know how they can be in here when they are so girly.

"They are the Rowdy Ruff Boy! And Butch is one of them. They are one of the youngest students to get a Star ties." Another one spoke up.

I start to feel even more irritated before I can punch one of them in the face the Mr. Surge shout.

"COME ON! STOP TALKING AND START SWEATING!" Mr. Surge is pointing toward our direction. We went back to doing the exercise drill. I saw that Butch smirk, he must have felt really happy to have girls crowd around him. While I have to be in hell with girls giving me glares every once in a while. Even though they are girly but somehow they are really strong and fit too. This is just great. Thank a lot Butch, you made this class even worse. (-_- ")

Blossom's POV

It is lunch time and I couldn't have been any happier. Bell and I have the same class before lunch so we are walking together to the cafeteria. I open the cafeteria doors to see a fancy hall. I was not expecting the school to be so fancy. The classroom was already expensive but this is even better. I guess that the school really want the student to stay in this school for a long time. I can see why no students complaint.

I look around to see if I can find Bunny, Buttercup or Bubble. I can't find anyone. Bell and I decide to go and get our lunch first then find a seat.

Bubble came in later with some boys behind. I exchange a look with Bell wondering what happen. I know that Bubble is pretty cute but I didn't know that she will attract this much.

Bell walk up to drag Bubble out of the crowd of boys while I go find a spot to sit.

Bell's POV

I know that Bubble is cute but I didn't know that boys will fall for her that fast. I tried to go into the crowd of boys but I can't. It is a good thing that the food tray is with Blossom, or else I would have dropped the tray long ago.

I squeeze into the crowd trying to reach the middle and I succeed. I guess that all those time when I try to squeeze out of the crowd of adults was worth it. When I reach the middle I can see that Bubble was trying to be nice by smiling at them. But I think that behind that smile she must really want to be out of the crowd. I grabbed onto her hand and squeeze ourselves out without anyone realizing.

I found Blossom sit by the corner. I have to admit that that is the best choice of the seat right now. I share some to Bubble since she was too surround by boys to be able to get her own food. We talk about how our first class gone until Bunny and Buttercup join in.

Buttercup was not in a good mood while Bunny still look as cheerful as always.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Bubble ask her with concern.

"Buttercup here was being glare by a girl just because she was going to shake hand with one of the most popular boys in school called Butch or something. So her class became a terrible class. She was having a really hard time in her class. It's a good thing that I learn with her during the other half of her schedule. Or else she would be lonely." Bunny chirps proudly.

"You were also being glare at too." Buttercup pointed at Bunny.

"I was?" Bunny was really clueless. (O_O?)

"Yes, you kick that guy called Bandit in the face."

"Bandit?" Bell join in, "Isn't he the one that owns the business, and your boss!"

Bell really emphasize the word 'your boss' really loud.

"Look I will explain why I kick that guy in the face. You also work there so it is our boss." Bunny holds up two hand to calm down Bell.

Flashback…

I stretch up as I just finish my first one-hour long class. I was walking toward the gym for my next class when I saw Bandit on the opposite side of the hall. We meet at the middle, I didn't break any eye contact with him. I just notice that he is taller than me. I think that maybe he is like 185 cm since I have to lift my neck high.

"Hey, aren't you the one that works at the cafe?" Bandit asked.

"Yes, why?" I look confused.

"What is your name? You already know mine anyway."

"It is Bunny."

"I see then I guess we have the same class in the gym I guess." Bandit opens the door and there was the wind came blowing.

I think that my skirt lifts up so from my girl instinct I quickly try to pull my skirt down. The wind then stopped. I pull down my skirt down nicely hoping that no one see my underwear.

"Nice bunny underwear, it really does suit your name," Bandit spoke out with a plain face. (-.-)

(O\\\\\\\\\O) I grow in embarrassment and kick him into the gym. (The gym has the roof open that is why the wind came blowing in)

I thought that Bandit was going to crash on the ground but he did a back flip and land nicely. I guess that he wasn't expected to get a kick but his head was fast enough to let him land nicely.

He stills to look at me confuse at what he just said. I fume and look around to see that Buttercup is there so I quickly run to her.

Flashback End…

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that he said that!" Bubble look really surprised.

Buttercup was laughing really hard, Bell was somewhat hiding her giggle while Blossom kept her composer nicely. Even though we can tell that she find it funny but she was trying to be nice by not laughing at me.

I sigh again. I hate that wind and why did Bandit say it with such straight face. I look up to see some boys sitting somewhat like a balcony. Balcony? (-_-?) When did the school have a balcony on the cafeteria? They seem to be loud and laughing happily. I only see like four balconies on each side of the building. Some are not even occupied. I wonder who would be sitting at the top of that balcony?

On the balcony …

Normal POV

"Hahahaha!" Butch just kept on laughing and point at Bandit's now red face.

"I really didn't know that. It can't be helped. When the wind blow I turn around to see her and her skirt lift up. Also, she didn't pull it back down in time!" Bandit trying to escape being laugh at.

Boomer just smiles sheepishly at how Bandit can be too straightforward sometimes and doesn't know what he said is wrong or right. Blaine did a face palm thinking why is Bandit so stupid sometimes.

"If you see the girl's panty you shouldn't even tell them that you saw her underwear," Blaine said, his white eyes stared blankly at his friend.

Bandit hides his red face after what he did was embarrassing.

"I still don't know how you keep on switching. Like changing from serious to laid-back." Boomer looks at now Bandit laid back personality that he can feel more sensitive.

Bandit just covers his red face with his hand.

"Dude, did you really just realize what you said now?" Buch gained back his composer and sit back straight.

"Yeah…" Bandit said slowly since he really did just realize what he was saying. His face grows even redder. When he was with Bunny he didn't even think before he said those word. "I wish that I have a time machine to shut myself up. Now Bunny is going to think that I am a pervert."

"(-_-;)" Everyone sweat drop.

"Aren't you a pervert?" Boomer asked dumbly.

"He is." Blaine plainly answered, "But not as much as Butch anyway."

"Hey! At least, I know not to say about a girl's panty!" Butch exclaims proudly.

"Can't you guys make me feel any better! You are such a wonderful friend!" \\(-_-)/ Bandit throw up his hand to pretend to look happy.

"At least, we don't lie to you." Blaine just answers back calmly.

"Yeah, telling the truth is better than lying to your friend." Boomer joins in.

"I would rather hear the beautiful lies than the ugly truth." Bandit sulk a little.

"I will lie then! Bandit, you are not a pervert. You are too handsome to be a pervert. So no girls will think that you are a pervert. Do not worry because you are not a pervert." Butch tone is very sarcastic.

"You said pervert like 4 times even though you are also a pervert." Blaine points at Butch.

"At least, I am a smart pervert." Butch lean back.

"You just admit that you are a pervert." Bandit pointed out.

Butch said nothing and go back to eating his lunch.

Boomer looks down the floor to see if there is anyone who is under them. He was scared that some of the food may drop on them. He looks down to see the sky blue eye girl that he met in the store, she is with her friend talking. Boomer saw Bunny but wasn't sure if she is the right person. Since listening from his friend description about Bunny, that person looks like the closest. Boomer decided to ask.

"Hey Bandit, does this Bunny person that have a short brown ponytail?" Boomer asked still looking down.

"Yeah?" Bandit raises an eyebrow.

"Does she have purple eyes?" Boomer continues.

"Yes?" Bandit is even more confuse.

"Does her bang swept to the side?" Boomer kept on going.

"Yes? Dude? Do you like her or something?" Bandit was not on the edge so he can't see what Boomer is seeing.

"No, I don't. I never even talk to her. I think that she is sitting below us." Boomer pointed down.

"What!" Bandit got up and walk toward the edge to sneak a peek. Bandit clearly sees Bunny and her friend talking and eating. Bandit remembers what he said earlier made him crawl back to his seat. His face is all red again. Everyone sweatdrops again.

"I still can't believe that this is the same person who made a deal successful with a cafe," Butch exclaims looking at Bandit.

"I agree," Blaine spoke before sipping his juice.

"Where is Brick?" Boomer asks trying to change the topic or trying to make Bandit forget about his stupidity.

"He said he is skipping lunch today. He wants to go find out something." Blaine answered since he and Brick just came out the same class.

"Maybe Brick is going on a date without telling us." Butch starts to imagine.

"You said like Brick is even interested in girls at all." Bandit finally came out of his embarrassment.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is gay," Boomer whispers softly.

"Now that you guy mention it, when did we see Brick actually dating a girl or even have a crush on a girl." Blaine just noticed, "We have been here like four years already."

"Even you guys show that you have a crush on someone. Brick really is neutral." Butch rubbing his chin. "Maybe he is gay."

Everyone became silent again. Thinking really hard about Brick being gay then they all shiver.

"We will never tell Brick about this conversation." Blaine quickly spoke up, looking from left to right.

"This so weird, why are we even talking about this!" Boomer asked.

"Well, it was your fault for bringing Brick up." Butch pointed at Boomer.

"Hey! I was trying to change the subject so Bandit can feel better about his embarrassing moment with a girl." Boomer voices raise a little bit loud.

Bandit face became red again and went back to feeling embarrass mode.

Everyone just sweatdrops and eat in silence.

Blossom's POV

I left lunch early to go and check out the library since I have a free block next while the other have to go to classes.

When I open the door to the library, I expect it to be a somewhat traditional style like the British castle but it is not. It is a modern style library. The shelves are all painted white, making the library look bright. The desks made of glass while the chair is a movable chair.

The stair to the second floor is a spiral when I touch the steel railing it is cold. I look at the glass steps. I climb up the spiral to be greeted with white shelves. Then the area for reading instead of chairs and desks it is bean bag, coaches, and a small coffee table. I pick up a random book and jump on the bean bag enjoying the library.

I was so sucked into the book that I can't hear any footstep. Until some plop sound on the bean bag next to me. I look to the side to see crimson red eyes and an auburn hair that flow a little bit down from his shoulder. His hair is tied into a low ponytail. He wears his red cap backward covering the top part of his hair.

"Ah!" I scream in surprise.

He was surprised as well. "What are you screaming about! I am trying to read here."

"I am sorry, I was alone at first and didn't expect anyone to be here." I rub the back of my neck.

"I was here for a very long time, I just happen to got up and go find a book and came back to see you sitting at my original space." The boy just looks at me dully.

"I will move then." I was about to got up but he just push me down.

"It is all right pinky. You can just sit since you have been sitting there for a while already. I don't care now." The boy just picks up his book, reading where he left off.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" I spoke up since it felt strange being called pinky.

"Sorry, not interested," He answered not taking his eyes off the book.

"Hmp. Jerk." I pout and continue to read.

It was a peaceful reading until another boy came.

"See? I told you he would be here." A boy with white hair came.

"I can't believe that I was right. He is on a date, but a boring one." A black hair boy came walking, "I guess that you are not gay after all. OW!"

The blonde hair boy jabs the black hair boy on the rib.

"Gay?" The redhead boy questions.

"Nothing (^ ^')" The brown hair boy wave it off, "We have a meeting, you can finish your date later."

"It is not a date." The redheaded boy stood up, his voice is monotone.

The boys slowly leave, some of them look back at me. I wonder why?

Mysterious's POV

"Hello, boys." I greet them, "It is nice to see you again for the next mission."

"So what is our next mission?" Boomer sounds really eager.

I laugh at Boomer eagerness.

"This one isn't easy." I rub my hands together.

"When did we back down from hard mission?" Butch looks at me sternly. I like this boy attitude of fearless.

All the boys look at me expectantly, since they want to know really badly.

"Your mission is…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bubble's POV

I have been here for almost a week now and I am getting along with my roommate really well. Today is another beginning of the second week. I walk into my art class and go to my original seat. Then I look beside me to see that ocean blue eye boy.

That is weird, I haven't seen him in this class last week. I could have sworn that he wasn't present in this class for a week. He is sleeping peacefully. I wonder why does he look so tired.

The teacher assign us a big project, the project is for us all take a picture of three completely different things. Then try to fit them together, draw them out on a portrait painting using watercolor painting. I look over to see the ocean eye boy sleeping, I decide to move closer to take a picture of his eyes.

"Hey wake up. The class has already started." I shake him a little.

As he was slowly opening his eyes, I take a snapshot just in time. I admired that ocean blue eyes. I look back at him to see that he was scratching his eyes. Then did a little stretch. I walk around the room and take some more picture before coming back to my seat again.

I did a stretch draft first. I giggle along as I am drawing his eyes out right now. I swiftly move around my pencil front right to left until I hear a snapshot. I turn around to see it was the ocean blue eye boy, pointing the camera in my direction. I look up and blush a little as he moves the camera away from his face smiling for me.

"Now would you care to tell me your name, since you kind of take a picture of me too." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"My name is Bubble." I smile brightly at him so that he won't feel nervous.

"My name is Boomer." He smiles back, "So you don't mind me drawing you right?"

"No, since I am drawing you too." I giggle.

We both went back to our drawing. I am still wondering where would he put me in his painting. I am getting curious. I want to take a glance but I don't want to look too desperate. I guess that I have to be more patient first since it is due by the end of class. Tomorrow the art will be display anyway. I just have to wait until tomorrow. I walk out of class to be approach by a group of girls.

"Did you take a picture of one of the RRB boys?" A girl asked.

"Who?" I look at them confuse on what is RRB.

"RRB stands for the Rowdy Ruff Boys and Boomer is one of them." A girl looks tired of explaining it.

"Oh yes, I did."

"We would like to have that picture." The girls plead.

I don't understand what is going on but I gave them the picture anyway since they seem to like Boomer really much.

"Sure! Here you go." I gave them the picture that I have a print out since I already finish using them during art class anyway.

They squeal and thank me, walking away still talking about Boomer. I giggle on how popular Boomer is.

Buttercup's POV

YES! THAT BUTCH BOY ISN'T HERE TODAY TOO! YAY! I get to have another day without any girls glaring at me. \\(^_^)/

I jump around starting to become girly and jump up and down. That Butch boy wasn't here in class for almost a week during last week. I was hoping that today he will be gone too! And he is! YAY!

I get to have another relaxing day in Mr. Surge class. Even though we still have to do all the drill but I am starting to get used to it. Lastly, the teacher has been letting us to finally play some sports. I am so happy right now.

1-hour pass…

My happiness just died. That Butch boy came back with his friend Bandit. I don't think that Bunny and Bandit is in a good term. I guess that they both still can't forget about that incident last week. Man… they should really forget about it. Since they are the only two people that is at the scene at that time too. Also, Bunny is wearing a short inside, she shouldn't be worrying about it.

I look around and start to see some girl giving me a warning look. I am so going to die! I want to beat them up so bad, especially their eyes. I want all of them to become blind so that they won't be glaring at me anymore.

I was expecting them to come and annoy us but they didn't. They just went to sit on the bleacher and Bandit even falls asleep. Butch gave a note to Mr. Surge and he just nods. Weird… Mr. Surge isn't shouting. Butch didn't make it to the bleacher, he fall asleep during the half way there. He was lucky that he wasn't blocking anyone's way or else he would have been run over.

Girls quickly move toward them and take some picture of them sleeping. I find it to be really ridiculous. (-_-') I don't want to be involved with them if they are this crazy about that RRB thing. At least, I still have another peaceful day.

Bell's POV

I have a free block in the morning so I don't actually have to wake up early but I did. I want to go to the music room to play some instrument. I take a sneak peak around the music room to see if there are any students. I slowly open the door to see a big theater. Rows of chairs like watching an orchestra. I wonder why would the school an orchestra when no one will be watching anyway. Or maybe people do watch orchestra too just like me.

I close the door softly and walk carefully. Since the only light is shining down at the grand piano on the stage. I decide to play the piano today because that is the only instrument that I see. There is also a light so I can see the keyboard clearly.

I slide my finger down the key and I could tell that this piano is good quality. I thought for a while I decide to play River Flow in You by Yiruma. I smile as I start to think of how I can flow freely now without my parent. I felt like all the tension is gone. My hands don't shake anymore before I start to play. I have more free will to choose what song I want to play. I know that this it's still not all free but at least, I am free from pressure and expectation. I listen to the way I play, I can feel that it is lighter than ever. I have to say that I have never poured so much emotion into a song. When I end the song, I heard someone clasp for me. I jump up like a scared cat.

I look from left to right to see who was clapping for me.

The person approaches forward into the light. The person was behind the curtain all this time.

"I must say, I am impressed with how you play. I was doubting you when you play the violin that time." His light gray eyes glow.

"I… Er… thank you for the…the compliment." I bow down, knowing I just stutter a lot.

"You don't have to be formal. My name is Blaine. It is nice to meet you. I hope that we can play together again like during the time at the shop." Blaine smiles at me.

Even though his smile maybe is just a thin line but I can see that he is happy.

"My name is Bell it is a pleasure to meet you too. I hope we will get to know each other person from today on." I think that I have been smiling a lot since I came here. My smile is more naturally now. And not a fake one that tries to make the adults happy.

Blaine walked toward the piano and sit. He thinks for while and music start to fill around the room. I felt like I flow away. I recognize the intro to be Brahms: Hungarian Dances No.1. He stops and gesture me to go and sit next to him.

I did, when I sit down I look to him and notice that his shoulder is really broad. His hand is bigger than mine and we are not even far apart. Our shoulder slightly bumps a little since I rarely play a duet. I only play a duet with my teacher, I have never played it with someone else before.

I felt nervous thinking that I may hinder him when I am playing. I start to panic a little bit. Blaine must have notice and squeeze my hand. I look into his gray eyes.

"Don't worry, you will fine. Just relax." Blaine spoke reassuringly trying to calm me down.

"Thank you." I look down to the key as Blaine release his hand from me.

Now we are playing a duet piano song on Brahms: Hungarian Dances No.1. I think that we have been playing quite a lot of song as we move on the song after next one. Switching on who wants to play what next by starting the intro.

I think that we have been in the room for a while because we heard the bell ring.

"Let's have a piano duet sometimes again," Blaine suggests.

"Yes, will be happy to play a piano duet with you." I smile nodding my head in agreement.

We walk separate ways. I didn't walk far before some girls come to a block my way.

"Hey you!" One of the girls points at me. "You are violating the RRB fan club rules."

(O_O?) I was surprised because I never broke any rules.

"You broke the most important rule!" The other girl said while the girls behind nodded.

I look at them so that they can continue to say what rule that I have broken.

"In the red book of RRB fan club, rule number 1, it clearly states the new students must not get close to one of the RRB boys. And we have found you getting close to one of the RRB boys which are Blaine. We will now give you a warning, but if we caught you with one of them again. We will humiliate you in front of the whole school." The girl continues.

I just stood there amaze, and scare. I don't know anything about the RRB things but I don't want to get involve. So I just follow their rules so that I won't be humiliated in front of the whole school.

I nodded telling them that I will not go near Blaine again. When they leave, I let out a sign of relief. I guess that I won't be having a piano duet with him unless I look worthy enough for him.

(_ _;)

Bunny's POV

I am so glad that last time Bandit wasn't at the cafe since I still can't forget that moment. It was so embarrassing! (;~;)

I can't concentrate very well. I have never felt this terrible, why does one boy seeing my underwear affect me this much. My friends have been asking me if I'm all right and I would answer the same that I'm fine. I don't know how long will I forget unless I find other events that are funnier or embarrassing than what happen to me. Then I should be fine again.

As I was thinking I bump into the two puff balls known as Princess.

"Watch where you're going!" Princess turns to glare at me. When she recognize me, she glares at me even harder.

"Same goes for you." I glare back at her.

"Do you want me to teach you how to behave when you see me?" Princess voices are filled with annoyance and anger.

"Sorry but I don't want to be taught by a spoiled child." I look down at her. (Hehehe I feel so happy to be taller.) (^0^)

I think that Princess has never seen anyone talk back to her so she is very angry at me.

"YOU-" Princess's mouth was cup by a larger hand. So she came out with only a muffle. She must be swearing at me.

"Princess, remember that you must have a reputation to hold." That person would be Bandit.

I really want to leave since I can't stand seeing Bandit and Princess were going to kill me anyway. I decide to walk away but Bandit decides that he is going to grab me. Bandit pulls me away as Princess is still trying to hold her swearing for her reputation.

We went into a dark corner where no one can see us. Oh great! Just great! Those RRB fans are going to kill me if one of them saw me holding hand with Bandit. I look at my hand and we are still holding hands. I quickly shook his hand off which got his attention at the same time.

He looks stress out too, but I don't understand why. He lowers his head. This is, even more, weird.

"I am sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean to peep." He said while lowering his head.

I think that that is the strangest words that come out, who is trying to apologize to someone. I find it to be very funny even though the events may have caused me some nightmare. But still he made it funny.

I started to laugh and he finds me weird.

"(o.o?)" Bandit looks really confused.

I just kept on laughing.

"So you are not mad at me?" Bandit stills look at me waiting for me to forgive him.

"Hehehe no I am not mad at you anymore." My laughs start to become slower.

Bandit signs a relief and wave to me.

"See you on the next gym class then!" He smiles brightly.

"Bye!" I wave back also smiling.

Blossom's POV

Something is wrong. I look at my table. Bubble seems to be giggling way out of control. Bell look somewhat depressed. Buttercup is unusually happy, while Bunny also happy too. But her energy levels of happiness is somehow off the chart.

Am I the only normal one right now? I am still trying my best to hold back my curiosity.

In my mind…

"~(^_^)~ I know you want to know." — Strange thinking

"Who are you?" — Me

"I am your curiosity. (~^o^)~" — My curiosity

"Why do I even have one?" — Me

"Because you want to know your friend's strange behavior." — My curiosity

"(-_-) No, I don't" — Me

"~(^o^~) Don't be shy just ask them." — My curiosity

"(-_-) I don't want to. It will bother them." — Me

"(~^o^)~ Just do it. It's not so hard." — My curiosity

"Am I crazy?" — Me

"Yes, because you are talking to me. ~(^o^)~" — My curiosity

"(-_-;) If I ask them will you go away." — Me

"Yes, of courses. \\(^_^)/" — My curiosity

"Okay then, I will just have to ask them." — Me

"YAY! \\(^o^)/" — My curiosity

Out of my mind…

I guess my curiosity wins (-_-).

"So what is wrong with you guys." I felt like I am normal again.

Everyone's heads turn toward me.

I point at all of them.

"I just took a picture of Boomer and some girls like the RRB fan club came to get a picture of him. I find him to be really cute when he is sleeping in class. (^.^)" Bubble giggles as she goes on her dreamland. I guess that she is thinking about Boomer sleeping face.

"Wait! You also heard about the RRB thing!" Buttercup jumps up from her seat.

"Yes! Why?" Bubble look at Buttercup confuse.

"I also met one of them. They keep on glaring at me last week but since Butch wasn't here for one hour and is asleep and not bugging me. No one glares at me. Do you know how refreshing that is!" Buttercup sits back and relax.

"I didn't meet the RRB fans, I only meet Princess and we were in somewhat like a glaring contest. In the end, I made her so angry that her face was all red. It made me feel so good. Then later Bandit just apologizes about seeing my underwear and I laugh. It was so funny!" Bunny hugging her stomach as she was laughing out of control.

"I also met with some of them. They gave me a warning for being too close to Blaine so they let me off the hook this time. Next time they will humiliate me in front of the whole school. I guess that I am still not good enough to play a piano duet with him." Bell sigh in depress.

I didn't expect them to tell me all that fast.

'I told you so!' — My curiosity

'Get away from me!' — Me

'Okay! Love you! (030)' — My curiosity

'I hate my curiosity' — Me

'I can still hear you, you know (-_-)' — My curiosity

"I am sure that everything will be fine. You just have to be patience." I am so bad at comforting people.

I look around to see if anyone is helping me to comfort Bell, but everyone just seems to be in their own world of happiness.

…

I don't understand this RRB thing but I can, at least, figured who is in the RRB thing. RRB boys are Boomer, Butch, Blaine, and Bandit. I just have to stay away from these guys and I won't have to face the same doom as Bell, Buttercup, and Bunny. I still don't understand why Bubble wasn't doom. Maybe she is also popular too. Boys have been recently giving her love letter. Our mailbox will always be full with Bubble's love letter and no boys caught her attention yet either.

I sit down on my desk and preparing for class. The seat beside use to be empty until today. Someone was sleeping beside me. I look carefully to see who it was. I didn't have to think too long to recognize that auburn hair that has the same color as mine. It was that Jerk! He still wouldn't tell his name. That person is so mean.

"Oh pinky, we are in the same class." That jerk starts stretching as he just takes a nice nap.

"Stop calling me pinky, jerk." I turn my face away not wanting to talk to him.

I take a side glance to see that he was frowning a little. Weird… he didn't frown the last time I call him a jerk. We stay quiet for about 5 minutes. Then he starts to fall asleep again. That jerk thinks that he is so smart that he can just sleep in class. I can't stand people being lazy. I decide to go and wake him up.

"Hey, jerkface. Wake up." I nudge him, harder and harder each time until he wakes up. He does not look happy at all. Maybe this is the biggest mistake of my life that I made. Then for a split second his eyes became soft looking but back to flame again.

"You want a death wish pinky," He growls at me.

"I am doing you a favor for not getting in trouble in class." I huff.

"Goody two shoe."

"Sleepyhead."

"Pinky"

"Jerk"

"Stupid bow"

"Stupid hat"

The jerk was about to continue when the teacher calls out our names.

"Mr. Brick! Ms. Blossom! Would you two be quiet at the back."

I guess that is one way to know someone's name without trying that much. Just a couple of insults that are loud enough for the teacher to hear. Then you get to know their name. That was simple.

"So your name is Brick." I turn toward him with a victory smile.

"So much for not getting me in trouble pinky." Brick looks grumpy.

"You already know my name so stop calling me pinky." My voice starts to become louder again but I quickly become quiet.

"I don't care about your name." Brick turns away and starts to pay attention in class.

I sigh and did the same. I can feel that some girls are glaring at me. I think that waking up Brick really is the biggest mistake that I have done.

…

I knew it. It was the biggest mistake that I have ever done.

"Blossom, I am giving you the warning to stay away from Brick, one of the RRB boys," They say.

I felt tired so I just agree not to bother Brick and his naps ever again. I have learned my lesson. I hope that the RRB boys only have five boys since I don't want to be humiliated in front of the whole school. I can understand Bell's and Buttercup's pain now. I hope that I won't see them.

…

"Hey pinky, I guess we're neighbors." Brick wave to me from his small courtyard, while his other friends wave to my friends. Why does god hate me so much!

Flashback…

Normal POV

The girls were all back home, some were feeling exhausted while other just relax. Everyone was having a peace and quiet time until Buttercup notice something.

"Hey, guys. Look we have a small courtyard. I'm going to get some fresh air. Anyone cares to join me?" Buttercup got up and look at us.

"I will." Bubble jump up and walk out with Buttercup to the small courtyard.

"WHAT THE %#$ #" Buttercup scream out after stepping on the courtyard for only a minute.

Everyone in the room quickly got out of the room. To see Buttercup with Butch lying on the ground. Bubble just stood there doing nothing. The girls start to panic and confuse because they have already known about the RRB thing. So if one of them are present the others are also there too!

And then four more guys came out. Those people are none other than Brick, Boomer, Blaine and Bandit. Blossom face palm as she does not want to see Brick at all. Bubble jump up for joy. Buttercup looks really piss off. Bunny just smiles and Bell looks down on the floor.

From the boys side view. Brick smirk and wave at Blossom. Boomer looks to be wild to see Bubble. Butch just lay on the ground unconscious. Bandit smiles back at Bunny. Blaine looks at Bell confuse of her reaction.

What a nice get-together!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"YAY! We are all gathered together!" Bubble still jump up and down from joy, "Let's have a sleepover."

"They are our neighbor we can just do this anytime, and when I mean anytime. It is meant to never come." Buttercup quickly jumps in.

"Awww… Don't be a party pooper babe. And I thought that you will be the one that will spice up the party." Butch made a stupid fake frown before laughing it off.

"I agree with Buttercup." Blossom joins in.

"Me too." Bell hesitate joins.

"I don't mind, they can join us if they want." Bunny going toward Bubble's side.

"Then we will come over in a minute then." Bandit went inside his house. The boys went into their house too. Then they came out with their pajamas and some pillows of their own.

"When did we allow you to come?" Blossom stand in front of Brick blocking his path.

"Well, your friend allows so we will go into your house anyway pinky." Brick stick his tongue out and just walk passes Blossom.

Blossom was not please and reluctant to go in.

…

Everyone is now in pajamas and have at least one pillow with them. They are all hanging out in the living room starting the night with a simple game.

Bubble's POV

"Let's play truth or dare!" Bubble quickly suggest her ideas. Everyone just nodded since they don't have anything in their head that they want to play.

"Let's make this truth or dare into another level." Butch joins in rubbing his hand, "This truth or dare must really be personal. Also, no one can lie when they have to tell the truth. So we will put a lie detector on. Also, if you fail to do a dare or truth you have to kiss the person in front of you on the lip." Butch grins even wider since Buttercup is in front of him. Buttercup looks like she just ate a bad food.

"I guess that would be more fun." Blaine agrees and looks in front of him to be Bell.

Everyone is sitting in a circle so the order went like this, Bubble, Blossom, Buttercup, Bell, Bunny, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Blaine, Bandit then Bubble again.

"Remember no one can change their places." Butch moves his index finger from right to left indicating a no-no changing place.

I felt, even more, excited because I am fine with Boomer so I don't have to worry about it. I place the bottle in the middle since I have already prepared it from the start. While Butch put on the lie detector, he said that Brick and Blaine was the one that made the lie detector during a school project. And it works causing them to earn a lot of money.

"We will use the bottle so that no one can be the target of getting truth or dare. I will go first since I suggest the idea." No one object so I start to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on Blaine.

"Truth" Butch quickly whines when Blaine choose truth. "Aw come on Blaine! Choose dare and be a man!"

"No" Blaine just sit there cross leg, standing firm to his decision.

I really don't know what to ask him so I will just go with the most simple truth question.

"If you have to switch clothe with one of the girls in this room. Who would you change with?" I know it's not that deep but I want to be nice too.

Blaine just stood still for a moment, he made the question seems to be so hard. Like, answer the question from the exam. Everyone can see that his palms were sweating. I didn't know that I hit his weak spot.

"I would change with… Bell." Blaine kept on looking at Bell's clothe up and down. Everyone was wondering.

"Next" Blaine quickly gets the bottle and spin.

The bottle landed on Buttercup.

"Dare!" Buttercup jumps up ready to take on whatever is in front of her.

Blaine's eyes suddenly glint as his brain seems to have some kind of idea.

"I dare you to sit on Butch's lap for the next five round of bottle spinning. And if it lands on you guys, you both have to do the truth or dare together."

Buttercup's face turn pale while Butch gives a high five to his friend. I think that everyone must have already forgotten about Blaine's confession. Buttercup slowly drags her feet and just stand in front of Butch for a while. Butch quickly pulls Buttercup on his lap and lock Buttercup using his arm. Buttercup struggles but quickly settles down knowing that it is only for five turns.

"I am going to get you for this Blaine," Buttercup growls at Blaine since he is just by her side.

"Good luck with that." Blaine just keeps on his poker face.

"I hope that bottle lands on you." Buttercup spins the bottle.

The bottle landed on Bandit.

"NO! WHY NOT BLAINE!" Blaine sweatdrops seeing how close he was getting the bottle again. I guess that Buttercup uses a little too much force but almost got toward Blaine. I want it the bottle to land on me because it is boring for me. I didn't get any fun.

"Dare then." Bandit didn't think much. Buttercup has an evil smile on her face.

"I guess that you will do for now." Buttercup has a dark aura surrounding her, "I want you to pull Blaine's pant down and compliment on his boxer. Say a similar word or phrase like the event that happens to Bunny but instead, it would be with your friend Blaine."

Bandit looks to his side. Blaine quickly got up and Bandit has to run after. The chasing last for about five minutes. Bandit drags Blaine back with his pants pulled down.

"Blaine… I… t-think that white bo-oxer fit with your eyeees… c-color." Bandit stutters, trying to compliment his friend even though it is very awkward.

Everyone was laughing really hard seeing Blaine's boxer and Bandit's tempted to compliment his friend.

Bandit's face is all red and quickly grab the bottle and spin it.

The bottle lands on Boomer.

"Why are the boys are the only one that got the bottle spin? What about the girl!" Blain complaints, since he was the first victim.

"Stop complaining. I am a girl too you know." Buttercup still struggles to get out. She is waiting for three more spines.

"I pick truth." Boomer felt scared after the dare of two victims.

"Wimp," Buttercup mumbled.

"Boomer, who do you think is the hottest among these five girls?" Bandit asked that question since he already knows about Boomer's love life anyway.

"Hmmm… I think that it is Bubble." Boomer spoke out very straightforward. Everyone was waiting for the lie detector but it did nothing.

"Why isn't anyone lying! I want to see the shock!" Buttercup starts to feel comfortable sitting on Butch's lap.

Bubble blushes at Boomer's comment.

"My turns to spin." Boomer spins the bottle really hard.

The bottle landed on Bell.

"I pick…"

"Dare!" Buttercup cuts Bell. Bell just take that signal as Buttercup want some excitement.

"Dare then." Bell sigh willingly to do this for her friend's excitement.

"Hmm… let me think. I dare you to switch clothe with Blaine." Boomer finally thought of something.

"WHAT! Why did you pick me?" Blaine was not happy because Bell is wearing a nightgown. While he is wearing a comfortable T-shirt and long baggy white pants.

"Well, you said that you were willing to change clothe with Bell. So now you get the chance." Boomer smiles innocently.

"Fine…" Blaine plainly answer.

They both disappear for a moment then came back. Blaine wearing a nightgown, while Bell is wearing a t-shirt that is way too big for her and the baggy pant was too long too. I think that Bell is blushing. Blaine looks at his temporary nightgown, feeling very weird.

"This is so weird." Blaine looks at himself from the mirror then sit back down. Bell spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on me.

"DARE!" I jump up in joy and I know what the girls want to know if I pick truth. I decide to pick dare to avoid their questions about the love letters.

"I dare you to go take all of your love letter for us to read." Bell smile. I was out smart.

"I already throw them away. OW!" I was shocked by the lie detector. I hate this thing.

Blossom, Bell, and Bunny went to get the love letter while Buttercup was still forced to sit down on Butch's lap. I look at Buttercup thinking, only one more spin left.

The girls came back with my letters. I really wish that I have thrown it away.

Everyone starts to read and laugh at some letter while my face starts to become even redder. Boomer stops to read at one of the letters but for some reason, he hides that letter away. (o_o?) I didn't get what just happen. When everyone was done reading all the letter that I have, I spin the bottle again.

The bottle landed on Buttercup and Butch.

"NOOOO! I AM SO CLOSE!" Buttercup screams out. Butch just keeps on smiling.

"DARE!" Butch shout out and cover Buttercup's mouth of objections.

"I dare you guys to act like a high-class lady for five rounds." Buttercup twitches a little since she does not like being proper while Butch just still think really hard about how to be proper.

Buttercup assumes her position, sitting really properly.

"I guess I will spin the bottle now." Butch's voice is all high-class British accent. Butch tries to be as lady-like as possible, by placing his hand to cover his mouth and giggle softly. Butch spins the bottle lightly to look more lady-like.

The bottle landed on Brick.

"It is your turns, Brick." Butch elegantly points at Brick, "Truth or Dare." Still keeping his British accent.

"Truth" Brick sit cross leg and spoke out plainly.

"Ow, Brick darling, why don't you pick dare?" Butch just keeps on with the accent, he seems to enjoy it.

"Butch, I am sticking with truth." Brick glare at Butch.

"Fine then." Butch voices rise a little, "Then tell me has there been any girl that you like my dear. If you do, then tell me the name of that person."

Brick was silent, too silent. He didn't move or do anything. His mouth just stays in a line. It is really hard to tell if he was panicking or not. It was a long one minute until Brick finally spoke up.

"No one," Brick said it plainly but then the lie detector shock Brick. He didn't seem hurt or anything but everyone can hear the shock sound.

"Oh yes my dear, now this is interesting." Butch voices seem dangerously low but still keep his lady-like speech.

"I would like a pass. I will just kiss Blossom then." Brick just say it plainly.

"WHAT!" Blossom shout out, "NO WAY!"

Everyone turns toward her.

"Blossom it is the rule, so don't object darling." Buttercup seems to copy Butch and she just enjoys it too. I should have picked something more torturing like Buttercup giving Butch a lap dance. Or let Butch sing and dance one of the worst songs. I regret my decision.

Brick move closer toward Blossom and Blossom just stayed there frozen. Everyone's eyes are glued to them waiting for the kiss.

Blossom's POV

Brick lean closer to me. I don't know why but I didn't move. All I know is that I am frozen in place. I felt scared all over.

"Close your eyes." Brick whispers into my ear, "I think it is better for you."

I did as he told me. I close my eyes and wait for the kiss. I can feel like a slight peck on my lip so I open my eyes again to see Brick already back in his position. I didn't expect it to end this fast. I look around to see everyone was disappointed. They must have wanted the kiss to be longer and more intimidating. Even Bubble look disappointed. Brick really did a good job at this.

I still can feel my face a slight pink because Brick kisses me on the lip. My lip can still feel his soft lip touching. My heart beats a little bit faster than normal. It takes a second to calm myself but I still can't get that kiss out of my head.

The games go on and I lose some of my cloth since I decide to go with a dare. Brick told me to take my shirt and skirt and leave only with my bra and underwear. I can't believe how pervert he can be. I did get my revenge by having Brick do a lap dance for Butch. They do not look happy. Buttercup gave me a high five too.

The night ended and everyone fall asleep in the living with cards and everything else.

Normal POV

Someone in the girls' room woke up to a phone call.

"Hello?" He whispers.

"Wake up, your turn to go on a solo mission."

He quickly got up and look back at his friends and new friends. Then he walks toward one of the girls and whispers.

"I won't let them hurt you. I still can't believe it that you are here." He look away from her sleeping face and walk down toward the alley to receive his next mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

"Is anyone going to join an after school club/activities?" Blossom asked, looking at the school board where all the club activities are put up.

"I am going the cheerleader club!" Bunny pick up a poster to see a cheerleading club.

"I am going to join the orchestra club." Bell takes her own poster for the club.

"Hmm… the book club and the newspaper look nice." Blossom looking at all the clubs deciding to join some more but still thinking.

"YES! They have a football team!" Buttercup forcefully taking the poster out of the board, even though there are other copies on the table.

"I will join… the art club!" Bubble look around to finally see the club that she wants to join.

"Let's go and head out to our own club then. See you guys later." Blossom wave goodbye and they all walk separate ways.

Buttercup's POV

I am so excited to see the football team. I can't wait to see how good the team is in this school! I rush down the school ground to the soccer field. To see that some people are playing football already. I walk up to the coach.

"I would like to join the football club." Buttercup looks at the coach expectantly.

"Hmmm?" The coach looks confuse, "Are you sure? You are a girl after all. There is only boy's soccer club."

I look around to only see boys. I was surprised not to see any girls, but at the same time felt really happy. I can finally be with someone who doesn't care about their looks or getting dirty. Also, no one to glare at me too. (^_^)

"Yes, I am sure!" I didn't know expect myself to sound so excited.

"Yeah… sure kid… I think you should rethink again." The coach doesn't sound so certain.

"Hey, Coach! Who are you talking to?" Suddenly I see a familiar face. Too familiar to be exact.

"Buttercup?" Butch looks at me weird. Bandit is behind Butch also looking at me weird.

"What is Buttercup doing here?" Bandit looks really confused.

"I want to join the football team," I said somewhat proudly.

Bandit and Butch look at me, even more, weird. Then they start laughing.

"Ha! Ha! That was the funniest thing that happens all day!" Butch is laughing at me really hard while Bandit already rolls down the ground.

"You think that I can't make it don't you." I glared at them really hard.

"Of course, you can't make it! You are a girl after all!" Bandit spoke out really loud.

"I will show you!" I am getting more angry and impatient.

"Let's see how you play." Butch looks at me with that huge annoying smirk. "Let's make it the first 2 goals win."

I am fine with that because I can't wait to kick his butt in football. I proceed to the football field. I just notice that there are only eleven members in the football team. All of them excluding Butch and Bandit look really exhausted. Butch and Bandit didn't even break a sweat from the practice. I grin from the excitement.

I stand in the middle of the football field, having Butch in front of me. The coach stands between us with the soccer on the ground. We wait until he blows the whistle. In a flash, me and Butch are already kicking back and forward. Stealing the ball from each other, Butch's moves looks a little bit sloppy but finally I score the first goal.

I think that Butch looks really surprised. Then suddenly Butch's moves change, it looks more professional. I was able to take the ball first, but Butch steal it quickly. I run up toward him and slide my leg to take the ball. But Butch move the ball to the left where I am out of reach. That was not what I expected. Butch quickly scores the second goal. I look to my side to see Bandit's arm stretch out on the seat not caring about anything. The rest of the team members look at Butch with bewildering eyes.

The last goal was set, I was about 1 second slow from getting the ball. Butch was faster than me, and he took the shot from half field. Scoring the goal in a flash, the third goal was scored by Butch. It is 1-2. I didn't expect to lose that fast. I thought that the game would be like the first goal but I can actually see how much more powerful is Butch.

"Now do you see the difference." Butch looks at me with dangerous eyes.

"Butch I think that Buttercup should join." Bandit came over with coach.

"WHAT!" Butch shout out.

"Yeah I agree. She was able to score for the first time. No one was ever able to do that." Coach join in.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE I WAS GOING EASY ON HER." Butch keeps on shouting.

"You always go easy on everyone, but you weren't during the second and third goal," Bandit adds in.

Butch became silent. "She can't join." Then he states his opinion again.

"Butch give up it is 2 against 1. I have as many rights as you. Just accept her or do you have any reason to back up." Bandit continues looking really serious.

"…No" Butch mumbles.

"So can I join the team?" I was quiet for a while but I can't stand not knowing the answer.

"Welcome to the team!" Bandit smiles at me widely. Butch just storms out of the football field.

"Is he all right?" I asked feeling weird.

"He will be fine, I will let Brick help me persuade him," Bandit said it casually.

"Brick?" I look confused, how is Brick involve with this.

"He is also on the football team but today he wants to go to the book club. I already have tape video your performance. Brick should be able to convince Butch." Bandit is saying reassuring me.

Wait the second. Did Bandit say book club? (-_-)

Blossom is so not going to be happy.

Blossom's POV

I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! BRICK IS IN BOOK CLUB!

I am panicking because I still can't forget that kiss. I have a talk about it with the girls about that kiss. I can't look at Brick straight. I was avoiding eye contact with Brick after that truth or dare game. Even during the game, I was avoiding eye contact with Brick.

I use the book that I was given as the shield, to block my eyesight from Brick. He was sitting in front of me, looking at me for a while now. I can't even concentrate on reading. I don't know if I should talk with him or ignore him. I can feel the atmosphere around me very tense. I can't take it anymore. It has been like this for 15 minutes already.

"Will you stop looking at me." My sounds came out very annoyed.

Brick just stayed there silent, then look away from me and back to the book. I don't know why was he staring at me so hard. At least, he stops staring at me. I went back to reading again.

For some reason I still can't concentrate, I think that I was looking at Brick now. My curiosity got the best of me again. I look at Brick for a long time thinking.

"Why are you staring at me now?" Brick look up from his book. Breaking my trains of thought.

"You did it first." I frown.

"So what, why do you want to copy me." Brick shrug and look at me, even more, intense. His gaze made me shivers.

"You admit staring at me." I point a finger accusingly.

"You admit looking at me too." Brick point back.

"So what?" I shrug, copying Brick.

"Stop copying me." Brick looks, even more, annoyed.

"You annoyed me with you're staring." I glared at him.

"You annoyed me just by talking." Brick's tone is, even more, harsher.

"Now who's copying me!" I jump up and slam the table.

"Why do you care!" Brick also got up from his seat and slam the table.

"It is annoying!" I lean closer to Brick.

"You think that you are the only one that felt annoyed!" Brick also lean closer.

We both glared at each other. The member around the room looks really scared of us. No one is daring enough stop us from our glaring. Our noses are only an inches apart, I can feel his heavy breathing from shouting. His red crimson eyes are very intimidating but I am not affected by it for some odd reason. His red crimson eyes are more like a wormhole that will suck you in closer, to be able to get a closer look at his eyes.

Everyone was silent for a while until we heard a cough. Everyone's head turns toward the direction of a cough.

It was from the Principle HIM.

"Is there any problem here?" He looks at me and Brick.

"Nothing" We both grumble and went back to sit again.

"Good, everyone continues enjoying book club," He said in a feminine voice. Then walk out of the door.

I didn't expect to be in bad term with Brick so I just intensely focus on the book. I think that I read about three books already. I look out the window to rest my eyes. To see Bunny doing her cheer on the football field. I envy Bunny's cheerful nature sometimes, I guess that cheerleader is very easy for her.

Bunny's POV

I HATE MY CHEERLEADER TEAM! My team cheerleader captain is… PRINCESS! I was happy that they accept me into the team but Princess made it so hard. She kept on shouting at us, criticizing us all the team. The other member looks fine but she was targeting me the most. EGH! I hate her so much, but my love for cheerleader will never ever stop me from cheerleading. Nothing will get in my path! Even Princess wouldn't get in my path.

Princess's criticism started to die down until Bandit showed up.

"Bunny? You join a club too?" Bandit was not expecting me at all. Wait what does he mean by too…

"Hm? What do you mean by too?" I am confused.

"Buttercup joined the soccer team. I came to see if you guys are doing all right. I am the one help organize the cheerleader team all the time." Bandit explains to me with a smile. (^ ^) He looks so cute, from my opinion. I felt like wanting to stretch his cheeks because of his smile.

"I guess that Buttercup is doing fine." I can't help but smile (^ ^).

"Yeah, she is doing great!" Bandit cheers. I giggle a little bit. Princess does not look happy.

"BUNNY GET BACK HERE!" Princess screams at me. I quickly run back to the team and start doing some flips.

"Princess, why are you so harsh today?" Bandit asked Princess. Clearly seeing her agitated mood.

"I'm fine! I'm always like this!" Princess's voice is very bitter. I already know the cause of her anger anyway.

"Princess cheer up, the team need a smiling captain. When you smile the team will be even better." Bandit looks at Princess warmly. I don't feel so good. I don't know what is their relationship but I don't like this. Princess somehow blushes, then she smiles. (O_O) I can't believe that Bandit has so much power over Princess. I felt somewhat uncomfortable seeing them exchanging warm soothing words.

I decide to try my best and ignore it. Pretending like I was looking at something else. It does work, I have never felt so happy to think about something else. I was able to do that until Bandit came to me again. I think that I growl a little too. I must have felt really uncomfortable seeing him sweet with Princess.

"You are doing it wrong." Bandit ignores my growl and spoke with me.

"What are you talking about?" I glare at him because I know what I am doing, no one is going to boss me around.

"Let me show you." Bandit was about to touch me when I quickly back away.

"No thanks! I think that Princess need more help." I point toward Princess who was actually struggling.

"Hmm… Are you sure you are fine?" Bandit hesitated a little bit.

"I am fine, go and help Princess." I try to smile, but inside I felt like stabbing myself a lot of time. Of all the people to let Bandit be with, it has to be Princess. I have never felt so much stupid.

"Okay then, if you say so." Bandit walks away to help Princess. I can see that some of the girls glare at Princess for taking Bandit away from them. But Princess glare them back causing them to be scared. Princess then didn't hesitate to be with Bandit at all. I admit now that I am jealous of Princess for getting Bandit for herself.

I sign and walk as far away as possible from the squad. I walk up to a beachside. I didn't expect to see a beach as this school but I then remember that this is an island after all. I decided to do a cheer for myself.

"B-U-N-N-Y! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? BUNNY! BUNNY! GO BUNNY! GO BUNNY! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!" I scream out really loud on the top of my lung. I did some backflip again and jump up really high to touch one of the palm tree leaves.

I fall back down again letting a sign of relief. I have never felt so refresh again. I was going to turn back to see Bandit looking at me. I felt really embarrass because he just says me doing my own private motivation cheer.

Bandit smirks at me and I can see that my face is, even more, red from embarrassment. I then tried to spoke to him sounding really tough.

"What are you looking at?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"Hmm… a bunny I guess. A bunny that lost her way." Bandit looks more serious. Oh no, that serious face of his. The face that I find to be very attractive for some reason.

Bandit slowly approaches me and I tilt his head down to look at me. We weren't that far apart. I look into his dark purple eyes. It glitters every second my breath start to be heavy.

"I am guiding my lost bunny back home." Bandit extends a hand. I didn't move so Bandit steps closer and gently hold my hand.

"Let's go home my little bunny," Bandit smiles at me. I walk along with him back to the football field. I took a glance back to see the beach still remain the same. I guess I may come back again someday.

Bubble's POV

I didn't know that the school would have a beach. I am sitting under the shade. One of the members in art club told me about the beach. So I decide to draw the beach it reminds me of Boomer's eyes. The color of the ocean blue sea. I will always treasure that memory in my head.

I decided to draw the sea with the golden color sunset of the sky. That really does resemble Boomer. Lately, I have been thinking about Boomer for too much I guess. I can't stop thinking for some reason. And speaking of Boomer, Boomer is riding a boat and heading toward me. WAIT! Is Boomer coming toward me? (-_-?)

"Hey, Boomer? Why are you riding a boat?" I asked him as he came closer to me.

"Bubble!" Boomer looks at me surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to be here.

"When did you get a boat? I didn't see any boat store at school." I look behind Boomer to see a nice dark blue jet boat.

"I… er… I won a school contest!" Boomer seems to try to find the answer.

"Contest?" I question him.

"Well, there was a contest three years ago and the prize is a boat. I won it so I was able to get a boat." Boomer spoke to me calmly.

"Is it like every year?" I continue asking him.

"No, that was the only time." Boomer's voice does not sound convincing.

"Hmm… then why haven't I heard about a prize like that? I thought that school doesn't allow boat?" I look at him sternly.

"Sorry Bubble, you are sweet but sometimes you shouldn't ask too much," Boomer mumbles which I can make out some words.

Then all that I can remember is Boomer coming closer to me, my vision then starts to fade and I fall onto the ground. The last thing that I can feel is someone lift me up, then my vision has gone blank.

Bell's POV

The orchestra club is almost over and I can't believe the time pass by so fast. They immediately accept me after they heard me playing Swan Lake in piano.

I have never felt so welcome in my life. I enjoy this club a lot. I look outside the beautiful beach which I still can't believe the school has. I shouldn't expect less from an island after all. I saw Boomer carrying Bubble bridal style. I wonder what happen?

The orchestra club end just in time. I quickly head outside to still see Boomer heading toward the infirmary. I walk up to Boomer asking him what happen.

"Hey Boomer, what happen with Bubble?" I asked.

"She stayed out in the sun too long, and she got dizzy," Boomer smiles at me. "Let's take her to the infirmary together then."

"Why are you guys at the beach? I thought that Bubble is in the art club." I wondered.

"We were in art club and they assign us a task to draw. So I decide to draw at the beach, I didn't expect Bubble to think that same thing. That is all, so we talk with each other and Bubble starts to feel unwell from staying out in the sun too long." Boomer looks worried.

"I see then, it is a good thing that you were there then Boomer." I sign a relief wondering what will happen if Boomer wasn't there.

When we arrived at the infirmary together, we both saw Blaine.

"Blaine? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh! I am helping the nurse today." Blaine looks surprised to see me.

"Do you want to be a doctor someday?" I think I asked a lot of questions today.

"No! I want to be a musician, a doctor would be my second choice. So what is wrong with Bubble?" Blaine looks at Boomer carrying Bubble.

"She stayed out in the sun too long." Boomer explanation was really short, "Bell, I think that you can leave. Bubble should be fine."

"Okay then, thank you for taking care of Bubble then. I will inform the others." I wave them goodbye and walk back home.

Normal POV

"So she saw you in your jet boat, from when you were doing a private mission." Blaine looks at Boomer then back at Bubble.

"Yeah… We shouldn't talk about here. Let's leave a note for her so she wouldn't be too surprised being in the infirmary. We will use the note and her sketchbook to trick her too." Blaine starts writing a note the place it where Bubble can see.

"Let's go." Blaine and Boomer walk out the infirmary. Then they take a turn to the corner hiding from everyone's view so they can continue talking.

"So were you able to get them cooperate?" Blaine asked.

"It went with ease, they were really impressed in fact." Boomer looks serious.

"How was it riding the jet boat?" Blaine smirks at Boomer exciting face.

"It was amazing! I have to thank principle HIM for giving me this opportunity to ride on a jet boat." Boomer was really happy.

"It is my turn to continue the mission. So what am I using then? Did principle HIM tell you anything?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, he said you use the jet plane. It is the faster way. You will leave around today at 8:00 pm. He has already informed your absent tomorrow. Don't go over one day or else our plan will have to face problems." Boomer looks at Blaine really serious.

"I got it. I never screw up anyway." Blaine takes the key from Boomer and hides it in his pocket. He walks out of the corner like nothing happens. Boomer did the same but going to the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bubble's POV

"Girls! I think that Bubble is waking up!" I think that must be Blossom's voice.

"That is a relief. I didn't expect to lose a roommate that fast." Bell sigh a relief.

"That is way too dramatic Bell." Buttercup laughs.

My vision starts to become clear. I see Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell gather around me.

"We heard that you stayed out in the sun for too long and you start seeing things. It is a good thing that Boomer was here to take you to the infirmary." Blossom looks at me with concern.

I start to rethink again. Wait so seeing Boomer in a jet boat was an allusion! So I was talking to myself all then time. So that mean that when Boomer came closer to me, it was him picking me up because I fainted. Oh, I see…

"I am so sorry guys for making you worry. I will try not to stay out for too long again." I smile seeing how caring my friends are.

"It is all right, you were drawing every intensively." Bunny showed me my finish piece of artwork of the ocean and golden sunset.

"I must have stayed out really long." I must have lost track of time too.

I take back my painting and look at my finish work. For some reason, it was a little bit weirder than usual. The color is more detailed and deeper shade than what I would usually do. I didn't mention this to anyone but I don't think that this is my artwork. I decided to keep quiet about this for a while.

"Let's go back to the house now." Buttercup walked out the door first. Everyone following behind, we all talk about our days at the club. Everyone was experiencing different things and we enjoy the night.

Blossom's POV

It was already midnight and we were just finish discussing our clubs. It is a Friday night so we stayed up late. I walk out to the balcony to enjoy the cool air. It was nice until I saw someone from the balcony.

I lean closer toward the rail to see who it was.

"Hey be careful, you will fall if you lean too much." The shadow spoke up. Then the person turns on the balcony light, which shines brightly in my direction. Now I can see clearer. It was Brick.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"This is my room's balcony, after all, pinky." He looks at me like I am stupid.

"Ugh! Why does your room have to be close to mine?" I groan.

"You are not the only one who is thinking like that." Brick frown at me.

"Jerk"

"Pinky"

"Meanie"

"Stupid pinky"

"Stupid hat"

"Stupid bow"

"AH!" We stop after hearing someone scream. We look at each other then look towards the others balcony.

"I guess they must have already known who is their balcony neighbor." Brick look quite amuse.

"Get that stupid smug off your face." I glare at him.

"Stop glaring me with that pink eyes of yours pinky." Brick made a comeback.

I felt so childish when I am with him. We keep on calling each others name and louder every time because the others are also loud.

Bubble POV

"AH!" I scream because something flew through my balcony door and landed on my face. I look at it to see an orange octopus with a cute bow on the top. It reminds me of Octi except this one is a female.

"Hello? Can someone get my… I mean that octopus back for my project." I heard someone from the other side of the balcony.

"Sure." I went out the balcony to see Boomer is on the other side of the balcony. I drop the toy for a moment out of shock. It was because I didn't expect to be neighbors with Boomer by the balcony. I quickly snap back to reality and pick up the toy handing it to Boomer.

Boomer was as surprised as me, I guess we didn't expect to be each others neighbor. I was actually expecting one of Boomer's friend actually. I look to my sides, I saw Blossom is already out and talking with Brick. I saw Bell looking at me with concern. I didn't see Bunny or Buttercup yet. I look at Boomer again, I think that he was really embarrassed by knowing that I saw his favorite toy.

"Er… Thanks" Boomer quickly run back to his room and close his balcony door. I did the same but lesser strength. I slide down the balcony door and let out a sigh.

"Boomer is my neighbor, I don't know what to do." I look down the floor feeling gloomy.

Bell's POV

I was going to sleep but then someone screamed. I rush out the balcony to see Bubble and Boomer somewhat staring at each other. Then they both ran back to their rooms. I tried to look even far, to see Blossom and Brick argue about something. I didn't see Bunny and Buttercup yet.

I look at the other side to see no one but pitch black. I wonder who will be my neighbor since Brick is Blossom and Boomer is Bubble. I walk back to my room again and decided to sleep. But the problem is Buttercup came out shouting at someone. I was really glad that we don't have school tomorrow or else I would have already fallen asleep in class.

Buttercup's POV

I went to bed and slept only for five minutes to hear someone scream. I didn't get up, instead, I cover it with my pillow. Then later I heard someone arguing really loud. I hug my pillow tighter. Then someone slams their balcony door really loud.

That is it. No one messes with my sleeping. I walk out to my balcony, then shout toward Blossom and Brick.

"YOU TWO! WILL YOU STOP ARGUING!" I point figures at the both of them. They immediately stop. The someone came out and shout at me.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" I snap my head toward the direction of someone who told me to be quiet. It was no other than Butch.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I didn't lower my voice down at all. I was very cranky. I think that Brick and Blossom kept on arguing.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU ARE NOT DEAF!" Butch shouted back at me.

We both start shouting at each others. I didn't even notice Bunny coming out of her balcony ready to throw something at me and the others.

Bunny's POV

Everyone is so loud! I got really annoyed preparing something to throw something at them to be quiet. I walk out the door with a pillow in my hand. I throw one at Buttercup and the other one at Butch. Since they were closer.

I got their attention immediately. Then I scream at them.

"WILL YOU GUYS BE - "

Then someone throws a pillow at me. My sentence was cut short. I turn to glare at someone. It was Bandit who throws at me the pillow.

"You're the one who should be quiet." Bandit looks at me with serious eyes.

I glare back. Then we both start to argue. Butch and Buttercup also went back and start screaming at us. We scream at each other for a whole night.

The next morning we were very tired.

Normal POV

Morning…

"Last night was a headache." Butch came down the stair groaning.

"I agree." Bandit joins in.

"I don't think our relationship with the girls is any better." Boomer sighs in depress.

"It can't be helped, it was her fault for being stupid anyway." Brick lay down on the sofa thinking.

The entrance door suddenly opens. Everyone turns toward the door, to see it was Blaine.

"Did you guys just wake up? It is already like 11:00 am." (-_-?) Blaine looks at the others confuse.

"Oh, we have a very headache night with the girls. They were our balcony neighbor and we all sort of argue with each other. Except for Boomer, he just left awkwardly." Brick looks at Boomer who looks down depressed.

"Me and Bunny are in bad terms again. We were finally going to be in good term." Bandit sigh.

"Well, you did throw the pillow at her, even though she didn't throw it at you." Butch point out.

"I know, you guys also know that I don't like being woken up by a loud noise." Bandit just slumps back down onto the couch.

"Guys… I have succeeded my part. It will be a hard one this time." Blaine cut in changing the subject.

"Hmm? Why would it be hard? What did you discover?" Brick asked to confuse.

"We need a plan to attack because our opponent isn't small. They have been a well organize organization for a long time too." Blaine looks at all the info that he discover on his laptop.

"I see… We will discuss this later. Right now I still have a headache." Brick rub his head.

"Sure, we have two weeks maximum." Blaine stood up and prepare something to eat.

"Oh yeah, Brick! Buttercup is joining the football team." Bandit spoke up.

"Is she good?" Brick questions.

"Here a video tape. You should convince Butch too." Bandit points toward Butch who does not like this topic at all.

"Butch? Why are you against it?" Brick observe every move.

"Just watch and you'll know." Butch got up and walk toward the kitchen.

"I guess I should see it." Brick walk up the room and insert the video of Buttercup and Butch match. He looks at it for a while amazed.

"No way…" Brick cannot believe what he just saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bubble's POV

"EEKKK! GUYS! THE SCHOOL DANCE IS COMING!" I came back into the house with a poster in one hand and the other is some more love letters.

"Bubble quiet down, you are hurting my eardrum." Buttercup covers her ears to show me what she means.

"Sorry but I am really excited about this." I jump up and down, trying to hold my giggle.

"I still can't believe that we already stay here for one month." Bunny laying down on the couch looking up the ceiling thinking.

"What kind of dance is it?" Bell asked me.

"A mascara dance! We are going to wear a mask. I can't wait for it!" I look at the poster dreamingly.

"Wait! So we have to buy our own dress and mask!" Blossom seems trouble about money.

"No, the school is going to give us, all the same, dress, so that no one can know the others identity I guess. But we get to decorate our own mask TODAY!" I am really disappointed on the part where I can't choose my own dress. I was saving up money to buy my own dress for a dance.

"Do we all have to go?" Buttercup starts to whine.

"It is a requirement for every student to go." I am so into this.

"When is it?" Bunny asked.

"Oh… er… on… this Sunday night! YAY! We also won't have school on Monday! It is a day off!" I think that I jump up and down again.

"At least, I don't have to go to school on Monday." Buttercup starts to think positive.

"We all wear the same thing anyway so that is good. I guess that no girls have to prepare beforehand or anything too." Blossom sit on the couch drinking orange juice.

"I can't wait at all!" I still giggle. "Lets quickly go! I think that it is still open!"

I drag everyone out of the house to go and decorate their own mask in the art room. Since that is the location of where to decorate a mask. The school has already send the mask beforehand, so we just take the mask and decorate it.

There are many art rooms in this school. So I know which art room has each supply. I choose one art room that people rarely go to and it has a very good materials.

We enter and everyone went to find some paints to start decorating after being forced to come out. We stayed in their for three hours and everyone was finally finished.

"Girls look at mine!" I show them my sparkly blue sky color, with some fake gem surrounding the edge of the mask.

The others also show them theirs. Blossom has decorated her mask with different shades of pink, from light to dark. Starting from the dark at the top, lowering down to the bottom with a light color. And a pink feather sticking out from the side.

Buttercup made a plain green mask because she doesn't like doing it. Bunny uses sparkle and has her mask color in light purple. Some fake gems under the eye of the mask lining. Bell did not color in any color, she prefer a plain white. But she did use the fake gems decorating around the mask. A little of sparkle on the cheek of the mask.

We all start wearing and giggle (Buttercup does not giggle). We can't wait for the dance tomorrow.

…

Normal POV

It is Sunday night and all the students are ready to go to the dance. Everyone is waiting outside the main building because the door is still closed. Each student is wearing a black and white dress which everyone girls and boys look the same. The only difference is the mask. Some can guess who is behind the mask but others can't.

The door finally opens and everyone approach inside ready to dance away the night.

Buttercup's POV

I hate this dress. I don't like wearing a dress at all. I hate it when other force me into this. At least, they let me wear a pant inside. That is somewhat comforting. I look around the ballroom since I am aiming to find food.

I search around the ballroom for a while and hit a jackpot. The buffet is what I have missed dearly after moving here. I quickly go grab a plate and start piling food on it. I didn't hesitate to eat the moment the plate is filled out.

While I am stuffing the food into my mouth I think many people give me a weird look. I didn't care until someone decide to talk to me when I am eating happily. He was wearing a dark green mask and what stand out about his cloth is the free necktie.

"I have never seen a woman with a big appetizer before." He walked up to greet me.

"You also have a good appetizer." I look at his plate with a lot of food on his plate.

"I guess I have a friend to share a common interest in food." He let a laugh.

We both start talking and laughing. We judge each others taste about the food. I have never felt so good to have someone to talk to.

"You know, I thought that I will be the only one that is eating instead of dancing." I finish eating first then talk.

"Well, I don't like dancing, but sometimes I dance because I was forced to." He spoke. "And speaking of being forced, I think that someone will be dragging me now. It is a good thing that I finish my third plate of food."

A girl suddenly approaches him, asking him to dance with him. For some reason, I stand in front of him. Blocking the girl from him, I don't think that she is pleased to see me standing in her way.

"He is dancing with me." I know I don't look convincing because I still have half the food left on the plate. I think that she back away because I look intimidating.

"Hmm… Are you interested in me?" He asked me with that cocky voice. I can tell that he was smirking behind the mask.

"You should be grateful that you don't have to dance." I continue my eating.

"Well, finish eating so that we can dance, that girl is still watching us you know." He points toward the girl who is staring at me hard.

"Fine…" I take my last bite and put the plate away.

I take his hand and we start dancing. I have to confess that I am not a good dancer. I think he figures it out so we start out slower than the others.

"This is your first time isn't it." He spoke up.

"Yeah…" I sheepishly answer.

"When you talk about food and when you are dancing. I almost thought, at first, you were some daughter from a rich family. But after dancing with you, I am starting to have a second thought." He continues to observe me.

I am impressed with his skill too, to be able to figure out that I am part of a rich family. I was about to answer but he kept on speaking.

"I still think that you are part of a rich family because judging by how you dance, you just didn't like it. So you never think of practicing it. I guess that you are not the girly type, am I right?" I can definitely tell that he is smirking. I look up to see his dark green forest eyes. That eyes look somewhat familiar.

"Yes, your skill is very good. I guess you must have been very social and observer person." I am not good at looking at people, so I just say the most obvious part. The song ends and we part. We were going to walk back toward the buffet but more girls surround him. I walk away and still think about where did I see that eyes before.

Bell's POV

I have been dancing for quite a while now. A lot of boys came up to me and asks me to dance. I think that Bubble may have more boys coming to her than me since I didn't get to see her since she came in. I take a rest for a while. When the music ends, I decide to go and find the source of the music. Since I don't see any speaker and while I was dancing it was too crowd to look for the musician. I think that it was someone playing the songs.

I walk around the ballroom to finally see my target. It was someone playing the piano. I couldn't help but feel somewhat familiar. I walk closer to take a look who it was. I knew immediately it was Blaine. I decide to turn back but for some reason, he knows that I am behind him.

"Why don't you come join me? After all, you did walk up to me." Blaine said while he continues to play the piano. I don't know if I should respond or not.

"I still know that you are there even if you don't respond you know." Blaine was finishing up his piece. I still didn't say anything.

When Blaine finish playing he turns around to look at me.

"Bell, I know it is you. You are one of the only girls that I know that would be curious about who is playing the piano, am I right?" Blaine just looks at me plainly. I still can't believe that he knows me already. Even though we only talk together a little bit for a month.

"Can I play a duet with you again?" My voice wasn't really loud but Blaine gesture me to play with him anyway. He let me choose the first song which I did. I have chosen Le Petite Suite by Debussy. I was really happy to be able to play with him again. The last time we play a duet is on my first day of school. It is a good thing that we are wearing a mask so that no one can know who we are. I think that most girls would know that it is Blaine because of his piano skill. I was glad that in this ballroom I see some white hair people like me too. I guess that most girl wouldn't know that it was me. I hope… (=~=). I don't know why buy Blaine figure me out again while we are playing.

"You don't have to worry, I let some girls play with me all the time." Blaine whispers to me. My heart sank a little. I thought that I was the first, but he has other girls that play with him too. I was a little depress but I still continue to play. When the song ended, I quickly got up to thank him. I walk away immediately. As I was walking away, I thought that I will hear the next piece of the song, but I didn't.

I turn around to see Blaine is walking toward me. I walk even faster. Blaine stills walk the same pace as me. I decide to go out the balcony. I stop on the edge of the balcony and as expect Blaine to stand next to me. It was silent and no one wants to say anything.

"You have an amazing skill in music, continue playing with emotions and you will be as good as me." Blaine walks away leaving me alone. I keep on repeating what he said in my head over and over again.

Bubble's POV

The moment I step into the ballroom, I think that most boys must have recognized me. I don't know how but they did. A lot of me had asked me to dance with them, which I accept all of their requests. I don't know how many boys have I already dance with because I am getting really tired. I take a break to spot Buttercup dancing with someone. I pause my thinking for a while.

… BUTTERCUP IS DANCING WITH SOMEONE! (O_O!) I was really surprised. Since Buttercup was complaining about hating the dress and she won't be dancing at all. That I will keep as a memory. I will have to tease her later. I expect Buttercup to be shoving her face with food. I guess that Buttercup also have a girly side too.

"May I join you?" While I was thinking someone came over to talk to me. I look up to see the blonde hair boy looking at me.

"Of course." I didn't think much. He takes a seat close to me. Then he let out a sign of relief.

"Are you tired?" I asked him because he look worn out.

"Yes, I was dancing none stop until now." He even sound tired.

"Were you talking while dancing?"

"Yes, I don't want any ladies to be bored when they are dancing with me."

"You sure are fine gentlemen." I giggle.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He extended out his hand.

"Sure" I accept his offer and we walk away into the dance floor.

Blossom's POV

I stayed by a corner and look at everyone dancing around. I didn't dance at all. I only look around the ballroom and admires it. I got bored eventually so I went out to one of the balconies and looks at the stars. I look at each constellation. I was walking around a balcony before I bump into some.

"Sorry!" I quickly said sorry.

"It's all right." He said reassuring me.

I felt like that sound familiar. I just can't pinpoint it.

"Blossom?" He spoke first.

"Bandit! What are you doing here?" I finally figure out who it was.

"I just finish dancing with Princess, so I want to stay at the balcony for a while." Bandit looks at the sky.

"I see…" This time, I am standing next to Bandit to look at the sky. Then something struck me.

"Bandit? Do you have a relationship with Princess or something?" I ask getting curious.

"Hmm…" Bandit looks hesitate to answer.

"YOU DO!" I point an accusing finger to him.

"Shh! Be quiet. Man… No wonder Brick said to be careful of you." Bandit let out a sigh.

"Brick? Why did Brick say to be careful of me?" I wonder.

"You figure things out quickly. So if you don't want your secret being exposed, just be quiet." Bandit seems to not be concern about telling this information to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I felt weird knowing this.

"This doesn't affect you and Brick anyway." Bandit shrugs.

"I see…" Sometimes I wonder if Bandit is smart or stupid.

"BANDIT!" Princess came out to the balcony and hung onto Bandit's arm. Then send me a glare. I gulp when I see that glare. I will have to give Bunny more respect after this ballroom is over. I walk back into the ballroom to be greeted no one other than Brick. This is just great.

We both just stand there doing nothing. Since during the balcony, we left each other with an even worse impression. I have already figured out it is Brick because of his red crimson eyes that are showing through the hole of the mask.

"What do you want?" My voice was cold.

"Nothing," Brick reply back not amuse with my tone of voice.

The staring still continues. No one move a muscling. I look at Brick harder. Looking at his features from head to toe. Then I got this headache coming. I felt dizzy for a while. I think Brick notice too and hold onto me. I grab his hand for support. We walk to a chair so that my headache would lighten.

"Whats the matter?" Brick ask me concern. Even though we may have argued a lot but he can be caring.

"I just got a headache." I felt somewhat weird. I look into Brick eyes again, my headache got worse. Something about his eyes has been bugging me, since the first time I notice him staring at me.

"I will get you something to drink then." Brick got up and go get a drink for me. When he arrive with the drink, I quickly drink and my headache start to die down.

"Thanks" I thank him and expect him to leave but he didn't. He just stayed with me.

"Aren't you going to enjoy this place?"

"No, I have already been here for a long time already."

"How long have you been here?" I felt like we finally having a decent conversation for the first time.

"Four years…" Brick voice soften. I choke a little.

"Four years! You were trapped here for four years!" I was surprised. I remember the school talking about accepting sixth grade which is like eleven years old but I didn't expect them to actually do it. That is very sad to be away from your parent since young.

"Why are you so surprise?" Brick looks confused.

"That is a very long time, I guess you know that school ground from the back of your head then." I felt like I am looking at him in amaze.

"Yeah, those four guys also stayed for four years too." Brick pointing at Butch, Boomer, Blaine and Bandit. I didn't know how he found them so fast. Even though they were among the crowd. He was able to identify them quickly.

"How did you found them so fast?" I am looking at where he point at his four friends.

"They just stand out." Brick simply explain.

"I see… Are there any other people coming here during sixth grade?"

"No… not much, very few people. Most people come to this school during grade eight or above." Brick look out at all the people. I finally recognize that it was mostly eight grade that is like the youngest. The sixth and seventh grade I can't find them at all.

"Hmm… You guys must have been a very close friend."

"Yeah, they are like a family too. We help each other all the time."

I can see Brick eyes soften looking out in a distance into the far off memory. I look at the crowd also thinking that my new friend is just like a family. Even though we have been here only a month, I can already say that they are like family to me.

Bunny's POV

I am eating alone. I thought that Buttercup would be here but she is gone. I decide to eat first then. I look at the people dancing in the ballroom. For some reason, I immediately spot Princess and Bandit. Why is this world so small! (—_—")

Princess and Bandit are looking at each other warmly. I quickly look away not wanting to look like I was staring at them for too long. I walk toward another table to find more food to eat. To forget about Bandit and Princess. I have already known that they are a couple since they have been having sweet moments a lot.

I was eating happily not noticing someone was next to me. I look to the side to see a black hair boy eating as much food as me.

"I didn't expect to find another girl with a huge appetizer." He chuckles.

"Another?" I wonder who was he talking about.

"The other was wearing a green mask and has black hair." When he describe, I immediately recognize it was Buttercup.

"I see…, still I can't beat you in eating anyway." I look at my plate and his.

"Hahaha! Maybe you can if you grab the food faster. I was already here for an hour. I did stop eating to go dance but I was finally free to come back and eat again." He laughs.

"Well, I have to catch up my eating then, I have only been here for ten minutes. I am not going to lose to you."

We both start to talk and eat. I am on my fifth plate already while he was only his ninth.

"I am full now." I sit down rubbing my stomach.

"Already? That was fast." He sounds disappointed. I look at him and think really hard because he looks somewhat familiar.

"Have we met?" I question.

"Hmm?" He looks at me confuse. I look at him harder, thinking who do I know that have black hair and dark green forest eyes. I think harder and harder until I finally got me answer.

"BUTCH!" I point at him because I finally figure out who it was.

"Why do you shout my name so loud? I know that I am obvious to notice but why so loud?" He jumps in surprise because I shout his name.

"It's me Bunny!" I point to myself.

"Oh! Bunny! No wonders! Most girls would have already asked me to dance but you didn't. Just like the black hair girl." Butch looks somewhat relief.

"That black hair girl you talk about is Buttercup, you know that."

"REALLY!" Butch looks, even more, surprise.

I face palm because I didn't know that Butch is so stupid with a mask.

"I can't believe this." I shake my head is not approving. Butch came me a nervous chuckle.

"Well, most girls would have already known who I am so I didn't bother to think about who is behind that mask." Butch made a sheepish face.

"At least, I have figured out who I am talking with. I guess that Buttercup didn't know it was you either. If she does then you would have already died on the spot." I sigh a little.

"Lets dance then, you don't mind dancing with me right?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Not at all, let's go." I accept Butch's offer and we start waltzing the ballroom. I have to thank Butch for taking my mind of off Bandit for this. I don't want to see Bandit for the rest of the night anyway.

Normal POV

The night passes by and we all have to finally go home. Some were left off wondering who was behind the mask while others were happy to reveal their mask to their partner. The girls came back home, some feelings satisfied while others are confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick's POV

I am enjoying my Monday off since last night we have just had a dance. It ends fine. I was able to have a decent conversation with Blossom for once. Well, we did have a decent conversation until we have start to argue again on the way home. That is just great.

Currently, I am drinking a cup of hot chocolate, in my favorite cafe, Baristas. I also own it too, this was my first shop that I take over. This is such a good memory, taking my first shop which became successful too. A lot of students are here and they all keep taking a cursory glance toward me. I don't mind because I got that a lot.

That was not even weird. The weirdest thing would be drinking hot chocolate with Buttercup, Bubble, Bunny and Boomer. Boomer is fine but the other three girls are kind of weird. They all look at me strangely today too. I wonder if I did something wrong. (-_-?)

"Er… Why are you guys at the town today?" I asked with a plain face.

"I and Bunny are shopping but we can't carry all the bags. We then drag Buttercup to help with our shopping spree we saw Boomer and ask him to also help us carry our bags too."(＾ω＾) Bubble smiles widely. I do not know what to say. I just shrug and continue to drink my hot chocolate.

"Wait… You only stay here for a month. Where did you get all that money to buy 5 bags for each of you?" I look at the bag that Buttercup and Boomer have been carrying.

"Oh, Boomer was generous enough to help pay for some of them." Bunny claps with joy. I think really hard. Then look at Boomer. Boomer's face show a sign of defeat. I don't think that Boomer was generous, maybe he was blackmail or something. I will have to ask Boomer later.

"Brick do you like Blossom?" Bunny bluntly asks me.

*Spat* *Cough* Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

I choke on my hot chocolate. That was a very random question. It almost killed me.

"You guys have been arguing a lot lately. So I thought that maybe you guys may like each other since you guys talk like you are really close together." Bunny explains, "Also, it's only one month. Maybe you have a history with each other or something."

"*Sigh* Maybe we do have a history…" I let out a sigh again.

Everyone on the table eyes grows wide. Like they just heard the craziest thing in the world.

"I use to be in the same school as Blossom. Until I got here."

"Stop right there!" Boomer shouts, "Then does that mean that you knew that it was Blossom the first day she came to school. And you don't even bother to tell us that you both knew each other."

"Yes, but I was not sure since Blossom at that time was only eleven. She changes physically of course. So it was hard to recognize her. I only knew that it was her because of her personality toward me has not changed." I sheepishly answer that.

"This is soooooo romantic!" Bubble start to be a fan girl with Bunny.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Bunny start to jump up and down the chair.

I hesitate for a moment. I am not sure if I should tell them or not. Well, since it is kinda like my personal life. I rarely share my personal life with anyone after coming here. But I still need to get something off my chest.

"Fine" I felt like I will regret this later but right now I am not feeling that good. I need to release out my feeling.

Back story…

It was four years ago. That was when I am eleven. When you are at that age, you should know by now that we are innocent and stupid. That is so not true. I am not innocent or stupid. I always sleep in class since teachers keep on teaching about something that I already know.

I start sleeping in class like this for one year. No teachers complain because I got full score on test all the time. I was first in class. I and Blossom are in the same class. We never talk to each other since there isn't any reason to talk to each other.

Then one day there is finally a reason to talk to her.

"Students today we will change seats. Now come up and pick a number. Look at the board and find your seat." The teacher calls out to get the students' attention.

One by one each student got up and start to draw numbers. Some were happy while the other sigh in repair. I got number 12 so my seat partner would be number 19 (it is not in order. The teacher made it random). I took my seat at the second row almost in the middle of the class. I wait and wait to see who I sit with. Until there are three students left and the seat beside me is still empty.

I watch intensely at the three students to see which one I am sitting with. The pink eye starts to approach me. I look at the pair of pink eyes. we never break eye contact. Until she sits next to me.

"So I sit with pinky," I spoke up.

"I have a name you know. Now go back to sleep." Blossom glared at me.

"Pfft. Sorry pinky but I don't feel sleepy today." I smirk.

"Stop calling me pinky, jerk." Blossom is very pissed off. I frown from being call a jerk.

"Not going to happen. Pinky is easier to remember." I lean back on my chair and smirk again.

"I won't call your name until you call my name properly then, jerk." Blossom pout and look at the board. My smirks drop since being call a jerk isn't something cool.

"I guess we are even then." Blossom smile but still look at the board.

That was how we start a conversation. Now we know that we both exist in this world. Still that was not the one that made us closer. What made us become closer is the Chinese finger trap.

"Hey, guys! Look at this toy!" A kid call out. He was point toward the Chinese finger trap.

"What is so fun about it?" I asked.

"It is more like a puzzle and I didn't want to try it because I don't want my finger to be stuck. Why don't you try to figure it out? It is very hard. I didn't want to risk it." The kid grins.

I take the toy and stuck my index finger in one side. I tried to pull it out from my finger but it wouldn't come out.

"This is hard. I need another smart one to help me." I have to admit that this one I was really stupid. I look around and saw pinky. I run up to her then stick the other side of the Chinese finger trap onto her index finger.

"What is this! BRICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FINGER!" Blossom screams at my while trying to pull the Chinese finger trap out of her finger. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

"I need your help to get my finger out of this. So you need to join in with me, also, you finally call me Brick." I was very blunt.

"WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID!" Blossom kept on shouting at me.

"What is the problem? You are smart too. So I thought that maybe you can help me get this thing off my finger for me." I just state the fact.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SHOW IT TO ME!" (ᇂ∀ᇂ╬) Blossom just go on and shout at me.

"Stop shouting already. I am going to go deaf because of you. It would also be better if you experience it with me." I did not make Blossom's anger decrease. (;¬_¬)

" $#^$&#"ヽ(#`Д´)/ Blossom start to talk something that no one can understand. It is not bad words but she is just ranting.

So we are stuck together. It was a good thing that we have the same class all day. So we didn't have to move around that much. We asked some teachers but they don't know. We were left with no choice but to be stick longer.

We were walking toward Blossom's locker, when Blossom opens her locker, something fell from her locker. A pink letter, it is obviously a love letter of course. I wasn't stupid. Blossom seems to blush a little after reading the letter. I peek to take a look.

'I have always like you. You are my one and only star whenever I look at the sky. You will always shine the brightest in my eyes. I think that you are pretty and smart. I want to tell you more. Please come meet me behind the gym at 3:00 pm.'

For some reason, my gut says that this is going to go bad. But how can eleven years old be dangerous.

Hmm… (-~-?)

"So are you going to go meet this guy?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess." Blossom blushes even more.

"Let's go early so that I can hide. We are stuck together and I don't want the confession to be awkward or something like that. Let's quickly go to class and sneak out at around 2:50." I suggest.

"Okay then." Blossom didn't hesitate to agree. She must have been as curious as me on who would have sent her this love letter.

…

When it is 2:50, we quietly sneak out of class and head toward the behind of the gym. Looking around for some bushes to hide which there are plenty. I try to feel somewhat like a hole from the bushes to see Blossom clearer. I know that she is next to me but I want to see her expression when she is being confessed.

"Blossom? You came… early!" A low voice calls her. Wait… A low voice, that is not eleven-year-old voice. Then this guy is older than me? Really? (—.—?)

I am really confused, I didn't know that Blossom would attract an older guy.

"Oh! Brendan?" Blossom seems to know this guy.

"Blossom I like you really much. You are mature, smart and pretty. I can't find any girls in my class that can compete with you. I know that I am four years older than you, but I still really like you really much. Let's do not care about age." Brendan confesses but it sounds more like pleading to me.

"I'm sorry but I only see you as an older brother. Even though you will always come over and take care of me. I still see you as an older brother." Blossom reply sternly.

Hmm… I start to think really hard. There is still this uneasy feeling in my chest. It was silence for a while. Too quiet. Suddenly Brendan starts to scream while shaking Blossom.

"WHY WON'T YOU LIKE ME?" Brendan shouts. I can see why being behind the gym is the best place to confess. It is also the best place where no one can know that you are crazy. The shaking was too long and I can't take it anymore. So I jump up from the bushes which are my hiding spot and kick the guy on the head. He quickly fell down unconscious.

"RUN!" I pull Blossom behind me. I run as fast and as far away from the gym as possible. I think that we stop somewhere near my locker. I look behind me to see Blossom was trembling.

Blossom sat down onto the ground still shaking more violently. I don't know why but I go and hug her. I think it works since Blossom starts to feel more calm. I stayed in the same position still hugging her. She didn't even try to push me away, instead, she even hug me back.

We stayed like that for a very long time, before I broke away the hug. Then sit next o her.

"Are you all right pinky?" I asked her using the nickname so she can feel better.

"…yeah"

I didn't notice that we were holding hands but I don't mind. We were silent for a while before Blossom leans toward me and fall asleep. I got sleepy too so I lean toward Blossom. I slowly drift into sleep.

…

When I woke up I see that I am in my bedroom. I look at my finger to see that the Chinese finger trap disappear. I rush downstair to ask my parent what happen. They told me that I have slept on the hallway with a girl. The school calls us to pick you up. Also, they help us get the Chinese finger trap off.

The next day, when I see Blossom I quickly run to her. Asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much." Blossom smile.

I start to think why am I worry about Blossom so much. Every day I start to think about Blossom. We do talk normally every day. I would call her pinky and tease her. We became close too. We even eat lunch together.

Then on the day of the festival, I walk with Blossom around the festival. We went into many rides. Then I saw the haunt mansion. Dragging Blossom to the haunt mansion and we enter in there with ease.

I wasn't scared but Blossom was really scared, she would start trembling. I went to hold her hand. Blossom hugged my arm. I look at Blossom, I never knew that she would look this cute. I stare at her face for a while. Looking from her eyes to her nose to her lips. I just stop my eyes from moving, looking only at her lip.

"Brick? Is there something stuck on my face." Blossom asks me.

I snap out immediately. "Nothing, it's just you look really scared. Do you want to get ice cream after this?" I walk toward the emergency exit since Blossom cannot bear the scare anymore.

I bought chocolate while Blossom bought strawberry. I take a sneaky bite from her ice scream.

"Hey! That is my ice cream!" Blossom shout, then she took a bite from my ice cream. Her lip is cover in chocolate now. I laugh at the sight.

"Hahaha. Your face is cover with chocolate." I point at her.

"I can say the same for you. Except yours are strawberry." Blossom point back at me.

We both start to laugh. after we calm down I still look at her lip, I lean in closer. Blossom doesn't seem to move back. In fact, she even lean closer toward me. We eventually kiss. I can taste the chocolate on her lip. It tastes even better than before. I keep on kissing her again and again. She doesn't even mind, she even kiss back sometimes too.

When I stop, she looks at me expecting to kiss again. I just look into her eyes.

"Brick? Do you like me?" Blossom broke the silence. (O / O) I blush really hard.

"Yeah I guess," I reply while scratching my head. Now Blossom also blushes. (O / O)

"I also like you too."

We both start to blush in a deep shade of red. I still hold her hand. We walk back home together. I stop to see a toy shop. I went inside to buy a pink flower ring for Blossom.

"Here is my gift, for giving me chocolate. Since on Valentine day when a girl gives a boy a chocolate. Tee boy must return his gift with a red flower. I think that this ring counts too." I slide the ring onto her ring finger. Blossom blush.

"But I was the one the sneak a bite on your chocolate ice cream." Blossom whispers still blushing.

"But you return it when we kiss. I think that counts too." I am trying to look cool but that really fail with my face so red right now. I still continue to talk.

"When we are older I will buy you a better and bigger ring." I propose to Blossom.

"I will be waiting for you." Blossom came hugging me. "When you give me a bigger and better ring and saying my name. It will be the day that I will say yes. I will give you as many babies as you want."

"Yeah, let's make a family together in the future." I hug Blossom even tighter.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I proudly declare.

We walk back home hand in hand and smiling widely. We walk toward Blossom's home first. When she disappear into her house. I run back home jumping up and down, screaming with joy. Until I receive a letter. On the next day, I didn't get to see my parent, friends, and family. Most importantly I didn't get to see Blossom again.

End of Backstory

I finish telling my story, I have never felt a load just lift my chest. I look at my friend who is crying. Even Buttercup is crying or maybe she is laughing so hard that she is crying.

"Pfft… Hahahaha! A lot of baby! Chinese finger trap! Hahahaha!" Buttercup has the most tears in her eyes from laughing. She is rolling on the ground laughing. The students in the shop look at her weird.

"Waahhhh! Brick don't cry about it." Bubble cry really hard. Grabbing tissues to blow her nose and some to wipe her eyes.

"This *hic* school is so *hic* cruel. Are you *hic* all right? *hic* Waaahhh!" Bunny cries too.

"So sorry to hear about its bro, here a tissue." Boomer is also crying.

"I think that you need the tissue more than I do." I push the tissue back to Boomer. Who is gladly use it.

I look again at the people on the table to see them crying and Buttercup laughing.

"Brick you should go and confess to Blossom."

Buttercup was the first one who stop laughing or crying.

"WHAT!" I choke again. Σ(゜ロ゜;)

"You both have a history. She will definitely return you're feeling." Buttercup looks at me sternly.

"Yeah, you should go and confess!" Bunny cheers. \\(*≧ω≦)/

"GO BRICK GO!" Bubble follow. (ᗒᗨᗕ)

"YAY! You are not gay!" Boomer jump up punching the air. (و ˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

"YOU GUYS THINK THAT I AM GAY!" I shout out because I did not like that.

"Well you have long hair, you never date a girl and you never show any interest in girls too. Your story actually made sense now. Since the first time we came here you have been rejecting a lot of girls, I get it now. You really are a loyal boy. GO AND CONFESS TO BLOSSOM!" Boomer cheers too. ⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾

I look at all of them again for the third time.

" 〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜 o(〃＾▽＾〃)o °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°" (This is what I see)

How did I become their friend… (—_—")

"Hey, guys…" Butch, Bell, and Blaine came overseeing almost everyone is still in tears and cheering me at the same time. "What happen?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blaine's POV

I can't believe it that Bandit persuades me to come with him with his girlfriend to do shopping. I felt like a third wheel. This is the worst way to spend my day after the ball night. I would rather have a mission than carrying the shopping bag for this two love birds. I wish that I have pretended to be busy like the others.

Flashback…

"HEY GUY!" Bandit came bursting through the door. Everyone turns toward Bandit immediately.

"Is anyone available today?" Bandit looks at everyone expectantly.

"No, sorry I am checking the Barista cafe today. I am going to have a drink there too." Brick answers.

"Not available, I have to buy some art supplies," Boomer replied.

"No, I have a mission," Butch answered.

I was about to say no when Bandit quickly came and grab onto my hand. This is so gay.

"Please don't say no on me!" Bandit pleaded. I think again, I am free and I don't have anything to do. I guess it won't hurt hanging out with Bandit for today.

"I guess I am available," I answered.

Bandit cheers and calls out someone. Then Princess came in. Everyone in the group quickly jumped out of their seat. Brick quickly run away toward his business. Boomer when up to his room to hide. Butch quickly jump out of the window to do his mission thing. I was left only standing. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I guess it is just the three of us." Princess looks at the other that just run away.

"Yeah, let's go do what you want to do today." Bandit smiles.

"Thank you!" Princess smiles widely and went to hold onto Bandit's hand. Bandit looks at me and gestures me to come with him. I think that I just made a very bad choice of going with him.

Flashback End…

I should have run away too. I can't stand these two all lovey dovey. Do you know how it feels like to be the third wheel! It is a complete torture.（￣～￣;）

"Princess, I think you look beautiful in that dress." Bandit compliments.

"Hehehe. Thank you for the compliment Bandit. You are so sweet to me." Princess giggles and smiles at Bandit.

I will never understand how can Bandit like a girl like her. In the inside, Princess can be a demon. I have seen it before Bandit too but he still like her. I will never understand.

"Blaine, what do you think?" Princess asked me.

"Hm? Er… It looks good on you." I quickly snap out of my thought and compliment her. I don't want to be her victim.

"Thank you, (^o^)" Princess smile to me too even though I ignore that. I look around to find something to do. Already feeling bored out of my mind. I look around to see a white hair girl walking by. I look closer to see it is Bell! Just my luck!

"I… er… have to meet my friend." I point toward Bell.

Bandit follows where I point to see Bell.

"Is that Bell? So you have a meeting with her about what?" Bandit looks at me confuse.

"Music," I said only one word that will explain everything, I didn't wait for Bandit to reply and quickly dash toward Bell.

I quickly grab onto Bell's shoulder so she wouldn't go away. Bell was surprised so she jumps up like a scared kitten.

"Sorry to scare you but can I hang out with you for a while." I quietly spoke so Bandit couldn't here.

"Why? I thought that you were hanging out with Bandit and Princess." Bell looks at me confuse.

"I don't want to be a third wheel. So can I hang out with you instead." I take a glance back to see that Bandit is indeed having a sweet moment with Princess. I think that Bell gets what I am saying so she agrees to be accompanying me.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her because I don't really know where to go.

"I was planning to buy my first violin. I have been saving up the money for a month now. I was just wondering where can I buy a good violin." Bell lighten up when talking about instruments.

"Sure, I can recommend you." I didn't hesitate to grab Bell hand. I lead her the way to my favorite store. It was not the same store as the one on the first day that we met. It was a different one. We also own this store anyway.

"Here is the store." I lead Bell into the store. I can see the Bell eyes glitter with excitement and joy.

"Wow… this place is beautiful." Bell looks at the store in awe.

"Come on let's go inside. The violin that you want should be around this corner." I look around to finally see the violin section. Bell looks at each of them not believing what she saw. She picks the one that cost $129.99.

She happily looks at her new violin. Then she looks up at me.

"Blaine, can we play violin duet?" She asked, her eyes full of hope. I smile and nodded my head. I went into the store and borrow one of the violins.

"What do you want to play?" I asked.

"Canon in D." Bell didn't take much time to think of a song.

I smile because that was my first song that I play a duet with my teacher.

"Okay then, you start first then." I use the bow to point saying that she will start first.

She nodded and then she starts. After two verse has passed I join in. I am facing Bell and admiring her finger moving on the edge of the violin. We both didn't have a note since we have remembered the music already. I felt at ease and forgot about Bandit dragging me out. I guess I have to thank him later, or maybe just keep quiet about this. We continue to play until we end at the same time. It was because Bell played the last two verse again. I am fine with it since, it won't sound single out.

Bell looks at me for me to decide the next song. I rub Bell head because she looks so cute. I was going to decide the next song until someone interrupted us. That someone would be Butch.

"I knew that you would be here Blaine… Oh! I see…" Butch suddenly have an evil grin on his face.

"This is not a date." Sometimes I wonder what is Butch thinking other than other people dating.

"Sure…" Butch still has his stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" I look at Butch wanting him to go away as soon as possible.

"I just want to give you this package for your project." Butch hands me an envelope. I look at it then quickly realize that Butch has succeeded his mission. That was faster than I thought.

"Thank." I don't think that Bell would be suspicious about this package send. I take the envelope and put it in the inside of my jacket pocket.

"Well, if I am intruding something important then I guess I will continue to stay to observe you guys." Butch sits on one of the chairs, looking at us with interest.

"There is nothing important." I look at Butch feeling annoyed. I am thinking of what should I do, to make Butch go away. It was a long silence before Butch spoke up.

"Let's go spy on Bandit!" Butch jumps up and grab my hand and Bell's hand. Then we quickly run out of the store. Butch looks around then he quickly dive into the bushes with us behind him.

"I was able to escape from Bandit, so why should I come back to see him in a love mode." I was really pissed off right now.

"Hohoho, this should be fun to see." Butch smiles even more evilly, "I guess I can help you ruin that mode of Bandit."

"I find it to be cute to see couple all loving." Bell interrupt Butch's mood of pranking.

"Sorry but I don't find it to be cute." Butch looks at Bell with mischievous eyes.

"So what are you planning?" I asked since I am already sick of looking at Bandit and Princess all loving.

"Something that will make this loving mode into the most embarrassing moment." Butch thinks really hard. Then suddenly Butch eyes start to glitter and his smirk just keeps on growing, even more, wider.

"Blaine! Do you still have that butler outfit of yours that is three years ago when you accidentally join the drama club?" Butch seems to have a very good memories when it comes to others personal life.

"Yeah? Why?" I don't feel so good.

"Does it still fit you?" Butch looks at me.

"No! OF COURSE NOT! I just have my growth spurt when I was like thirteen! That shirt is way too small." I felt offend because Butch is calling me short. Even though we are only like 1-2 cm shorter. It was because of his spiky hair that made him looks taller.

"Okay then, Bell I need you to wear Blaine's butler shirt." Butch turns his attention toward Bell.

"(O_O?)" Bell looks at Butch really confuse.

"Blaine go get it now, I really need it, if you won't go I will just have to annoy you instead." That made me get up and go because I don't want to be annoy by Butch.

It didn't take me long to go and come back because I know a short cut to our house anyway.

"Here, what are you planning?" I look at Bandit and Princess who is still in a cafe.

Butch was whispering something to Bell which Bell seems to reluctantly agree to. The curiosity starts to boil inside me. I was going to asks again but Butch stop me.

"You will see, let Bell do the explaining." Butch grabs the butler outfit and then drag Bell with him to a bathroom.

When they came out again I look at Bell who is in a butler outfit. I think that she looks really cute but maybe the cloth is a little bit big. It still fit her but just made her look fatter even though she is actually thin.

Butch then drags me and Bell again, toward the back door of the cafe. Butch starts to cook something while I and Bell just stand there doing nothing. Butch was putting something in that wasn't supposes to be in a cake. That made me felt really scared. When Butch finally finishes, he shows us a very beautiful cake in front of him. A wedding cake to be exact, even though it is a smaller version.

"Wedding cake?" I look at the cake confuse.

"Hohoho, this is just an image, now Bell please serve this to our friend as his present." Butch gently places the cake onto Bell's tray.

"Bell. Are you sure that you can carry this?" I look worried since Bell looks like a fragile girl.

"I'm fine, I have been carrying more tray lately after working part time at the cafe." Bell smiles at me.

"You guy! I will annoy you instead if you stop having a romantic moment." Butch seems to really want this cake serve.

Bell quickly went out the door. Butch and I quickly go back out the door and into the bush to see a better view. Bell was serving the cake to Bandit and Princess. Bandit recognizes Bell but I think that she lied. So Bandit didn't suspect anything while Princess keep on throw Bell a death glare. Bell looks really frighten which she quickly run away into the kitchen.

"Come on… Come on…" Buch seems to be whispering something while biting his bottom lip from bursting into a laugh.

Princess takes a knife and starts to cut the cake. When the tip of the knife touches the cake, it explodes. My eyes grew very wide, I look at Butch.

"That isn't over yet." Butch stills have a smirk on his face.

I look at the couple again, to see Princess quickly jump up. I look closer to see a cockroach on the cake. It is not just a small cockroach, but a big one. Later I notice that it is a fake one. Princess screams and run out the door, having her face cover with cake. Bandit follows from behind chasing Princess.

Butch was laughing like crazy while I just stood there amaze. Bell came out again and quickly clean up the mess. I went to help her clean up too. I look at the fake cockroach with distaste. I have already lost my appetite just looking at that cockroach.

We both clean up without leaving a trace of this mess. I look at Bell to see that she has some cake stick onto her check. I use my finger to wipe that scream away, then taste it. I was really curious to see if Butch was a good cook or not. The cake tastes good, it is ashamed that it was used for a prank. Also, I just remember that the fake cockroach was in this cake too.

I look at Bell to see that she was blushing. I didn't understand what I did to make her blush. I look around maybe to see if there are some other guys that made her blush, but no one. I guess I was just thinking too much.

Butch came over again and pat Bell on the back.

"Thanks for your help." Butch stills smile proudly, "Now let's go and find Brick and the others, lovebirds."

Butch walks out happily while I and Bell follow behind. When we reach Barista cafe, not only did I see Brick but also Boomer, Buttercup, Bubble, and Bunny. I look at each other them with a lot of tissue on the table. Then see Buttercup laughing on the floor, also rolling around the ground. Boomer, Bubble, and Bunny look like a cheering something but they are still crying. That was not the sight that you want to see.

"Hey, guys…" Butch looks really confuse, "What happen?".

"Nothing," Brick answers.

"What nothing! It is really important! Go and confess to Blossom now!" Boomer slams the table and stood up.

"I see where this is going," Butch smirks again. I wonder how many time did he smirk today already, "I will help you."

Butch sit down joining in the conversation. I also join with Bell, Brick doesn't look happy. But he stills told us the story again anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossom's POV

Today was very strange, everyone on the table right now which is my friends are looking at me. I thought that something was stuck on my face so I decide to ask.

"Is there something stuck on my face?" I question them.

Everyone's eyes turn wide then later back to normal. Weird… I don't know what happen yesterday but I can tell that it must have been from yesterday. I should have gone to the town with them. I regret staying home and relax. Now my curiosity is getting the best of me.

"What happen yesterday?" I bluntly asked.

"Nothing," Bubble smiles at me.

I knew it. They will answer nothing. I hate it when people keep on answering me that nothing happen. Even though it can be clearly seen that something happen. I was going to pressure them again.

"Why did you guys went shopping for so long?" I innocently asked.

"There are a lot of clothes that we like! (^_^)" Bubble send me a smile.

"Where did you get all that money from?" I am not ending this.

"Boomer, of course, he is very generous. (^0^)" Bubble just keep on giving me that 'nothing happen' smile.

"Why is your eyes all red with Bunny and Bell?" I look at them with intimidating eyes.

"We were...er..." Bubble starts to think of a reason, Bunny looks like she is trying to come up with something. Bell was about to make an excuse but suddenly a food drop onto Bell's head.

The food was spaghetti, with tomato sauce. Bell's uniform was a mess. I don't know why but there are a lot of cheese on that spaghetti. Bell didn't scream or anything. But she just felt that she was dirty. Bell got up and decide to go out the door. Bunny and I follow behind since we think that we should help her clean up. When we were outside the cafeteria, some girls came and surround us.

"Bell, we have warned you. I guess that you didn't listen." A girl approaches us. I look at them dumbly, but Bell seems to be very scared.

"Bell? What did you do?" I asked because I don't understand the situation at all.

"WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE THE RRB FANS!" Bunny shouts, pointing at them.

Oh… I see the RRB fan club. I guess that Bell was hanging out with one of the boys.

"Yes, we are. Bell not only stay with one RRB boys but TWO! One is with Blaine, the other one is Butch. They both even hold her hands!" The girls look very jealous.

I find it to be very ridiculous!

"This is ridiculous! Just holding hands!" I wave my hand to show that hand is something really ridiculous to think about.

"Those boys have a lot of girls chasing them. So we girls decide to make a truce by not trying to steal them, but we decide to share them equally. That would mean that you cannot be close to them. No one can have them more or less." Another girl spoke up, looking at us proudly. I so hate this. This reason is really ridiculous.

"Can we go to the bathroom now?" Bunny asked feeling very impatient.

"Sure…" The girl smiles evilly.

I didn't think much, but when we when to the closest bathroom door. Bunny stops us immediately.

"I will kick the door and you guys stay as far away as possible." Bunny taking a stance to prepare to kick the door. I and Bell just stay at the end of the opposite side of the wall.

Bunny kicked the door with full force, then a big splash can be heard. The bucket of water fall down. We can smell of vomit everywhere. The bathroom now smells really awful. I can tell that it was planned for Bell. Bell looks, even more, frightened. I hug Bell to reassure her that we are here for her. We try finding other bathrooms but there was bucket of vomit almost every door. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I think that we should stop finding a bathroom," Bell suggest.

"We were left with no choice but to go to the boys bathroom," Bunny suggests. We didn't worry about kicking the door. We quickly go in and out of the boys bathroom, feeling really weird. We manage to clean Bell clean again.

"I think that someone should be with Bell all the time. Since they won't end this easily. All of them have the special ability after all." I look around to see if they are still here.

"Yeah, let's tell this to Bubble and Buttercup." Bunny pushes the door open, food came flying toward us again. This time, it was random. Bunny quickly closed the door. The door opens again to see Bubble and Buttercup looking at us worried. They were cover with food too.

"What happen?" I asked.

Buttercup's POV

"What happen?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, I just decide to get revenge for Bell and me." I smile proudly.

Flashback…

After Bell, Bunny and Blossom are gone. Those RRB fan girls just keep on laughing at Bell, which I cannot take it anymore. I look around our food tray to see Bubble's brownie still isn't eaten. I guess that will do. I prepare my aim toward them and smile evil grin.

"Say brownie, stupid RRB fangirls," I whisper softly. Bubble heard me and turn toward me.

"Buttercup? What are you doing?" Bubble looks at me panicking because she can tell that I am doing something that can cause chaos any minute.

"Hmm… It is just a revenge for Bell." I smile as sweetly as possible.

"But… I want to eat that brownie." Bubble looks at me with sad looking eyes. I knew that she was trying to stop me by another way but it isn't going to happen.

"I will return it later. Revenge taste better than a brownie." Bubble then jump toward me but she was too late. I have already aimed and fired toward one of the girls that pass us.

She quickly screams. I smile in victory being able to aim at one of them successfully on the head. I take an orange juice and pretend to walk out the door. Before walking out the door, I "accidentally" bump into them.

"I am soooo sorry! (:P)" I pretend to look really sorry. I can tell that they are not buying it.

"I accept your apology, just eat THIS!" Someone was behind me and quickly smack me with a cheesecake.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I don't know who yelled that but foods start to fly everywhere around the room. I join in taking some food from my tray like milk and lasagna. I made a masterpiece on one of the girls. She looks like a sea monster. Then someone grabs my arm and pull me toward the exit.

"WAIT! I AM NOT DONE YET!" I scream before going out, then face Blossom, Bunny and Bell.

Flashback End…

"I see." Blossom look at me nodding.

"But I think that you may need to use the boy's bathroom to clean up. The girl's bathroom smell like someone vomit." Bunny looks at me and Bubble.

"Er… Can you guys come with us to the boy's bathroom?" Bubble asked feeling weird going to the boy's bathroom.

"Sure" Bell has an understanding look.

We walk together toward the closest to the boy's bathroom. When we open the door we have to come face to face with the Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bandit and Blaine. The complete set of RRB. That is just great.

The boys turn toward us confuse. Not only that they were …. Shirtless! (O_O)

I just knew that they all have six-pack. I did not expect that at all. Even Boomer has it! He is like the weakest among the group and he has it! It is even visible too!

"Er… We…" Blossom was about to say something when we heard some girls coming out of the cafeteria. Bell quickly push us into the boy's bathroom and slam the door shut. Using her body to block the door. She places her ears onto the door to listen for anyone outside.

While she is doing that, the rest of us standing there feeling really awkward. The boys quickly put their shirt on.

"So…" Brick starts, trying to break the silence.

"Why are you in a boy's bathroom?" Butch just asked without hesitation.

"The girl's bathroom stinks like someone just vomit," Bunny answers it simply.

"Then just hold your breath and go in." Butch just continues.

"It is flooded," Bunny answers keeping her answer even shorter.

"How did it even flooded?" Butch trying to continue the conversation.

"It was a prank set up for Bell." Bunny and her short answer.

The boys' eyes look really surprised. Bell of all the people being prank. Even I am surprised. I didn't even know.

"Why would they do this to Bell?" I asked and I feel like I am the second Butch now.

"Because…" Bunny took a glance toward the boys then point a finger at them, "…of them"

Blaine and Butch quickly understand while the rest still stayed blank.

"Bell violate the RRB clubs, just because she hold one of you guys hand. I find it to be really ridiculous." Blossom explain more because Bunny and her answer were not really clear.

Everyone nods, understanding the situation. I look around to see Bubble washing herself up with the help of Boomer. I look at myself and decide to wash up too since Bell is still stand by the door.

"I am so sorry Bell." Blaine went over to Bell apologizing. Bell smile kindly to say that she is okay, "I will fix the situation." Blaine looks really determine.

I finish washing my hair. Then Bell stands up and told us that we can go now. Everyone went outside being very cautious and walking toward different directions.

Normal's POV

Bunny was going to go out next but Butch grab onto Bunny's arm. Butch looks at Bunny with pleading eyes. Bunny then decided to stay. When everyone was out of sight, Butch finally spoke up.

"I want you to look at this." Butch hands Bunny a paper. Bunny cracks a smile immediately after finishing reading it.

"Do you agree?" Butch asked.

"Hmmm… I will." Bunny jumps up and down feeling excited, "When do we start?"

"Valentine day," Butch having his signature smirk on. Bunny follows but with an amusing smile.

"I can't wait." Bunny walks out with Butch behind. They kept a distance before they move separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valentine day…

Blossom's POV

Dream…

"Here is my gift, for giving me chocolate. Since on Valentine day when a girl gives a boy a chocolate. The boy must return his gift with a red flower. I think that this ring counts too."

A boy wearing his red cap backward. His crimson eyes look at my finger while sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I look up to see his auburn hair is waving around from the wind.

I was going to hug him but his image disappear. I panic looking around shouting his name over and over again. He never showed up, he never did. I fall onto the ground and cry until my eyes grow heavy. I felt like my heart just died.

End of Dream…

I woke up, my forehead is really sweaty. I look at my hand as it is also sweaty too. I walk toward the shower room to wash my face. Then I walk out the door to look at the calendar.

'I guess it is valentine day again. It happens like this every year when it is valentine day. I will be losing sleep for a week again. *sigh*'

I walk out the balcony to get some fresh air at the same time I see Brick. I look at Brick for a while before my head starts to hurt again. I refuse to let my mind flow with memories. I am fighting it, but my memory flashes into my mind.

Memories…

"So I sit with pinky." The red hair boy spoke up.

"I have a name you know. Now go back to sleep." I glared at the boy.

"Pfft. Sorry pinky but I don't feel sleepy today." The boy smirks.

"Stop calling me pinky, jerk." I felt very piss off. The boy frown from being call a jerk.

"Not going to happen. Pinky is easier to remember." He lean back on his chair and smirk again.

"I won't call your name until you call my name properly then, jerk." I pout and look at the board.

I take a glance to see that his smirk just drop.

"I guess we are even then." I smile while still look at the board.

Memories End…

It hurts so bad. The memories that just flow in. It hurts my heart so bad, I thought that I have pushed it away already. I think that I fall down onto my knee and clutching my head. I can't handle the pain that my heart receive. Tears start to fall, my whole body start shaking really hard.

Then I felt the warm of someone hugging me. My body instantly reacts toward this warmth. I felt like I have calmed down again. My tears made my vision to blur. When I look at the person who hugs me, I felt like smiling again. It didn't take long before my vision is back to normal to see Brick looking at me worried.

"Are you all right pinky?" His voice sound really worry.

"…yeah" I smile a little since I remember that something like this happens before. I still don't know if Brick remember me so I won't risk it. I just can't. I don't want to lose him if he loses interest in me. I will just have to rebuild it again.

"I can stay for a while until you feel better." Brick holds my hand tightly.

"Thank you." My smiles seem to grow even wider.

I look up to see his red crimson eyes. I miss those eyes so much, it is almost a dream to see him again. I lean my head toward him, placing my head onto his shoulder. I look down to see his hand is on top of mine. I notice that his hand was much bigger than when he was eleven. I move my head around to feel his broad shoulder. This made me realize that he has really grown. This made me fell at ease and I felt like sleeping. My eyes grow heavy and I slept peacefully for the first time that I have since four years ago.

…

I woke up to Bubble's rude waking.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!" Bubble is shaking me to wake up.

"Why? I thought that school is off today." I look at Bubble confuse.

"The reason would be letting the girls cook at the school for valentine day. It is already 2:00 pm. We have to go there before 2:30 pm. The chocolate handing out will start at 4:00 pm. Let's hurry!" Bubble drag me along. It is a good thing that I dressed up before falling asleep again.

When I am downstair I can immediately tell who was force and who was willing to go. Buttercup was obviously being force since her frown never leaves her face. Bell was also forced since Bell keep on looking around. Bunny was glad to come, seeing her happy face. I guess that Bubble was the one that suggest this time too and Bunny must have help along.

We have arrived at the kitchen to see lots of girls are making chocolate. I look around, seeing chocolate cake, chocolate muffin, chocolate cookie and more.

"So what are you guys going to make?" I asked.

"I am going to make chocolate cake!" Bunny looks excited, something tells me that she is going to eat it and not giving it to anyone else.

"I think a chocolate cookie would be nice." Bell thinks.

"I am making chocolate brownie!" Bubble smiles.

"I will just make plain chocolate." Buttercup didn't think much.

"Hmm… I don't know what to make." I think really hard.

"Make a chocolate ice cream then," Bunny suggests.

Ice cream… I guess that is original.

"Good idea, I will make chocolate ice cream then." I nod.

We all separate ways because each section has different tools. Also, each of us is making different things anyway. I wonder what do the boys have to do for Valentine day.

Butch's POV

"Is everyone arm and loaded?" I look around at my friend. All of them are wearing armor that are made of kitchen utensils such as fried pan, silver pot and more. I was glad that Boomer bought more of this. Last year we almost die from not having enough armor.

"Yeah!" All of them respond me in unison.

"Now it is 3:58 pm. This maybe one of the hardest mission we have ever faced. This mission is… SURVIVE!" I shouted.

Then suddenly girls came barging in and we all scatter out of the house. I make a mental note of telling principal HIM to put up better security.

I jump toward the other side of the dorm. Landed on one of the girl's balcony. I quickly use my pick locking skill, to barge into the girl's room. I shut the door and lock it. Pull the curtains down, and prepare to run toward the door.

For some reason, the door opens by itself. I jump up in surprise because I didn't know that the fangirls would be here that fast. I look around to find a hiding spot. The most obvious would be the closet.

While I was hiding in there, I can hear familiar voices. I open the closet door a little wider to see Buttercup, Bunny, and Bell. They are here fast. I thought that baking cake would take longer.

"Aren't you guys going to give your chocolate to a boy?" Bell asked.

I can tell that this is going to be an interesting conversation. It is not just an interesting but very interesting. I guess that Bunny is going along with my plan. I look around the surrounding to see some green clothes. Green colors. I knew it that it was Buttercup's room. What are the odds? I didn't know that I jump out of my own room. I guess I was just so much in a hurry to run away that in instinct I decide to go to my room. If I did go to the other guys room, they would have killed me for using their room as an escape. The fan girl is destroying my room right now. （；￣д￣）

"I don't have anyone to give it to. I was forced to do it anyway by someone around here." Buttercup spoke up and looking at the happy Bunny.

"At least, you get to eat free chocolate. Let me taste yours." Bunny grabs one of Buttercup's chocolate. Immediately her face went sour.

"THIS IS SO BITTER!" Bunny tries to swallow the chocolate.

"Hm? I like bitter chocolate. I hate sweet." Buttercup said.

I guess that I am not the only one that like bitter chocolate. Every year the girls would give me sweet chocolate. I got sick of it eventually. My first bitter chocolate was last year when I bought it to prank on Boomer. Boomer hates bitter chocolate. I decide to eat it after the prank was a success. That was the first time that I like chocolate again. Instead, of sweet it is bitter. At least, I am not cruel like Brick who reject all the chocolate but the girls like him anyway. I will never understand girls.

"Then what about you? Aren't you going to give your chocolate to someone? Since you were the one that drag us into this anyway." Buttercup looks a Bunny.

"No, I was doing it for the chocolate cake. How about you Bell?" Bunny looking at Bell nervous looks. Bunny was obviously lying because I was the one who told her to suggest making the chocolate idea to Bubble. Then Bubble would help Bunny to drag every girl into making chocolate. The boys then would receive the chocolate and there will be some chemistry. I am doing a great favor for my friend right now, they should be grateful.

"I do have someone…" Bell mumble softly but not soft enough for Bunny and Buttercup to hear.

"Let me guess, it is Blaine isn't it?" Bunny gave a victory smile.

I also smile at the thought. I have a victory smile on my face too.

"Just go and give it to him! Buttercup will help protect you!" Bunny starts pushing Buttercup and Bell out the room.

"WAIT! Why does it have to be me?" Buttercup was hoping to go back to sleep.

"You are stronger than me! Today is also Valentine day so Bell needs someone to protect her." Bunny successful pushes those two out of the door.

"Butch come out!" Bunny shouted.

I jump in surprise, I thought that I have already hidden very well.

"How did you know that I am here?" I am really confused.

"I use to do a lot of pranks so I can see a wide scale of who is where. That is part of my special ability, sensing someone from far away from nature surround me." Bunny looks at me with that happy smile.

"I see… my special ability isn't hiding then." I was going to go out but Bunny stop me.

"Did you hear what they say?" She asked.

"I heard everything too well. Let's go, spy, on them!" I start to feel very eager.

I was going to go out AGAIN! But Bunny stops me AGAIN!

"Why do you have to stop me?" I whine.

"You are not wearing a proper cloth to go spy." Bunny points at me.

I look down to see my shiny armor protection, that I have created it myself. I walk around it has a clanking sound. Bunny starts laughing.

"Take that thing off. It will just drag you down." Bunny rips the armor out of me. For some reason, it isn't painful. Her movement is very swift, all of my hard work in making this armor has dropped onto the floor in just one swift move. I stood there amazed, Bunny snap her finger to get my attention back.

"Come on we are going to miss the good part just because we are still standing here." Bunny ran out the door and I also ran along.

Spying on Blaine and Bell behind the bushes…

I took out a binocular that I keep for an emergency to see the far away fans. But I guess using it to spy on lovebirds are an exception.

"So what are they doing?" Bunny keeps on poking me because I was silent for a while.

"Hm… They are not there yet!" I am getting frustrated because I know that Blaine would show up at around this time. I have already told each boy the location to hide. This is time would be where Blaine hide. Then later Bell would walk along to find him. Maybe Blaine must have figure me out. Or maybe Blaine is being showered in chocolate by fangirls.

We wait for a while then finally, Blaine showed up, with Bell going to pass him. HA! I guess my plan was good. It is a good thing that I have Bunny to tell the route of where Bell would mostly be.

Bell's POV

I am running alone because Buttercup was trying to defend me from the fangirls. I look up ahead to see Blaine is also running. I look down and was about to pass him when he grab onto my hand.

"Bell? Why are you running?" Blaine asked me confused.

"Fangirls!" I said while panting a lot. I am not the athletic type of person.

Then suddenly fangirls start coming our way. We were completely surrounded! This is just great. The fangirls look at us with bewildering because we are holding hands. Then they start to pull me away from Blaine. Blaine was holding me very tight, then he said something that I didn't expect to hear.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU PULLING ME AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Blaine shouts. That made everyone stop.

My heart sank a little and surprise. I don't know what is going on. The fangirl stop and they just stood there looking at us.

"She is my long lost sister that I have lost since I was five. I was happy to meet her again. So can I spend some quality time with her more?" Blaine looks at every girl. That girls blushing because he was looking at them. They nodded with satisfying with what they just hear. When no one is around I asked Blaine immediately.

"Blaine? When was I your sister?" I asked really confuse now.

"You never were my sister. I just made it up so that they won't bother us. Now I can spend more time with you." Blaine smiles softly at me, rubbing my head. For some reason, I think that he really does see me as a little sister. He has been treating me like a kid lately too. My chest felt painful thinking about this.

"Blaine I want to give you my chocolate." I hand plain my chocolate cookies that look like musical notes.

"Thanks!" Blaine smiles and we start walking quietly.

Butch's POV

I see… so that's how Blaine thinks of a solving problem for Bell. I don't think that Bell would like that. He should have discussed it with ME!

"Butch! Let's go find Bubble, I think that she must have already met with Boomer by now." Bunny looks at the time.

"What about Blossom and Brick?" I asked.

"Hm… that too… lets split up then, I will look at the reds and you look at the blue." Bunny suggested.

"Okay." I agreed and we split up.

Bubble's POV

I am holding my chocolate brownie very tight. While I was walking around a lot of boys came up to me asking for my chocolate. I reject them and said that it was for someone else. I look around trying to find him but I couldn't. I decide to take a rest by the town's fountain.

Suddenly someone came out of the fountain, looking really soaking wet. I turn around to see that it was BOOMER! I look at his drench body from the top to the bottom. I find it be very attractive.

"Boomer? Why are you in the fountain?" I felt like my question is very weird.

"I am hiding from the fangirl." Boomer is still sitting inside the fountain. Ducking his head every once in a while.

"I see… still… would you like to try my chocolate brownies?" I suggest handing him one piece. He didn't hesitate to take it. Boomer bites a little, his face lit up.

"Can I have all of them? This is the first time that I actually enjoy chocolate brownies. It tastes better than all the brownies that I have ever tasted." I give Boomer my brownies. I felt really happy that he accept it. I was worried that he will hate it. I smile widely and start rubbing Boomer's wet hair.

He shakes his hair after noticing that it was very wet. When he shake I got a little bit wet but I just laugh it off. I continue to rub his hair again. It was nice and peaceful. Then Boomer decides to come out of the fountain and sleep on my lap. I didn't reject him. I let his wet head lay on my lap. His body stretch along the fountain.

I start playing around his hair, which I think that he finds it to be very soothing. He eventually fell asleep. I giggle seeing his sleeping face. I stay like that for a long time, looking at him sleeping.

Butch's POV

I never knew that Bubble is a very patient girl. She even stayed there for like 15 minutes already. Who knows when will Boomer wake up again. I can see hearts around them. The weird part about this was that no fangirls came and bother them like Bell and Blaine. Maybe it was because Bubble is also popular. I guess that the fangirl must have accepted Bubble already. Lucky girl, I may say. I took some pictures and eventually got bored. I move out toward Bunny to see where she is progressing.

Bunny's POV

When will Blossom and Brick meets! I have been following then for a while and those two keep on going the other direction from one another. I think it has been like 20 minutes already. Butch then came to me looking at how I was doing. I shake my head thinking that it was hopeless.

Butch then thought up of an idea. He went out of hiding to go find Brick. I stayed in the bushes to see Butch's idea into action.

Brick's POV

I don't know how long have I been trying to hide and run but I guess it was really long. Since Butch came to me without his armor at all. I guess the girls must have tackled him but he manage to survive somehow.

"Brick so how it's going?" Butch starts talking to me, which is very weird. I can sense that something was up.

"Fine?" I look at him weirdly.

"I think that you should go that way since I have just finished running away from the fangirls from this way." Butch was pointing behind him.

"Okay?" I still look at him weirdly.

"Now go that way!" Butch pushes me toward where I just came. I was going to ask again but Butch dash toward where I just came. I follow behind. Not long I met with Blossom.

Blossom's eyes glitter as she saw me. I look at what she is holding. It was a chocolate ice cream. De Ja Vu! Does she remember? (O_O)

My eyes grew wide as my mind trying to process what is going on.

"Brick? I want to give you this chocolate ice cream. Are you fine with it?" Blossom hand me the nice seal cup of ice cream. I took it and open it up. I start eating it immediately. I look at Blossom and decide to play some tricks on her. I take a spoonful of chocolate then shove it into her mouth.

Blossom was taken by surprise, she doesn't know what to do. Her face immediately flushes red. I laugh because it was really funny to see. I stop laughing because Blossom asked me something that I would never have imagined.

"Do you remember?" Blossom looks at me expectantly.

I can feel all the memories coming back again. What we all have been doing it coming back, it is like a tape that is replying again. I kiss Blossom on the lip since my instinct tells me to do that. We both are blushing again.

"Yes, I remember," I spoke Blossom then blush. (O \\\\\\\ O) This is so funny how we are going back to our childhood.

"I like you." Blossom spoke those words that I miss so dearly. That result me blushing.

"I like you too." We both keep on blushing.

We share a kiss. We broke apart forgetting that people are watching us. (O \\\\\\\ O) This is not going to go well. The fangirls came toward us, all very angry. I think quickly on how to save Blossom. I decide to tell the story.

"Please let me explain…" I hold up my hand to stop them. They all then start to listen to me. I told them the story. At the end, most of them at the end, end up in tears. They agree to let us be together, as they say, no one can stop a soulmate from happening. I blush at that part. I hold Blossom's hand and we walk side by side not having to worry about the world anymore.

Bunny's POV

I guess Blossom was really lucky. She is the first person that can have a friend with an RRB without having to threaten them. I sigh seeing how my friends start to have such a nice relationship. Butch notices that so he ask me.

"Why are you sighing? Aren't you going to congratulate your friends?" He looks at me confuse.

"I do congratulate them, but I wish to have a love life as easy as them too." I look down feeling depressed.

Butch thinks really hard. "Do you like someone?"

"…No…" I hesitate to answer which Butch catch on fast.

"Is it me?" Butch felt really weird saying that.

"NO! I just see you as a friend!" I quickly answer Butch sigh a relief immediately.

"Hm… I don't think it is Blaine or Boomer. That left off with Bandit. Too bad that Bandit is with Princess." Butch starts to talk on and on.

I got up and start walking away. I don't want to let Butch know who I actually like. Butch tries to talk to me but I refuse to answer. Butch gave up eventually and talk about something else instead. I guess this Valentine I will just have to finish the chocolate cake by myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buttercup's POV

'What should I do? I can't find Bell anywhere!'

I am searching for Bell or a while now, then I saw her with Blaine. I felt relieved. Now I can go around and have my own fun. I guess that I will finish my chocolate later too. I take out the box of chocolate. I taste the first one. Bitter! Just like what I want. (^_^)

I like bitter chocolate. I still can't believe that Bunny hate it so much. I take out the second piece, I was going to eat until I saw Butch and Bunny walking toward my direction. They saw me and wave me to come over.

"Bunny? Butch? This is just weird. What have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"I just rescue Butch from the fangirls," Bunny answers nonchalantly.

"Is that chocolate bitter?" Butch starts looking at my chocolate with interest.

"Yeah? Why?" I hold my chocolate defensively.

"I want some too." Butch was about to tackle me, I quickly dodge away from him.

"GET YOUR OWN CHOCOLATE!" I scream into his face.

"But… All of my chocolate is sweet." Butch looks at me, pouting.

He has to do better than that since it isn't working at all. It was a completely useless way to ask someone for chocolate. I continue eating the chocolate while Butch was drilling every piece that is in my mouth. I got annoyed seeing someone staring at me while I am eating.

"Will you stop looking at the chocolate?" I glared at him.

"I want one!" Butch looking at it likes a child looking at a prize candy.

I shake my head with a grin. I throw the chocolate in the air, read for it to land into my mouth. Butch has another idea instead. When the chocolate is falling, Butch went to grab it using his mouth instead. I was looking up to see his masculine face every close. I notice how tan his skin are from playing sports. When he part away from me, he looks satisfied and happy.

"The chocolate tastes great!" Butch just finished eating the chocolate.

I look back at my box of chocolate again to see that it doesn't have any left. I just notice that Butch took the last one.

"What is so great about bitter chocolate?" Bunny looks at us weird.

We started to debate about the taste of chocolate. It was like 2 against 1 along the way. I still didn't forget that Butch took the last one. I will get my revenge later.

Boomer's POV

Butch was having a huge grin on his face every time he sees me or Brick or Blaine. All three of us agree that Butch was acting very weird. Since from time to time he will start to giggle like a little girl, then later he will start jumping up and down.

I felt like I have seen this before. Something oddly familiar that happens before…

Memories of last year…

I finally finish eating all the chocolate that I receive from Valentine day. I think it took me about two months to finish it. I even have to exercise more too. principal HIM forces to exercise because all the Valentine chocolate piling up our mailbox or in front of the door. We are also responsible for finishing it too.

I went out for a jog, my last extreme jogging for a now until Valentine again. After all, those jogging I notice that I miss one chocolate box left. It was placed on the coffee table assigning to me. I look at it and sigh because it was my responsibility to finish it. I open the box and eat it.

The chocolate tastes…VERY BITTER!

I quickly spit it out. Then I can hear someone laughing. It was Butch. I should have known better. I throw the bitter chocolate at Butch it went into his mouth. Butch tastes it then swallow. I can see that Butch really like it.

I start throwing the chocolate at Butch. He catches using his mouth every piece. I was amazed since I tried to throw at him very bad. I show Butch that there wasn't any chocolate left. Butch looks disappointed.

Suddenly he starts to jump up and down, running around the house. He was knocking out some items out of the shelves. I have to dive a lot of time to catch it.

Brick and Bandit came in to see the situation. They just stand by the doorway looking at Butch monkeying around. Then they see me diving down the floor catching some of the fragile pieces. Brick and Bandit wait for a while. Then at one moment they both tackle Butch at the same time. Butch was pin down onto the ground, Butch was lying down on his stomach on the floor. His body was spread out. All three of us are sitting on top of his back. I think we stay like that for a whole hour.

Brick was the one who told us to get up from Butch. He knew when will Butch calm down. Then I have to explain to what happen. Brick then band Butch from eating bitter chocolate ever again.

Memories End…

"Maybe it is the bitter chocolate?" I sort of ask and suggest.

Brick head quickly snaps looking at Butch's direction. Looking at Butch very hard, Brick then sighs.

"Butch must have only eaten a little bit of bitter chocolate. That maybe the reason for him being somewhat active, but I don't think that is the reason why he is giggling like a school girl." Brick is now glaring at Butch.

Butch lip starts to become thinner, we all knew that happen when Butch is busted. It became his habit that he didn't know. We all told each other not to tell Butch, so when we guess something correct we will just have to see Butch's lip find out the answer.

"I was right then." Brick nodded in approving.

Brick was best at guessing people, he even knew that I was eating a chocolate brownie. I have already brush my teeth and wash my mouth nicely too! But Brick said that he can smell brownie in my mouth. I guess I didn't wash my mouth good enough.

Butch still giggle, not really surprise that Brick figure him out. This made us all very scared except for Bandit.

"Butch spill the bean, or else I will have to punch you until you tell me." Blaine's voice sounds very threatening and his glare was very scary.

"I just know what you guys have someone special in your heart right now. Like someone is like a sister to you. Or someone that was sleeping happily today. Also, somebody just got his crush back." Butch smirks very widely. All three of us have a different color on our face, pale, red and neutral.

I know that I am the one that is sleeping happily. I knew immediately that the person got his crush would be Brick. I was very confused by the sister part, I wonder why would Blaine have a sister. I look at Blaine, who faces is very pale while Brick is very red. I am around the middle. I think that sleeping on Bubble's lap was very nice. I wasn't embarrassed about it that much. I even have a sweet dream too. I did apologize to Bubble later for making her sit at the fountain for an hour. It was a good thing that she has her sketchpad with her to kill time.

"Butch…" Blaine's voice was dangerously low.

Butch stop jumping around and start to sit still.

"What is so wrong about it?" Butch pretends to look confuse which he couldn't pull it off. Butch decides to run back to his room.

"That was the first time that Butch made the right decision." Brick looks at where Butch has run off too.

"Still…" I spoke up, really curious about Brick and Blaine. I decide to be quiet because I don't want to end up like Butch running away.

"Guys… what happen?" Bandit asked instead.

Brick and Blaine look at Bandit. They don't look that happy.

"Come on! Tell me! I was totally in the dark for a long time already. It happens since the day after the dance. You guys haven't been telling me anything." Bandit looking really sad and depress. Brick and Blaine soften a little bit.

"Brick you tell Bandit then, I guess you must have told a lot of people already." Blaine nudges Brick.

"Wait… how did you know that?" Brick looks even more confused.

"It was on the school newspaper." Blaine throws the newspaper to Brick. He read the title "Childhood LOVE of Brick and Blossom".

I took a glance to look at it. I laugh really hard at the title.

"I don't think that Brick need to tell, Bandit you can just read the newspaper." I grab the newspaper out of Brick's hand, then throw it to Bandit. Bandit quickly read and start smiling very wide.

"Hohoho! You are not a gay after all." Bandit starts laughing.

"Again! The gay thing…" Brick starts to felt uncomfortable. He already ran out of energy to shout about gay.

"I guess everything has answered me in this newspaper about Blaine too," Bandit spoke up. This caught everyone's attention. After Brick's story, the second one is about Blaine. The headline said, "Brother and Sister reunited at last!"

"Blaine? I didn't know that Bell is your sister?" I asked.

"She isn't. It is just a way to let the RRB fangirls stay away from her. Now she can spend more time with me." Blaine answers, then he suddenly realizes what he said. He dashes away from the same path as Butch except into his room.

"I see… That is how Blaine thought of solving the problem." Brick thinks, "Bad choice. He should have asked me for help."

"At least, he gets to spend time with Bell," Bandit smiles happily for Blaine.

"Not the way that Bell wants," Brick spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I thought that Bell would be happy being able to spend more time with Blaine.

"I think you guys should know since you guys have more experience with girls than me anyway." Brick got up and go to his room. That leave me and Bandit hanging.

"I am in the dark again aren't I?" Bandit sigh.

"You are not the only one this time." I lay down on the coach confuse. I look to the other wondering what the girls would react about the newspaper.

Bubble's POV

I was shocked! Really shock! I can't believe that during Valentine day something huge would have happened to our friend. It isn't one friend but TWO! I place the newspaper on the coffee table showing it to Blossom and Bell. They both were surprised to see it too.

"Now explain what happen! I want to know! Also… Blossom why didn't you tell me that you are dating with Brick now." o(TヘTo) I pout while looking at Blossom.

"I… er… it's just…" Blossom was stumbling, her face was really red. That is the first time that I see Blossom not able to say anything.

"Hehehe… still you finally get to be with your childhood love! That is so CUTE!" I squeal with delight. Then I turn to Bell. Bell immediately look away from me. She didn't even make eye contact.

"Bell? You are not related to Blaine aren't you." Bunny said. Bell flinch a little, but nod as the answer was correct. We all can tell what Bell doesn't feel good.

"Bell, you can release out the feeling for us to hear you know that?" Blossom said reassuring.

"I guess that keeping it to myself isn't good." Bell tries to smile.

We all gather around close to Bell.

"The newspaper was saying half false and half truth. The false would be that me and Blaine aren't really related. But… Blaine really does see me as a sister. I can tell when he pats my head. He looks down with the eyes of a caring brother." Bell felt depress even more thinking about it.

"I don't want that." Bell couldn't say it anymore, she got up and leave. She went into her room and lock it.

We all look at Bell with worries. I guess that not everyone has a good Valentine day. I look at Bunny and Bunny seems to understand Bell's feeling the most.

"Buttercup?" Bunny said breaking the listen.

"What?" Buttercup looks at Bunny.

"How was it like looking at Butch's face in close up?" Bunny has her playful smile on her face.

Buttercup's eyes grow wide, then her face has a tint of pink.

"Normal." Buttercup looks away from us. We all join in to tease Buttercup which lightens the mood from before. I hope that everything will be better soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buttercup's POV

It is another day of football practice, which I was hoping it would be like that but… the school has another idea.

"Hello students ~" (^∇^) Principle HIM came to visit us today. "Today our school will be competing with a team outside the school."

I was surprised. I was wondering how did other school come to our school. I thought that no one know about this school.

"Look! They are here! Welcome ~" (≡^∇^≡) Principle HIM start clapping.

I look to my side to see a group of men approaching us. They still look not too young but not too old either. I think they are around twenty years old or older than that.

"Its good to be back, isn't it boys?" One of the men spoke. Wait… THEY USED TO BE IN THIS SCHOOL! That made a lot of sense.

"I can't wait to play with people who are as good as us." Another man spoke.

We line up facing all these people. They look at everyone until all of them looks at me.

"Hohoho! What do we have here? A girl playing in the football team full of boys. You are one brave girl. Doesn't she remind of you when you were a kid, Brute?" A man looks behind him, to reveal a woman.

When she walk up to me. I look at her profile. She has a short black hair, her hair spikes up the to the sides, she has some piercing on her ears. Her forest green eye shines. She was wearing a green tank top and a baggy short. That is not the way to wear for playing football. I guess that she will change later. She gives me a smirk.

"You are right. Doesn't that boy also remind of you too Blade?" Brute was giving Blade a goofy smile. I look at where Brute was pointing, she was pointing at Butch.

"Hm?" Blade looks at Butch. Butch looks back with interest. They both look quite similar. The only difference would be that Blade's hair isn't spiked up like Butch.

"I look forward playing with you." Butch extends a hand shake. Blade accepted the handshake. They both wear a goofy smile on their face. When Blade saw Brick he starts laughing.

"Hahaha! Another Blaze!" Blade was laughing like crazy. Then he turns to see Bandit and start laughing harder, "Hahaha! Another Blake!" Brute saw Bandit and Brick and laugh too. Everyone was quite confused.

"Let's start the game!" Bandit seems very hype up.

"Sure… That is so like Blake." Brute looks at Bandit. The game starts and everything went very smoothly. I have to admit that my senior is very good. They may have more experience than us but we still manage to catch up. At the end the senior wins anyway. We all enjoy our talks until Blaine walks in.

"Hey, guys… Boomer is calling you guys." Blaine just barges into our conversation without a second thought. Blade and Brute look at Blaine with wide eyes. The two pairs of green eyes just keep on staring at Blaine.

"Blaine?" Brute spoke out.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked since Brute just say Blaine's name out of nowhere. Blaine turns around, looking at Brute and Blade.

"How did you know my name?" Blaine must have felt weird.

Brute and Blade tries to hide their shock but they couldn't keep it well enough for me to see.

"Well, you are wearing the baseball uniform with your name on the back." Blade spoke quickly. I find it to be weird since no one would look at someone's back. Blaine wasn't even facing us at the back.

"Okay then, talk to you guys later." Brick, Butch, and Bandit got up and leave. Blade also follows behind them. They leave with just me and Brute. I continue talking with Brute, enjoying the conversation that I had with her.

Bunny's POV

I cannot believe it! I just met someone that is as hyper as me! I am so HAPPY!

"Hey Bunny, this is so much fun hanging out with you," Bear says.

"I know! I also enjoying hanging out with you too Bear." I smile brightly. Bear has violet eyes, and her brown hair is tied into a braid. She likes to prank others and do a lot of shipping.

"Huhuhu! You remind me of my younger selves a lot. I used to do all shipping the on my friends a lot. All of them came out fine too." Bear laugh evilly.

"ME TOO! I have already made a success with one couple! I have three more to go!" I jump for joy.

"Bunny… I want to give you some advice. Sometimes you should not focus on others too much, focus on yourself for sometimes." Bear tone was very serious.

"Did something happen to you?" I asked since she was very serious about it.

"I almost lost my love life since I didn't notice. It was a good thing that that person step up to me and confess. If he never did that, I would still be single and more depress. Bunny… You shouldn't hide your depress to yourself. Having someone with you is also good. I can tell that you are depress too." Bear stops on her track looking at me.

"I am depressed, and you are right. But… it is about my love life." I sit on a nearby bench since we have been walking around the park for a while. Bear sit beside me looking at me with concern.

"You can tell me, I know that it is hard to tell your friend. Since you want your friend to be happy with their love life more. That is what we both like to do. Making successful couples, so they can be happy, but in order to do that you must not involve your worries into their business." Bear looks up the sky. I felt like Bear is a sister to me, even though she isn't but she is doing a great job at being my older sister right now.

"The guy that I like, already has a girlfriend. To top things off, his girlfriend hates me a lot. I don't like to ruin any couple, no matter how much they don't fit for each other." I sigh again.

Bear nod in understanding. Bear was about to say something but she was interrupt by someone else.

"BEAR!" A man was calling her. Bear eyes glitter with joy immediately. She grabs my hand and drag me to the source of the voice.

"Blake! I am here!" Bear wave while still dragging me. She releases me and jump to hug Blake. They share a kiss and Bear introduce me to Blake. I look at Blake, he really does looks like Bandit. Except that Blake hair is shorter and looks more mature. Bear introduce me to Blake and she introduce Blake to me.

"I see that he must be the one that steps up to ask you out?" I smile happily.

"Yeah!" Bear looks as happy.

"So… was he taken before you two start dating?" I really want to know how similar is me and Bear.

"No, he wasn't taken. It was more like a misunderstanding." Bear answers.

"Misunderstanding?" I look confused, I was hoping to get some tips, but I guess that won't happen.

"Well,… I thought that Bear like someone else, so I went on a date with someone else." Blake answers, and then Bear continue.

"I congratulate Blake with his date, but then they only had one date." Bear said and Blake continues.

"Me and my date agree that this won't work. So we only see each other as friend. Then when Bear keeps on pushing me to be with the same person. I confess to her." Blake ended the story.

"I see…" I look down feeling that Bear has a much easier love life than mine. Bear pant me on the back, smiling at me to comfort me. I force a smile thinking that I don't even have the chance. I should give up my love before I would feel even more hurt.

Blossom's POV

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you are also pregnant as well." A man voice was trying to stop someone.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine too! You don't have to worry Blaze." A women reply.

"But… You know that I am worried about you too Berserk." Blaze said sounding worried.

I was walking toward the library, to suddenly see a couple having a little argument about something. I guess I should help out.

"Excuse me? Would you like any help?" As I walk closer, I can see the couple more clearly. A woman that's called Berserk has a messy ribbon but her auburn hair is long and straight. He red eyes shine bright with wisdom. The man next to her called Blaze, wore his cap backward, his auburn hair poking out from the front hole of the cap. His hair covering one of his eye. The back of his hair was tied into a short ponytail. I was a little bit stun because they both look like me and Brick. Except they are the older version, I guess that they maybe around 25 or 26.

"We would like to know where is the library?" Berserk asked me politely.

"I am going there as well, I will help guild you then." I smile, I look at her stomach to see that it was bulging a little. "May I asked how long have you been pregnant?"

"Oh! This is already the fifth months. I can't wait to become a mother." Berserk rubs her stomach softly.

"Are you around 25 or 26? You must be a young mother." I tried not to sound too rude about their age, but I want to know. Since when someone is pregnant, they are not someone inside school. They must have come from the outside. I wonder how did they get in.

"I am 26 already." Berserk answers.

"Then what brings you here?" I keep on questioning.

"We were invited to give a lecture at a university, and my wife insists on coming. Since this is where we used to learn before. You could say that we are you senior." Blaze looks at me mischievously. I can see now why they are here.

"Oh, I guess I am still not old enough to go to university yet. I guess I miss out on your lecture then." We arrived at the library. We did chat a little bit more and then I have to leave because I have to quickly get back to book club.

Bubble's POV

I was walking around with Bell, but we stop once in a while because we heard a lot of snap shots. I think that someone must be stalking us.

*click*

"Bell, did you hear that snapshot again?" I quickly turn to Bell. Bell nod, looking around to see if anyone is there.

*click*

This time, I was able to tell where it was coming from. I quickly charge to tackle someone behind one of the trees.

When I slowly got up, I look at the man's eye to see the same ocean blue color eyes. His blonde hair was sharp around the edge but it does flow nicely until the edge. He made me think of Boomer instantly.

"Aw…" He groans.

"So sorry but have you been taking picture of us?" I quickly get up.

"Er… I did for some of them." He also got up.

Then a woman came running to him. The woman has dark blue sky color eyes. She wears her blonde hair in two pigtails. Her pigtail twists a little on the edge. I felt like I just saw an adult version of me.

"Blaster! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave me alone!" Brat whines.

"Sorry Brat, but I was taking pictures of these ladies. They can be in my collections for the photo contest." The man called Blaster sound really excited.

"Hmm… What about me!" Brat playfully pouts.

"I already have a lot of picture with you. You are a model after all. Still taking more is better than none." Blaster then takes a snap shot of Brat when she is pouting.

"Can I take a look?" I am getting curious. He happily showed it to me, I can't believe it. His pictures are so good. Even when Brat pout, Brat looks really beautiful, it may also be because Brat really is beautiful.

"What brings you here?" Bell asked.

"I came here to play a friendly game of baseball while she came here to be a special guest on the designer department in university." Blaster points to Brat.

I was amaze, not only was she a model but a designer too! I admire her a lot now.

"Huhuhu! You seem to want to know my tips and tricks on fashion right?" Brat giggles.

"Yes!" I scream in joy. Brat starts teaching me a lot of things. I have never felt so much fun in learning.

Normal's POV

"Guys… Blaine isn't dead." Brute told everyone in the gang.

"What!" Berserk gasp in surprise.

"Not only that, he reverted back younger too. Now he is fifteen years old." Blade adds in.

"That is not possible…" Blaze was shaking his head in disbelief.

"But he sacrifices his life, we all saw it with our own eyes." Bear was trying to process the information.

"Wasn't that four years ago? It was our last mission too. We have to graduate without him." Blake looks up, remembering the events.

"Yeah…" Brat whispers softly.

"How can he still be alive?" Blaster starts questioning.

"Principle HIM is behind this!" Blaze felt his fist is clenching very hard.

Everyone was silence no one dare to say anything as some of them cannot believe what they are hearing. All that they can think of is that: 'Blaine isn't dead'.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bell's POV

"Why are we cleaning up the mess anyway?" Bunny whines.

"If a certain someone listen to what I said, then we wouldn't get into trouble." Blossom tone was dangerous low.

"HEY!" Buttercup shouts.

"Girls… lets quickly finish this before we get into any more trouble." Bubble tries to stop the argument from happening.

I look back at what happen before we have to start cleaning up this mess.

Flashback…

"Bubble is LATE!" Buttercup angrily spoke out.

"That sound weird coming from Buttercup, and I thought that it would be Blossom that said that." Bunny looks at Buttercup strangely, while Blossom looks up from her book then later go back to reading her book again.

"I will go get Bubble." Buttercup was going to run but Blossom stops Buttercup.

"I think it is better to wait since Bubble is in the art room and the art room isn't that big too." Blossom keep on reading.

"I don't care! I just want to finally go and eat!" Buttercup starts running toward art room.

"I think that we should follow Buttercup," I suggest.

"I agree, we don't know what Buttercup will do in the small room with that temper of hers." Bunny starts walking after Buttercup.

I turn around to look at Blossom, she sighs and we both walked together the same direction that Bunny and Buttercup have disappeared to.

When we arrive the room was already in a mess. I can see Buttercup, Bunny and Bubble is covered in different color paint.

Not only that, me and Blossom made it worse. When we were going to enter, Blossom accidentally trips from a can of paint. Causing the paint to splash everywhere, the paint got to me too. I panic and I back away a little bit to hit the wall that contains more paint. Then some paint lands onto my white hair while some roll down from the shelves. Bubble was trying to catch the falling paint but she bump into a table that is full of wet paintbrush. Bubble quickly turn around to catch the paintbrush instead, the same with Bunny. They both fail because they both bump into each other. They both also screams because it hurts.

Not long the teacher came in and see the mess, we were all forced to stay and clean up.

End of Flashback…

I sigh again looking back at the memory. After some time cleaning up the mess, everyone was finally able to go eat.

"Where should we go eat today?" Bubble asked.

"I already know where to go eat. Follow me!" Bunny cheers and we all starts following her.

"This cafe better be good." Buttercup gave Bunny a stern look because she was very hungry.

"It will, you don't have to worry." Bunny looks at Buttercup happily. Bunny walked a little further and show us the cafe. The outside looks delicious and we all couldn't hold back. We just went in and take a seat, I have noticed that the store is a little bit crowd for some reason. It was really lucky for us to get a reservation beforehand by Bunny.

Then waiter arrived to give us our menu, we all stop talking and look at the waiter carefully. The waiter was wearing a butler suit with blue rabbit ear. The waiter looks really cute and not only that it was BOOMER!

"BOOMER!" Bubble shout out, surprised to see him wearing something like this. Boomer was a little startled because he felt embarrassed.

"Hey…" Boomer waves a little bit.

"Why do you work here?" I asked.

"Well,… Today is a special promotion and we have to wear a butler outfit with rabbit ear today. It is to attract more customer." Boomer was rubbing his neck because he was nervous.

I have to admit, it does look good on him and I think that it is working. I can see a line outside the cafe waiting to see Boomer in a rabbit ear with butler outfit.

"What do you mean by us?" Blossom suddenly asked, sometimes I think that Blossom has a very good memory.

"Er… you will figure it out eventually. Now may I take your order." Boomer quickly asked for our order. We did and Boomer quickly runs away from our questioning.

"I still didn't get my answer." Blossom grumble.

It didn't take long for Blossom to get her answer when someone we know came up to us with a goofy smile. The person was wearing a butler suit but with green rabbit ear color.

"Here is your drinks." Butch still having a goofy smile on his face.

"Will you stop smiling!" Buttercup looks irritate with Butch.

"Can't a guy enjoy his moment of happiness?" Butch smile drops a little.

"Go enjoy it somewhere else then." Buttercup looks back at Butch. Butch walk away and his smile disappear.

"Buttercup? Why did you have to ruin Butch's mood?" Bubble asked nicely.

"His goofy smile alway irritate me." Buttercup crosses her arm and hugging her chest.

"Or maybe it made you feel nervous?" Bunny asked Buttercup teasingly. Buttercup flusters a lithe bit trying her best to keep her composer.

"N-NOT T-TRUE!" Buttercup trying to say that while trying to hide her blush. We all giggle a little. "This is your fault Bubble." Bubble giggle again when Buttercup said that.

Then someone else came toward us, this one has a white rabbit ear. I couldn't help take my eyes off him. Blaine looks really cute!

"Hohoho! Someone is drooling." Bunny starts to tease me now. I quickly wipe my mouth thinking that I was actually drooling but it was just Bunny saying that.

Blaine silently places our food order and then walk away as fast as possible.

"They seem very shy when wearing the outfit and serve it to us. They weren't like that with others girls." Bubble pout a little.

"We can just buy the rabbit ear one day and then force them to wear it. I KNOW!" Bunny jump up from thinking up of an idea. "We will have a game tonight! YAY, another groups night!"

When Bandit came over to us to take our food away, Bunny stop Bandit.

"Bandit! I will be coming to your place tonight with the girls! Don't forget to tell the other boys!" Bunny then waves Bandit away.

"Er… we didn't say that we agree to go." Blossom spoke up after being quiet for a while now.

"So you don't want to see Brick's room?" Bunny seems to like teasing a lot today. Blossom blush a little.

"Maybe I will join." Blossom finally agreeing.

"I like group hangout like last time! Let's have it again!" Bubble cheers. I just nod since I don't want to be left alone.

"I am soooooo not going." Buttercup quickly got up and went out of the cafe.

"We will see about that." Bunny gave a little devilish smile.

…

Buttercup's POV

I cannot believe that Bunny was able to pull me into this. I am currently in the boy's house with the other girls. I keep on grumbling because I just want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"LET'S THE GET THIS NIGHT STARTED!" Bunny cheers in joy. "The game is simple and harmless, it is called I Have Never Ever. It is simple, we will have drinks, and whoever finish their drinks first will have to run outside the neighborhood saying I am a going to rob your house."

Everyone looks terrified at the consequence. Still no one wants to back down.

"The statement cannot be repeated. Also, there will be a lie detector if you have done it or not which Butch has kindly provided. So you guys can't lie out of this. If you have ever done something then you have to drink. I will go first. I have never ever think of doing sex with someone."

Blossom, Brick, Butch, Blaine and Boomer drink.

"Wow, I did not expect Blossom to be so perverted. Blossom~ Is that person Brick?" Bunny teased.

Blossom blush in embarrassment but kept quiet.

"I am next!" Bubble seems excited, "I have never ever cheated on a test."

Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blaine, Bandit, me, Bunny and Blossom drink.

"Blossom! Really!" I shout in surprise.

"What! I was trying very hard to beat Brick at that time that I go out of my way to cheat. It should be me that is surprised that Brick cheated on a test." Blossom point at Brick.

"I did that because I used to be stupid before. That was when I was in grade 1, where I have discovered the system of how to cheat in a test." Brick explain.

"I will go next," Boomer said, "I have never ever fart in class secretly."

Buttercup, Butch, Blaine, Bandit, Bubble and Bell drink.

"Bubble and Bell!" Blossom looks in surprise.

"Yeah… the taco was very bad for my stomach." Bubble smile sheepishly while rubbing her stomach remembering the taco that she ate.

"I was doing it for fun." Bell just state. Everyone quickly looks at Bell.

"For fun?" Blaine questions.

"I want to know why farting in class was weird so I tried it out and I got to see the different expression." Bell smiles. Everyone sees her as weird now.

"I am next." Butch smiles happily, "I have never ever peep in the boys or girls locker room."

Brick, Boomer, Blaine, Bandit and Bunny drinks.

"Brick! Boomer! Blaine!" Butch points at each one of them in surprise, "And you guys call me a pervert."

"You are." Blaine didn't back down from that statement.

"Then explain the drinking." Butch points at the cup then at Blaine.

"Before I answer I want to know why would Bunny peep into the boys bathroom first." Blaine directs the attention toward Bunny.

"I was doing it for a prank. I want to pull a prank on this boy so I peep into the bathroom to see if anyone is there. But my luck is bad and I saw a lot of half-naked boys in the bathroom, so my prank was an utter failure." Bunny casually says that. "Now back to Blaine."

"I peep into the girls bathroom because some girls accidentally took my notebook. I remember the girl and I quickly run after her to see that she went into the bathroom. I decide to peep to see if she has my notebook or not. Which she does, so when she came out I asked for my notebook back." Blaine gives a look saying: 'Are you happy now?'.

"Now Boomer explains." Butch turns to Boomer. Boomer's face was all red and he was looking down on the floor.

"I… I… peep into the bathroom out of interest." Boomer's face got even more red and Butch was laughing in satisfaction.

"Who knew that the innocent Boomer will be peeping in the girls bathroom." Butch is still laughing.

"Brick explain." Blossom's voice is dangerously down, Butch immediately stop laughing as he could feel the tension. Brick was getting nervous because Blossom is glaring at him.

"Are you sure you want me to explain?" Brick trying really hard not look away from Blossom's deadly eyes, but if he wants it to work then he has to look into her eyes.

"Yes （｀Δ´）！" Blossom is not backing down.

"Fine then, I have peep into the girls bathroom but it was because of Blossom." Brick looks at Blossom and Blossom is confuse. "I was peeping in the girl bathroom to see Blossom. It was during the rise of our friendship."

Blossom's face turn red knowing that he was peeping on her and not some other girls but she didn't know if she should be happy or weird out by the idea.

"Aww… Blossom is so lucky! Brick is so dedicated to Blossom, this is so cute!" Bubble fangirl and Bunny join along too.

"I'm next then." I just think the most harmless question that won't hurt anyone. "I have never had a crush on someone in this room."

Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Bubble, Blaine, Bell, Butch and Bunny drink. I almost got everyone, except for Bandit. Wait… I can understand Brick and Blossom, but the others, this is weird. This is going to be every awkward for everyone. And I thought that my question was harmless.

"I can sense some shipping here." Bunny smiles evilly.

"What about you? You also have a crush on someone in this room." I retort back at her.

"But you guy won't know because I know the rest of the people in this room." Bunny smiles in victory, "That goes to you too Buttercup."

What? I am confused, I don't have a crush on anyone.

"What are you talking about?" I am really confused.

"Nothing… you will know soon." Bunny just giggles.

"I will go next then." Blossom cut into our conversation since she can tell that I was going to strangle Bunny soon. "I have never slept in class."

Me, Butch, Brick, Blaine, Boomer, Bubble, Bunny, Bell, and Bandit drink.

"Wow! I got everyone!" Blossom smiles in victory.

"Bell? You sleep in class?" Bubble asked in surprise.

"I sleep in history class, you all should understand that it is the most boring subject. Since the teacher's voice is very monotone." Bell looks at everyone to see that they all nod in agreement.

"I want to go next." Brick said, "I have never accidentally or seen someone else's underwear."

Blossom give Brick a look, and Brick just shrug in response.

Butch, Boomer, Bandit, Blaine, Bell, Bunny and me drinks.

"Bubble? You have never seen someone's underwear accidentally. What about bully that pulls nerd's underwear up the flagpole?" I asked.

"I never actually notice the school's flagpole." Bubble smile sweetly.

"I'm next." Blaine said, "I have never had a crush on a teacher before."

Butch, Bunny and Bandit drinks.

"This is a surprise, Bandit what happen to Princess?" Butch teases Bandit. I think that I notice Bunny cringe when she heard the mention of Princess.

"I like her too but I like the teacher before I like Princess." Bandit blushes at the memory.

"We will go into that detail later." Butch said mischievously.

"I want to go next." Bell sound really excited for some reason, "I have never worn the opposite gender's dress."

Blaine, me, and Boomer drink.

"Boomer?" Bubble asked in surprise.

"It was for the school play, and I was playing Snow White." Boomer blushes.

"Oh! THAT WAS YOU!" Butch jump in surprise.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Boomer sounds surprised.

"I didn't know." Butch sit down grumble something that we couldn't quite make out.

"Blaine…" Bell sounds suddenly low, "YOU LOSE!"

Everyone quickly turns toward Blaine who's cup is empty. That means that Blaine must face the punishment. Blaine eventually did and he came back very embarrass, we went back to playing again. Until the night ends and we were all exhaust. I still have one thing in my mind which is who does Butch has a crush on.

Bell's POV

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept on thinking about who does Blaine has a crush on, since he did drink that he has a crush on someone. Could it be Bubble? That is a possibility since Bubble is cute. I felt depress again. I really should stop thinking about this. I turn to my right to see that Blaine was very close to me. I blush from seeing this, I decided to scoot closer to Blaine. I bury my face into his chest and I could feel his hand wrap around me. Later I was able to sleep peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bunny's POV

"WELCOME STUDENTS TO SPORTS WEEK!" Someone shouts using a big megaphone.

Every student from grade 6 to 12 are currently gathered together on the field. We are all separate by four colors red, blue, green, yellow. I was really lucky to be able to stay with my roommates. We are all in the yellow team so we have to wear a yellow shirt.

This is a mandatory kind of event. Students can come cheer or some student can come and play in. As long as we are at the event we won't fail. The winning team also get some cash too! I am in it for the money ($o$).

Not only that I was really glad that I am not on the same team as Princess. She is on the blue team. It is still weird to not see the boys. I thought that they will be participating but for some reason, they are not there.

I turn to ask Blossom if she knows why Brick isn't participating.

"Hey, Blossom. Do you know why Brick and the others aren't showing up?" I turn to look at Blossom.

"He said he was not allowed to participate because he is a Stars tie." Blossom replied.

"I still don't understand the tie ranking thing." I felt confused.

"It is simple actually when Brick explains it to me. We are black ties which are the lowest rank, then there are the silver, gold, platinum and the stars. The more we rank up the more money we get. Also the more we get to use the privilege on the school ground." Blossom explains to me and the girls. We all seems to understand more about the tie now. I guess I have to work really hard to get my rank up.

"OUR FIRST EVENT IS RELAY RUN! PLEASE BRING OUT EACH REPRESENTATIVE FROM EACH GRADE TO THE FIELD." The host shouts.

I immediately push Buttercup out to the field. She turns to me and gave me a glare. Then she pulled me with her.

"I am not doing this alone." Buttercup's grip tighten on my wrist.

"Fine…" I was dragged by Buttercup onto the relay field. I look for two more people to come out from my group, but… no one did. I am starting to get worried since there are a lot of grade 10 students but none of them came out. Buttercup has a different expression, she was more annoyed.

"Hehehe, I guess you guys just have to run just the two of you." Princess came laughing at us. This has her name written all over it.

"Fine! I guess we will just run the two of us." Buttercup growls at Princess which cause her to feel scared.

"We are so not going to lose to her." I glare at her back.

"No, we won't, even though we have to run 200 meters more than the other group, I think we can manage it." Buttercup gave a confident grin.

"Of course, you will end the relay right?" I look at Buttercup since I knew that she can run really fast.

"Yeah." Buttercup still grins at the idea. Then we walk to the field talking our position. I look at Blossom to see that she was in deep thought. I smile at her facial expression because I knew that she is going to solve this problem.

Blossom's POV

I still can't believe it that Bunny and Buttercup is the only two on the field. I look at my own grade but no one seems to be cooperating with me. They all didn't even think of competing. The other grades are doing fine except for ours. I need to solve this sooner or later. Or maybe I need to find another way to help our team to win.

My thought was suddenly broken by the whistle signaling the beginning of the relay. This one is girls only relay, I am still having trouble to get the boys to cooperate as well. I think that Buttercup and Bunny have to run for boy's relay too.

Bunny is in the lead for the first row. When they have to pass trophy, Bunny just have to keep on running by. Bunny was doing a great progress and she swiftly hand it to Buttercup. Buttercup just runs at full speed knowing she doesn't have to pass to anyone. Buttercup wins in amazing speeds.

They both came back first for the yellow team. Bubble quickly assist them with water and towel.

"Girls, prepare for the boys relay since for some reason our grade is turning against us," I told them the news. I felt very worried about their capability to last long. Since this is a sports event and it is not going to be easy. We are going to be doing this for three days straight too.

"This has Princess's work written all over it. We just have to win to make fun of her, just like a moment ago. I will be fine." Buttercup grins.

"I will join in, even though I may not be good in sport but at least, I can run fast enough." Bubble come in.

"Bubble? Are you sure?" Bunny said sounding worried.

"I am fine, I used to run around with the animals before because I want to take a good shot of them." Bubble giving this information so that Buttercup and Bunny felt more relieved.

Bell came back with more water and bananas for Bunny, Buttercup, and Bubble to eat. We are currently giving them enough energy for the boy's relay.

When it was the boy's relay, everyone looks at Buttercup, Bubble and Bunny weird. Since this is a boy's relay. There isn't supposed to be any girls on the track.

Bubble's POV

"Excuse me girls but I think you are on the wrong track." A boy next to me says to me in a mocking way.

"Scared of losing to a girl." I glare at him. He just stayed silent. I am the first runner, Bunny is the second and Buttercup is the third. Buttercup has to run more than us since she is at the end. We also know that Buttercup is capable of running for a very long time.

The whistle sounds and I run in full speed. I wasn't slower than the boys which made everyone surprise but I can feel myself feeling exhausted. I push myself a little more and reach to Bunny, the same time as other boys did.

I watch Bunny sprint forward taking a small lead ahead. I was glad that I didn't drag them down. I look closely at Bunny and I can tell that she a little bit exhaust. I pray that she will make it before she is too tired.

When Bunny was going to pass to Buttercup, she trips a little but Buttercup manage to get the trophy in time. Buttercup is now going at full speed while Bunny was laying down on the floor. Now we are all looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup's POV

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, from boys to girls and my friends. I can tell that every think about me. My friend would be thinking that I can do it. The girls would wish for me to trip along the way. The boys are just thinking of trying to run past me. I am only a little bit ahead. From some reason, I felt like my friend is sending me some overwhelming energy to me.

I felt like my strength starts to increase and I run faster. Right now I can tell that I am leaving the boys behind already and I am far ahead. A grin places on my face. I finish the relay race first and people cheers except for the grade 10 yellow team.

Blossom needs to quickly figure out what is going on since I don't know how long will I last in this sports events.

"THE RELAY RACE ENDS! NEXT WILL BE A TUG A WAR!" The host screams into the megaphone.

I jog back to my friends to be crush into a hug.

"Buttercup you did it!" Bubble is crushing me very hard.

"You also did great yourself." I pat on Bubble's head.

"I guess the five of us will be doing the tug of war then," Blossom said looking at the rope that is being prepared.

"Yeah… I still don't get what is up with everyone." I look around to see that they are avoiding eye contact with me. We are so not going to loose that easily.

"Come on, we will figure out a strategy on how to last for three days of sports. Seeing how the others won't cooperate with us, we just have to fight for ourselves." Bell finally spoke out about her opinion.

"Yeah I guess we need to fight for ourselves. So that we can prove other how good we are. Not to mention our rank may go up after this events too." Bunny made a fist with her hand, to show how tuff she is.

"Let's go and face the tug of war." Bubble cheers.

All five of us face the girls first, it wasn't hard but when we face the boys. All the boys in the different color are all strong so we weren't able to win any round. In the end, we lose.

"NEXT UP FOOTBALL!" My eyes quickly sparkle at the word football. I turn to look at my friends with determining eyes. "We are so going to win."

Everyone around me smiles at my enthusiasm when I am this pump I will definitely win.

…

Bell's POV

The opponent is quite intimidating. I don't know if we will survive the football match for all six round. Since we have to compete with the other colors just like tug of war. I look at my friend they seem to feel pump up.

Blossom is playing the goalkeeper since she is very good at reading the movement of the ball. There was an event where Blossom has shown us her skill of catching things.

Flashback…

"So bored!" Bunny whines.

"Read then," Blossom answers plainly while reading. Bunny was not satisfied with the answer. I look at Bunny to see that she was going to throw a surprise pillow at Blossom. I stay quiet to see what happen. Bunny throws the pillow in full strength and it was fast. Blossom grab it with ease without taking her eyes off the book.

Blossom then throw the pillow away and continue reading. Everyone just looks at the event with their jaws drop. Buttercup then looks around for something. She took a ball and throw it really hard at Blossom. Blossom just catch it with ease. Still she is annoyed to be disturb.

"Why are you throwing things at me?" Blossom is clearly annoyed.

"I am just testing you ability to catch things." Buttercup shrugs. "Blossom! Come with me."

Buttercup then drags Blossom outside to the courtyard and place the ball on the floor.

"Now Blossom catches this ball and I will leave you to read peacefully." Buttercup seems to threaten Blossom.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Blossom just sigh, "Let's just get this over with."

Blossom just stand perfectly still while Buttercup is ready to kick the ball at Blossom. Suddenly something came out of the boy's house and Blossom quickly catches it. At the same time, Buttercup kicks the ball. Blossom quickly sprint back to catch the ball.

We just stood there amazed again. Blossom manage to catch a hat and Buttercup's kick at the same time. Brick then came running out to get his hat back. He was really lucky that Blossom catches it and not Buttercup or Bunny. Or else he has to run around trying to get his hat back.

"I am going back to reading now." Blossom lightly throw the ball at Buttercup. Buttercup just stood there amaze with us for like a minute or two. Then we all went back to our boring days.

Flashback End…

I still can't imagine who can kick pass Blossom. Buttercup's kicks were already hard and Blossom doesn't even feel hurt catching it. I look at Bubble who looks as scared as me. I still don't know how can my ability help with this football match.

I start to think really hard about what to do. I was almost able to think of something but the whistle interrupts my thoughts. The opponent starts the ball first. The ball came toward us like lighting. I can't see where the ball is going. Not long the ball has already reached the goal but Blossom catches it in time.

All four of us just stood there feeling helpless, and I thought that Buttercup would be able to pull it off. So now we got the chance to start. Buttercup kicks the ball toward Bubble and in no time they both disappear into the opponent's field. For some reason, I can see through my opponent's defense. I decide to run toward their weak spot and wave to Buttercup or Bunny.

Bunny is currently the one that has the ball, for some reason she saw me without looking at me. She quickly kicks the ball toward me and I aim toward the goal. The ball quickly goes in. Buttercup cheers at our glory.

We quickly went back to defense and I tried my best to see the opponent's weakness in the offense. I fail to see that which I don't know why. Instead, Bubble was finally adjusted to the surrounding, she quickly snatch the ball from the opponent and kick it to Buttercup. Buttercup didn't waste any time and kick toward the goal. It was another goal in!

Our teamwork was great. We eventually won every team even boys too! We all came to a hug since we did not expect to be able to manage so well.

"Good job! Captain." Blossom salute Buttercup. We all knew that Buttercup is the one that is in charge of all this. She has been giving us some strategies during breaks too. Blossom was amazed to see some strategies too. We manage to win because all of us applied our ability into this sport.

"This is just Day 1. We still have more to face in the next two days. Let's go and rest now, I think this is last events for today." Buttercup starts to walk toward our home. We all smile and chat along the way toward home. Even though we still don't know why did others turn against us but we still manage to win for our team.

HIM's POV

"I am impressed with these girls, they manage to pull it off. Even though they are outnumbered." Brick said.

"Not only that they have some crazy strategies too." Butch looks at the screen closely.

"They still don't have much strength in the tug of war." Boomer points out.

"But they do have the speed." Blaine was referring to the relay run.

"Their skills are starting to show more and more." Bandit thought about how each person's ability to cooperate on the field.

I smile at my boys for being able to analyze the girls with a precise explanation. I can still feel like they are holding back something. They must have felt something about the girls that I have no idea about. The boys must have a feeling about the girls' abilities. I need to push them a little bit more so that they will tell me.

The girls look like they can join us sooner or later. I am finally going to be able to form the next team for my plan. The school can't afford any delay. I need the boys to spill out. I let out a sigh for a moment.

'Now is not the time.' I thought to myself, 'Now is not the time.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buttercup's POV

"WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE SPORTS EVENTS!" The host cheers really loudly.

I can't believe it but I am not looking forward to this. I look at my team to see that all of the grade 10 yellow team is missing except for my friends. I groan and Bunny looks at me weird.

"What's that matter? I thought you like this kind of events?" Bunny asked.

"I do but I felt like we are being targeted or something. This is so not fun at all." I reply and groan again.

"You are right but we can't let them think that they have won. We can pull it through. There is still one day left. We survive the first day! You should be happy about it.o(*≧□≦)o" Bunny is trying really hard to cheer me up.

"(；¬＿¬)" I just look at her happy expression.

"NEXT IS RACING THROUGH A MAZE!" The host just sounds even more annoying by the minutes.

"Who is going to go into the maze?" I asked.

"I will. (^ _ ^)/" Bell raise her hand without hesitation. Not only that she looks really confident.

"Okay then Bell, we wish you luck." I pat on Bell's back. She nodded and walk toward the maze. We all sit at the bleacher and wait until it was our grades turn.

Bell's POV

Last night I have been thinking what my abilities can do. Since I have noticed that I can see a loophole. Then I picture myself being an offense like yesterday. The maze is the defense field. I need to use my instinct to find myself out of the maze.

"NEXT UP! GRADE 10 MAZE RACE!" The host shouts loudly. I wonder when will her throat become sour.

I took my place at the end of the maze the same as everyone else. All of us have different entrance but we will cross path in the maze anyway. The whistle blows and everyone quickly run into the maze. I didn't run, I simply walk casually.

As I slowly walk into the maze, I will cross path with many different two ways. I use my ability to see the loophole. But I use it in a different way. This time, I have to try to see which way is the way that will not lead me to a dead end.

It didn't take long before I finally reach the end. Looking around the surrounding to see if I was first or not. I look at the timer on the board that registers my name. I am the first and it took me only three minutes. I think everyone was shocked to see me coming out so fast.

My friend came running to me and hug me. They are very happy to see me coming out of the maze. Buttercup pats me on the back to show her gratitude. I smile to them all since I finally able to do something by myself.

We wait for about three more minutes to see that another member of the team to come out. He was not happy to see that he came out the second. I guess the person must be very confident about winning. The longest person being stuck in the maze is around thirty minutes. We wait for the other grades to go in and come out. The average time in the maze would be around five to twelve minutes. I still can't believe that I am able to come out in three minutes, and I even walk.

"TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING A SPECIAL EVENT, THIS WILL GIVE YOUR TEAM THE MOST POINT! THE NEXT EVENT IS A CANDY HUNT! ONLY ONE REPRESENTATIVE FROM EACH, MALE OR FEMALE IS FINE, BUT MUST HAVE FROM EACH GRADE LEVEL!" The host never fails to scream into the microphone. I wonder when will her voice crack.

"Candy hunt?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"I will handle this race." Bunny looks really excited.

"Do you happen to like eating sweet Bunny?" Bubble asked seeing how Bunny suddenly become so hyper.

"I do, people say that I have a sweet tooth." Bunny smiles widely feeling really proud.

"I still wonder what does a candy hunt look like." Buttercup stills think really hard because, in her entire life, she has never heard of a candy race.

"I think you should wonder who even come up with the candy hunt." Blossom spoke up since she is even more confuse.

Brick's POV

"Really? A candy hunt?" I look at Bandit.

"Don't look at me, it was all Boomer's idea. I only suggest it to principle HIM for this special events." Bandit quickly points toward Boomer.

"What is so bad about candy hunt?" Boomer innocently asked.

"One, where are we going to get a load of candy. Two, what do people even do in candy hunt." Blaine state the problem.

"To answer problem number one, I got it from Bandit's hidden candy room. *cough*That is not so well hidden.*cough*" Butch answers.

"WHAT!∑(;°Д°)" Bandit sounds really surprised, he quickly look out the candy field to see that his save up candy is slowly gone. Bandit trying to hold in his tear, seeing his precious baby gone one by one.

"For the second problem, the contestant have to eat the candy and look at the candy wrapper to see the next item that they have to get. This is like a scavenger hunt at the same time eating candy. Also, a bonus would be, whoever eat the most candy gives the team more points. Some candy won't have the name of the items while others have, so this also tests your appetite too." Boomer explains.

"What about the items that are placed on the field?" Blaine asked.

"That er… if I remember correctly there should be a tissue box, toilet plunger, battery charger, drumstick, tiara, the school manual book, an old test paper, HIM's scarf, Brick's old hat and Butch's action figure." Boomer starts listing out.

"WHAT!" Both Brick and Butch shout at the same time.

"You stole my old hat/action figure!" Brick and Butch does not look happy and they both say it at the same time.

"Sorry, but I ran out of ideas. At least, I didn't steal HIM's scarf, he was willing to give it." Boomer just shrugs.

"That is HIM we are talking about, not Butch or Brick." Blaine points out.

"Wait! Which action figure did you steal?" Butch sounds really nervous.

"The one with black hair that reaches the shoulder, green eyes, wearing a green superpower suit and hold a green helmet. For some reason, that action figure looks like Buttercup." Boomer starts to wonder.

"Is that power ranger? I thought the green power ranger is a boy." Bandit asked while Butch face gone pale.

"That is not power ranger." Blaine answers.

"Its already on the field so we can't do anything about it." Boomer points in the field of candy where Brick's hat and Butch's action figure is laying around somewhere.

"I bet there are only boys in this race because girls would be worrying about their weight." Brick look out.

"Sorry to prove you wrong but there is one girl in the race." Butch points toward Bunny who is eating candies like crazy.

"Wow… she sure has a sweet tooth." Boomer looks at Bunny in amazement while Bandit still trying to hold back his tear 。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。.

Bunny's POV

Whoever thought of this race is a genius!（。＞ω＜）。I can eat all day. The candy is very delicious, someone has good taste in candies. I have been collecting a lot of candy rapper too. It drags me down a little but the candy made me so hyper. I also got the requirement items, some of them are quite weird.

For example, I don't know why but I have to get a toilet plunger, a battery charger, tiara, tissue box and a hat. I actually think the tiara is nice but the rest is just weird. Not to mention this hat looks a lot like Brick's hat for some reason. Maybe they ran out of ideas on getting the item.

I pick up one more candy wrapper to see the next item that is list "Action Figure (Go left)".

I quickly sprint toward the direction that the paper laid out. When I reach the destination, I look at the action figure strangely. This action figure looks a lot like Buttercup. It has shoulder length black hair, green eyes and the taste of color in clothing which is green. I wish I could show this to Buttercup but I have to put it in a bag. Too bad… I really want to show this to Buttercup.

I finish the race in a very big lead. I start to jump up and down while walking toward my friends. They look at me in amazement because I almost ate like three-fourth of the candy that is scatter around the field.

"I guess Bunny should be able to handle this last even for the day too." Blossom looks at me.

"There is one more? I thought the scavenger hunt already took like an hour. You guys have no idea how big the fields are." I somewhat complain even though I like the race a lot.

"LAST EVENTS OF THE DAY IS THE LAST SURVIVING TEAM!" The announcer pass out. Everyone can tell that it was because shouting all day hurts.

"To understand more of this event please go look at the board." The principle HIM announces it himself.

"Last survivor?" Blossom looks confused.

"This sounds very interesting." Buttercup grins.

"Let's go read the board so that we can understand the situation." Bubble suggest.

'Last Survivor Guide

Each person in the team must hang their ID card around their neck.

All four team must steal the other team member's ID card

If your ID card is stolen, you are out

The grade levels are mix together

The last color team standing wins

This starts at 7:00 pm

Good Luck! (^-^)'

"At least, there won't be only five of us this time." Bell sigh a relief.

"This is challenging since we are competing against three-fourth of the school, not to mention it is during night time." I think carefully.

"Bunny has a point. At least, we can see the opponent's color shirt so we won't get confused." Blossom seems to be thinking carefully.

"Let's win this!" Buttercup places her hand in the middle of us. Bubble joins in too, I immediately place my hand after. Bell just place her hand confusingly and Blossom places her hand last.

"YEAH!" We all cheers at the same time and raise our hand up at the same time.

Bubble's POV

7:00pm…

"I feel like I am on a battlefield or something." Blossom comment her surrounding.

I look around to see only trees and more trees. I can barely make out at the end of this field. We are in one of the school forests and there are four clear spots at each edge of the forest. I still can't believe that the school has a forest. How did they even fit a forest while having a beach on one island? This island sure is very big.

"Attention students, the last survivor has started. Good Luck!" Principle HIM announces.

"We should start hiding, everyone spread out. Meet here in the next thirty minutes, so that we will know who is out and who is in." Blossom sounds more like a commander. We all nod and go into different directions.

Looking around, I saw a small hiding spot that I think I can fit in nicely. I hide nicely in a bush and stay as quiet as possible. For some reason, I felt like I am being watch. How can someone see me when I am hiding perfectly fine? This is getting weird. I want to jump out of this hiding spot and charge at someone who is watching me.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I can't take it anymore. I jump out of my hiding spot and prepare a fighting stance. That was a really bad decision because I come face with two opponent from another team. This looks really stupid all of a sudden.

"That's the yellow team! Get her!"

I quickly sprint running away from the red team (I think that is the red team). I wasn't paying attention but all I know is that that isn't the yellow team. Then I come face to face with another team. This is so not good. Running won't solve the problem. I need to retaliate back.

For some reason, I felt like there are a lot of people wearing red. I am surrounded.

"Hand your ID card nicely and no one gets hurt. Be a good little girl like all your friends."

"My friends? What are you talking about?" There is no way my team would hand their card that easily.

"Didn't you know? There is only five yellow team member left, so that is why everyone is targeting the remaining five yellow team right now. One of them would be you."

This is seriously mess up. I have only been in this game less than five minutes and all of the yellow team are left with me and my friends! Someone is targeting us on purpose and I don't like it.

"I don't believe you." I tried to sound brave.

"Enough talking already let's just get her ID card then. Everyone charged!"

The red team all charging toward me in different directions, I wait for the right moment.

'NOW!' I think to myself. I bend myself a little bit lower and quickly snatch everyone's ID in one swift move. I held the ID card proudly in front of them, signaling them that they are out.

"What!"

Some members are quite surprised to see their ID card are already gone. All of them just gloomily walk back to their side and wait until the game is over.

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 296 left, Blue Team 313 left, Green Team 328 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

What! Weren't they lying? There are only five people in the yellow team. This is seriously wrong. I thought that we have other grades with us. I am hoping that my friends survive this. Some team member has decreased but not a lot. I still can't believe that I will have to take care of around less than 900 people left in the game.

I have already made five people to be out of the game. This is going to be very tiring.

Bunny's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 296 left, Blue Team 313 left, Green Team 328 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

What is going on? How can there be five people left? I guess every team is targeting the yellow team now. We are seriously in danger.

I have come face to face with more of the blue team. I have been getting people to be out of the game. Since no one is planning to loose. I hope that those other four will survive this.

I jump up to one of the tree branch as they tried to charge toward me. Then I hang myself upside down and snatch all of their ID cards away so that they will stop chasing me. This is getting tiring and I am trying to find a place to store all of this ID card. I don't think my pocket would be big enough to hold 900 more cards.

I can't wait for thirty minutes so that I can meet my friends.

Bell's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 210 left, Blue Team 289 left, Green Team 296 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

That is good to hear. I think about twenty minutes have past. The announcement would inform us every ten minutes. I guess the red team is the type to be the offensive type of opponent since the number of members has decreased significantly I wonder who manage to get eighty people in just ten minutes. Maybe Buttercup or Bunny, I hope that those twos are still in the game. Since Yellow team seems to be very constant with only five members, which I am one of them.

"There! I found a Yellow team!"

I hate being targeted. I glare at them causing them to felt scared and shiver. I took the game and take the ID card away from them. I have been using this a lot after discovering five minutes ago when I got really angry at one of the member.

"Now go back to your place, and tell the others to stop targeting only me and my friends." I glared at them. They quickly run away.

"I have thirty cards altogether. *sigh* This is going to be a long night and I thought that I won't be taking anyone cards today." I sigh again and slowly walking back toward where we meet while taking some ID card along the way.

Buttercup's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 210 left, Blue Team 289 left, Green Team 296 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

I smirk when I heard the number of red teams. I have never felt so proud. I was the one responsible for that. I decide not to hide anymore after the first announcement. I bet that my friend starts to go offense too since the yellow team still have five members left.

Time to lure more people and start taking their ID card. Still, these eighty ID card is quite heavy, I wonder where can I place it. Maybe backs at the base should be fine. I just had to carry them for a while. Now on with my plans, targeting red team for now.

"Hey! Someone! These ID cards are sooooooo heavy! I feel like I am slowing down." I start saying very loud, "Not to mention I am from the YELLOW TEAM!"

I emphasize the yellow team because everyone has been targeting us, thinking that it would be easy to take out five remaining members. Not long about ten people already show up. I place the ID card down prepare to fight.

"Are you stupid or something? Calling us to get you?"

"I just want to get ten more cards along that's all. I like a good challenge." I smirk.

I quickly charge toward one of them. Then member prepares to snatch my ID card. I fake a charge and pull back a little and turn around to see that some member is already behind me so I easily took their cards away.

I face my first target and snatch the card too. I use that person as a human shield to get two more cards. Not long, I got all ten cards.

"Do any of you know where can I store all of this ID? It is getting quite heavy now." I try to politely ask.

"Just put it back at your base." One of them answer.

I knew that it is a plan to lure me back to the base. I pretend to be stupid once more.

"Thanks, I guess I will be going to base then." I walk back toward the direction to the yellow base. I guess I won't have to go running around to find the other team now. They just have to come to me, I have to go back to the base anyway since I meet with my friend in five more minutes.

Blossom's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 198 left, Blue Team 279 left, Green Team 288 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

"I guess we all are the last survivor in the Yellow team." I look at my friend feeling really relieved.

"I want to get these ID cards out of my bag already. It is slowing me down." Buttercup whines and dumps them into a box. The box was meant for keeping all the ID, the other team can't get back their ID card anyway during the game.

I look at everyone hold ID card except for me.

"Blossom why aren't you stealing any ID card?" Bunny asked since she and Buttercup have the most. Even Bell stole a lot of ID card.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Now I am sure seeing you guys stole like more than hundred counting everyone together. We really are going to steal the last five hundred are we." I look at my friend who continues to pile up the ID cards in the box.

"I think that Blossom would be able to steal some ID card now since some more people are coming." Buttercup points toward lots of shadowing while grinning.

"You knew this didn't you." Bell does not look pleased.

"Yes, I lure them." Buttercup just keeps on smiling, "We don't have to waste our energy on trying to find them now."

"I guess that is a good idea." Bell's face is very serious.

"This is going to be fun." Bunny jump up and down as more shadow are approaching.

"I am not too sure about this." Bubble looks around nervously.

"We will be fine." Buttercup grins even wider.

"There is the last five yellow team. We got them surrounded." There is only red team right now. I am guessing around twenty people. I guess Buttercup is targeting the red team right now since red team are the least.

My friend starts running in different directions and starts snatching others ID card. Doing tricks and scaring other (this is only Bell). I just stare in awestruck.

"I guess we only got twenty for now. We have to separate now." Buttercup sounds disappointed.

"Blossom! Why don't you try stealing?" Bunny whines seeing how I only look around.

"Sorry, I was awestruck. Hehehe." I just sheepishly laugh.

"I guess we will meet in thirty more minutes. See everyone later!" Bubble starts to run away first, follow by Buttercup, Bunny, and Bell. I took off last and is determine to get everyone out as soon as possible. I have been saving my energy for quite a long time. I will target the green team, seeing they still have a lot of members left.

Brick's

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 163 left, Blue Team 287 left, Yellow Team 5 left. Green Team… Green Team… 187 left."

Wait… Did Principle HIM just say green team has 187! They just happen to have to most member around ten minutes ago. Who would be fast enough to take down that many?

"Principle HIM! Are you sure that the number of green teams as reduce that much!" I asked since I am very surprised.

"Look at the monitor for yourself." Principle HIM gestures me and the boys to look at the monitor.

The beeping color of green looks lesser than before, now the blue team has to most member. I decide to look at one of the yellow dots. I can see the one of the yellow will be surround by a group of blue team in a moment.

That yellow dot seems to be very brave as it is charging toward a horde of blue team. About a minute and all the blue dot disappear and only a yellow dot standing. I look at the number of blue teams, from 287 to 269.

The remaining five members yellow team are invincible, just like how me and my friends used to face.

Blossom's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 13 left, Blue Team 11 left, Green Team 7 left, Yellow Team 5 left."

We have been going around for two hours already. So I guess it should be nine o'clock at night now.

I continue to sprint until I trip onto something. A book? No,… it is a file. The cover of the file read 'Test Subject #1 - Bell'.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buttercup's POV

"Attention… Attention… Red Team 0 left, Blue Team 0 left, Green Team 0 left, Yellow Team 3 left. Congratulation, the yellow team won!"

I am so glad! We won, during the last hour, the other team starts to turn against each other. That is why we were able to win in the end. Also, Bubble and Blossom was taken out but we still win. I was really exhausted and it is already ten at night.

"Students you can go back to your dorm and have a good night sleep. Hope that everyone have fun today. Tomorrow activity will start at one in the afternoon. Good night!"

That is music to my ears, when I reach my bedroom I immediately fall asleep on my warm bed.

Butch's POV

"So boys what do you think about those girls. Since we all know that the five are those girls anyway." Principle HIM asked.

Lately, HIM has been making us observe the girls a lot and this is just getting creepy. I didn't mind much but still something bug me. I felt like seeing another version of us already except in a girl form. I still can't believe that they manage to win with only five left. I sense a De Ja Vu with our team too.

"They are good but not good enough yet." Brick answer smoothly.

HIM raise an eyebrow.

"When we enter this event with only the five of us when we are grade six, it took us two hours. They took longer than us. That is what Brick meant anyway." Blaine helps supporting Brick's short statement.

"You are all dismissed." HIM wave us away, we all didn't hesitate to go away as well. Everyone quickly went home to a nice relaxing bed.

…

Blossom's POV

'Background Information of the Subject

Name: Bell

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Height: 164 cm

Weight 47 kilogram

Hair color: Brown hair

Eye color: Blue eye

Blood types: A

Bell's parents have already died three years ago because of a car accident. An average working salary worker, and went to college for an only bachelor degree. An only child in the family, and does not have any relative. Does not have a good social life. Is known for being quiet at the workplace. Does not show any sign of enjoying work. A talent for music but does not know it. Willing to fully cooperate with the experiment on XX day XX month 20XX year.

Experiment starts on XX day XX month 20XX year.'

A picture fall out of the file, I pick it up to see the person call Bell. No way…

Bubble's POV

Memory…

Boomer is riding a boat and heading toward me. WAIT! Is Boomer coming toward me? (-_-?)

"Hey, Boomer? Why are you riding a boat?" I asked him as he came closer to me.

"Bubble!" Boomer looks at me surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to be here.

"When did you get a boat? I didn't see any boat store at school." I look behind Boomer to see a nice dark blue jet boat.

"I… er… I won a school contest!" Boomer seems to try to find the answer.

"Contest?" I question him.

"Well, there was a contest three years ago and the prize is a boat. I won it so I was able to get a boat." Boomer spoke to me calmly.

"Is it like every year?" I continue asking him.

"No, that was the only time." Boomer's voice does not sound convincing.

"Hmm… then why haven't I heard about the prize like that? I thought that school doesn't allow boat?" I look at him sternly.

"Sorry Bubble, you are sweet but sometimes you shouldn't ask too much," Boomer mumbles which I can make out some words.

Then all that I can remember is Boomer coming closer to me, my vision then starts to fade and I fall onto the ground. The last thing that I can feel is someone lift me up, then my vision has gone blank.

Memory End…

My eyes immediately shot open.

'Why have I just remember that? Maybe it is because of this book that I have found.' I look down at the book that I have found during the Last survivor game. It's because of this book that made me slow down and someone caught me. The book looks like around eleven years ago. There isn't a title but just a brown leather book, I still can't believe that it was buried nicely. This should be an interesting book. I smile looking at the book with amusement, this is the first time that I am actually interested in a book too.

'I have been holding too many secrets already. I need to write down, it is always a good way to relieve some stress. Being a star tie isn't that easy at all.'

'I have started a secret project of my own. My friends, Blaze have warned me not to do it but I did it anyway. I don't care what they think since I know that I can do it. In fact, Blaze could help me a lot in this project of mine. He is very smart after all, but it is ashamed that he refuse to work with me.'

Blaze? That name sounds familiar… The guy that looks like Brick! Now I remember. I guess it is one of the eight seniors. I wonder who would be writing this. Blaze is already out of the list. That left off with Berserk, Brat, Blaster, Bear, Blake, Brute, and Blade.

'I was hoping that Berserk can help me as well but she refuse after knowing the detail of my project. I guess those two red won't help me. I don't want to ask Brute or Blade they would just destroy it in the end without knowing it.'

Not Berserk, Brute or Blade.

'I just have to give up my ideas on this project for a moment.'

I flip to the next page and continue reading.

'Today I suggest my project with Principle HIM, he sounds very excited and immediately allow me to work on it. I feel very happy and didn't tell my friends since principle HIM said this has to be a secret. I agree with his statement since Blaze and Berserk already told me it is a bad idea.'

I skip since the rest of the pages gets boring.

'I have to thank Blake for willing on finding the material for my project since he is good at finding objects. Not only that he promised to keep it a secret from the others. I am so glad.'

I guess I can cut out Blake now. Only Brat, Blaster and Bear left. I flip some more pages since I don't understand any formula thing that this person has written on the paper.

'I think I have finally succeeded in using a lot of guinea pig after a long six months. It's a good thing that Brat doesn't know this or else she would kill me.'

This person is terrible! How could this person just use harmless guinea pigs on this experiment! I am boiling with anger but I keep it in and continue to calmly read. At least, it isn't Brat, she is my idol after.

'Principle HIM heard the news and become excited to hear the news. I told him that I am not sure when it comes to human being. Principle HIM said that he found someone who would be suitable for this project. This person volunteers to try out my project.'

'The moment my subject came into the room, I was surprised to see someone as beautiful as her to looks so sad. Her brown hair sways to her mid back while her blue eyes show no sign of life in it. Her name is Bell.'

I drop the book… Bell? Maybe this is just a coincidence, some girls in this school also have a name call Bell. Anyway, Bell doesn't have brown hair or blue eyes. I pick up the book and went back to reading.

'We have been giving her proper food, preparing for the test she is going to face. I think she doubts me because I'm only fifteen. It does makes sense and she is like twenty-six.'

I choke on my water, that I got before reading the book. A fifteen years old kid think of an experiment is weird. I am fifteen and I didn't even think of any experiment, I don't even understand the formula! Now I feel like I am stupid. Also, no wonders the person's friend reject the idea.

'Bell still quietly listen to my instruction anyway. I am glad that she trust me, I hope that later on she would open up to me more. This experiment would help both of us to understand each other more.'

I grin because seeing this person is somewhat attracted to this Bell.

'Every time I am with Bell, I can open up to her. I told her many secrets and she told me hers. She is like the best friend that I can have. I guess I won't be writing in this journal for a while.'

When I flip to the next page I look at the date and this person wrote again after six months have passed.

'I made the biggest mistake of my life. I regret it. I cause Bell to be in pain. She is currently in an emergency room under the school ground. Principle HIM said it is nothing but I can hear her scream. Principle HIM sent me back to my room immediately. I hate myself.'

Wait… the school has an underground room! This school is really big.

'My friend Blaster bake me a cake to celebrate my birthday but I can't get over the fact that I hurt Bell. I kindly reject their offer for a birthday party and lied to them that I don't feel like celebrating my birthday today.'

'Bear can be too smart about other's feeling sometimes. She should look at herself but her support is good. She cheers me up and I do feel better. She still leaves me to my personal peace. I think I should go find Bell to see if she is all right tonight.'

Wait… it's not one of the eight seniors that I have met. Then who is this person… look at the book more carefully, trying to piece each word that the person is saying.

'Bell… she became a five-year-old child. I can't believe that my experiment works, but… the side effect of this pill is that her eye color and hair color turns white…not only that her last words before she becomes a child. It hurts… so much…'

This person surely is a good writer, because I feel like I am going to burst into tears any moment and I don't want my friend to figure out what I am doing. I quickly skip to the last page.

'It has been six years since Bell turns into a five-year-old child. She does not have any memory of me or the experiment. And she is turning eleven soon. I am glad that I was able to find her family to live in. I have been watching her from afar, she is living peacefully. I was able to complete half of her wish, but I'm not sure if I am able to complete the other half of her wish.'

Just tell me her wish already! This person seriously shouldn't leave someone hanging. I really want to know what is this wish and who is this person anyway. This is so frustrating at the same time fun to read.

'I can't believe that principle HIM takes advantage of my project. I should have never ever create it from the start. I regret not listening to Blaze and Berserk now. I made a plan to go on this mission and pretend to die. Then head back to destroy the project that I have started it. The only one who knows the formula is me. No one will be able to get these pill. No one is going to face the same pain as — '

The last page of the book was ripped out. I wonder why. I know that this person must have written something more since Bell's name actually ripped out. I am really convinced that this is the same Bell that I knew well. I guess this does explains why Bell has white hair and eye but who wrote this I still have no clue.

'I have to get Boomer.' I am very determined and march out of my room.

I knock in front of the door to see Blossom. I look at her with a confused expression. I am not confused why she in the boy's house but why does she look like she just runs a marathon.

"I came to look for Boomer." I smile sweetly.

"He is upstair in his room." Blossom welcome me in. I hid the book inside my bag nicely. Brick was laying down the sofa casually. Too casually. I think he is hiding something but I won't push it. I went upstair to asks about the owner of this book.

Brick's POV

"Phew… She finally went upstair…" Blossom sighs a relief. "Now young man, you have a lot of explaining to do. I need to know what is these mission of yours. Also, the file that I have shows you."

I gulp knowing that I can't escape. I stall for a moment and hope the something would happen (which my instinct told me).

"Er… Blossom… we don't have to talk about it now. It is almost time for the sports events… and… I…" I pause a lot hoping that something will distract Blossom.

Blossom looks at me impatiently. Suddenly Boomer came running out of the room, with an angry Bubble behind. Boomer quickly hid behind me. I smile a little knowing that my instinct is right.

"BOOMER! TELL ME ABOUT THIS BOOK! WHAT DOES MISSION MEAN! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW VERY WELL! YOU HAVE BEEN STAYING HERE LONG ENOUGH! NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE A STAR TIE JUST LIKE THIS PERSON IN THIS BOOK!" Bubble screams.

I guess Blossom wasn't the only one that found out about missions. Blossom looks surprised as well. I took the chance and escape from Blossom's questions and Bubble's rage. I grab Boomer along with me. That was one of the most narrowed escape that we have ever faced.

"Phew, thank Brick. But what should we do? The girls found out about the mission. It is a good thing that they don't know the detail. Bubble also found an interesting book as well. The person's handwriting looks like Blaine. Also, Bell's name was mention a lot." Boomer sighs as we are hiding on top of a tree.

"Blaine? Weird… also, the file that Blossom shows me is very suspicious. Bubble's book and Blossom's file seem to relate since in the picture I saw someone who looks like Bell. Wait… I should rephrase that, in the picture that person is Bell. I think that we both should keep this a secret from HIM. If he found those file and the book, he would defiantly flip if he knows this." Brick shivers a little.

"Why would I flip out?" HIM suddenly appear out of nowhere. HIM is sitting on another branch not far away from me and Boomer.

"WAH!" Both me and Boomer screams and almost fall down from the branch that we are sitting on.

"Nothing…" Boomer told HIM casually but HIM isn't convinced so Boomer uses the puppy dog eyes which made HIM coo at Boomer immediately.

"Aw… Boomer you are so cute! ٩(^ε^)۶" HIM starts pitching Boomer's cheek.

"Why are you here anyway principle HIM?" I asked to save Boomer's cheek.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I need you boys to join the sports festival. I just thought of how to end the sports events and I need your help." Principle HIM sounds really suspicious.

"Okay…?" Boomer somewhat asked and agree. I have a bad feeling about this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Buttercup's POV

Hmm… Blossom and Bubble seem to be hiding something from us. Bubble seems to be very angry about something. That is the first time that I have seen Bubble this angry. Blossom looks as angry as Bubble. I am getting really curious but now is not the best time.

"Welcome students to the last day of the sports events I hope that you all have a nice sleep last night." Principle HIM sounds very excited for some reason. "Today we will end the festival with the funnest activity."

Everyone in the crowd starts to whispers to each other.

"Whoever can steal one of the RowdyRuff Boys' Star tie, the winner would get a pass to our school resorts and they can bring at most two friends along." Principle HIM smiles. Everyone burst into a cheer.

"What is so good about the school resort?" Bell asked.

"I don't know. Lets asked." Bubble turn around to ask the guys next to her. "Excuse me what is this school resorts?"

"That is the only place where you don't have to learn. We don't have any holiday break so whoever get to go to the school resort would mean that they got to take at least two weeks break." The guy answers.

"WHAT! The school doesn't have any holiday" I scream in surprise.

"Also, the person that hand me one of the RowdyRuff Boys' Star tie will get their rank up. So at most five people can get their rank up." Principle HIM continues. Everyone cheers even louder. "The boys can be anywhere on the school ground. The boys can take back their tie back along the way so you have to take good care of the tie if you get it. You must hand the tie back to me here. Good luck! The time starts NOW!"

Everyone quickly burst into running around the school trying to find the boys. This is going to be very interesting.

Bandit's POV

I hate this idea. I know that I am supposed to be one of the people to happily agree but, this time, I was forced to join. I am hiding inside a tree. It is a good thing that I prepare this tree in case of emergency. No one would know that someone can hide inside a tree. That is why I have Blaine and Boomer accompany me too.

"Thank Bandit for sharing this hiding spot." Boomer smiles.

"No problem, I made this tree because sometimes I have to run away from Princess's rage. She never found me when I am in here." I smile proudly. "Not to mention, this tree is sound proof."

"I still can't believe you made this yourself. Too bad that it is small." Blaine said that because we are all sitting on each other's shoulder. I am at the bottom, Blaine is on the middle and Boomer is at the top. I made the tree deep but not wide since it was only meant for one person.

"You sure you can last for three hours in here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I am sure. HIM has been making me stand with a heavy object for five hours. This is nothing." I wave it like nothing is wrong.

"I hope that no one can find us since I don't know how to run away if they found us inside this tree." Boomer sounds really worried.

"We just have to hold onto our tie as hard as possible. When they cut the tree we just sprint as fast as possible. We can't stay together for a long time too." Blaine already prepared to jump out of the tree any moment.

"Don't be so paranoid. I don't think they would build a machine that can track us down." I laugh knowing that would be ridiculous.

…

Brick's POV

I can't believe that they build a tracking device on us! Me and Butch are running away from a crowd of hungry students.

"Where are we even going?" Butch asked me while running.

"To somewhere that we can hide," I answer and sprint even faster while smacking some hands away.

Me and Butch saw the maze and quickly go in. All I know is that we both have the maze memorize so we don't have to worry about getting lost.

"We have to go somewhere where there is no signal," I shout at Butch so that he knows where I am going to go. It is really simple, the forest. That is the only place where the server is not allowed to pass through. We took the chance and hide inside the bush to rest.

"Were you the one who suggest the idea?" I asked Butch.

"Of course not! If I did I would have already made a secret base somewhere where no one can track us and all five of us would be drinking tea for three hours already." Butch answers simply.

"Bandit was lucky to build that tree. I should have done that too so that I can escape when Blossom became angry." I sigh.

"Sad for you…" Butch was clearly amused by my behaviors.

"You will face someday when you have a girlfriend. I bet that girlfriend of yours would be Buttercup." I smirk seeing Butch blushes.

"Just be quiet." Butch glares at me but it doesn't look scary due to his red face.

"I guess I am right then." I just keep on smirking while Butch glares at me. Then I felt like someone's rage is closer. I decide to ask Butch.

"Butch can you feel like someone's rage is very close by."

"Someone's rage? Is that even possible?" Butch just looks at me like I am a crazy person.

"…I just feel like someone is very angry is close by." I shrug.

"You are crazy my friend." Butch made a statement and went back looking out the bushes.

I just shrug the feeling away. I also just notice that I am very close to Bandit's secrets tree, I wonder how are they going…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

I suddenly heard a girl scream from a distance not far away. Why would a girl scream at the middle of the forest?

Blaine's POV

"AAAAAHHHH!" Boomer screams very loud because Buttercup just happens to cut the tree down, with an angry Bubble by her side. We all quickly run away from them. Bubble starts chasing Boomer while Buttercup is chasing me or Bandit.

"Bandit we have to split up so that we won't get caught by Buttercup." I quickly said that and look ahead to see a split path. Bandit went to the left while I went to the right.

I look behind me to see no one, I guess Buttercup isn't chasing me. I dive back into a bush and starts to hide from everyone. This is one of the worst ways to exercise us. I didn't expect HIM to make us run this much. I think this is more of a punishment than training.

I look down at my Star tie. This tie sure brings trouble… *sigh*… I slowly look up again to see that the coast is clear. I continue to run around the forest so that it is harder for everyone to find me.

Butch's POV

OH MY GOD! BLOSSOM IS SUPER SCARY! I feel bad for Brick. Also, if some girl didn't scream we won't have blown our cover. It is both me and Brick's instinct to help a girl in need, that is why we jump out of hiding to blow our cover. We both are gentlemen, at least, you have to give credit for that part.

"BRICK! BUTCH! COME BACK HERE!" Blossom screams at us while chasing us. Bunny then came out of nowhere and block our path. We quickly stop midway since we can tell Bunny is trying to snatch our tie if we run pass her.

"Good luck Brick!" I turn to another direction away from Brick since I know that it would bring less trouble for me.

Brick nod and run to the other side. I start to run to see someone ahead, I tried to stop midway again but the person saw me. I look closely to see that it is Buttercup! I am sooooo doom. Buttercup quickly sprints after me.

I look back again to see Buttercup's eyes are full of determination and somewhat looking at me like I am her meal or something. That is just creepy. You know I should be happy to have a girl chasing me but… this is just wrong!

I snap out of my thoughts to see Bunny is also in front of me. I look behind me to still see Buttercup running after me at full speed. I am going to be trap! I hope that by some miracle something just something would help me escape.

By some miracle, Bandit jumps out and tackle Bunny into a bush. I smile and the run ahead further, and hope that Bandit can deal with Bunny's tricky plan.

Bandit's POV

I look behind me to see that no one is chasing me, so I hide in a bush. Then later I saw Butch running away from Buttercup in a far distance. I turn to another direction to see that Bunny is waiting to grab Butch. Butch is going to be trap soon I can tell. I decide to help Butch since he did help me and Blaine to escape from Buttercup's doom.

I just tackle Bunny since that is the best plan that I have at the moment. I actually didn't think of what would happen next. I should really start thinking plan ahead like Brick since I am regretting my action at the moment.

Bunny is below me and I am on top of her, we are inside a bush so that is a good thing. No one can see this awkward position. It isn't awkward because Bunny take the chance to grab my tie. Later result with me pinning her down. The atmosphere went back to awkward again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Er…" Me and Bunny both said at the same time. Then it went back to silence.

"…"

"…"

Bunny starts to struggle to get out of my grip, but I didn't let her because if I did she would start chasing me.

"Bunny I don't think struggling would help." I look at her and my voice is very serious. I look at her purple eyes. Bunny stops and looks back at me. We both just look into each other eyes, and I can see different emotions in her eyes serious, warmth, fear and confuse.

"Well… can you, at least, don't try to squash me." Bunny's tone sound very bitter. That gave me the chill since Bunny would sound like a happy go lucky kind of tone. I got up a little but still have a good grip on her wrist. Then I pull Bunny up carefully and slowly for some reason I see her as a delicate and fragile person.

When Bunny is in a sitting position, I spin her around a little and decide to hold her from behind. Bunny shivers when my chest made contact with her back. I laid my back on the tree nearby, and I am still holding Bunny's wrist. Bunny is actually sitting on my lap and I am actually hugging Bunny from behind come to think of it. It looks just like we are a couple. I hold her a little hard and Bunny gasp.

"Erm… Bandit… what are you doing?" Bunny asked.

"Holding onto you, so that you won't run away," I answer nonchalantly.

"This isn't necessary you know that?" I can feel Bunny's body temperature rise up.

"But don't you think it is comfortable?" I answered calmly but my heart starts to beat faster when Bunny's hair tickle my nose.

"…" Bunny didn't answer, she just kept quiet.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked since I am actually the on forcing her anyway.

"…" Bunny just stayed quiet.

This is so weird, I didn't expect Bunny to be this quiet. I turn her body around a little and then I stretch my neck to look at Bunny. Bunny just turn her face away from me. (—_—') Does she hate me that much now? Are we going to go back like the first incidence or something? I am not going to give up!

I use my right hand to hold onto both of Bunny's wrist and then use my free left hand to turn her face around. When I finally succeed I can see that Bunny's face is flush red. I regret my decision because that made Bunny look really cute. Then I immediately flush red as well. I went back grabbing hold of Bunny's wrist and Bunny just turn away from me. We both just continue to stay in silence.

Buttercup's POV

Darn it! Me and Bunny almost got Butch trap, if only Bandit didn't interfere. I guess I have to continue chasing Butch around until he is exhaust. I did pass some students when they were chasing Butch but some of them are already tired. This game has already gone for like an hour and Butch still have a lot of energy left. Well, it is a good thing that I still have energy and have like about two more hours left.

Currently, I am jumping from one branch to another to catch up with Butch since Butch is taking this route I decide to do the same. Some students are behind me but they are slower.

"BUTCH! GIVE UP AND JUST GIVE ME YOUR TIE! (ლ `Д ́)ლ" I shout out trying to make Butch surrender.

"NO CAN DO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO PUNISH ME FOR LOOSING MY TIE!" Butch shouted back and then keep on jumping from one branch to another.

I groan but I also smile at the same time since I haven't faced anything challenging for quite a while now. I grin and follow Butch behind until Butch finally jump down from the trees. I also jump down and confuse to see Butch didn't run. I took this chance and starts to sprint since Butch has his back behind me.

"I don't think you should be coming close to me." Butch didn't shout since he knows that I am closing the gap between him and me.

"I don't care, I am going to get that tie." I run faster.

"Suit yourself." Butch shrugs then bend down a little. Next thing I know I didn't prepare for a surprise attack.

"ʸ(˃̴3⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░" BUTCH FART IN MY FACE! I quickly turn around and I can here Butch laughing really hard.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!" I scream at Butch.

"I warn you!" Butch then kept on running while my eyes are full of tears from the Butch's fart. He is so going to pay for this. ( ╬◣ 益◢)

Butch's POV

I can't stop laughing seeing Buttercup's face. (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵) I am so happy that I made this stinky spray when I was in seventh grade. Not only this can stop Brick's nagging but at the same time it can stop Buttercup from chasing me! WHOOHOO!

Suddenly someone covers my mouth from behind and I immediately loose conscious.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Buttercup's POV

'What happen?' I look down to see an unconscious Butch. 'I just going to take the chance to steal his tie then. I flip Butch over to see that his tie is gone.

'Darn it!' I guess he must have been unconscious for about half an hour already. I quickly sprint out of the wood and go through a short cut where Principle HIM would be.

HIM's POV

'This is so boring…' I lay down on my desk, feeling bored out of my mind. It's almost two hours and still no one has presented me any tie. I already knock out Butch so that someone can just take his tie already.

I don't know if I should feel happy that I have trained my boys very well or feel disappoint at the students of this school. This feeling is so conflicting to each other. Still I will have to punish the boys if I see one of their tie presents to me. I was the one that stitches their name on their tie. They don't even know. I even stitch all of their name is everything clothing because I don't want to them to get mix up. Anyway, I knew that they would help cover each other, so name stitch idea would be the best idea yet.

"AAHH!"

'That scream sounds so familiar…' I think really hard since that scream alway gave me goosebumps.

Bandit's POV

"AAHH!" I immediately knew that it was Princess's scream because her scream always gives me then chills. I jump up from my sitting position causing Bunny to jump up in surprise as well. Then I let go of her wrist and quickly sprint away to the direction of the scream.

Buttercup's POV

"Give me back this tie!" I scream at Princess's face.

"NO! It is MINE!" Princess yelled back.

Me and Princess are in a tug a war since we both want to get that vacation. Then out of nowhere Bandit and Bunny showed up. Bunny quickly helps me and joins in the tug of war.

Bandit panic and decide to not join neither side, instead, he creates his own side. It was a three side war for about a minute or two until Princess immediately gave up because she is too weak. So it is back to two sides. I wish that Bandit wasn't so strong since me and Bunny start to lose our energy and Bandit looks like he still has plenty left. Bell then came out of nowhere and tackle Bandit to the ground. Both me and Bunny use the chance to pull the tie out of Bandit's grip. Then Bunny release her grip to let me run straight to Principle HIM.

HIM's POV

'Huhuhuhu! I finally see someone approaching me and dodging some students along the way.' I take out my glass to get a better view of that person.

'Black hair, green eyes, and a female. Buttercup!' I smile knowing that Buttercup would be one of the people to get the boy's tie.

Buttercup slams the tie on my table with a proud grin, and then Bunny came along wearing the same grin as Buttercup. They both high five each other and I look down to check who's tied is it. I flip it over to see the name ' _Butch_ ' is engrave nicely by me. I guess Buttercup and Bunny took the chance that I have knocked out one of the boys.

"Congratulation girls on being able to get one of the boys ties. Now you both can relax and wait to see the results of any other students." I smile brightly at the two girls that look really confidence.

'Now let's see who is the next person that will lose their tie.'

Bubble's POV

'Boomer is a meanie!' I keep on repeating that thought in my head. Blossom is beside me not looking as happy as I am either. I guess she is thinking about Brick hiding something from her as well.

I decide to look at this journal again and reread everything since I really want to know who wrote this. Then I spot Blaine hiding. I bet he didn't know that me and Blossom can see him. I look at Blossom and we both nodded. We both quickly jump into the bush where Blaine is hiding and the tackle him. Blaine was surprised because he didn't see it coming.

"Blaine! Tell me who is the one writing this journal." I toss the journal to Blaine direction.

Blaine caught it and looks at me and Blossom confuse since he thought that we are after his tie. We are going to get his tie later after we know the answer who's book that belongs to.

"Hmm… this… I seriously don't know… but seriously why does this handwriting looks so familiar." Blaine seems to be thinking really hard. Blossom took the chance and got Blaine's tie. I continue to keep Blaine's company with the book while Blossom runs away to give the tie to Principle HIM.

"So Blaine… If it looks familiar then who's handwriting is this?" I continue to ask so that Blaine doesn't notice his missing tie.

"It… it sounds weird but it looks just like mine." Blaine looks up from the book to meet with my eyes.

"WHAT!" I shout out.

Bunny's POV

"Three of spade," I spoke out my card while playing on the table with the other deck of cards.

"Four of clover," HIM spoke out and place his card on mine.

"Seven of heart." Buttercup places her card down.

"BUTTERCUP! You skip too much!" Butch complains.

"Too bad, just place your next card." Buttercup sticks her tongue out at Butch.

"I want to change seats now! Here! Jack of heart." Butch plays his card.

This should show that we are playing Slave. Butch has finally recover and join us later on. HIM said that he is bored and drag us into playing cards with him after our two minutes of relaxation.

"Queen of diamond." I continue to place my cards.

"Hmm… I will pass." HIM looks at Buttercup who has two cards left.

Buttercup is thinking really hard, I guess one of the card is lower than a queen. HIM must be testing Buttercup's card. HIM is good at playing card.

"Pass." Buttercup waves and Butch silently yelled a "Yes."

"Queen of heart." Butch grins happily. I can see now why Butch is so happy.

"Queen of spade." I place my card.

"Wait… you break you double?" Buttercup looks at my method confuse.

"Yeah, since everyone is playing single for a long time so I decide to just break my double." I shrug in response and HIM gives me an approving nod. I stop saying Principle HIM because it is too long.

"See! Even HIM agrees." I point at HIM to see that he is still nodding.

"Ace of spade." Butch places his card.

Buttercup whistles.

"That is a bold move." I look at Butch's move.

I was going to place my card when Blossom showed up and give us a confused look.

"Er… Here is Blaine's tie." Blossom wave the tie to give us the view of the second stolen tie.

"Good! You can watch us play a game of slave while waiting for the others." HIM nod while smiling happily.

"When will I get my tie back anyway?" Butch seems to just remember he lost his tie.

"When the game is over, it is like half an hour left anyway." HIM shrug like half an hour is a little time left.

"Fine…" Butch grumbles and just keep on playing against me.

Brick's POV

"Attention students! The time is up and we would like to congratulate some students who were able to steal no one but TWO star ties." Principle HIM announces. I am very surprised because mine wasn't stolen so… maybe Boomer or Bandit got stolen. Yeah… it maybe those two since they both have a soft spot for girls.

I jog out of the wood to meet with a gloomy crowd and two girls standing on stage feeling proud. Then behind two girls are Butch and Blaine without their tie. Wait… IT WAS BUTCH AND BLAINE! Bandit is already on stage still have his tie, he is feeling really proud to still have his tie. I walk up on stage to have Boomer followed behind still holding his tie.

"So our two winners are Buttercup and Blossom with the help of their friend Bunny, Bubble and Bell!" Everyone claps congratulating the girls. I also clap since I still can't believe that they can get the tie.

"This is the end of sports event! I hope you all enjoy this event." Principle HIM smiles sweetly and everyone went back to their dormitory. Principle HIM then turns around to face us.

"Now girls, who would you like to take to your two-week vacation?" Principle HIM asked.

Buttercup didn't hesitate to answer and the same with Blossom. I guess they both have already planned it.

"I will take Bubble and Bell while Buttercup takes Bunny." Blossom answers and the other four girls nodded. Principle HIM smiles since he was expecting this answer after all.

"Well, then with just you five girls it wouldn't be a fun vacation. I guess the boys should go too." Principle HIM turns to us. I was going reject the offer but Butch quickly cover my mouth.

"So are we going to have a two-week vacation without any school work?" Butch asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yep! This is your reward for participating in this tiring event on the last day." Principle HIM smiles turn into a devil smiles for some reason.

"YAY!" Bunny screams jumping up and down. "More people to hang out with."

I can tell that behind those words Bunny is scheming something.

"So when are we getting this vacation?" Buttercup asked. She is already feeling excited.

"On this coming Monday." Principle HIM answers. "You girls still have some time to pack so take your time."

"YES!" Buttercup cheers.

Friday…

Bunny's POV

"ACHOO!" Buttercup sneezes really loud.

"Er… Buttercup I think you are sick." Blossom point out.

"Pfft! As if! I am Buttercup! I never get sick that easily just because of a sneeze." Buttercup states proudly. Then continue to eat ice creams.

"If you say so…" Blossom doesn't sound so sure.

Saturday…

"*cough* *cough*" Buttercup starts to cough really loud.

"Are you all right Buttercup?" Bubble asked feeling worried.

"I am fine! I just got something stuck in my throat." Buttercup's voice sounds really dry. Buttercup drinks some soda.

"Are you sure you are not sick?" This time is it Bell who asked.

"I'm sure!" Buttercup ego does not die down. Buttercup then grabs a pack of chips and then starts to eat.

"If you say so…" I say.

Sunday…

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Bubble scream in delight.

"Me too! Vacation finally!" I start to jump up and down.

"For the first time, I am want to jump along too." Bell joins in with me. Me and Bubble smile at Bell reaction. Bell starts to open up to us more and more. We all starts to jump around screaming exciting to see a very pale looking Buttercup come down the stair.

"WILL YOU GUYS *COUGH* BE QUIET SOMEONE IS TRYING TO *COUGH* SLEEP!" Buttercup coughs while shouting at us.

"You are definitely sick," I state without giving a second thought.

"I am *cough*… *cough* fine… I am sick." Buttercup gave up and the lay down on the sofa.

"Hmm… we need someone to take care of Buttercup while the rest of us go on vacation. Let's have a rock-paper-scissor to see who have to stay over to take care of Buttercup." Blossom suggest.

"Okay!" Everyone agrees and form a circle.

5 minutes later…

"I am terrible at rock-paper-scissor." Bubble sigh.

"You are just way too predictable," I said.

"I guess I will catch up with you guys later when Buttercup feels better." Bubble smiles her infamous 'I am making you all feel guilty' smile.

"ACHOO!" Buttercup sneezes really loud to break our attention from Bubble infamous smile, which is a good thing.

"Well, someone has a loud sneeze." Brick is in front of the door, he was going to knock when Buttercup sneezes too loud that the door flew open. Brick isn't alone he has Butch accompanying him too.

"Sorry for being sick…" Buttercup's face starts to turn red and it is a sign of her having a fever now.

Butch starts to laugh at Buttercup's vulnerable state. Buttercup uses all her last strength to throw a pillow at Butch, which Butch caught it easily.

"That is so like a baby throw." Butch continues to laugh while Buttercup is very angry.

"Butch stop laughing at Buttercup now or else you will be her babysitter." Blossom threaten Butch.

"Hahaha! This is too funny!" Butch won't stop laughing.

"Well then, I guess Butch will be taking care of Buttercup for real." Blossom placing her foot down.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" Buttercup screams in objection. Butch finally stops laughing and starts to protest.

"This is my decision and it is final. Bubble pack your bag, we are leaving tomorrow. Butch take good care of Buttercup and don't you dare sneak away. I will tell Principle HIM that you will be taking care of Buttercup." Blossom orders.

"No need to tell me, I already know." Principle HIM is standing at our front door, his face show interest in the situation.

"So Butch take good care of Buttercup! She is a precious flower after all." Principle HIM smiles deviously.

I think I like this side of Principle HIM. (｀∀´)Ψ


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bell's POV

"Wow…" We are speechless. I am standing in front of a nice looking ships. I am surprise that the school allow why to go to one of their resort. Still, Principle HIM said that we have to be on our best manners because there are some guest other than us on the island as well.

"Come on let's go into this ship!" Bunny pushes all three of us into the boat.

"How long is the ride?" Blossom asked.

"Two hours, so it won't be long before we reach our destination." Brick answers as he just step onto the ship.

"YAY! The faster we arrive the faster we get to have fun!" Bubble jumps up and down in joy. I felt like my smiles starts to grow wider.

"You seem to be excited as well." Blaine looks at me.

I nodded since I never thought that I will be able to get out of this school. I wish to just stay in that island and don't have to learn.

"Well, don't get too attach to that island. You know we still have to come back here sooner or later." Blaine warns me, it is almost like he just read my mind. Blaine then gestures me to look around the view as the boat departs.

Everyone is enjoying the time on the boat. Bubble is taking pictures with Bunny. Blossom and Brick is having their couple moment. Bandit and Boomer is talking about something that I clearly don't understand. Blaine is accompanying me as we both are enjoying the view as the time pass by.

Blossom's POV

"Hmm… I am starting to regret letting Butch take care of Buttercup." I spoke out of Brick.

"No need to worry Buttercup should be fine," Brick said in a very relaxing tone.

"But… Butch can be reckless…" I trail off a little bit.

"Don't worry I gave Butch a book to take care of Buttercup. She should be in good care." Brick pat my head to comfort me.

"Okay then, I trust your judgement." I lean my head to rest on his chest and Brick wrap his arm around my waist as we enjoy the breeze of the boat.

Butch's POV

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Buttercup asked me feeling uncomfortable.

"Pfft! Of course, I do!" I am currently sitting on a chair next to Buttercup's bed.

"Hmm…" Buttercup just looks at me weirdly.

"I even have a book!" I proudly showed her my book.

"Guide to taking care of sick people for dummies." Buttercup read the book title out loud, then later starts to cough while laughing at the same time.

"*Cough* DUMMIES *cough*" Buttercup just keeps on laughing. I frown wondering what is so wrong.

"HEY! Brick gave this book for me! This is extremely useful when I was nursing Boomer." I proudly state.

"I feel so sorry *cough* for Boomer." Buttercup grins.

"You talk a lot for someone who is coughing like they are going to die soon." I point out since Buttercup is getting annoying.

"Well, you make it sound like *cough* *cough*… erg… I hate *cough*" I grab a tissue to cover Buttercup's mouth while she is coughing.

"Coughing is contagious." I wiggle my index finger to giver her a disapproving look.

"Wow… never knew that you know the word contagious." Buttercup continues to laugh and coughing.

"You will never feel better anytime soon." I shake my head feeling really gloomy since I didn't get to go on a vacation. I am stuck with a sick girl who clearly laughing at me.

"That means that you are a bad nanny." Buttercup made a comeback.

"You surely like to make fun of me as well.(Θ︹Θ)ს" I give her my hurt looks so that she would stop laughing at me. It did the opposite now Buttercup is laughing and coughing even more.

"Haha! *Cough* Terrible *Cough* nanny." Buttercup points at my face.

"I still have a book to prove that I am a good nanny." I am still holding the book proudly.

"Yeah…Do you even read?" Buttercup just likes to humiliate me.

"Of course I do! Now stop laughing at me and let's get you to feel better. I want to get my two week vacation on a beach and not in a sick person's room." I quickly flip open the book to show her that I am serious.

"So first let's diagnose." I look at the book first step.

"Well, someone knows some big words. (* ´艸)" Buttercup burst out laughing again.

"Is it so wrong for me to be smart." I am starting to feel offend.

"I have you know, my room is more cleaner that yours." I look around to see Buttercup's room is full of tissue and dirty cloth laying around the ground.

"Well sorry, I am sick *cough*. I don't have the energy to *cough* clean." Buttercup grins at that statement. She really is using this chance to her fullest.

"Okay then let's go back to this diagnose. First, do you cough a lot?" I look at Buttercup and Buttercup gave me a look like I am the most stupidest person in the world.

"OF COURSE *COUGH*!" Buttercup screams at my face.

"Second do you sneeze?" I look at Buttercup again.

"I already stop sneezing." Buttercup finally willingly to answer me properly.

"Does your stomach hurt?" I continue to asked her.

"No."

"Do you feel hot?"

"Yes"

"Are you talking about your looks or health?"

"Both"

"You have a big ego."

"Tell it *cough* to yourself *cough*"

"I am going to get some bandage." I got up from my seat getting some bandage.

"For what? *cough* I am not hurt?" Buttercup asked me confusedly.

"You'll see." I grin mischievously.

Bubble's POV

"YAY!" Me and Bunny both scream at the same time. We turn to each other and then hold onto each other hand to jump up and down in joy. Then we take some more pictures and head on toward the nice looking hotel.

"Wow…" I think I am speechless like twice already.

"Come on we can't let our room be waiting for us now can we." Bunny grins and we all take our key. Each person has their own room, so we don't have to worry about sharing with a roommate.

"Let's go enjoy the pool after this." Bell suggest we all nodded and came back out later wearing our swimming suit ready to enjoy the pool.

…

"What do you think is going to happen when Butch is babysitting Buttercup?" Blossom suddenly asked while we are all enjoying the nice cool pool.

"Hmm…" Bell is sitting on a pool chair, she is thinking really hard of the possible outcome.

"Something romantic will happen of course." Bunny grins at her answer while splash some water on Blossom for asking.

"Hey! I was just asking." Blossom then splash back. They both starts a little mini water fight.

"I think that Butch will take good care of Buttercup." I answer.

Blossom and Bunny immediately stop then look at end other. Not long they burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Butch! Take *HAHAHA* Good care of Buttercup!" Bunny starts to laugh really hard, Blossom just nodded since she was laughing too hard to say a word. I look at Bell to see that she is about to fall off the chair.

"Aw… guys… Butch will be sad to hear you say that." I said sounding sad for Butch.

"Well…" Blossom was about to say something when Brick suddenly spring out of the water and scare Blossom, Bunny and me.

"EEEEKK!" We all scream see Brick.

The other boys came and they all high five Brick and start laughing. We all splash at them except for Bell since she wasn't surprised.

The boys splash back making this a big water fight. At first Bell wasn't participating until someone flip the chair over causing Bell to go underwater.

"EEEK!" We all turn around to see Bell dripping wet and Blaine smile victoriously. The boys all cheer Blaine for his accomplishment. Bell got up from water and make a big splash at Blaine. We all continue the water fight like there is no tomorrow.

Buttercup's POV

"MUAHSJDSFLKDJ!" I tried to shout at Butch but he uses the bandage to cover my mouth. I am feeling stupid already.

"What? I don't understand you." Butch grins since he knows very well why.

"SFDKSJHGJKD!" It just basically me shouting at Butch that is he going to die soon. Also I can't get the bandage out because Butch tie it very hard. I also don't have the energy to lift my hand up now.

"Well, this should make you talk lesser and be a better patient." Butch grins.

'Like you are a good nanny from the start.' I think to myself since talking doesn't work anyway.

"Now time to test your nerves." Butch takes out a small hammer.

'What is he going to do with that hammer?' I question because it doesn't make sense. I am only coughing so why need a hammer. Butch then uses the hammer and hit my leg lightly. I look at him like he is stupid.

"Hmm? No reaction… I guess I have to hit harder." Butch then hit my leg a little bit harder. I continue to look at him with the 'you are the stupidest person in the world' face.

"Stop giving me the 'you are the stupidest person in the world' face already. And I am not stupid!" Butch grumbles and hit my leg again. This time a little bit too hard. I whine at the pain and I quickly glare at Butch.

"I guess you can still feel pain." Butch gives me a goofy smile.

I use all my energy to get up and then try to swing my hand to give Butch and push. The result is it ends really fail. I hit Butch's chest too lightly since my energy is already drain.

"That is like the most girlish punch I have face! Even Bubble punch harder than you!" Butch is now laughing his butt off on the floor seeing how weak I am. I decide to just jump up from my bed to tackle Butch.

Butch seems to be aware because my movement is slow and sluggish. Butch grabs my wrist and grin at me.

"You are still weak you know." Butch then grabs my other arm because he knew that I was going to punch him no matter want. Butch the swiftly pin me down on my bed.

"I win! That was easy consider that you are sick too." Butch continues to grin at me. I just glare in response. This made me notice how broad Butch's shoulder is. He looks intimidating and for some reason I like it, it also make him looks really hot. Wait… BUTCH IS NOT HOT! NOPE! NOT HOT! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! Then out of the blue Butch kiss me on the lip.

"Having a bandage is a good thing because when I kiss you I won't get infected." Butch just grins at me mischievously. My face quickly turn red from that sudden action and words as well.

"Is you face red from the fever or from my kiss." Butch just keeps on smiling. I use my last strength of energy to kick at his pride. He didn't see it coming so he is on the floor in pain while I quickly hide myself under the cover.

'Stupid Butch! Stupid kiss! Stupid Butch! You don't even know how I feel! Stop playing with me! Stupid Butch!' I just keep on thinking that Butch is an idiot over and over again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Brick's POV

"Hello, my cute little angels (^ 0^) ~"

"WAH!"

"PUH!"

Currently, my face has food all over because Bandit was surprised by Bunny sudden action. Bunny screams and accidentally bump Bandit too hard so that result with Bandit spitting out his food in my face.

"Why are you here?" Blaine plainly asked.

"I got bored with Butch and Buttercup," HIM answers bluntly.

"…" Everyone became silent, I bet that some of them are thinking like 'Can a principal ditch his job?' or maybe like 'Why does he has to be here?'.

"Also, I am giving you all an assignment!" HIM smiles at us cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Boomer screams out.

"I thought this was supposed to be a holiday." Bubble joins in.

"It's not class work! I just want to bring activities to you guys!" HIM said, "I want to make your trip even more fun!"

"…" Everyone became silent again since we all don't know if we should trust principal HIM's fun.

"If you don't play then I will quickly send you all back to learning. (･｀ω´･+)" HIM gives us a low tone voices and a dark face. With just only that everyone quickly nodded their head in agreement. HIM quickly smiles again and continue.

"Okay ~, then meet here at 7:00 pm we are going to have a test of courage!" HIM cheers. I look around to see that some of us seem scared of the dark and some tries not to show it. I turn to Blossom and grin because I remember Blossom being scared of the dark.

"(ʃƪ¬‿¬)" I look at Blossom with evil grins.

"Oh no! Don't you dare plan anything funny! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)" Blossom quickly tried to stop my plan.

"We'll see…" I state while grinning like a fool. Blossom the pump my arm to warn me, at the same time giving a glare. I stop thinking about the plan but when we reach the destination I would have already formed a plan.

Blossom's POV

I look at my dinner while feeling really uneasy. I look back at Brick seeing how he just keeps on smiling which is weird. I resist the urge to slap him really hard because Brick would try to dodge it. I have been doing this for like a whole ten minutes, so I was the last to finish my dinner.

Judging by the people on the table it seems that most of the people who is scared of this is girls… Even Bunny looks scared. The boys seem to be all right about it.

We all got up and I turn to look at Brick again for the last time. Brick sees that I have been looking at him for a while now which cause him to smile at me mischievously.

"If you really want to look at me, just take a picture." Brick spoke to me while leaning his head close to mine. I didn't blush from it since I already got used to it. I just push Brick's face away.

"Don't you dare do anything funny," I warn him again since I knew Brick too well.

"Blossom~ Why are you doubting me so much?" Brick is trying to give me an innocent look which is not working at all. All I can see is a devil horn growing from his head and a devil tail is swinging around.

"You know what I mean." I poke his chest and then walks away. I didn't even look back to know that Brick is grinning really widely to see my reaction.

Bunny's POV

'Test of courage… I wonder what would be like… Hmm… I am getting nervous all of a sudden.' I think to myself and looking around feeling nervous.

"Bunny? Are you all right?" Bandit came to me since we both are a partner for the night and there are only the two of us at the moment.

"Yeah… I'm fine. So tell me again why are we waiting for principal HIM in front of a dark forest." I point toward the dark scary forest in front of me.

"I don't know but we both know that HIM is up to something as always." Bandit sighs a little. Suddenly he leans his head close to mine, too close for comfort too to be exact. I took a step back to have a distance between our face but Bandit just walks another step to go back to the same position. I knew that it is pointless to back away so I just stayed still. Lastly, I have noticed Bandit have been looking at my face a lot. I wonder why…

"Are you nervous?" Bandit asked.

"Hm? (O_O?)" That really surprises me. Does my face really looks that nervous?

"I knew it, you are nervous," Bandit smiles feeling happy for some reason.

"Why are you so happy about it?" I glared at him.

"Well… I think that your facial expression is very interesting lately and I have been figuring out a lot on your behavior. You can't hide your feeling from me any longer now. I can almost read you like a book now." Bandit grins.

"Then I will help you then, what are you missing then?" I look at him giving him my mischievous grins.

"Hmmm… The face that shows you really like someone. That expression is what I have never seen before." Bandit thinks for a moment then looks at me. My heart quickly did a flip and I look away so that I won't be able to see my face.

"Sorry… that will be a secret." I turn around again the wink playfully. Bandit was about to say something but he closes his mouth and reaches out his arm. His arm has placed on my head, I feel really curious about his action. "What are you doing Bandit?" I asked since this feels really weird.

"A small paper was in your hair." Bandit takes his hand away from my head and showed me the paper. He slowly unfolds it to see a note written on it.

'Hello, my cute little angels~ I have already prepared everything! So enjoy the dark scary forest together to reach to your room! Love your one and only principal HIM (^3^) ~'

I guess I won't be going back to my room anytime soon. I sigh seeing the notes… Wait… when did the note get into my hair anyway… HIM can be scary sometimes.

"Come on let's go." Bandit holds my hand and I look at him in confusion.

"Why are you holding my hand?" My voice sounds really cold for some reason.

"So that we won't get lost. We have to stick together." Bandit replies and starts to walk into the forest. I quickly walk after since Bandit is gripping my hand really hard. The walk was long and quiet. I just keep on looking ahead since I want to get back to my hotel room. I actually was happy that Bandit wasn't going to say anything but my happiness did last for long since Bandit breaks the silence.

"Bunny…" Bandit spoke out my name which I turn around in response. Bandit hesitates for a moment and he stops to look at me. I look at Bandit, even more, confuse and a little bit irritate.

Then Bandit just sighs and said: "Never mind, sorry for stopping. Let's quickly go to the hotel."

I just nodded and we both just keep on walking in silence. Along the way, I can hear some screams from my friends. I bet one of them are Bubble's scream. I look at Bandit again to see his sad face. I don't know why but it hurts a little bit walking with Bandit. I think we both are building a wall between us now. Since I don't even notice all the scary things around me, all I can focus on is Bandit.

Bubble's POV

"WAH!" I screamed really and continue to hug Boomer since another fake monster appears out of nowhere.

"It's all right Bubble." Boomer is soothing me along the way as well.

"Let's keep on walking now," Boomer smiles brightly for me to feel safer. I was going to continue walking but my legs have given up from all the scares.

"Er…" I am feeling really embarrass right now since I bet I look really stupid right now.

"Hehehe! Your leg gave up didn't it." Boomer chuckles at me and my face turn red from the embarrassment. I gave Boomer a light punch so that he would stop laughing at me.

"Hmm… I guess your leg won't recover anytime soon." Boomer thinks for a moment and I just looks at Boomer to see what he going to do next. "I will just have to carry you."

"What!" I shout in surprise. "You don't have to! Let's just stay here and rest." I quickly suggest.

"But isn't this place scary for you? I bet you don't want to stay here anytime soon." Boomer comes closer to me and lifts me up swiftly into a bridal style. "Not only that you are light too."

I blush at Boomer's compliments and then I wrap my arm around his neck so that I won't fall. I buried my head in his chest to hide my vision from all the monster. I think Boomer flinch a little at my reaction and his body temperature suddenly rise. I can even hear his heart beats faster. I guess Boomer has never carried a girl before, that may have made him feel really nervous.

Boomer's POV

'OMG… OMG… OMG… Bubble is just too cute. I bet she can hear my heart is beating really fast right now.' I tried to hide my facial expression so that Bubble won't be suspicious of me. I have carried many girls before but no girls are like Bubble. Bubble is cute, light and she is just too hard to resist. You have no idea how much I want to just hug Bubble and give Bubble a kiss. This is so frustrating.

I hope that the other guys are having a hard time to control themselves like me since I have been hearing the other girls' scream.

Blaine's POV

"Are you all right Bell?" I asked Bell since she is hugging my arm really tightly. I guess that Bell is really scared of this test of courage thing.

"I'm fine…" Bell mumble audible enough for me to hear.

"Are you sure? You can close you eyes and I will lead you out of the forest right away." I asked her in concern since I felt like Bell is going to go to a break down anytime soon.

"Yeah I'm fine. EEEEKK!" Bell screams again seeing another scary looking thing in front of her.

I wrap my arms around Bell's head and cover her eyes so that she won't be able to see what is in front of her.

"Wah! What are you doing Blaine?" Bell panic seeing everything is all dark.

"Covering your eyes so that you won't be able to see all the scary looking thingy," I stated. I walk forward and Bell has to do the same since she doesn't have a choice. I did wrap my arm around her tightly so that she is close to me. Bell grab hold my shirt since she is still scared that I will leave her in the middle of the forest. That is what I think Bell is thinking.

We walk along the night silently until a deathly scream can be heard.

"BRICK COME BACK HERE!" Blossom screams really loudly which cause a lot of bird to fly out of the trees.

"Is Brick in trouble with Blossom now?" Bell asked which her eyes are still covered.

"Yeah… he is asking for a death wish too." I spoke out and continue to walk.

'Good luck Brick… You asked for it…' I thought to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Butch's POV

"Say ahhh~"

"No!"

"Just do it! (-_-)"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NO - OP!"

I quickly shove the medicine into Buttercup's mouth when she is protesting not to take it. Then I close her mouth so that she has no choice but to swallow it.

"EWWW! This taste horrible!" Buttercup complains.

"That is what you get for being sick." I point out. I feel like I am more mature all of a sudden, I hate this… I should be enjoying a holiday right not but nooo I have to babysit a sick person. Not to mention the sick person acts like a wild animal. I turn around to see Buttercup preparing to sleep. For some reason, my eyes trace back to her lips…

'Her lips sure looks delicious… I want to touch it. Wait… I could get kill!'

I turn around and put back all the medicine where it belongs.

In my mind…

"I sense someone is having a crush (^v^)~" — Strange thinking

"Who are you? (-_-?)" — Me

"You" — Strange thinking

"That was a short answer." — Me

"I am you what do you expect." — Strange thinking

"So what should I call you… (-~-)" — Me

"Call me your…er…your lovesickness." — Strange thinking

"That is so me… Okay, then Mr. Lovesickness. Why are you here…" — Me

"I'M HURT! HOW CAN YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" — My Lovesickness

"…" — Me

"I will forgive you… now we have a business in our hand." — My Lovesickness

"Business? Oh I get it" — Me

"Of course, you do!" — My Lovesickness

"Are we planning a prank? (*O*)" — Me

"NO! Why do I have to be so stupid?" — My Lovesickness

"You are insulting yourself too you know." — Me

"Just look at my name! That is my purpose!" — My Lovesickness

"Lovesickness? I thought is was a joke." — Me

"ERG! I should have dealt with someone else…" — My Lovesickness

"Hmm? Who?" — Me

"I am going leave now! Bye bye!" — My Lovesickness

Out of my mind…

"Butch? Butch?" I look up to find Buttercup is looking at me with a worried face.

'Worried face…' I grin just thinking that.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked innocently. Buttercup's face immediately flush red and then not long I got a slap on the head. "OW!"

"That is what you get for saying that." Buttercup then went back to sitting on her bed.

"At least I know now that you are feeling better. I feel so proud of myself." I made a fake tear of joy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now get out of my room already." Buttercup is shooing me away.

"Is that what I get for nursing for about seven hours?" I asked giving the most hurtful look to Buttercup.

"Yes." Buttercup just nodded and the turn away.

"You are so nice." I take the bag away and close the door. Then I start to chuckle to myself. "She is really obvious in lying. She would hold her breath if she is lying."

Buttercup's POV

"Haaaa…" I sigh a relief. I didn't know that I was holding my breath. Butch surely is good at taking care of me. I still can't believe that I am feeling better already. I guess I can make it in time to catch up with the others and enjoy my holiday.

"Time to pack."

Boomer's POV

"Er…." I am trying to ask.

"Sssh!" Everyone quickly silences me.

"What is going on?" I finally able to ask.

"Sssssh!" Again everyone is silencing me this time even more annoyed of me.

"Hmmm~ What is going on?"

"Ssh!" I quickly silence the person who asked but then it was only me. I felt weird so I turn around to face with Principal HIM.

"WAH!" I shouted out because I was really surprised.

"Why is everyone hiding in here?" principalHIM asked.

"I also want to know too." I join in with principalHIM.

"We are trying to see how Brick is going to solve the problem." Bunny whispers.

"I see… That's boring…" Principal HIM got up and leave.

We all sigh a relief when Principal HIM leave.

"How is this boring? Brick is going to be dead soon." Bandit is confused.

"Is Brick really going to be dead if he can't make Blossom forgive him." Bubble asked worried about Brick's and Blossom's relationship.

"They won't break up that is for sure," Blaine said which sound somewhat reassuring.

"Sssh!" Bell suddenly shush us which is weird, but I guess she is also absorbed in this also.

Brick's POV

"Blossom… I'm sorry…" I gave her the sorriest looks that I can muster up which did not work because Blossom's rage of fire did not die down. Blossom is also giving me the silent treatment too.

"I want to show you something that you would really like," I said but Blossom isn't interested, she just stays quiet.

"If you want to do it this way, then fine." I carried Blossom in bridal style.

"WAH! PUT ME DOWN!" Blossom screams in protest.

"Just stay still for a while and you would like me apology present." I keep on walking until we both reaches a library of the hotel.

"Library?" Blossom does not sound impressed.

I walk to a bookshelf and take out a book then hand it to Blossom.

"A book? You have got to do better than this." Blossom looks really angry.

"Look inside and you will see," I smile knowing that my plan would work.

Blossom flip some pages then gasp in surprise at one of the pages. That is a ring tape onto the page. Not only that the circular of the ring was tape on the word 'I Love You'. Blossom gently take the tape out of the ring and then put if on her fingers. She smiles brightly and hugged me. This shows that she forgives me entirely.

"I love it! I forgive you." Blossom said when she pulls apart from me while smiling brightly.

"There is some very good book of Shakespeare in here too, the school keeps it in a very good condition because our senior is very famous History Professor. He wants to preserve lots of old articles in here. There are also books on the history of the British Royalty that you likes too, I think King Henry VIII should be around the corner… Blossom?" I look around to see that she just disappear.

"BLOSSOM!" I quickly call her again but no replies. I quickly run around the library and starts finding her.

Blossom's POV

'This books sure seem interesting.' I at the book that is in front of me. I look at the author which is Blaster. I think I met him, since he is my senior, and Boomer talks about how Blaster is a very good pitcher. I flip some pages to see many different collections of pictures. Mostly contain all of my seniors and they all seems to enjoy themselves but… there is just something disturbing about this book.

Some picture would have some smug on it like blocking someone behind these pictures. I flip more and more. Each picture has a description but some description were erased. I continue to flip because I don't plan to give up that easily until a letter falls out of the book.

'Hello Future Reader,

We are your seniors because this book as been specially made to put in this library. The area that you are in an area that is only authorized for the students so we can tell that you are our junior. Now as you can see some picture are blurry or smug. Not only that some descriptions are erased, this is not our doing. It is Principal HIM. He was not able to detect this because we have nicely hide it in this book. Now whoever is reading this must listen carefully. The odd about this book is that there is one person missing in our group. We have believed that he is still alive and in this school, his name is Blaine. He has a secret information inside him that Principal HIM really wants. We need your help to unlock Blaine's lost memory so that Blaine can be able to escape this school from principalHIM's grip. We hope you would cooperate.

This should not be seen by Principal HIM.

Down below here we have listed out how to trigger Blaine's memories.

'…'

"Blossom?"

I quickly jump up from the surprise of someone calling me. I put the letter behind me and turn around to see Brick having a very worried look. He quickly came to hug me, I guess I really made him worried.

"I'm so glad that you are fine…" Brick sigh a relief, as he pulls apart from me. "Now what were you reading.

"Nothing much…" I smile.

"Liar. You are reading this letter didn't you." Brick reveals a letter on his hand. My eyes wide and looks at my hand to see that my letter is gone.

"How did you?" I just stayed there speechless at Brick's action.

"I have read it before already, I am still not able to retrieve the book for Blaine to see. I guess Principal HIM must have known about it." Brick said.

"Oh…" I nodded.

"I guess you two already knows something already from your seniors I guess." Principal HIM showed up which creep up both of us. "I guess Blossom will be going the star ties too."

"I don't think so." Brick quickly block me.

"What? What is so wrong with star ties?" I am confused.

"You are going to a mission that involves with experiment, money, and people." Brick answers.

"Blossom is capable enough already." Principal HIM waves a hand and for some reason, my tie changes to a star.

"Wah…" I look at my tie in amazement.

"From now on, be prepare to be summoned." Principal HIM smiles and goes away.

"I guess you will be going to that mission now. I really wish that you didn't." Brick heave a sigh.

"Wait… you have been doing those dangerous things without me knowing! I am joining this whether you like it or not!" I grumble.

"At least I don't have any secrets to keep from you now." Brick is trying to think positively.

"Wait… YOU HAVE SECRETS THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I am outrage.

"It's classified." Brick quickly defend himself.

"Fine." I just sigh. "So what would I be doing?"

"A lot of things that involve with school. Especially about Blaine, I heard that Blaine causes some trouble with the school. Principal HIM knew that I am trying to get Blaine memory back and he is waiting for it but… I didn't do it since this letter he cannot read it. He knew that our senior is up to something but he is not able to see it due to a special ink. Our senior really is smart." Brick sounds really proud.

"So… I will be dealing about Blaine from now on?" I asked.

"Not only you but me also, so don't worry. You are not alone." Brick hold my hand and squeeze it.

"So the other doesn't know about Blaine's secret," I asked again.

"Not at all, I am the only one." Brick answers seriously.

"So if you knew how to get Blaine's memory back, then why didn't you do it a long time ago?" I asked curiously.

"Because my seniors warn me that when Blaine's memory is back Principal HIM would immediately lock Blaine. I need to get the right time and the right moment." Brick looks really serious about this.

"I see… I will help you. We have each other now, we can do it and help Blaine." I said confidently making Brick smile.

"Thank you." We both smile together and walk out of the library. For some reason I felt like a boat load of responsibility is on my shoulder now but I don't mind. Since I know that I won't be carrying it alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Buttercup's POV

"BUBBLE I CAN'T BREATHE!" I shout in pain because Bubble is giving me a very painful huge.

"Sorry… But I am so glad that you were able to make it!" Bubble squeal to be able to see me.

"We are all glad that you are fine again." Blossom pat my back.

"What about me? (-3-)" Butch asked while pouting.

"You weren't sick at all." Blaine points out.

"BUT I TAKE CARE OF HER! I SHOULD GET LIKE… 'Oh! Butch! Thank you so much for taking care of Buttercup' or maybe like 'Butch you are a genius! You sure really know how to take care of someone.' SHOW ME SOME GRATITUDE!" Butch whines.

"Thank you, Butch, for taking care of Buttercup," Bell smiles and bows down to show her gratitude.

"Now that is what I want." Butch points at Bell and looks at me.

"Well, sorry but being with you is torture. Why should I thank for being tortured?" I made a comeback even though half of it wasn't true.

Butch just sighs in frustration and leave to his room.

"Wow… Butch didn't explode just then… Weird…" Boomer looks at Butch like he is an alien out of space.

"I guess Butch is too tired to explode," Bandit said.

"He must have been tired from taking care of Buttercup." Blaine points out.

"Well, books doesn't suit him. It takes a lot of energy for him to read a book." Brick just shrugs.

"So… what are we doing now?" I asked because for some reason everyone is making me feel bad.

"I know just the activity for you all." Principle HIM suddenly pops out of nowhere.

I quickly jump back, and I look at everyone. They all have a normal face on, I guess Principle HIM didn't do it once.

"So what is the activity?" Boomer asked politely.

"Treasure Hunting." Principle HIM said in a deadly voice.

"Treasure Hunting (*O*!)" Butch finally came back and have sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep! I have buried some items around the place already. Here is the map." Principle HIM hands us the map.

There are five X on the map so we decide to split into pairs since we have ten people. We use the stick to find our partner, which the pairs are:

Brick and Blaine

Blossom and Bubble

Bandit and Boomer

Bunny and Bell

Buttercup and Butch

"So why am I stuck with Butch again?" I said in annoyance.

"Because the stick said so." Blossom smirks.

"You plan this didn't you!" My voice sound really irritate now.

"Of course not! I guess it is destiny." Bunny smiles innocently.

All I can do is grumble and get ready to start the treasure hunt. We each have to pick each location and went our separate ways.

Brick's POV

'This is strangely too easy… Should I risk the chance to get Blaine out or not… This is once in a lifetime chance… Principle HIM must have already known this. I shouldn't show Blaine the book yet then, just go with this treasure hunting thing.' I think to myself as I am walking to my specific location.

It was a nice and peaceful walks since both me and Blaine likes the quietness. The journey wasn't long before we right a mark of an old tree. This is our cue to start digging a whole where there is an X mark.

The X mark is kind off really obvious, for me to describe it, it would be a really big red paint slash onto the floor in front of the tree. Not to mention there is a sign saying, 'Below Here! Dig Here!'. I don't know if Principle HIM is messing with us or something but… this is so not fun. What kind of treasure hunt is this! This is for little kids… I thought that it would be more challenging but I was sooooo wrong… I shouldn't have expected much from Principle HIM from the start.

"I guess we should start digging," I said but Blaine stops me.

"Wait… there is an instruction." Blaine picks up a piece of paper that lay on the ground next to the tree.

"Why would a treasure hunt have an instruction manual?" I question.

"This is Principle HIM we are talking about," Blaine answers and starts reading the instruction,

"One, dig about 2 meters radius hole.

Two, it should be 3 meters deep.

Three, that item is in the box". Blaine finished reading the instruction and I can tell that it is labor.

"I think we are going to finish this slower than I have thought," I said and took a shovel that is laying around.

Blaine just sighs and took another shovel, and we both end up digging for the rest of the day.

'Is this even vacation?' I start to miss learning in class already.

Blossom's POV

"Bubble…your tie…" I was finally able to see Bubble's tie more clearly, I saw a little star on her tie. Bubble must have been trying to hide it but it isn't working. "You're also a star? How?"

"I…er…" Bubble thinks for a while, then later she was able to start how it happen.

Flashback…

Bubble's POV

'Hmm… Blaine's handwriting…' I think to myself as everyone was too busy looking at Blossom and Brick.

I decide to just walk away after Principle HIM just left. I open up the book again and rethink to myself.

"Blaine is the owner of this book. Who has made a medicine that reverts age? He is keeping a secret to himself by eating the pill. Now he is the same age as us, which means that he joins the RowdyRuff boys because of HIM. So currently Principle HIM is keeping Blaine just so that Blaine can give the formula of the reverting age to HIM…which for some reason Principle HIM really needs it."

"What an interesting information you had~" Principle HIM suddenly spoke up. That really gave me goosebumps.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I mumble to myself.

"Yes, my little angel, Yes you just did." Principle HIM smiles brightly. "You are now part of my collection as well."

Principle HIM did a wave and my tie change from black to be cover with stars. I actually panic and quickly run back to my room. I took my color painting and color the star tie back to silver tie. I am still happy to be rank up but getting rank up again would cause suspicion, but I can tell that this texture is hard to color permanently.

I didn't know that I took so long to paint my tie because Bell came knocking the door of my room.

"Bubble… Buttercup is here we are planning to welcome her. Are you coming?" Bell timidly asked because she respects everyone's privacy.

"Really! Buttercup is all better?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Bell smiles brightly.

I quickly sprint out the room while grabbing Bell behind me, which made me to completely forgot about my tie that didn't complete painted properly.

End of Flashback…

Blossom's POV

"That's how it is…hehehe…" Bubble sheepishly answers.

"I guess I will be telling you my plan with Brick later then," I said to Bubble and she seems to look really curious. "Right now we have to start finding an egg that Principle HIM has hidden around this area."

We both stop at our destination to find many eggs.

"Which eggs was it that Principle HIM wants again?" Bubble asked me. I look around the ground to see a paper on the floor.

"I guess it has to be this kind of egg," I said while showing Bubble the picture of an egg. The egg has five stripes starting from the color red, green, blue, purple and white. The color background of the egg is black.

"Blossom don't you think this egg is kind of strange?" Bubble asked feeling worried.

"Well,… it won't be strange since there are a lot of black color eggs laying on the ground right now. Your eyes will get used to it later, but I do understand your point. Right now let's just finish this treasure hunt." I said while starting to find this mysterious egg. Bubble just sigh and follow my lead trying to find the color pattern of this egg the same as the picture.

'This is going to take us all day.' I look at the mass of egg ahead of me.

Bell's POV

*Clack*

*Clack*

*Clack*

*Clack*

"ARG! When are we going to find that stupid treasure box using this stupid key!" Bunny complains.

Our task is to find the correct treasure box for the key since the key was placed for us since the start. At first we though it would be easy but… it wasn't. We have already tried about ten treasure box already. I still don't know how Principle HIM was able to find so many treasure box.

*Click*

"OH!" Bunny was really surprised at our fifteenth box.

"Yay! We finally open the treasure box." I cheer, now we can go back and finish this treasure hunt but…

"ANOTHER KEY!" Bunny said as she took out a key with a note. Bunny didn't hesitate to crumble the note as she goes back to the starting line of the treasure box to heard a *clack* sound again.

"This is so frustrating," Bunny grumbles as she continues to retrace her steps again. All I can do now is follow Bunny behind.

Boomer's POV

"SOOOO COLD!" I scream as I have been staying in the pond for quite sometimes.

"Come on Boomer! We will be able to find that key!" Bandit cheers.

I look down at the pond again.

'How did I even end up doing this?' I sigh and dive back down thinking about what wrote in the paper.

'The key is in the pond, the color of this key is silver so it will blend very well with the rocks… Then later give it to the group on X location.'

I feel a weird tingly feeling at Principle's HIM message, which is not a good feeling at all. I went back to diving into the pond as the cold gets to me. I shiver as I continue to find the key between rocks.

"Where do you think the key could me in?" Bandit asked me. I guess he wants to talk to me to pass some time.

"It should be between rocks since it said so in the paper," I answer.

"But you know we have been searching the key between rocks and we haven't even found a single key." Bandit still looking down.

"Maybe somewhere nears grass?" I question Bandit's theory.

"Maybe… I guess it should be near that big rock that is at the corner of the pond. It is the nearest to grass." Bandit starts to walk toward the grass.

"Yeah… you maybe right since Principle HIM wouldn't go out of his way to step into this pond and hide the key nicely." I said and got up to follow Bandits direction.

Bandit starts to inspect the rock until his eyes suddenly light up.

"FOUND IT!" Bandit screams in joy while holding a silver color key.

"YES!" I also screamed along since I don't have to feel the cold pain anymore. We both quickly jump out of the pond and feel the warm grass.

"Let's go give this to the girls, I bet that they are waiting for us," Bandit said excitingly, and we both starts to run as fast as possible.

Butch's POV

You know I think I am enjoying myself too much. This may sound weird but being stuck with Buttercup sure is fun but there is a price to pay which is the feeling of pain.

"Butch will you stop being a pervert and don't look up," Buttercup growls.

"Well… I was just checking if you have finally got that ball. I am your partner for this treasure hunting you know." I smirk. Buttercup is currently on my shoulder and she is trying to get the ball on top of the tree. Since we both couldn't climb up to the top, the best solution would be to stand on each other shoulder to get to the top. Not to mention Buttercup is wearing a short.

Our task is to get all five ball in different trees, I still don't know what do we do with the ball but it is going to make sense. But… the ball is very strange… since it's only a plain color of red, blue, green. It is like seeing our team signature color. We have already got three balls and the fourth ball I can see it is the color purple.

Principle HIM is up to something… maybe we are going to compete against each other later. OOOOHH~ I can't wait ヾ（〃＾∇＾） .

"Catch!" Buttercup shouts as she throws the ball nicely.

"You sure throw it really soft. Are you going soft on me?" I wiggle my eyebrow which made Buttercup to just stick her tongue at me.

"Don't care," Buttercup said, cooly. She sure has a very big pride. Buttercup was going to jump down from my shoulder when she looses balance. I quickly caught her in time and we both fall to the ground at the same time.

"Your pride just made you fall down," I smirk at our position. Buttercup is on top of me while I am below her. This shows that I have actually saved her from a big fall. We are staring at each other face to face and I can clearly see Buttercup's face is really red. She quickly got up to hide her embarrassment.

"Shut up…" Buttercup said that and continue to the next tree to get the last ball. I chuckle at the scene a minute ago and think to myself as how soft Buttercup is becoming.

'I bet she likes someone and that someone would be me of course.' I smirk thinking about it sure boost my pride, I'm so glad that I am not the dense type.


	25. Chapter 25

Bunny's POV

*Click*

*Clack*

*Click*

*Click*

*Clack*

*Click*

"YES! THE LAST BOX!" I shout in joy as I put the key into the keyhole to here a click sound. I slowly open the box hoping to not see another key but… I only see a smaller box. Not to mention the smaller box has a note attached to it, I read it out loud for Bell to know too.

"Congratulation on successfully opening all of my boxes! But this last box requires team work so… you just have to wait for them! They should be coming soon~" I said while looking at it in annoyance.

"So… we have to wait for another group to bring the key to us to open this box?" Bell questions.

"Yep… But we don't have much time left, I bet everyone is already waiting for us." I grumble a little.

It wasn't long until I see Boomer and Bandit approach us. I guess they are the group that has to give us the key.

"We don't have much time just take the box and key with you to the starting point," I said as I pick up the small box and throw it to Bandit. Bandit nicely caught and all of us start to run to the direction where we started.

'I hope we are not late.' I think along the way.

Bubble's POV

'Where could that egg be? Hmmm…' I ponder to myself as I have been searching for hours already.

I pick one up and then throw it away to a pile that is labeled at not the egg. We tried to clear out as many eggs as possible so that we will get a better view of the actual egg.

"FOUND IT!" Blossom screams in joy. I quickly jump up and hug Blossom. We start to dance around until I look at the time and panic.

"OH NO! We have to hurry!" I shout at Blossom and we both quickly sprints down the forest to the starting point.

Buttercup's POV

"Took you guys long enough," Butch said while smirking since we both were the first one to arrived.

"You don't have to go look for one egg in a pile of ten thousand other kinds of egg." Blossom retort back.

"Not to mention you don't have to go into the cold pond." Boomer point out.

"And you don't have to keep on hearing the annoying sound of clack when you didn't get the right key." Bunny also complains.

"Now…Now… we are still missing one pair left. While we are waiting…why don't we review what everyone's items are?" Principle HIM suggests as we all pile our objects together.

Principle HIM took the key from Boomer and open the small box. When the small box has been open, Principle HIM couldn't help but smiles widely. Then later he looks up at the sky. We all looks up at the same time as HIM to see the sky is turning red as the sun is setting. I didn't expect us to stay out for so long.

I felt really curious to why Principle HIM looks at the sky in that creepy way. Not only that I was curious to what is inside that small box. Out of instinct, I walk toward the box to see a simple tube containing something green. I think it's a green goo or something because it is liquid.

Principle HIM starts to shake it around a little bit and then place it back into the box. That really gives me the chill since Principle HIM is looking at the green goo with does craving eyes. Next, he took the five balls and place it near the weird looking egg.

"You all did well, now we —" Principle HIM was about to say something but he was cut.

"BLAINE IS MISSING!" suddenly out of nowhere Brick arrived.

"What?" Principle HIM said in surprised.

"Why?" Bell quickly asked.

"I have no idea… as we are walking together to get back here. When I turn around to look at something, and then turn around to look at Blaine, he just disappears." Brick said in a panic voice. Blossom looks at Brick in confusion which is odd. Brick surely looks really panic.

"All of you should go back now. I will be able to find Blaine. He shouldn't be far." Principle HIM said in a calm voice.

All of us have no choice but to obey since this is Principle HIM we are talking about.

Brick's POV

'Stupid Blaine! I told him not to open the book. To my surprise, Principle HIM actually hides the book under the tree. We have been digging for hours for that book. I didn't let Blaine see the content inside but Blaine must have flip some pages while I wasn't looking. Now Blaine is in trouble.' I scratch my head as I am really frustrated, 'Principle HIM knew this! I have to think of a solution.'

"Brick!" Blossom shouts my name.

I look at Blossom in confusion to see that I am in the hotel lobby, and it was just me and Blossom.

"What happen!" Blossom immediately demand an explanation.

I quickly explain briefly which Blossom understand.

"I see… Blaine is definitely in trouble. I guess our plan is ruined." Blossom thinks to herself.

"It can still be manage if we don't have any other people to interrupt," I said reassuring Blossom.

"HELLO PEASANT! PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED!" Princess shouts as to make her grand entrance. Blossom quickly hide her new color tie so that Princess won't scream.

'This is just going to get harder and harder isn't this.' I sigh along with Blossom since we both knew that Princess is going to delay our search for Blaine for sure.

Bandit's POV

"I wonder what happen to Blaine?" Bunny asked everyone as we are heading toward the hotel. Brick and Blossom already has a head start and they must be in the lobby by now. We are all calmly walking down the road to our hotel and continue to chat.

"Maybe Blaine just want to have some alone time." Bubble suggest.

"That is very less likely." Boomer answer back.

"We will see him anyway." Butch just shrug like it's nothing new.

To tell you the truth, Blaine disappearing is very odd.

'Blaine isn't the type to just disappear without someone noticing. Even Brick has a keen eye, he can even tell when I am sneaking out of the house. There is no way Blaine can just disappear from Brick. Something is wrong.' I think to myself.

I didn't know that I have been thinking for so long that we have already reached the hotel. Suddenly everyone's face turn sour except for mine.

"Bandit!" Princess jumps at me as she hugs me. And of course as her boyfriend, I hug back. "I miss you so much!"

"Me too," I smile warmly at Princess.

"The clingy girl is here," Butch said. Princess turns around and gave Butch a glare. Butch happily glare back in return.

"Princess… Butch didn't mean to say that so you shouldn't glare at him." I said while not trying to cause any tension.

"I think he —" Bunny's mouth was closed by Bubble.

"What are you going to say?" Princess looks at Bunny. Bunny was going to say something but Bubble didn't take her hand off her mouth. "I guess you can't speak just like an actual bunny rabbit."

Bunny's eyes are like fire and her face is starting to turn red.

"Well,…look at the time! We are going to go now." Blossom said and quickly take Brick with her since she doesn't want to get in this situation.

"Excuse us too." Bell bow and quickly take Bubble and Bunny out of the door.

"I am so not going to stay here," Boomer said and just left.

"Wait up Boomer!" Butch yelled and Buttercup also goes out without much thought.

"And now we have some alone time!" Princess cheers.

For some reason when I look at her I don't feel… I don't know how to put it but… I don't feel anything. I only feel blank. I remember when I used to feel active and excited whenever I am with Princess but now… it just died. I don't remember the last time that I felt alive when I am with Princess.

'The last time would be…before the girls arrived…No! Before Bunny arrived.' I gulp knowing what I just thought.

"Bandit? Why is your face so pale?" Princess asked using her cute voice.

'Was her voice always this high?' I seem to just notice.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about me." I continue to smile.

'Was it always this hard to smile?' I continue to question myself.

"Oh good! We can go and play by the pool together then." Princess cheers, "Can you help me hold some of my bags?" Princess throws the bag my way and I caught it nicely.

'Was her bag always this heavy? Wait…Why do I start to question so much about my relationship with Princess? Is this a good sign or bad sign?' I think to myself.

"Bandit I am heading to my room now! So try to keep up!" Princess smiles brightly my way and starts to skips toward her room.

"I'm thinking too much," I said to myself but for some reason someone over heard me.

"What are you thinking too much?"

I stop walking and knew that voice. I turn around to face with Bunny looking confuse at my reaction.

"Nothing…" I said with a smile to cover up my lies.

"Liar!" Bunny points at me. I tried not to show it but maybe Bunny notice.

"It's really nothing," I said in annoyance now.

"Liar!" Bunny just keeps on saying I am a liar.

"Why would I lie?" I question her.

"Isn't that for you to answer yourself?" Bunny said back at me.

Whenever I talk to her I felt like a spark between our conversation. It always happens. It wasn't one time or two times, it's all the time. I thought I was imagining but it happens again. This spark always gets my heart to beat fast.

"I already did answer in my head, I'm leaving," I said and continue to walk to the same direction as Princess. Not taking a glance back at Bunny.

Bell's POV

We quickly went back to get Bunny when we notice she wasn't with us. To see Bunny's angry and a mixture of a sad face. I quickly pulled Bunny with Bubble. We decide to go into my room and in no time, Bunny starts to complain.

'I hope the Blaine is all right… Hm… why would he disappear all of a sudden… I am so worried…' I keep on thinking about Blaine as Bubble is listening carefully to Bunny rant about Princess. I came back to reality when I saw a shadow pass by the window of my room.

"Bunny? Do you need a drink to calm you down? I can get it for you." I asked Bunny.

"I guess so… thanks, Bell." Bunny smiles gratefully of my offer.

"Do you also want some drinks Bubble?" I asked Bubble since she is going to hear an earful from Bunny.

"Sure… I want milk." Bubble nodded and then Bunny went back to complaining.

I got up from my seat and walk out of the room. I look to my left and right and quickly run to the exit of the hotel. I look around to find that shadowy figure. It wasn't long before someone grab from behind me and I was about to scream but the figure stops me.

"Shoo… Don't scream…"

My eyes grow wide and turn around to see Blaine. He doesn't look worn out or anything. He looks as healthy as ever. Blaine pulled me down and we both are hiding in a bush.

"Why did you just disappear from Brick?" I quickly asked.

"Lower your voice. Also, I have my reason." Blaine just said that.

"Then why did you came back?" I asked another question.

"To get you," Blaine answers bluntly. That cause me to blush a little bit.

"What…" I just look at him in confusion because it sounds really cliche.

"You will understand later, right now we need to run away from HIM." Blaine lifts me up and starts to running while carrying me. I grip onto Blaine's clothe since I feel scared that I may fall down.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Blaine is running.

"Somewhere that is far away from here," Blaine answers as he reaches the edge of the island. I look closely to see a boat dock and ready to leave.

"Wait don't you think it's suspicious." I pulled Blaine's shirt.

"I already check ahead of time, now we have to quickly go." Blaine placed me on the boat, and he quickly hops in. Blaine starts the engine and we are now setting off the sea.

"BLAINE YOU IDIOT!" Brick suddenly shouts out.

Both me and Blaine turn around in surprise to see Brick looking at us from the island.

"Brick is going to blow my cover." Blaine's voice is low and he seems a little bit panic.

"TURN BACK!" Blossom screams after Brick.

I look at Blossom and Brick as they grew smaller but they both keep on jumping back up and down. While they both are pointing at the front.

I turn back to the direction and I felt really scared all of a sudden.

"Blaine! Blaine turn back! Turn back!" I quickly said to Blaine since now I understand Brick and Blossom.

Blaine didn't understand me since he was still looking at Brick and Blossom jumping up and down.

"Blaine! Turn around! Look at the front now!" I grab onto Blaine's head to let him see the front.

Blaine's eyes grow wide and I quickly shut my eyes ready to face what's up ahead for me.

"NOOOOOO!" Blossom screams and I can feel my tears starts flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine whispers to my ear softly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bubble's POV

'Weird… Bell has been gone for too long. I don't think buying at drink should be that long.' I think to myself as Bunny is still complaining. 'I guess Bunny doesn't notice Bell's disappearance.'

"Er… Bunny… Sorry to interrupt but…Bell has been gone for too long already." I spoke up.

Bunny then look around and just realize that Bell is missing.

"You're right! I am feeling thirsty as well." Bunny said while rubbing her throat.

"We should go out and find Bell then." I stand up and walk out the door with Bunny behind. We both looking around until we meet with Blossom and Brick looking pale.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Bell?" Bunny asked.

Brick and Blossom looks at each other for a moment and then later, look at us.

"No, why?" Brick answer plainly.

"She said she was getting drinks for us but she has been gone too long," I explain.

"She should be fine. I guess she must have caught on to something that causes her to forget to get your drinks." Brick shrug it off like nothing.

"I guess so…" I nodded in understanding.

"Well, see you guys later!" Brick wave us all goodbye and grab Blossom's hand as they walk together.

"Aww~ Aren't they cute together!" I look in awe at Blossom's and Brick's relationship.

"Yeah… I wish to have like that one, one day." Bunny sighs.

"I agree." I nodded.

"Hey… Bubble! Why do you suddenly have two heads?" Bunny suddenly said out.

"What?" I touch my head to find it only have one. "What are you talking about Bunny? I only have one head?"

"Really? Wait… you're right! But everything looks so blurry…" Bunny said and collapse onto the ground.

"BUNNY!"

Out of nowhere Bandit came and quickly lift Bunny up bridal style.

"Wait! How?" I start to question.

"I will explain, come with me," Bandit said running toward his room with me following along.

'Something isn't right at all.' I think to myself as I look at Bandit's back.

Bandit's POV

I kick the door to my room open and lay Bunny on my bed. Bubble is behind me looking at Bunny with worries.

"So what happen?" Bubble asked.

I sigh and starts to explain.

Flashback Start…

"Bandit!" Princess smiles brightly at me when I came into her room. "Put my bag here!"

I gently place Princess's bag on where she points then later out of nowhere again Princess hugs me.

"I love you, Bandit!" Princess said.

Suddenly my chest felt really tight, and for some reason, I can't say it back to her. My lungs feel like it's burning if I said those word back to her. This is really strange. I turn around and just hug Princess back. That is really all I can do.

"Bandit?" Princess looks at me confuse, "Why aren't you saying you love me back?"

To be honest, I am as confuse as Princess. I would easily say I love you back like always but this time, it just didn't come out of my mouth.

"I…" My voice quickly died down. I was going to try to say it again but Princess just cut me off.

"I knew it…" Princess looks down.

"What do you mean?" I am still confused.

"You don't like me anymore." Princess pushes me from her.

"What?" I stood there with my mouth open.

"You like her now!" Princess starts to scream.

"Who?" I am still clueless.

"Don't play dumb! You like Bunny!" Princess screams at my face.

I think carefully, and letting Princess's word to sink into my head.

'Is it really it? Do I really like Bunny?' I question myself.

"Bandit?" Princess' voice trail off as she sees my expression. "Is this the end of us?"

"Yes." Princess's eye wide open and mine as well. I didn't know that I can saw it so fast, and it's so simple. I didn't expect it myself.

"Well,…" Princess looks up at me, the color of her eyes drain and her smiles change, "I will just have to get rid of her now."

"Wait… What are you doing!" I start to panic.

"See for yourself." Princess just keeps smiling. I quickly run out of the door, trying to find Bunny, but when I found her. She collapsed on the floor while looking my way.

"BUNNY!" I shout out her name.

Flashback End…

"I see…" Bubble nodded.

"I still don't know what Princess did to her but all I know is that Princess is responsible." I felt like I am responsible for this too. "And Princess did this because it's all my fault!"

"I think we shouldn't blame this on anyone. Let's start with trying to find the sources why Bunny has collapsed." Bubble said in a stern voice which I find it very hard to believe.

"Okay let's start." I nodded and we both starts to look around for any clue of Bunny sudden collapse.

Buttercup's POV

"4 - 5" Boomer shouts out the score.

I bit my lip because I am the one that has the score of 4.

"I didn't expect Butch to win in ping pong. I have never seen him play ping pong before." Boomer said while looking at Butch.

"Well,… I am a fast learner when it comes to sport." Butch grins as he compliments himself.

"You'll see… A master doesn't easily lose to their apprentice." I said as I serve the ping pong ball.

I hit the ping pong ball really hard so that Butch won't be able to hit it. Quickly move his hand to be able to hit the ball. Butch hit the ping pong ball too hard so it was out.

"5 - 5," Boomer said while holding his hand to show a five for both side, "Matchpoint."

"Told you so." I stick my tongue out at Butch.

Butch serve the ping pong ball very lightly but low at the same time. I smack the ball really hard so that the pace would be faster. Butch swiftly returns the speed of the ping pong and we both have been at it for about five minutes. I am starting to feel tired so I have thought of a plan.

"Butch! A girl wearing a maid outfit is coming your way." I said.

Butch quickly turns around and I quickly smack the ping pong ball right at Butch's forehead.

"I win!" I shout in joy, while Boomer is on the floor laughing at Butch's expression.

"That is not fair!" Butch shouts.

"Sorry beginner but the master always wins," I grin and starts to laugh. Butch couldn't help but sigh as he loses a game.

"I am going to get Bandit to teach me ping pong now." Butch quickly walks toward Bandit's room and both me and Boomer quickly follow him while laughing.

Butch quickly barged into the room but stop in front of the door. I look over Butch's shoulder to see why he had stopped. To see, Bunny is on Bandit's bed sleeping while Bubble and Bandit are looking at some needle thing.

"What are you guy doing?" Boomer asked since it looks really weird.

"Bunny suddenly collapsed on the floor and then we found this needle stick onto her body. We are not sure what is it but all we know is that Bunny is now in a deep sleep." Bubble quickly explains.

Boomer pushes pass Butch and the gently pat onto Bubble's back to calm down. I closed the door behind us. Since I feel like this is a very private conversation.

Boomer looks at the needle and then he suddenly realize what it is.

"When Bunny wakes up she won't be herself…" Boomer said while trailing off a little.

"Wait… how did you guys know the content of the needle." Bandit asked.

"Well,… Blaine gives me this kind of needle once. Since I am the weakest about you guys, he said to use this during an emergency. He explains the method of how to use it, but I haven't gotten the chance to use it." Boomer explains.

"Oh okay, continue to what do you mean by Bunny won't be herself," Bandit asked.

"If I heard from Blaine correctly, Bunny will not remember one person. Whoever Bunny thought of the last time, she won't be able to remember that person." Boomer said in a deadly tone.

"Then Bunny won't remember me!" Bubble starts to panic, "I was with her the last time!"

"I think you two should fit in just fine. Bunny is an outgoing person and you are the nice one. There shouldn't be a problem with Bunny becomes friends with you again." I comment which Bubble sighs in relief.

"It's not going to be Bubble that she will forget. She is going to forget about me." Bandit said while looking at Bunny.

"What?" We all look at Bandit in confusion.

"But you rescue Bunny after she collapses." Bubble said.

"No, Bunny was looking at my way when I shout her name before she loses conscious." Bandit corrected Bubble.

Everyone quickly falls into silent as no one can think of how to fix Bunny's and Bandit's current bond.

"How long is she going to sleep?" Butch said changing the topic while looking at Bunny's lifeless body. "She looks like she is dying."

I quickly kick Butch's leg at his stupid comment.

"Ow!" Butch whined in pain.

Everyone just sighs at Butch's comment at the worse time.

No One's POV

When Bandit runs out the room to find Bunny, Princess just sigh at Bandit's action.

"He really doesn't like me anymore." Princess sighs.

"So did you use the device I gave you."

Princess quickly turn around to the source of the voice to see Principle HIM is sitting on her bed.

"Yep, and I hope that you weren't lying to me." Princess cross her arms.

"Of course not! This is Blaine's invention that has Brick's help we are talking about. Those two always bring good inventions to work. While Bandit, Boomer, and Butch are more for field work." Principle HIM quickly reassures.

"I guess this is a win-win for the both of us. Since you can distract everyone from Blaine and Bell while I get to make Bandit suffer for choosing her. Now Bunny shouldn't remember Bandit right?" Princess asked.

"That is correct. Since the last thought of Bunny should be about Bandit." Principle HIM nodded. "Since you have sent Bandit to rescue Bunny while she falls down. Bunny's last vision should be Bandit according to our plan."

"Good, because I don't want Bunny to have Bandit." Princess nodded.

"It is nice doing business with you, Princess." Principle HIM walks out the room leaving Princess alone in her room to do her cheers.

Principle HIM continues to walk down the hotel hallway and turn a sharp corner to a library. His hand smoothly slide down the bookshelf until he stops at one book. Principle HIM takes out the book.

'Special X' Principle HIM read the title of the book. Then he opens up the book to reveal pages that are cut into a hole. To be able to store a remote inside. Principle HIM smiles and presses the button. The bookshelves on the opposite side, start to slowly open and Principle HIM took the book with him as he walks into the hidden room. Inside the hidden rooms was a typical principle room.

When the bookshelves have slowly closed, Principle HIM was greet by a flying rock. The flying rock came from the corner of the room, where two figures are chain to the wall.

"Welcome back my friend." Principle HIM smiles as he nicely dodges the rock. "Don't you miss this place?"

"Not even one bit."

"How rude! You used to really like this place you know that!" Principle HIM fakes a surprised tone.

"I want to get out of here."

"If you want to get out of here, just reveal that secret formula and you will have your freedom. I promise." Principle HIM smiles warmly, "And don't worry, I never break a promise."

"You only twist them."

"How cruel of you!" Principle HIM fakes a hurt expression, "I never would do such a thing."

"Just you wait! They will overthrow you out of this school."

"Hmmm… What an amusing dream you have." Principle HIM just smiles, "Let's see them together shall we? Right? Blaine? Bell?"

Principle HIM sits in his chair and starts doing his paperwork, as Blaine and Bell just keep on staring at Principle HIM doing his work.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bunny's POV

In Bunny's Mind…

"What is going on?" I said out loud which I knew that I am talking to myself.

Suddenly pictures start to show up and each scene looks strange. I look at the image to see me laying down on the floor.

"BUNNY!" Bandit shouts out my name before I black out.

'Why is Bandit calling?' I think and suddenly everything around me starts to crowd around with little images. I look up to see the first one that appears to me is the time that I am in the hallway of the hotel.

"What are you thinking too much?" I was very confuse at the words that are coming out, it's like replaying the scene with Bandit again.

"Nothing…" Bandit said but for some reason his eye color starts to turn from purple to black.

"Liar!" I shout out, everything seems to come out from my mouth so natural even though I actually have no idea on why would I reply these scene again.

"It's really nothing." Bandit's eyes are now complete black which is kind of scary to me.

"Liar!" I kept on saying.

"Why would I lie?" Bandit said.

"Isn't that for you to answer yourself?" I asked him.

"I already did answer in my head, I'm leaving." Then Bandit answers me and suddenly disappeared.

The scene immediately changes again and this time I find myself in a dark forest.

"Are you nervous?" Bandit asked.

"Hm? (O_O?)" I look at Bandit to see his hair color has changed from brown to black also. This is really weird since I thought that memory aren't supposed to change any color appearance.

"I knew it, you are nervous." Bandit just looks at me blankly which is kind of weird, I could have sworn that Bandit made some kind of facial expression here. His black eyes are really scary too.

"Why are you so happy about it?" I have no idea why did I say that and why did I glare now.

"Well… I think that your facial expression is very interesting lately and I have been figuring out a lot on your behavior. You can't hide your feeling from me any longer now. I can almost read you like a book now." My chest felt a little flutter and well… I don't understand this conversation at all. Bandit then just disappears on me again.

As the memories start to come and go, it became shorter and shorter every moment, not to mention Bandit starts to change too.

"Bunny I don't think struggling would help." Bandit look at me in a monotone both just look into each other eyes, and Bandit only has a blank looks in his now black color eyes. His hair has turn dark while his skin has turn pale. He starts to looks like a ghost now. I am actually scared by it now, it's no longer a weird thing but more like scary thing.

"Well… can you at least don't try to squash me." My tone is very bitter. Bandit got up a little but still have a good grip on my wrist. Then Bandit pull me up carefully and slowly.

When I'm in a sitting position, Bandit spin me around a little and decide to hold my from behind. Bandit laid his back at the tree nearby, and he still holding my wrist. That result with me sitting on Bandit's lap and it looks like Bandit is actually hugging me from behind. This scene is suppose to be a very awkward moment with Bandit but… I feel nothing. Everything that I say is strong and clear but Bandit just look weak and lifeless.

"Erm… Bandit… what are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding onto you, so that you won't run away." Bandit answer but his voice starts to slowly die down.

"This isn't necessary you know that?" I answer feeling the chill for a moment.

"But don't you think it is comfortable?" Bandit answers in his robot voice which is kind of creepy, since for some reason I thought this scene has a different feel to it. The silent took over and I felt really cold for some reason.

The scene changed again, this time, it leaps even more back. I start to feel strange.

"Princess, remember that you must have a reputation to hold." Bandit spoke out but now his figure can be seen through in short Bandit is transparent. Bandit turns into a ghost now!

My feeling turns blank for some reason seeing Bandit and Princess doesn't have any effect on me. Bandit pulls me away as Princess is still trying to hold her swearing for her reputation.

We went into a dark corner where no one can see us. I look at my hand and we are still holding hand. I quickly shook his hand off which got his attention at the same time. Actually it's more like I just slice my hand through the air since I can hardly see Bandit's hand now.

He continues to have a blank look, then he lowers his head.

"I am sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean to peep." He said while lowering his head. His robotic voice doesn't sound right at the same time his voice is very soft.

I started to laugh…I don't know why did I laugh anymore.

"…" Bandit just looks at me as he starts to look paler by the minute.

I just kept on laughing, which I think this is weird now since I really don't know why did I laugh.

"So you are not mad at me?" Bandit stills look at me. The way he looks at me and just wrong.

"Hehehe no I am not mad at you anymore," I said that but I didn't laugh anymore.

Bandit just stands there doing nothing.

"See you on the next gym class then!" Bandit continues the monotone and walks slowly.

"Bye!" On the outside I wave back while smiling but I actually don't know why I am smiling either.

It continues to backtrack and every minutes I am thinking, the more strange feeling I get. I felt hollow or empty inside. Then I see myself walking down the hallway to see Bandit on the opposite side of the hall. We meet at the middle, I didn't break any eye contact with him. It's really hard to see his eyes now.

"Hey, aren't you the one that work at the cafe?" Bandit asked with a blank face, well… I think he has a blank face. It's really hard to tell his expression now.

"Yes, why?" Now it's my turn to have a blank look.

"What is your name? You already know mine anyway." Bandit starts to say in a whisper.

"It is Bunny." This is like a script since I can't even hear what Bandit said next.

"I see then I guess we have the same class in the gym I guess." Bandit opens the door and there was the wind came blowing. The wind is very cold than before.

I think that my skirt lifts up so from my girl instinct I quickly try to pull my skirt down. The wind then stopped. I pull down my skirt down nicely hoping that no one see my underwear.

"Nice bunny underwear, it really does suit your name." Bandit spoke out but I couldn't see him anymore, I couldn't even see his expression since he starts to blend in with the background.

I can feel myself heat up while ready to lift my feet. When I kick, I only kick on thin air. I look around confuse to see that the last image starts to appear.

"I am your boss now." Someone said out of thin air, I tried to look to find who it is but I couldn't see anyone. This is really scary and I really want to scream right now but this memory train wouldn't let me.

"From now on you will have to call me Master —" Master who? Who? Who is talking to me! I look around again since the voice turns into a whisper.

"There will be some changes around here. I hope to see everyone on next shift…" The voice died out.

'Who did I just talk to? I don't get it! Wait… What was I thinking again? Why do I try remembering something that I can't remember? What is going on?' I start to questions everything just happen.

Then everything turns dark.

Out of Bunny's Mind…

I woke up to see I am still in the hotel room except… the room is different there are some belongings that doesn't even belong to me. Not long I was tackled into a hug by no other than Bubble herself.

"YAY! You are all right!" Bubble squeal.

I laugh at her reaction.

"I was just sleeping, why are you so worried about me?" I asked while giving a confused look at Bubble sudden worry.

"What?" Bubble looks at me confuse too.

"I'm just sleeping, when someone is sleeping it means they need a rest," I explain.

"You mean… you don't remember?" Bubble mumble.

"Remember what?" I continue to look confused.

Then someone came in, he has purple eyes and brown hair. He looks good too with a well-built body, then Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch follow behind him.

"Bunny is awake!" The purple eye guy said.

"Er…" Bubble trying to say something.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the purple eye guy since I have never seen him in my life.

"What?" The purple eye guy looks at me with a sad expression.

"I guess Blaine's invention really works." Boomer comments.

"What about Blaine? And who is that purple eye boy?" I asked since I don't know how Blaine is involved in this situation and I am kind of confuse by that purple eye boy.

"Hello, my name is Bandit it is a pleasure to meet you Bunny. I have heard a lot about you from Boomer and Bubble. That is why I know your name." Bandit smiles kindly to me and extends a hand.

I shake his hand. "It is nice to meet you too Bandit," I smile back, for some reason the room felt so gloomy.

Bandit's POV

I have never felt this heartbroken in my life, the girl that I like has actually forgotten about me. But I am not going to lose hope just because of one minor memory loss. I will go back and make Bunny remember me again. Or I can just create a new memory with her.

I look around my surrounding to see Bubble and Boomer are giving me a sad look but I look back at them. To show that I still have hope to make Bunny remember or just be comfortable with me again.

"Butch, I think we need Brick," Boomer whispers to Butch. Butch quickly nodded and his eyes are still wide from the amazement of the invention.

'I guess I am going to start chasing Bunny now.' I think to myself as I look at Bunny talking with Bubble cheerfully.

From the corner of my eyes, Buttercup and Butch quickly run out to find Brick, so that he can find the solution to this problem.

Blossom's POV

"Wait… Bunny lost her memory of Bandit?" I asked in surprise. Butch and Buttercup has come over to Brick's room since they were shooed out by Bubble to inform us of the news.

"Yep and now Bandit is determine to make Bunny remember again." Buttercup explains. "So we came here since Brick is one of the people who created that device. Do you by any chance know how to cure Bunny back to herself?"

"I actually don't know since I was only the assistant, Blaine did the most thinking on this one." Brick answers sheepishly.

"And Blaine has been gone for a while too. But seriously where is Blaine and Bell too, they have been gone for far too long." Butch said and I think I just start to broke into a sweat.

"We have no idea either, I am as confuse as you." Brick quickly answers smoothly since we both want to say that Blaine and Bell may have drowned in the sea or something.

"This is so mess up. I have only been here for less than two days and things are already gone this terrible." Buttercup complains.

"This is some scary vacation," Butch comments which we all nodded in agreement.

"I hope everything will be back to normal before we go back to school again." I pray while the other just looks everywhere else except for my eyes. Even Brick feels like things wouldn't go so well.

'I really hope that everything will turn out well.' I silently pray to myself this time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Butch's POV

"So why did Blaine create that device anyway?" Buttercup suddenly asked while we are sitting at the hotel lobby. This has taken us by surprise because we actually have forgotten that Buttercup wasn't part of the star tie yet. I look at Blossom and Brick to see that they panic a little bit. And yes, I do know that Blossom has join the team and so does Bubble. Because HIM informed us of the new member.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then I quickly thought of something.

"That is because Boomer is the most popular guy among us, which is weird. Since I think that I'm supposed to be the most popular guy but never mind about that. So Boomer was chase by this really crazy girl that keeps on following him around. Blaine pity Boomer so that is how he created that device. To make that crazy girls forget Boomer. And the he created some spare more so that Boomer wouldn't be chase around like that ever again." I end and Brick and Blossom looks please with my explanation. Buttercup also believed my story so there wasn't any suspicion left.

"Butch, you really are a good liar."

All four of us freeze for a moment since the voice doesn't come from any of us. It didn't take long to know that it come from HIM.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup questions.

"Let's just say you are part of the star tie too." HIM smiles and looks at Buttercup's tie to see that there are stars on it.

"YAY! I rank up! More money!" Buttercup jumps in joy.

"I think Butch and Brick should explain more about the benefit other than just money," HIM said and disappear again.

Brick explain very shortly which cause Buttercup's joy to diminish quickly.

"I have to work! NOOOOOOO!" Buttercup starts to complain.

"But I also have a question." Blossom cut Buttercup's complain, which I am happy about it.

"Ask away, as long as I don't have to hear Buttercup's complain, any questions would be fine." I said which earn a hard punch on the arm. "AOW!"

"How did you five became a star tie?" Blossom asked.

"I think that was like five years ago right?" Brick asked me.

"Yeah… that sure was a weird memory." I nodded.

"I guess we have time, since the past may help us with Bunny's case." Brick said.

"We should start on how we all met and each of our impression." I said since it was really the most unique part of forming a team.

Normal POV

Five Years Ago…

Five boys woke up to an unfamiliar place, and one of them hesitate to get out of bed. Since he really want to go home, being only ten years old, it would have made sense to still want to be with their family.

Butch was the first one to be running out of the door since before he came here, he was getting ready for a football championship match tomorrow. Butch has been practicing so hard and he wouldn't want to miss it. As Butch keeps on running around the house trying to find the way out, he was greet by Bandit.

"Who are you?" Bandit looks at Butch, "And where am I anyway."

Butch looks at Bandit weird since Bandit was walking around casually like he owns he place.

"I am nobody, so pretend that I was never here." Butch reply and starts walking away seeing a weird kid in front of him, he told himself not to get close.

Bandit just shrugs and continue to walk casually down the hallway trying to find out answer.

When Butch knows that Bandit is out of sight, he decided to barge into one of the other boys rooms. He looks up at one plate of the door reading 'Boomer'.

"Hello? Are you Boomer?" Butch asked. Then suddenly a pillow flies and smash his face.

"Who are you! I demand to go back home! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚" The suddenly Boomer starts crying while hiding inside a blanket.

"Oh boy… a cry baby." Butch comments while looking at Boomer crying his eye out. Then Bandit came into the room seeing Butch again.

"Whoever you are, you made that guy cry really bad. You must be very evil." Bandit plainly state.

"What! I am not evil!" Butch quickly said.

"But you made him cry. You are a bad person." Bandit said while pointing an accusing finger at Butch.

It didn't take long for Bandit and Butch to starts arguing about being a good person or a bad person. The noise of the house starts to increase which it attracts Brick.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Brick screams loudly.

Boomer stops crying, and Bandit and Butch stop arguing.

"Now you are you guys, since you guys are so loud in an unknown place." Brick rubs his temple since he was rudely awaken.

Everyone did their introduction which earns some laughter and a little bit of argument but everyone in the end went down the hallway.

Butch was in the front which he notice Blaine first sitting on the coach.

"Wow… there is an old man is sitting at the coach guys." Butch said while pointing at Blaine.

"AH!" Boomer screams when he sees Blaine's eyes, "Is he a ghost?"

"Ghost?" Brick questions, "There is no such things as ghost."

"I can see that you are those smart people aren't you." Bandit said while looking at Brick.

"So what?" Brick just looks at Bandit, "There is a reason behind everything, and supernatural isn't real."

"Sure they don't." Bandit said sarcastically.

"They really don't." Brick shouts out knowing that Bandit was being sarcastic.

"We'll see." Bandit grins which Butch likes.

"Can you all just come sit at the coach so we can get over with it." Blaine said.

"It talks!" Butch said in amazement.

"Of course I do! Are you an idiot? I am human too." Blaine said while throwing glare at Butch.

Everyone sits at the coach and Blaine turns on the TV to reveal Principle HIM on the screen.

"Welcome new students we would like to welcome you to our school the Pokey Oak Academy. We would like to congratulate you all again for being accepted to this school (feminine voice). My name is HIM and I am the Pokey Oak Academy Principal. Some of you have already met me (masculine voice)." Everyone just looks at each other, while questions the gender of Principal HIM.

"You are all gather here because of your special talent and we would like to make you all into a star. We wouldn't want special talent to go to waste in other school. This school have 967 students currently, the grade levels are from 6-12 then continues to university. Currently with 250 house in this neighborhood. 5 students living in each houses. This school is isolated from other school so you cannot escape this place as it is just a far away island. You may have more questions right now, but you can find out by yourself." HIM voice sound more devious.

"Tomorrow you will start school at 8:00am. Please dress into your school uniform properly tomorrow. Your schedule should be in your laptop, if you wish to print it out go to the library. Well, Enjoy your stay!" (^-^) HIM's smile and the screen turn black.

"That is sure some creepy person." Butch comments.

"So… We are going to stay here… forever!" Boomer's voice starts to go higher which means he is going to cry soon.

"Not until we graduate," Blaine said which cause Boomer to cry again.

"Why is everyone so bad here? How are you all even chosen?" Bandit said while shaking his head from left to right.

"Have any of you met that guy before?" Brick asked, "Because I only got a letter."

"I also got a letter," Butch said.

"I did." Blaine, Boomer, and Bandit said at the same time.

"I met him because my school principal invited him to our school, and for some reason that HIM guy pick me." Bandit said.

"For me, he just hands me a letter when I showed my drawing to him," Boomer said.

"He took care of me because I was in a car accident." Blaine said.

Everyone quickly looks at Blaine's reason and some shows different emotions.

"I hope we all take good care of each other until we all graduate." Boomer said.

"Who said that we won't try to break out of here?" Brick said.

"What?" Boomer looks at Brick confuse.

"All of us are going to break out of here no matter what." Brick looks at Boomer sternly.

"How?" Blaine asked.

"This sounds interesting," Butch said while rubbing his hand from the excitement.

"This really sounds like some kind of mission impossible thing," Boomer said.

"Then I think we should have a team name," Bandit said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Brick said confuse.

"It would be really cool since there are five of us and we are going to try to break out of here as a team. Wouldn't we look like a team?" Bandit's eyes sparkle.

"Let's call it… RowdyRuff Boys!" Butch suggests.

"Not bad," Brick said and nodded. Blaine also agreed, along with Boomer.

"Okay, then RowdyRuff Boys! Let's form a plan to escape this place!" Brick command.

"Wait… when did you become the leader." Bandit points out.

"I have no idea." Brick shrugs.

"But it sounds so natural having Brick being the leader," Boomer said.

"Yeah… too natural to be exact." Butch said while looking at Brick's leadership.

"I guess we all can agree that Brick is our leader then." Blaine said. And everyone nodded again.

"I will say it again then. RowdyRuff Boys! Let's form a plan to escape this place!" Brick command again and Boomer took out a paper to start writing down the plans.

Flashback being cut…

"Wait the second." Buttercup starts to cut out of nowhere.

"What (｀Д´)?" Brick and Butch looks at Buttercup's interruption in annoyance.

"Where did Boomer got that paper from?" Buttercup asked.

"That is a ridiculous question," Butch said but Brick interrupt.

"Boomer likes to draw so he always carry a piece of paper around." Brick explain and Buttercup nodded in understanding. Brick was going to continue the story when Blossom interrupt this time.

"So you guy have been planning to escape this pace since the beginning?" Blossom asked.

"Yep, we always have and we never give up until today," Butch said with a grin.

"Now let's continue with the story," Brick said and went back to the story.

Continue the story…

"I don't think this plan will work." Blaine said looking at the boat.

"Of course, it will," Butch said since he was the one that builds the boat.

"Now let's get this baby going!" Bandit said and pushes the boat onto the sea. Everyone admires the boat for a moment but it didn't last long for the boat to starts sinking.

"NOOO! MY BABY!" Butch runs to the boat trying to pull it up, but the boat was too heavy that it sinks.

"NOOOO! (;﹏;)" Butch looks at the sinking boat to see only dark blue color sea left.

"It's alright Butch, we will just build another one." Bandit pat Butch's back.

"But… but…" Butch couldn't say anything since he was going to cry in a minute.

"Bandit's right, we can do this the next time. For now we have to quickly go to class." Brick said and quickly runs. Everyone follows behind and to see that they have reach class in time.

"I still can't believe that we are the only five people that are in this class," Boomer said.

"Me too, I thought that there would be more," Bandit said and one of the teachers came in.

"Here are your assignment for today." The teacher hands each of us some work and then left the boys at peace.

"Brick! How do we do this?" Butch and Boomer quickly go to Brick for help.

Brick could only sigh and help them. Bandit and Blaine just look in amusement. The fun year has just begun for these five boys.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Buttercup's POV

"Wait… Butch actually cared about learning?" I said out of surprise.

"Hey! I do!" Butch looks at me while feeling offended.

"Let's just continue with the story," Blossom said and Brick nodded.

Normal POV

Five Years Ago…

"Brick?" Boomer walks in the room to see Brick is laying down on bed looking really gloomy. They have only stayed here for two days, and everyone is already missing home. "Are you all right?"

Brick just keep on laying down on the bed and didn't respond to Boomer.

Boomer just turns around and walks back out the door.

"So how did it go?" Blaine asked.

"How long is he going to mope around? It's been like this for a week since we were told that we couldn't escape." Bandit said while laying down on the sofa casually.

"I guess he really misses someone at home." Boomer shrugs.

"And I thought that you will continue to cry." Butch comments.

"HEY!" Boomer shouted.

"You cried on your first day." Butch points out.

Boomer just puffs his cheek and look away.

"I still believe that we can escape from here," Blaine suggested, which we all nodded in agreement.

"Adults don't always tell the truth." Butch jumps up from his sofa and looks at everyone. "Let's continue to make a new plan!"

"But we also need Brick." Boomer looks at Butch.

"Well… we have been stopping the mission because of him. So we don't need him to delay us any further. We need to escape now." Butch said.

"I agree with Butch since none of us wants to stay here." Blaine nodded, "Now let's get another paper for the plan."

Boomer went to get a paper and then take out a pen getting ready to draw the school since he just happens to already memorise the layout.

One Hours Later…

"THIS IS SO HARD!" Bandit shouts out in frustration, as he looks at the school building layout without anything written on it.

"I guess none of us can find the school loophole." Blaine shakes his head.

"I am starting to appreciate Brick's smartness now." Butch groans, "WE NEED BRICK!"

"Let's just get him out of bed," Bandit said and everyone quickly run to Brick's room.

"BRICK HELP!" Boomer pleaded and uses his puppy dog eyes.

"No," Brick said and just rolled around the bed letting other face his bad.

"Seriously! We can't give up now!" Bandit protested, then he jump onto Brick's bed and hug Brick. Butch later joins in, and it didn't take long before Boomer decide to join in. Blaine just laugh at the sight but eventually joins. The picture would be Brick is at the bottom while Blaine is at the top.

"Heavy… can't…. need… AIR!" Brick then pushes everyone out of him, not missing on sending a glare to the other guys.

"Brick… Please help us." Bandit said in a very sweet voice which made Brick to shivers.

"Not now." Brick said and the buried himself into the blanket.

"But… don't you want to go home." Boomer innocently asked.

Brick pulled everyone under the blanket and the whispers quietly.

"Of course, I do! But I have a feeling that Principle whatever is watching us. We should try to gain his trust first then escape." Brick whispers quietly and everyone nodded their head. Then everyone came out of the blanket.

"I guess we are stuck here for a while so please take good care of me." Boomer bows down politely.

"The first step we all should do is SLEEP IN BRICK'S ROOM!" Butch shouts.

"No, you are not!" Brick shout back but not as loud as Butch.

"Of course, we are!" Butch smiles happily.

Butch and Brick continue to argue for a moment, but in the end, Butch won which result with a night of weirdness.

Brick's POV (Still Five Years Ago)

I am currently sitting not the floor since the bed is occupied by my idiots friends which I will come to accept them later. It's already late at night, by late I meant by around 1 am in the morning. A kid like me shouldn't sleep late but I have my reason, and that reason is because of my friends' weird sleep habits.

First weird sleeping habit - Bandit

"Brick! Give me my banana back ~ *snore*" Bandit suddenly shouts out loud.

Bandit tends to sleep talk for some unknown reason, which I find it to be annoying. I have never felt so happy to have my own room but today was an unfortunate luck. Since Butch won the argument of everyone sleeping in my room. That lead to me knowing everyone's weird habit since I couldn't sleep because of them.

"BRICK~ BUTCH~ HELP~" Bandit shouts out loud again.

I have to admit, that everyone is a heavy sleeper or maybe they were tired of all the mess they made before they sleep.

"WAAHHH~ SO PRETTY~" Bandit continues his weird sleep talk.

I still can't believe that the rest slept through this. I shake my head and suddenly I heard a weird clapping.

*CLAP* *CLAP* CLAP*

Second weird sleeping habit - Boomer

I look at Boomer who is smiling like a fool and starts to clap really quickly and the stop. I stare at him intensively to see a pattern of Boomer's clapping.

"5…4…3…2…1…" I whispers then Boomer starts to clap again. Follow by Bandit's sleep talk.

"NO! I AM DYING! ~ *snore* " Bandit shouts out.

'This is a nightmare.' I shake my head, then look at Butch, whom strangely doesn't make any noise when he sleeps. 'I actually thought that Butch made loud noised while he is sleeping but… he is doing something weird.'

Butch is pointing his finger at the sky, similar to E.T. Not to mention his other arm keeps on rubbing his hair. 'Butch's pride and joy are his hair I guess… I don't even know if I should consider that as a weird sleeping habit.'

I look at Blaine and pray a little that he doesn't have a weird sleeping habit. I turn to see Blaine just sleep nicely while hugging one of the pillows. I sigh a relief but when I look closer, I can see some drool, which causes me to sigh.

'I can't even sleep!' I thought to myself trying to make myself fall asleep.

Next Morning…

Normal POV

*WEEEEE WOOOOO WEEEE WOOOO*

All four boys wake up to the alarm except for one, which is no other than Brick.

"What is going on?" Blaine said while his eyes are half awake.

"Someone just turns off their alarm clock." Butch groans while his eyes are still closed.

"It's not from one of our alarm clocks." Bandit said looking around with Boomer.

"Attention Students… Attention Students… This is Principle HIM speaking." Principle HIM said in his feminine voice in the speaker. "Today there won't be any classes because all of you are going to survive on of our most hardest obstacle around the school. The remaining in the end of the day will receive a grand award."

"(-_-?)" Everyone just has question marks all over their head.

"There will be some strange people popping up to grab your tie, so don't trust anyone around you. If your tie are taken then be prepare to receive double the homework. Whoever ties is still on them will go to the next lever." Principle HIM's masculine voice came back which send chills to everyone. "Good Luck~"

"…" Everyone was quiet for a moment, then later turn around to see Brick is waking up.

"What is going on?" Brick asked around while scratching his messy hair.

Everyone looks at him like they just saw a lion. Since Brick's long hair is all over the place, it made him look like a lion. Then later three finger points at one victim and that victim is no other than Blaine. So Blaine has to explain to Brick about everything again.

"This is going to be hard…" Brick stretch while commenting a little.

"Let's work together and no betraying," Blaine said and look at Butch.

"HEY! I know I do pranks but I don't betray." Butch quickly respond when he sees Blaine is looking at him dangerously.

"Let's go!" Bandit cheers since all of them have to prepare themselves for the challenging obstacle ahead of them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Still Five Years Ago…

Normal POV

"Hm…" Brick looks around still half asleep while the rest of the boys are walking around very cautiously.

"SSSH!" Boomer quickly shushes Brick for making just one little sound.

"（ ▼皿▼）" Brick gives a Boomer a glare, which Boomer whimpers in fear a little bit.

"─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ" Bandit waves to us and quickly runs out while the rest of us runs after.

The boys all hide in a bush and remain quiet.

"EEEEEKKK!"

Someone suddenly screams and we immediately freeze at their spot. Giving each other some side glances since this starts to turn out like a horror movie.

"We need a plan," Blaine whispers and then looks at Brick.

"( -_・)?" Brick looks at Blaine with a confused face that is still half asleep.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Brick starts to yawn which Boomer did not fail to cover Brick's mouth. To decrease the volume of the yawn so that no one can spot them.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Brick asked when he finishes his yawns and Boomer has uncovered Brick's mouth.

"You are the guy that would mostly come up with ideas or plan the best so… any idea or plan?" Bandit whispers as low as possible but still audible for everyone.

"No idea at all, because some people decide to sleep in my room and some peoples have strange habits that woke me up almost all night. I was only able to have a nice decent of three hours of sleep. And having little sleep does not make me a happy person." Brick said angrily but still keep as quiet as possible.

"What are you talking about?" Butch questions.

"One person decides to clap while sleeping, then another person decides to become one of the Shakespeare's tragedy play where they are dying at the end." Brick looks at Boomer and Bandit the most which they both gives a guilty look. "I would rather have some pointing at the sky like E.T and doesn't make a sound."

"What?" Blaine looks confused.

"Butch sleeps while having his figure pointing at the sky, and he keeps that posture for the rest of the night. I was thinking that he looks like a statue that is ready to lead an army or something." Brick explains.

"I do?" Butch questions.

"Don't your hand feel tired?" Boomer asked.

"No, I don't actually notice." Butch starts to stretch his arm to see if its strain or not.

"Stop with this stupid talk and continue with the plan already." Blaine whispers while scolding the people who were off topic. "We need to come up a plan together." Blaine emphasized on 'together' the most.

"I think hiding is the best idea you know since no one has come to attack us right now." Boomer sits comfortably on the ground.

"AAAARRRRGGG!"

"The screams are closer than before and we need a plan." Bandit starts to panic a little bit.

"Okay! We need to go to the library, that is the best place for me to think!" Brick whispers or shouts while rubbing his head in frustration.

Boomer peak a look outside. To see some guys are approaching them.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Boomer screams in fear and starts to run toward the library, as he is really scared of the anonymous figures.

"RUN!" Bandit shouts after he saw some more people starting to chase them. Everyone then got out of they're hiding spots and starts to run toward the library. But during the running, the boys didn't miss the chance to start blaming each other.

"This is your fault!" Blaine shouts at Brick.

"WHAT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Brick shouts back.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE COME UP WITH A PLAN FASTER!" Blaine shouts back.

"THEN IT IS BOOMER'S AND BANDIT'S FAULT FOR KEEPING ME UP ALL NIGHT!" Brick shouts toward Boomer and Bandit.

"WELL, SORRY FOR HAVING A WEIRD DREAM AND SLEEPING HABIT!" Bandit somewhat apologized sincerely.

"SORRY!" Boomer apologized sincerely, "YOU CAN'T STOP A BAD SLEEPING HABIT!"

"I KNOW A WAY TO FIX IT!" Brick shouts back.

"REALLY? HOW?" Butch asked curiously.

"DON'T EVER COME INTO MY ROOM EVER AGAIN!" Brick shouts out angrily which cause everyone to be very scared.

The boys finally reach the library and continue to hide among the shelves that are close to each other.

"So do you have any plan yet?" Butch asked, looking toward Brick.

"I can't come up that fast idiot!" Brick growl at Butch, "I am just going to take one of this book to help wake me up."

Brick took the closest one to him and read the title 'Special X'. Brick open the book to see a remote inside.

"I think I have an idea," Brick smiles and press the remote.

Then the opposite side of the book shelves starts to open.

"Wow… This is so cool." Bandit's eyes glitter.

"Let's just quickly go into this room," Blaine said without hesitation and just walks in. Brick put the remote into his pocket for safe keeping and then quickly follow behind his friends. Since Brick was the last person to step in, he can hear the bookshelves closed really loudly. It frightens him a little bit.

"This is some insane lair." Butch looks around the surrounding in awe. "This should be our secret base."

Bandit nodded in agreement and everyone keeps on walking. The walk was really long and everyone starts to smell something weird.

"Does any smell salt?" Boomer asked.

"I do… It's the same smell as the ocean." Butch starts sniffing.

"Are we underwater?" Bandit sounds even more excited.

"I guess…" Brick seems to be a little bit speechless, as everyone keeps on walking. It was a really long walk and the boys start to feel tired but they suddenly saw a room, which made them fire up again.

They all run with their might and come across an office.

"Wow… someone has an office here." Bandit continues to admire the place.

"I guess we should have seen this coming," Brick said.

"Since no one would make a lair for fun anyway." Blaine nodded as he understands Brick's thinking.

"Let's go up that stair and continue our adventure." Butch cheers and he runs up the stair with Bandit behind.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Brick said as he feels a little bit uneasy.

"GUY!" Butch suddenly shouts, "You have got to check this out."

"I think this is a good thing." Boomer thinks positively and walks ups the stair with Brick and Blaine. To see another library except a little bit different.

"Where are we?" Blaine questions as he continues to Butch and Bandit leading outside.

"We are at a hotel! WE ARE FREE!" Butch shouts in joy.

"I doubt it would be this easy." Brick looks around feeling really uneasy.

"Guys…" Boomer said while pointing outside the window to see the school that everyone thought they escape.

"So this is also part of the school?" Butch looks confused.

"But this is nice too, now we don't have to be chased by those strange attackers. We can just hide here and then go back later. Did it take us an hour, right? We just have to walk back when it's around 3 or something." Bandit thinks positively.

"Since we barely know this place, let's just explore," Butch said and everyone nodded and starts to relax while looking around this island.

Cutting in Flashback…

Buttercup's POV

"Seriously! Seriously!" I look at the boys like they are insane. "You went into some secret dungeon and you didn't even think who is the owner?"

"What do you expect from a ten years old kid?" Brick questions.

"We don't think much," Butch adds on.

"At least they were smart enough to find a hidden dungeon…wait… and you just tell us now?" Blossom looks at Brick dangerously.

"On with the story!" Brick quickly said and Butch quickly explain before things turn worse.

"Tell me the owner of the lair or dungeon thing too in your story," Buttercup interjects before the boys start the story.

Back to Five Years Ago…

Normal POV

After the long exploration, the boys have decided to go back since they think it is about time. Well,… Brick was the only one that thinks is already time. The rest just protested along the way back.

"Seriously we could just stay in that hotel forever, I can even pick locks to go into the hotel you know." Butch continues his whining.

"How can you pick locks? You're only ten." Blaine looks at Butch slightly amazed.

"There is something called the Internet." Butch looks at Blaine dumbly.

"Why would you search something like that on the internet?" Bandit questions, since he never even thinks of pick locking the door.

"Let's just say, when you parent hide load of money in a safe. And you really want to use it, because your allowance isn't enough, the best way would be breaking into the safe." Butch smiles proudly.

"And you have been doing that for how long." Brick looks at Butch suspiciously.

"Hmm… two years?" Butch just shrugs since it became his daily habit now. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes at Butch. "What!"

Everyone just ignores Butch's confusion and continue walking.

"But seriously we should have stayed at that hotel thing." Bandit starting to join on Butch's side.

"YES! Someone finally agreed with me!" Butch shouts in joy.

"Why should we even stay there? If we stay there we will be caught and will be forced to come back here anyway." Brick looks at Butch and Bandit, ready to face they're no ending complain.

"At least we don't have to do homework," Butch smirks at his comeback.

"Even if we have homework or not, you won't be doing it anyway or maybe we would just finish in class," Brick said back, which made Butch became silent as he is trying to think of a better reason.

The conversation made the walk seems to be ver shorts, and Boomer is at the front since he didn't participate in the argument. Boomer pressed the remote to see the bookshelves slowly open.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Boomer screams when he sees something in front of him.

"That was some girly scream Boomer." Butch chuckles a little bit.

The boys then turn around to look at Boomer then the figure. The figure in front of them is wearing a black coat, black hat, and black face mask. The only visible part is the figure's eyes as it is really red. They all also screams like a little girl, and Boomer quickly runs behind to hide among the boys.

"It seems like you kids don't know where you belong." The mysterious person said as he takes out his masked. To reveal no other than Principal HIM. The boys' face gone pale a little seeing the owner of this lair is no other than the Principal of the school.

"We are so dead," Blaine whispers out loud enough from the rest of the boys to hear but not loud enough for Principal HIM not hear.

"Well… since we are dead I want to say sorry Brick for my sleeping habit." Butch quickly says in whispers.

"Me too." Boomer quickly added in.

"Sorry for snapping at you guys so much today." Brick also quickly whispers out his apology.

"Now give me the remote back." Principal HIM tries to look at the boys sweetly but his eyes betray his face as it shows more of anger than a kind person.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Normal POV

Principal HIM is glaring at the five boys as they are cowering in fear. This cause one of the boys to say something stupid.

"We will do anything! Don't hurt us! Please! 。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。" Boomer burst into tears and starts to cry. The rest just looks at him like he is weird, but it does look cute.

"Awww…. (σ･з･)σ" Principal HIM looks at Boomer's cute action, "You all will do anything?" Principal HIM turns to look at the rest of us and we all quickly nodded. Due to being in fear of Principal HIM.

"Then I want you all to help me with some little assignment. And if you complete it then I will accept your forgiveness." Principal HIM looks at each other boys, "What house are yours called anyway?"

"JoJo." Blaine immediately answers, everyone quickly looks at him.

"Our residence is called JoJo?" Butch looks at Blaine weirdly.

"Yeah, you didn't know? It was stick at the front of the house." Blaine looks at Butch confuse.

"I never notice it." Butch just shrugs. Blaine face-palm at Butch.

"It's all right Butch, I also didn't notice it." Bandit pat Butch's back to support his opinion.

"Actually… I didn't notice it too." Brick mumble quietly but everyone heard it.

"Ah - mp." Principal HIM coughs a little bit to gain everyone's attention, "Now for my little assignment."

They all brace themselves for this scary assignment coming in front of them.

Cut In Again…

Butch's POV

"Just skip the assignment thing and get back to some more interesting fact." Buttercup quickly butts in.

"Okay, Okay… be patient." I said since I was the one who is talking about it.

Back To Five Years Ago…

Normal POV

"Wow… that assignment was easier than I thought." Boomer comments.

"Good job boys, I am proud of you all. I also have something for you all too." Principal HIM smiles and hands each of us a star tie.

"Wow!" Bandit looks at it in amazement.

"Do you all also want to have my lair?" Principal HIM asked.

"Really? We can?" Butch looks up since he really likes the lair.

"Of course." Principal HIM smiles at Butch.

"I bet you want something in exchange." Brick looks at Principal HIM blankly.

"You really are smart, and yes I do want something in exchange." Principal HIM looks serious again, "I want you all to help some more of my assignment whenever I called you. In exchange, you all can just play around in that lair as long as you want. Without the teacher questioning your attendance in class, but you still need to do tests and other important projects."

The boys look at each other and nodded toward Brick.

"You got yourself a deal sir!" Brick said while shaking Principal HIM's hand.

"Enjoy." Principal HIM waved a goodbye and leave the five boys alone. They all cheer and celebrate to their heart content. The boys decorate the lair the way they want and didn't leave the room until the next morning.

End of Flashback…

Normal POV

"So did you guy also receive the prize for the survival thing?" Buttercup asked out of interested.

"Yep! And that prize was actually to get the star tie thing but we already did. So Principal HIM hosts and official ceremony so that everyone would acknowledge us." Butch answers.

"It wasn't a big ceremony but it was our first step too." Brick looks at the happy memory that he has. "But we haven't been in that lair for a while now right Butch?"

"It's almost like we grow tired of it." Butch jokes.

"Wait…the lair…" Blossom starts to think really deeply.

"What are you thinking about the lair? It connects from this island to the school." Brick looks at Blossom.

"Brick the direction that Blaine sail is it the same direction as the underground lair?" Blossom asked while looking at Brick.

"Hmm… Butch, do you remember where is the lair if we are on the surface of the water?" Brick looks at Butch.

"Hmm… wait… I remember doing a test once…wait…" Butch think deeply by closing his eyes. Then it wasn't long until his eyes open up again, "Remember the spot where I build my boat the first time and it sinks."

Brick nodded quickly because he seems to be thinking really hard.

"If you continue to sail you will see the lair. That is also the reason why my boat sinks that time too. I think my boat hit something sharp near the lair or something." Butch grins at himself, "It was also the best place to escape too but it can be a little bit risky during this time."

"Is that the same place as where Blaine start to sail?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Yeah it is the same place, I think I know where Blaine is gone now." Brick continue to put on a serious face.

"Wait! Hold on! What are you talking about Blaine sailing? Not to mention how do you know where could Blaine be." Buttercup starts firing question.

"Blaine can't build a boat. I am the only one that is in charge of building the boat to escape." Butch also looks confused.

"Well… I think Blaine took one of your made boats to escape with Bell to somewhere but they end up drown in a whirlpool." Blossom explain sheepishly.

"Wow! That is too much to take in! And you just tell us now!" Buttercup does not look happy.

"Sorry…" Blossom looks at Buttercup with a guilty face.

"Since we also know the information now, so Brick do you think Blaine could have been in the lair, this whole time?" Butch questions.

"Yep, I am positive since I remember Principal HIM assign me to create a fake whirlpool to prevent trespasser." Brick nodded and got up. "That fake whirlpool should lead down the lair and into a jail. That is ready for the trespasser to sit on a machine where it can erase part of your memory."

"So lead the way to the lair," Blossom said and everyone quickly run toward the library.

Boomer's POV

"Boomer?" Bubble looks at me with worried eyes.

"Hm?" I look at her to show her my attention is toward her now.

"Erm… Can you be honest about something?" She looks at me hesitate a little bit.

"Of course, I won't lie or hide anything from you anymore. Since you are part of the team now too." I said confidently.

"Remember the journal that I showed to you? Blaine's Journal." Bubble said.

"Yeah, I remember. It is from Blaine but I don't know what happen to him since it isn't possible. For Blaine to be fifteen years old again." I said as much as possible.

"I just want to see this underground thing that Blaine talks about." Bubble said curiously.

"I think I know where it is." I got up and lead Bubble the way until we reach the basement of the hotel room. "This area can be unlocked unless you have gain access to it, which we do since our tie gives you the privilege."

I scan my tie and we both enter the room. Inside it is like a medical room and Bubble looks at it in amazement.

"Wow…" Bubble still looks surprised.

"Let's look around to see if Blaine left anything around here, I actually never come in here. Only Brick does. The current Blaine doesn't even come to this room." I said as I start to look around.

There are many strange tubes and other weird things. It wasn't long until both me and Bubble caught something interesting. It was hidden inside some old cardboard so we both look at the tube which that different varies of color. The same one as when we found during the treasure hunt except this one has another color which is black.

"Why is there a black color in this container?" Bubble asked curiously and I also don't know as we continue to look closely at the container. The out of nowhere the container pop at face. Bubble and me both screams as the face disappear again.

"W-Who's face is that!" Bubble panic a little bit.

"I-I-I don't know." I start to stutter since it was a really scary experience.

Bubble didn't dare to look at it again and but all I know is that the black color thing causes the face to pop up.

"I wish it was some joke." Bubble pray since she isn't good with scary thing.

"I also wish it was but I don't think it's something to joke," I said and look at the tube closely again, then it happens again. The face pop up. This time, I can see a pair of red eyes. I quickly take a step back.

"Boomer! I found something." Bubble said with a hint of terrified in her voice. I walk over to her side to see another hidden door but it's small.

"A small hidden door…" I look at it carefully, while Bubble keeps on rubbing the fake powder that disguises the door. The fake powder starts to come off and there is a word attach to the door frame 'Failure'.

"Failure?" I whisper out, and I am even more confuse.

Bubble then open the hidden door and just put her head inside, not long Bubble take out her head and let me look inside as well. When I look inside I can see some more container, this time, the container can fit me in. The only creepy part about is beside the container it seems like there is a bed. I take my head out from the small room and look at Bubble.

"Why would they need a bed?" I question.

"Is that the same bed where Bell sleep?" Bubble continue asked a question along with me.

"I don't think anyone can fit into this door." I tried to go in but failed, only my head can go in.

"Hmmm…. I guess there should be another door. This one may just be a window that doesn't have a glass cover on." Bubble think carefully then we heard something weird.

I look around to see the multiple color container starts to shake a little bit.

"I think we overstay," I said in a hurried.

"I agree, let's quickly leave." Bubble agree with me and we both quickly run out of the room. To see Buttercup, Butch, Blossom and Brick running really quickly toward the library.

Brick's POV

'Blaine and Bell has got to be there. They are not dead yet.' I continue to run after down the library. Then I look through the books and finally found the book that I want, 'Special X'.

I take out the remote quickly press the button on without hesitation, the bookshelves slowly opens and Butch just squeeze in because he wasn't patient enough. We all follow Butch into the lair, but no one was there other than the four of us.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Brick's POV

"No one is here…" Buttercup spoke out while looking around the lair in awe.

"I can't be wrong…" I said while looking around in confusion.

"It has sure been such a nice lair until now." Butch looks around and shrugs when he ends his sentence.

"I think we should start looking around since it may lead to Bell or Blaine," Blossom suggest and everyone starts to scatter around.

The four of us starts to look around, I look around to see that there isn't anything useful at all.

"I guess we are back to square one." Blossom sigh.

"I don't think this is all to the lair." Buttercup said as she still continues to scan the room.

Butch suddenly grins and looks at me.

"We still have hope you know," Butch said while grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I question at Butch's weird behavior.

"Well… I think I have found our friend." Butch said and then take a hammer, "Stay as far as possible since it's going to get ugly."

The three of us step back to another side of the room. Butch slowly press his hand to a wall and knock it a little bit. In response, there is a knock in return. Butch swing the hammer to hit what seems to be a wall but instead it's actually glass. The glass cracks a little bit and Butch swings the hammer again. This time, the glass breaks into pieces. I quickly run to find that Blaine is behind the glass.

"Blaine!" Buttercup and Blossom shout in surprise.

"I never knew that Butch is smart enough to find me." Blaine chuckles weakly.

"Hey!" Butch looks a little bit offend.

"Where is Bell?" Blossom suddenly asked.

Blaine's face turns a little bit gloomy, while everyone just stared at him for answers.

"I have no idea… Principal HIM is planning something and he needs Bell for it." Blaine answers, "But I don't know what it is."

"Well… this sure is another mystery, but I think we need to get Bunny back to normal first." Buttercup said, which cause Blaine to look at Buttercup confuse.

"Did I miss something?" Blaine asked and we all decided to show Blaine the situation.

Bandit's POV

Bunny is acting weirder by the minute… She isn't herself at all.

"Hey, Bandit! What color do you prefer iris or amethyst?" Bunny asked. I groan in my head since this type of question is really annoying. Both of them are purple but the difference is the shade, which I can't really identify that much.

"I like both." I fake a smile since this is a ridicule question.

"How about the color sky blue or baby blue?" Bunny continues to ask.

"I like both." I just smile until someone help me, Bunny isn't herself at all. After she recovers from her coma, she starts to jumps around and asks me weird questions.

"Wow! You really like all the colors!" Bunny suddenly jumps up and starts dancing around to room. Not long she turns to be again and looks at me strangely.

"Who are you?" Bunny looks at me.

I continue to groan in my head, I forgot to mention that Bunny would forget about me every ten minutes. It is painful but at the same time annoying. I really hope that someone can find Blaine and make Bunny back to normal.

Then suddenly Bubble and Boomer came running back into my room. They both panting and looks like they just saw a ghost.

"Wow… someone just got spook." I said.

"Are you guys all right?" Bunny asked in concern.

Boomer and Bubble look at me then back at Bunny. I shake my head sideway to show them that Bunny still doesn't remember me.

"We just got chased by some angry bird." Boomer lied which is obvious to me but may not be for Bunny.

"Oh! I see, I guess those bird maybe hungry." Bunny still has her positive attitude but it's just weird.

Boomer and Bubble just nodded pretending that Bunny was right.

*BANG*

We all turn around to see Buttercup slam the door open a little bit too hard.

"We have found Blaine," Buttercup said and reveal Blaine behind her, we were all relieved, especially me.

"Hello, Blaine! I heard that you were gone. Are you all right now?" Bunny asked, sounding surprisingly too nice.

"Bunny, do you know who is standing beside you?" Blaine asked.

Bunny looks at me again and thinks really hard.

"Er… Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"Bandit," I answer shortly since I know it is hopeless to say a nice long introduction.

"I see… well, it's not that hard. We just need to think of something that would trigger Bunny's memory back." Blaine said calmly.

"Easier said than done." Brick groan a little bit.

"Where is Bell?" Bubble asked since she looks around and colluding find Bell, which I just noticed as well.

"We actually don't know," Blossom said in a hopeless tone.

"Principal HIM needs Bell for something." Blaine said bitterly.

"Guy… we need to tell you all something." Boomer spoke up which cause everyone to look at him.

"I think we should show them the way." Bubble suggest and Boomer just nodded.

We all could only exchange curious looks and starts to follow Boomer.

Boomer's POV

When I have finally reached the room and have gotten access to go in. I quickly walk toward the weird black container which is still there. My hand starts to shake while pointing toward the container. Everyone slowly walks toward where I was pointing. Everyone looks at the container to see that there isn't any reaction.

"It's just a black container Boomer." Brick looks at the container with no interest.

"But… But!" I look at the black container but I didn't see anything, "Me and Bubble saw it!"

Bubble nodded beside me to support when but the rest just looks at me like I am crazy.

"Why could only Bubble and Boomer see it? And why can't we see anything?" Blaine questions.

"The best way would be… break the container!" Bunny suddenly said out of nowhere and throw the container onto the floor.

"NOOO!" Everyone screams at the same time except for Bunny.

A pool of black liquid stain the floor and everyone moves as far away from it as possible.

"We are so dead." Butch said which earns a kick to his leg by Buttercup.

"Let's quickly clean it up." Bubble suggest but Blaine stops her.

"It's dangerous and we may not know if its safe or not. Since you have said before you saw a face with red eyes." Blaine states, still looking at the black liquid on the ground.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The siren alarm and everyone start to panic.

"Principal HIM surely would know that we are snooping around here for sure." Brick sighs since his plan are slowly falling apart.

"Bunny! Why did you do that?" I half scream and half questions at Bunny.

"Because I want to see the face that Boomer and Bubble are talking about," Bunny said.

'This is not Bunny.' I keep on thinking to myself, and I bet everyone is thinking that same thing.

"We have got to get Bunny back to normal," I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Before getting Bunny back, we should like you know… RUN!" Buttercup shouts and everyone dash out of the room as the siren continues to sound louder.

Bandit was the closest to the door so he quickly grabs the door handle. That later result with getting shocked.

"AW!" Bandit shouts in pain.

"We're trapped!" Bubble panic, which not long we are being trapped in a cage.

"Classic… just classic…" Blaine said while shaking his head.

"This really looks like we just came out from like a spy movie or something." Bunny piped in happily.

"If only this was as easy as it looks in the movie." Blossom groans.

"If it's like a movie the next thing that happens would be the villain reveal themselves and the blah blah blah evil plan. Then blah blah blah which end with killing us." Buttercup said which made everyone look at her words during the end.

"I thought that it will turn dark first." Butch asked which at the same time the room turn dark.

"You just have to say that." Brick rub his forehead.

"We all know that it is going to happen even if I didn't say anything." Butch defends himself.

"Then a spotlight will shine and —" Bandit was cut by Blaine because he doesn't want it to get anymore scarier.

"Just be quiet," Blaine said looking at Bandit and Butch.

"When are we going to get out of here?" I ask innocently.

"Right about… Now." Brick said and a spotlight shine on Bell.

"Wow… Nice!" Butch applauds which Buttercup smack his head. Everyone was quiet for a moment seeing Bell. Bell just stand there quietly as well but she looks perfectly fine. Principal HIM walks from behind Bell and smiles.

"Hello my little angle~" Principal HIM said in his feminine tone.

"So… let's cut to the chase. You have an evil plan that involves with that black liquid thing. The problem is that you need our help as well. You decide to use Bell as the bait so that we can help you is that right?" Blossom said and Principal HIM could only clap.

"Smart girl indeed, I can see now why Brick likes you so much." Principal HIM smiles which cause Brick to blush really badly. "Is that a deal?"

"No," Buttercup answers immediately.

"How about I will help you recover Bunny's memory as well?" Principal HIM said, at the mention of Bunny's name, Bunny wave happily to Principal HIM.

"No." Bubble answer while standing firm, while everyone nodding in agreement to Bubble's answer.

"All of you are really stubborn, just like your senior." Principal HIM groans in frustration.

"Are you going to throw us into a shark tank or something like in the movie." Butch asked stupidly, Buttercup pump Butch's shoulder this time.

"I wish I could but that is just in movie." Principal HIM sighs as well, "I will just let you all free for now."

Everyone looks at Principal HIM in surprise.

"Then why did you go all out in putting us in a cage?" Bandit questions at Principal HIM weird action.

"For fun~" Principal HIM smiles giving everyone goosebumps, he presses a remote control and we are all free, "Now it's time to go back to school~"

Principal HIM pushes Bell toward us so that we can rest assure that she will be with us, then he claps his hand and out of nowhere bodyguard starts to drag us out of the room. Our bag we pack without us knowing and we were forced to sit on the boat to go back to school.

'I have a bad feeling about this. Principal HIM would never do something without a reason.' I think to myself while we are on the boat. I can tell that everyone is also having a weary feeling. 'This sure is getting more and more mess up.'

No One's POV

"I got it." Principal HIM smiles while looking at a strand of black color hair, "Time for some fun."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bubble's POV

Today is such a lovely day, the weather is nice and peaceful. Everyone is back from our weird vacation.

"HEY! BUTTERCUP CHECK THIS OUT!" Bunny screams out to Buttercup.

"BUNNY WAIT! THAT IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Blossom shouts.

Well… the peaceful is gone and not everyone is back to normal. Bunny has been doing weird things that even Buttercup has to stop her. I look up from my drawing, to see Bunny is holding Buttercup's skateboard. She isn't wearing any safety gear, and she is standing at the edge of balcony.

"What are you trying to show me?" Buttercup looks up.

"I'm going to skateboard and land on the other side of the boys' balcony. It would be a bonus point if I can crash their window." Bunny cheers.

"THAT IS CRAZY!" Buttercup shouts looking at Bunny like she is insane… wait… Bunny is already insane.

"*sigh* I wish Bunny could be back to normal," Bell said while looking at Bunny being hold down by Buttercup and Blossom.

The good thing is that nothing happens to Bell. She is the same person she is, so Bunny is actually the only weird one right now.

"I still can't believe that Buttercup isn't supporting Bunny's insane stunt," I spoke out.

"At least we know that Buttercup has her limits." Bell nodded and look up at Buttercup and Blossom who has successfully drag Bunny down.

"NOOOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOO!" Bunny screams.

"JUST BE QUIET!" Buttercup shouts back at Bunny and just shove a cookie into Bunny's mouth.

"I didn't know that girls would be louder than the our side." Boomer said while looking through the door, since he feel weird coming into a girl's house.

"You can come in." I said and he open the door more widely which reveals the rest of the boys coming in.

"Judging by the loud ruckus from the girl's side it means that Bunny is still not back to normal right?" Brick said while looking around the room to see that Bunny is eating a huge box of cookie at the same time Bunny's feet is being tie to a chair. While Blossom and Buttercup looks really tired at another side of sofa.

"So Blaine how are we going to get Bunny back to herself again?" Blossom asked.

"Hmmm… Since Bunny only forgot about Bandit… we just need to trigger her memory. Since her memory isn't gone, it's just that turn brain cell was just being block." Blaine said, "So in order to unblock her brain cell, we need to have Bandit do something unimaginable. Something that would make Bunny remember Bandit again."

"Something that will make Bunny screams out Bandit's name like she just remember him?" I asked since I don't know what could make Bunny that surprise.

"I know!" Butch said and then whispers something to Bandit which Bandit's face immediately turn into a shade of red.

"Let me guess, you guys are talking about that underwear incident aren't you." Brick said while looking at Butch and Bandit.

"Yep!" Butch said while trying to hold his laughter.

"Then let's replay that event again." Boomer cheers, and I clap along too since there is no way that Bunny could forget something like this.

"I will go look at her underwear!" Buttercup said and quickly go to her room looking for the same underwear that she wore that day.

The rest of the girls also follow Buttercup and we did untie Bunny from the chair. While the boys wait downstair since boys are not allowed into a girl's room.

Blossom's POV

"This is really weird Buttercup. You don't actually need to go and get the exact underwear." I said to Buttercup since she is trying to make Bunny wear that bunny underwear.

"This is for the best." Buttercup said with determine eyes and a huge mischievous grin.

After about five minutes to struggling Buttercup has successfully make Bunny wear the underwear.

"Now all we need is for Bandit to see it and said it again." Bubble said innocently.

"Okay, let's go to the boys," Bell said and walks out the door.

We all follow Bell and went down the stair to see that the boys are surrounding a red face Bandit.

"Stop teasing Bandit already." Blossom said which caught everyone's attention.

"No need to worry Blossom, we are just preparing him. We are doing nothing wrong. Right Boomer?" Butch said looking innocent.

"Yep! We are going to make Bunny back to normal." Boomer cheers along with Butch.

"Okay then! Is everyone ready!" Buttercup asked and give Butch a thumb up.

Butch nodded and the rest of the guys evacuate immediately. Buttercup takes out a paper fan and starts swinging it really hard aiming at Bunny's skirt. Butch then made Bandit to look at the direction where Bunny is immediately. It was at the perfect timing when Bunny's skirt flew when and Butch has successful force Bandit to see it.

Buttercup stops the swinging since it was really tiring and Butch have a huge grin on his face. In the other hand, Bandit's face is even redder than before. I went to nudge Bandit to say it since this is one of our best method yet.

"Y-Your under…w-w-wear f-fits your name…Bunny…" Bandit stumbles between his words.

Bunny just looks at Bandit confuse.

"Thank you?" Bunny said, "And who are you again?"

"That didn't work." Blaine came back into the room with Brick and Boomer behind.

"Well, everyone should try too since we just need to do something that is surprising to Bunny." Brick said.

"Surprise is my specialty," Buttercup said with a huge grin.

No One's POV

Attempt Number 1…

"Bunny~" Buttercup called.

"What is it Buttercup?" Bunny asked naively.

"I have a gift for you~" Buttercup's tone is surprising calm.

"Thank you!" Bunny smiles brightly, that shows she doesn't have any suspicion at all.

Bunny took the gift form Buttercup which Buttercup quickly run away immediately. The moment Bunny open the gift box, green powder splash onto her face. Then a green color rabbit jump out of the box.

"Did that work!" Buttercup said excitingly.

"Let's check, but that green color rabbit sure is weird," Blossom said.

"So Bunny do you know who this person is?" Bubble asked while showing a picture of Bandit.

"Wow! He looks so handsome! Who is he?" Bunny said while looking at the picture of Bandit, "Is he your boyfriend! If he is then you should have told me faster!~"

"Er… actually… never mind." Bell just gave up in trying to explain, instead she take a towel that she has prepare and start cleaning Bunny's powdered face.

Attempt Number 2…

"Is everything all set?" Butch said looking around.

"Yep!" Boomer confirm.

"Bunny is here!" Butch shouts and prepared a figure that looks like Bandit.

Bunny slowly walks toward Butch's views and Butch immediately throw a figure that looks like Bandit out of a bush.

"Help me!" Butch fake Bandit's voice.

"Are you all right?" Bunny quickly go the fake Bandit.

She flips the figure over to see a knife has been stab on to fake Bandit's chest.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Bunny screams.

Butch and Boomer quickly jumps out of the bush to celebrate but…

The only thing they saw was Bunny stomp onto a bug and just look plainly at the fake dead Bandit.

"Hi, guys! Do you know who this puppet looks like?" Bunny asked.

Butch and Boomer can only sigh in defeat for now.

Attempt Number 3…

"Butch, are you ready with the gun?" Buttercup said through the communicator.

"Got you back Butterbutt," Butch answers back.

"My name is Buttercup, not Butterbutt." Buttercup groans into the communicator.

"Whatever, Butterfly," Butch answers back.

Butch has been giving Buttercup nickname recently after coming back from the trip.

"She's here!" Boomer shouts into the communicator.

"Let get going!" Butch cheers and jumps out of his hiding spot.

"Hey, lady! Don't move! You are under arrest." Butch press his gun behind Bunny's back.

"Wa!" Bunny was surprised.

"Don't move or we will shoot." Buttercup appears in front looking really intimidating in a disguise. Form Butch's view Buttercup is looking sexy.

"What did I do wrong?" Bunny said a little bit of fear.

"You have committed a crime for not remembering someone," Butch said.

"That is time person," Buttercup said while showing a picture of Bandit to Bunny.

"But… but… I really don't know!" Bunny shouts while covering in fear.

"Women are you stupid!" Butch shouts which cause Bunny to jump a little since Butch is behind her.

"But… it isn't a crime not remembering!" Bunny said trying to survive.

"Not in this department," Buttercup said while pushing her sunglasses back into place.

"W-What department?" Bunny starts to feel even more scared.

"B-Department, which B stands for beat it loser." Butch answers while pressing the harder onto Bunny's back.

"Now look at the picture again," Buttercup said in a threatening voice.

Bunny tries to look at it really hard but she just shakes her head.

"Then we just have to shoot her," Butch said while aiming the gun at Bunny.

"Shoot." Buttercup command.

"NOOOOO!" Bunny screams which later to be cover in green paint all over her shirt and face.

"So do you know who this is?" Butch asked expectantly since they just pull up like the world best act.

Buttercup shows a picture of Bandit again but Bunny could only shake her head.

Buttercup and Butch sigh and went back to the drawing board.

Attempts Number 4…

"BUNNY!" Buttercup came screaming into Bunny's room.

"What is it Buttercup?" Bunny asked.

"Why are you laying on your bed! There is a BOMB UNDER THERE!" Buttercup screams louder at the bomb part.

"BOMB!" Bunny jumps up and looks under her bed to see a bomb.

"We have to quickly deactivate it," Buttercup said.

"HOW?" Bunny said in a panic voice.

The bomb is counting back from 60 seconds.

"Let's see… er… I think we have to do this and then that." Buttercup tinkers with the bomb for a while.

"I got it! Now that is left with cutting the right color." Buttercup said, "Oh no! I don't know who is this guy's name!"

The bomb made a shape of Bandit.

"I think you know this Bunny." Buttercup hands the cutter to Bunny.

"The red color is called Brick, the green color is Butch and the purple color is Bandit," Buttercup said.

"His name… er…." Bunny thinks for a while, she shuts her eyes and cut the green color one.

"NO!" Buttercup screams and then the bombs spray green paint at Bunny.

"That did not work." Buttercup sighs.

After many failed attempts later…

Boomer's POV

"This does not work! That does not work! I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!" Butch shouts out.

"We have been doing like 50 something attempts." Buttercup sits down on the coach feeling really exhaust.

"You two tried 53 attempts to be exact," Blossom interject.

"Yeah…yeah… we don't know how to surprise Bunny into remembering Bandit." Butch said sadly.

"But seriously how did you two thought of the police act?" Blaine asked since it was kind of funny.

"Well, that is because Buttercup wants to use a paint gun so we decided to go with the police theme into scaring Bunny," Butch explains.

"I see…" Blaine nodded.

"At least the good part is that Bunny didn't remember being cover in the green paint all the time," Brick said with a sigh.

"So does that mean Bunny isn't going to be back to normal anymore?" Bubble asked sadly.

Everyone was silent when Bunny came into the room.

"Hey, everyone! I bought donuts! Hmmm… Do we have a guest?" Bunny said happily.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bandit said and walk up to Bunny.

"Bunny! I like you, and I'm sorry that I haven't realized this sooner." Bandit just shouts at Bunny's face, then later he kisses Bunny's lip.

Everyone in the room was stunned at Bandit's action and wait to see Bunny's reaction.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Boomer's POV

"Eeeeek!"

*SLAP*

*SPLAT*

"Hahahahaha!"

*SMACK*

"AWWW!"

"(-_-)"

"Er…"

"What?"

'The atmosphere has just been officially ruined because of… Buttercup and Butch, I feel sorry for Bandit right now.' I thought to myself as everyone is giving Buttercup and Buch a look.

Buttercup mouth 'Spider' since she is scared of spider and Butch just have to laugh at her. On the other hand, Butch could only shrug in response, and mouth 'Not my fault'. Also, showed me a dead spider on his palm which I find it to be very disgusting.

Everyone went back to Bandit and Bunny to see that Bunny is crying.

'Wait… crying…? Does that mean!' My eyes light up and I look at Bubble to see that her eyes also light up. Everyone continues to remain silence since well… no one wants to interrupt like how Butch and Buttercup did.

*SLAP*

"(O-O)" Everyone eyes grow wide as Bunny just slap Bandit for an unknown reason.

Then Bunny jumps and hugs Bandit while still having a stream of tears. Bandit doesn't understand the situation but could only hug Bunny back.

"So does that mean that you have already gained your memory back?" Bandit asked since it is going to be even more awkward when they both stop hugging.

Bunny nodded while blush really hard also wiping her tears.

"YAY!" Everyone in the room cheers in joy.

Bandit's POV

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to," I whisper to Bunny quietly so that no one can hear us.

"I am going to answer, and the answer would be I like you too." Bunny whispers into my ears which I couldn't help but smile. Brick saw my face and knew that Bunny just gave a 'yes'. Brick immediately told Blossom which ends up with everyone knowing. I guess there is no point in whispering from the start.

"We have a second couple now." Bubble said in joy.

"Just remember not to go all love dovey around here," Buttercup said as she got up from her seat to stretch.

"Now I think we can all team up to find out about Principal's HIM plans now," Blaine said and everyone in the room turns serious.

"Principal HIM already knows about our rebellion so there is no point in doing it in secrets anymore." Blossom points out.

"So Blaine… Do you have any memory about why would Principal HIM wanting the medicine you have created?" Brick asked straightforwardly.

"I think Bell is the one who knows that answer." Blaine turns and looks at Bell, "I know that you also have gained your past memory too."

"You are always a smart person Blaine." Bell smiles warmly while everyone just stands in shock that Bell had been hiding this from them.

"When did you remember anyway?" Bubble asked.

"That was when I was in the lab as a hostage." Bell answers, "That is the same room I was in for my test."

Everyone was quiet for a moment especially Blaine since his guilt must have resurfaced as well.

"No need to worry, I don't take that as offend. I would rather want everyone to focus on Principal HIM plans. From what I have heard, Principal HIM wants to save someone, who is the starter of this school. I heard that if this person is saved, we would be living as a slave to Principal HIM." Bell looks at everyone seriously.

"So… What's the plan?" I asked to break this long silence.

"Break into the Principal HIM's office?" Boomer suggests which made everyone rolled their eyes at Boomer's idea.

"Let's be more real here, first of all, Principal HIM would have already know that we would break into his office. Second, I think we need to figure out this mystery first." Brick said straightforwardly.

"Hmm… I think something important is going to happen at an event." Blaine said while thinking really hard.

"What is our next event anyway?" Bunny asked as she looking at the calendar.

"It's…April Fool's Day…" Buttercup spoke out awkwardly.

"What can Principal HIM relate to April Fool's Day?" Blossom questions.

"Maybe he is tricking us into making us believe that he is a bad guy?" Bubble said innocently.

"You are way too optimistic about this." Buttercup comments.

"All I know is that the day of the April Fool's Day is that day that the entire school would be chaotic," Butch comments with a glint in his eyes.

"Chaotic?" Bell asked.

"It's just the day that the entire school pulls a prank on each other. So we careful of anyone pulling pranks on you guy too." Brick answers Bell's question.

"That chaos would distract everyone from thinking about Principal HIM," Blaine said while making everyone understand how dangerous April Fool's Day are.

"Then… why don't we also pull some prank on Principal HIM as well?" Bunny suggests while having an evil grin.

"That does sound good." Blossom nodded in agreement.

"I guess I will be drawing out some plan." Buttercup stands up while stretching, "I am starting to feel excite about it."

"It's going to be another long night," Butch complains but he couldn't help but smile.

"Let's start," Brick said and everyone got their head together to start planning.

April Fool's Day…

Bunny's POV

*SPLASH*

*BOOO*

*SLAP*

*BOOOOM*

"This surely is a very chaotic April Fool's Day," I comment as I walk down the hallway with Boomer.

"It's always like this." Boomer said and kick the door, letting the stinky water splash onto the ground first, "There are traps everywhere."

"I already got used to it since 2:00 am in the morning." I said and duck down from the incoming paint, "I still can't believe that someone would think it's funny to wake me up at 2:00 am in the morning."

"Well… April Fool is actually a half day of school, so… you wouldn't be surprised if anyone is taking this seriously. Also, the teacher joins us too." Boomer warned as we both are seated in our usual seat.

Not long the teacher came in with a pile of paper, which immediately all the student starts to complain.

"This is a test, so I expect everyone to be quiet. Now please get the pencil under the desk as I have prepared." The teacher said strictly.

I look under the desk to feel a cold breeze on my face. I quickly look up to see that most of my classmates' faces are all covered in powder. I turn around to see that Boomer's face is perfectly clean.

"Wait… Why isn't your face covered in powder?" I asked since I didn't expect Boomer to be this witty.

"This is one of the oldest tricks, I thought you are better than this Bunny." Boomer said with a grin, "Anyway I have already encountered more than enough pranks in a year."

"I wonder how are the others are doing?" I spoke out as I look down at my test while still have my face covered in powder.

Bubble's POV

*FAAAAARRRRTTT*

"Er… SORRY!" I shout out and everyone in the class starts to laugh at me.

I look down at my seat to see that I was sitting on a farting cushion.

"Bubble, you shouldn't be pranks that easily." Buttercup sighs at my slowness.

"You should be more cautious too since it is a school tradition to at least prank one student." Blaine said while cautiously look around him, "You may never know when someone sprang up to you."

"BOOOO!"

Out of nowhere a student jumps on Buttercup and gave her a nice hair dye using the color…pink. Buttercup was only a little bit too slow, so her hair is now pink.

"You little!" Buttercup's face is already red from anger which me and Blaine have to hold her down.

"Violence is not the solution," I said trying to calm her down.

It took us around five minutes to calm Buttercup down, which luckily the teacher finally arrived.

The moment the teacher pick up the chalk, a pile wet shred paper drop down. Each piece sticking onto the teacher's cloth nicely. The teacher groans and told the class it is a study block, as he went out to clean himself nicely.

"The good thing about this April Fool is that I don't need to learn," Buttercup said as she stretches out her legs.

Bell's POV

"I think all of this prank thing is going way too far," Blossom comments as we both have swap classes with the sports students. Now instead of learning a nice chemistry class, we are actually running around the field tiredness like a professional athlete.

"I think Buttercup would enjoy this more than we do," I said as we both continue to run around the field.

"You know, I didn't even have this class until today," Blossom said and she is starting to slow down.

"I still can't believe that two teachers plan a prank together," I said trying to grasp my breath.

"STOP! NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" The coach shouts as he looks at all the chemistry student struggling to keep up with the exercise.

"I hate Principal HIM for allowing this." Blossom groan in pain.

"Who did we swap with anyone from the other class?" I asked which trying to do my first push up.

"I think… Butch and Bandit…" Blossom answer which for some reason a smile spread across her face, "I actually want to see Butch's and Bandit's looks when they are bombarded with difficult chemical formula."

"I guess not all pranks are a benefited to one side," I said and continue to struggle with getting the second push up.

Butch's POV

"THIS IS THE MOST TORTURING PRANK EVER!" I shout out in pain.

"Just be quiet already, I still can't believe that I am stuck with both of you," Brick said.

"I still don't know why did Brick even come into this class. I thought we are going to learn some really hard chemistry thing." Bandit asked.

"First of all, this is not chemistry class, this has been changed to history. Second of all, I am here because my physic teacher also wants to be part of this class change. So now I am stuck with you two." Brick said.

"So the other half would be stuck in chemistry by now right?" I asked.

"Yep, so what were you guys supposed to be learning before coming here?" Brick asked since he doesn't like to remember our schedule.

"We have PE class," Bandit answers for both of us.

"I see… I feel sorry for the students that have to go to PE class than being in this class." Brick said.

"PE is not that hard." I said while waving it away coolly, "It's really fun you know."

"You have been doing it for the past five years, not only that you actually like playing sports. On the other hand, someone like Bell, Blossom, Bubble or Bunny who rarely take part in that would have almost died from exhaustion already." Brick said.

"What about Buttercup?" Bandit asked, wondering why Brick left out Buttercup.

"She is as strong as me, she can survive of course," Brick said like Bandit didn't notice.

"True." Bandit nodded in agreement.

"But we should seriously pull out our prank now you know," I suggest as I look at the clock to see the time is almost at 11:00 am.

"Well… We should start creating, even more, chaos now shouldn't we?" Bandit looks at Brick with hopeful eyes.

"I guess we should," Brick answers back with a glint in his eyes.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Butch jumps up on the table since history class is getting boring.

Everyone turns around to look at Butch.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY START!" Butch said and press a button.

'Time to set up our own trap.' Everyone all thinks of this at the same time.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bandit's POV

'I wonder which rooms will the prank be taken first.' I thought to myself and look up the ceiling, 'Wait… ONE OF IT IS THIS ROOM!'

I quickly duck under the table after realizing that this room is going to be cover in the master prank. Butch press the button and feather starts to fall down from the ceiling and later sticks on some students' hair.

Everyone's hair was covered in feather except for me, Brick and Butch. Everyone must be feeling mix emotion as many people are trying to laugh while at the same time cry about their hairdo. But most people are laughing since they think that other look much more terrible than they do.

"Do you think that the other will start setting up the next prank?" Butch whispers to me.

"I guess so since whoever is stuck in gym would do the next prank." I answer and Brick starts to get out of the room while dodging some students that tries to make Brick's hair stick with feathers.

Blossom's POV

'The first trap has been set!' I look at my watch and then look at Bell.

"We need to get out now." I whispered. Bell nodded back in return and we both quickly sneak away from this torturing P.E. class. We both run to the warehouse where we store our next prank.

"I'm feeling excited right now," Bell said as we both starts to set up.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction," I grin a little bit evilly, I think I start to get influenced by Buttercup a little bit.

"Buttercup would be proud of us," Bell said as we both starts to set us.

"Then let's quickly set this trap up since everyone is going to come out in less than twenty minutes." I said in a hurry and we start to set up.

Buttercup's POV

'I'm so proud right now.' I smile happily as outside the hallway it is filled with soda drink and Mentos. A full cup of coke is placed everywhere with the Mentos on the side of the cup ready to fall down into the cup any minute.

"This is one insane prank." A student comments.

"I guess it is time for our acting," I whisper to Bubble and Blaine.

A crowd of student is standing at the door, which they are all very scared to go outside since none of them want to get their shirt wet. Especially if it's a soda drink.

"Hey! I will be late to class." Blaine said in protest.

"I don't think our math teacher would accept this kind of excuse." Bubble said pretending to sound very concern.

"Move it people!" I shout and shove some student which luckily one of the loose balance and touch one of the cup of soda drink. It didn't take long until the first Mentos fall into the cup of soda and then SPLASH!

"The cup has exploded!" A student shouts while two or three students is already soaking wet.

It didn't take long for the next explosion to happen.

"YAY!" Buttercup cheers, and continue to push everyone out until the hallway is now stain from the soda drink.

"Third phases!" Blaine said toward us as it is our turn.

We all walk toward the Computer Lab while avoiding student who is wet from the soda drink. It was really hard but it's a good thing that the computer lab isn't far. We all then sneak in the room and start sticking paper under the mouse. The will make people who is learning computer wouldn't be able to use the mouse for a while if they are smart enough to look under. The paper also contains a face of a pranksters which would most likely make a lot of people feels annoyed.

"This should make then a fooled." Buttercup said and walk out the room while Blaine and Bubble follows behind.

Boomer's POV

Me and Bunny was lucky not to get splash by soda drink as we are trying to set up the last stage. Since along the way as we pass the computer lab some students complain about not being able to use the mouse. So this is our cue to start the fourth which is lunch during time. The best way to prank using food is making other case terrible food or put a cockroach in. The two are good so, me and Bunny have to separate ways so that we can finished the prank faster.

I look to my left and right, then later dive into the kitchen without anyone seeing me.

"Time to cook some nice Caramel Apple… oh wait… there isn't any apple, I guess onion would do it." I smiled evilly as I didn't get this thrill for so long, Butch rubs on me too much.

As I cook caramel apple I can hear some screams outside the kitchen.

"Wow… Bunny sure is fast, I wonder what did she do?" I asked myself as I start putting the finishing touch.

Bunny's POV

'Let's see… cockroach… no too boring… spider… no, been there done that…can of snake… that is interesting.' I thought to myself as I look through some junk in drama classroom, which I have chosen can of snake! Since the can of snakes would be very surprising and would be somewhat scary.

"Let's have some fun with this slippery friend." I look at the can of snake lovingly and then hide it inside my shirt. I casually walk to the cafeteria and then pretend to look at the food but actually I was trying to find the best spot for the can of snake.

I was pass the salad bar which I think it would fit with can of snake. I just need to make it look like a healthy can of bean instead.

I was the only one in the cafeteria since in about five minutes the last class of the day would end which me and Boomer happens to sneak out. I quickly draw on the can of snake, there are five of them, and then place it near the other cans.

I walk to a corner of the salad bar and pretend to be choosing some tomatoes since it is the opposite of where the can of snake is. I look at the watch and as it strike 12:00 pm, student quickly came rushing into the cafeteria and starts to chat something. Not long the people who love the salad bar came toward my way and starts scooping up some food.

The first sucker to open the can of snake was no other than Princess. I couldn't help but to smile. I tried to hide my smile by turning my face to another direction, averting my attention to some corn. The moment I hear the sound of the can open, the next sound that came was Princess's scream with the other girls.

I quickly sneak into the kitchen where Boomer should be and I see him finishing the Caramel Onion.

"I think we should get some wipe cream and present it to be like spray for mouth smell." I said the moment I laid my eyes on one of the wipe cream. Boomer nodded in agreement and then we both quickly redraw the wipe cream into the mouth spray.

Boomer walks out the room with a tray of caramel onion. To be honest, it looks delicious but we should not judge appearance. Some people saw the caramel onion as they thought it is caramel apple. People starts to swarm around Boomer and they all take bites of the caramel onion. Not long everyone starts to cry and people realize that it's not apple.

Some people desperately look for a mouth spray since it stinks. I place the mouth spray convenient close to Boomer so everyone can see the "mouth spray". Everyone swarms around the mouth spray but to result with wipe cream instead.

I loop up the second floor to see everyone is in position, I look at Boomer and signal him to go up which he place the tray of caramel onion near the use to be can of snake. We both got up to see Buttercup holding some spray.

"Let's end this," Buttercup said and those the paint spray at our way.

We both got to our position and wait for Brick to signal.

Brick's POV

I hold up my hand, to gesture the countdown.

3…2…1…0!

We all spray at the same time, each mix with different color, and now the whole cafeteria is cover in different colors. Not only that the foods are not edible anymore. We all laugh and cheers as our pranks have succeed but then the cafeteria ceiling starts to crack.

"What is going on?" Boomer runs toward me the same as all the others.

"I have no idea," I answer while feeling worried at the same time.

"Hello, Students! I would like to have an announcement." Principal HIM said out of nowhere.

Everyone in the room looks around but couldn't fin Principal HIM.

"Brick! I thought all of the prank should be able to stop Principal HIM." Bunny question while trying to find Principal HIM.

"The feather that has been place in the room is where Principal HIM would usually go to which are the history class, chemistry class and biology class. I have already use the feather to block the room. Then later the soda drinks should make it hard for everyone to travel around the room, and it should also delay Principal HIM movement as well. For the mouse prank, it should stop some student from working on the computer, at the same time no one should be able to use the computer for a while. Last the food prank should stop Principal HIM from entering the cafeteria especially the paint. The plan was perfect, since we all know that Principal HIM will surprise everyone in the cafeteria." Brick spoke out the plan which everyone still think carefully.

"Wait… we forgot about the sky, we only thought about Principal HIM going on foot!" Blossom figure it out.

The cafeteria roof crack open and Principal HIM is ascending down by the use of hot air balloon.

"Everyone~ I would like you to meet someone!" Principal HIM waves and made eye contact toward my direction.

Everyone in the whole cafeteria looks at Principal HIM weirdly as they were not sure of what to do.

"We are so close." Bandit groans as Principal HIM is sitting in a tiny hot air balloon.

"The person will be entering from cafeteria door, so please welcome him warmly." Principal HIM said happily as everyone looks at the cafeteria door.

The cafeteria door opens and everyone gasp in surprise.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

No One's POV

The cafeteria door opens revealing a figure wearing a blue cape. The figure slowly approaches as it continues to covers its face until reaching the center where it has caught everyone's attention. The figure then threw away its blue cape reveal its red eyes, which made Boomer and Bubble to gasp.

"It is I, MoJo JoJo! I have come back to rule this filthy place, I, MoJo JoJo will make all of you slave. You all will bow to me, MoJo JoJo. So coward in fear, because I, MoJo JoJo —"

"Will you just stop talking already." Buttercup cut in as she is already bored.

"Who dare to cut in I, MoJo JoJo! No ONE —"

"Stop repeating your name already it's getting annoying," Buttercup comments causing some people to giggle.

MoJo JoJo looks at Buttercup has his head starts to turn red from angry since he was being humiliated.

"Why is MoJo JoJo so dangerous? He is just a harmless monkey —" Bubble questions.

"I AM A CHIMPANZEE!" MoJo cuts in.

"I mean chimpanzee, with a big brain, it's not scary at all." Bubble looks at everyone for answers.

"So…?" Buttercup questions as she is start cracking her knuckles, ready to punch MoJo.

"Wait…" Brick said as he couldn't believe that MoJo has been revived since revival after death is not possible.

"I could have sworn MoJo was dead," Butch whispers as he just keeps on looking MoJo now alive.

"I guess that Principal HIM must have figure out how to upgrade that age pill that I have created," Blaine said as he continues to look at MoJo where MoJo starts preparing something.

"You know he could have used that pill for someone that is scarier. How is a mon…I mean chimpanzee that scary?" Bunny said as she points to MoJo who is jumping around the cafeteria.

"We shouldn't underestimate him since he may be up to something," Bandit warns as everyone starts to walk down the stair to approach MoJo.

"Now everyone, behold my invention!" MoJo took out his gun and starts to fire around the room. Some of the rays hit the student, which in no time they disappear. Everyone's eye widen and now they all starts to run away.

"RUN!" Boomer shouted as MoJo keeps on firing his ray no stop.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! I MOJO JOJO HAS COME BACK! I AM AS POWERFUL AS EVER! I AM AS SMART AS EVER! I MOJO JOJO SHALL RULE THIS SCHOOL, AND MAKE EVERYONE FEAR ME! MUHAHAHAHA!" Mojo dramatic evil laughs as he continues to shoot some more ray.

Until HIM descends down to the ground and whispers something into MoJo's ears.

"STOP RUNNING!" MoJo shouts which everyone immediately obeys, "LINE UP!"

MoJo and HIM start to scan everyone.

"I see that someone is not here, I MoJo JoJo can sense it all right. If they are not here, they should still be in school. In school, I mean by not far from this cafeteria. From cafeteria would be approximately 100 meters by now if they run —"

Principal HIM quickly runs our the door leaving MoJo behind to do his calculations alone.

'Those kids shouldn't be far.' HIM thought to himself.

Boomer's POV

"That chimpanzee is not scary but his brain is," Blossom comments as they all still continue running.

"I never expect the day where Principal HIM wants to revive a chimpanzee. At first, I thought it would be some dictator from the pass or something." Brick joins along.

"Maybe that chimpanzee was special to Principal HIM, so he decides to revive the chimpanzee instead or more scary dictator." Bubble said nicely.

"All I know is that they should be chasing us right now so… RUN FASTER!" Buttercup shouts from ahead.

We all turn around to see Principal HIM is not so far away. This cause everyone to run even faster in fear.

I look around to my left and right thinking of a way to dodge from Principal HIM. Then out of nowhere, I saw a small opening between the brick wall. I jump into the small opening which luckily I fit in and is able to continue to slowly slide myself to another side. For some reason, I took a glance beside me to see that no one follow my lead.

Not long I saw a flash of light which means that Principal HIM caught the rest of the gang. This cause me to freeze for a moment as I just realized I lost all of my friends. I am too speechless to even scream in sorrow as I am too shocked by the sudden reality.

'What is going to happen to me?' I question as I finally regain some little energy to move sideway be able to go out to another side.

Buttercup's POV

"All I know is that they should be chasing us right now so… RUN FASTER!" I shouted to the back to warn them that Principal HIM is running toward us.

I continue to run faster until MoJo appears out of nowhere.

"PEEKABOO! I, MOJO JOJO HAS FOUND YOU ALL WITHOUT RUNNING! MUHAHAHAHA! I, MOJO JOJO IS THE GREATEST CHIMPANZEE OF ALL TIME! MUHAHAHA!" MoJo laughs while I tried to pass him but he saw me in time so he decides to shoot out a net which… I am trapped.

The other are in the same situation as me… trap in a net… that sound so pathetic.

"I can't believe we are trap… AGAIN!" Butch complaints which made everyone glare at him.

"I guess these rebellions should disappear." Principal HIM suggests while looking at MoJo's device.

"Yes, but I must tell you all that they will not disappear. My weapon is used to trap them somewhere other than here. By trap, I mean by they are sent into another part of space which is not far from Earth. But they are still likely to be alive, they will just be trapped and won't be able to come back. They—"

"ENOUGH!" Principal HIM must have already gotten tired of MoJo explanation, since we could seriously see the flame in his eyes, "Just use that weapon already."

MoJo just grumbles and then he aims the ray at me. The next thing that I saw is a white light piercing through my body.

'This feel…' I think carefully as I couldn't tell what it feels like, then the next moment everything turns dark.

No One's POV

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Who is that with ridicules puffy hair, I MoJo JoJo thinks that hair just causes inconvenience. By inconveniences, I mean that you should cut your hair since it looks terrible. I MoJo JoJo has better taste in hairstyle than you, you —"

"BE QUIET!" Princess shouts at MoJo, then she glared at Principal HIM, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE BANDIT DISAPPEAR!"

"Now calm down —" Principal HIM was cut by Princess.

"CALM DOWN! I WOULD NEVER SEE BANDIT AGAIN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Princess screams at Principal HIM's face. Then later Princess starts to break down in tears.

"Poor young woman —" MoJo was going to sympathise Princess when she cut him.

"I AM NOT POOR!" Princess shouts at MoJo's face, which causes MoJo to be silent, "IN FACT I AM SUPER RICH!"

This causes a gear in MoJo's head, and he looks at Principal HIM.

"Well, I MoJo JoJo can bring back Bandit if you give me some money. Since I MoJo JoJo has heard you saying that you are rich. So you wouldn't mind giving I, MoJo JoJo some money since I am a poor chimpanzee. I will create a weapon that makes Bandit come back again so —" MoJo continues to be cut by everyone but this time he was cut out by money.

"I expect Bandit to be back in three days. So if he isn't back I am going to sue you!" Princess glared at MoJo which is a little bit effective. She then stomps away leaving Principal HIM and MoJo to be quiet for a moment.

"That is one scary woman." Principal HIM comments, "I think you should shoot her with your weapon."

"No! I, MoJo JoJo need more money, to create even more weapon and at the same time leaving a life of luxury. I MoJo JoJo will continue to trick that woman until I got enough money. And I MoJo JoJo is going to make her disappear in three days anyway." MoJo finishes and walks with Principal HIM.

*Shuffle*

Principal HIM turns around since he just heard something. Principal HIM slowly walks toward the sound, to see that a squirrel came out revealing that it is the source of the sound. Principal HIM loosens and catches up to MoJo since MoJo walks really slow.

But unknown to Principal HIM and MoJo, someone is watching them.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Buttercup's POV

'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I am surrounded by black vortex.

"This sure feels like I am in space," I comment as I slowly walk around each black vortex since I don't want to fall down.

'I wonder where are the others?' I continue to think to myself as I walk alone, trying to find my friends, 'They shouldn't be too far away… I found them.'

In no time, I found everyone as they all are gather around talking about something.

"Hey, guys." I waved for them to see me which, they all looks at me with a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm? I think we are missing one person." Blossom comments as she continues to count.

"Wait… where is Boomer?" Bubble question as she looks around.

"I guess Boomer must have been able to dodge the trap that MoJo has set up with Principal HIM." Blaine answers.

"Well, that solve one question, so how are we going to get out of here?" Bandit asked and we all remain silent.

"I think we should all explore around the place first," Brick suggest which made everyone hesitate since black vortexes do not look friendly. Eventually, everyone starts looking around since they don't have much of a choice.

"But really, where do all of these black vortexes leads to?" I question which my partner is no other than… Butch.

"Maybe we should jump in to find out." Butch answers while seems to be drawn into the black vortex.

"Are you crazy!" I comment and Butch just gave me a smirk.

"Well, we never know if we don't try. Anyway, I still have this feeling that I need to jump into a black vortex or something." Butch said and continue to walk toward the vortex that drawn him.

"What are you even saying? How do you feel like you need to go into a vortex?" I continue to ask but Butch didn't answer until Butch stops at one vortex and jump into it. I quickly try to grab hold of Butch but he was faster.

"BUTCH YOU IDIOT!" I scream into the black vortex, later on, I called everyone to come and try to figure out a way to get Butch back before going home.

'Butch just has to cause more trouble.' I groan and I can tell that everyone is thinking the same as me.

Butch's POV

'… Is this really Earth? But something is different… I don't remember coming to this kind of place before.' I look up to see the black vortex is still above me, 'I guess it won't disappear anytime soon. Maybe exploring around wouldn't hurt.'

I wonder around seeing many different objects that look really familiar but at the same time weird.

"That tree… hmm…" I walk closer toward the tree to see that I used to play here before I was kidnap to school.

'I am outside school!' I start to have a sense of freedom and couldn't believe it. My heart starts to race faster as the excitement starts to overcome my body.

"I'm outside!" I start jumping around, I stop myself because I saw a little girl looking at me.

"Weirdo." The child comment as she looks at my odd behavior.

For some reason, that child looks oddly familiar, she is holding a football. She has green eyes and black hair, she looks like she's ten years old. Her hair is very short and could have been mistaken for a boy, but due to her voice, I can figure out that she is a girl.

"What's your name? Let's play football together!" I smiled brightly.

The girl's green eyes look down onto the ground.

"This is not mine, and I can't play football." The girl didn't look at me as she just holds the football.

"Then I will teach you and make you enjoy football even more!" I said proudly and take the ball, "Now let's start with the basic first then."

I toss her the ball and we both starts to kick the ball around. As we continue to play for a while the girl starts to significantly improve. I felt really proud but there was something familiar about this place and her as well. I just couldn't pinpoint it. I wonder what is it…

Buttercup's POV

"ARRGGG!" I scream as I fall down to my knee.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom quickly asked in concern as she is the closest.

"My head… it-it HURTS!" I start grabbing my head tightly as the pain starts to increase.

"Did you hit your head on something?" Blaine questions.

"No! It's just I am seeing something. It is like I am remembering something… something about playing football for the first time." I groan as the pain and the memory starts to become very clear.

In no time, I start seeing myself playing with some guy who looks around eight years older than me while playing with my seven years old me. The image starts to become clearer as I start to see who the guy is. Black hair, dark forest green eyes, and… BUTCH?

Butch's POV

"Hey! You cheated!" The little girl complains.

"No, I didn't, I just happen to be better than you," I said while sticking out my tongue at her.

The only response she does is stomp her feet and turn her back on me.

"Aw… is the little girl mad?" I said in a childish tone which she is even more irritated since she only let out an 'hmp'

Then I decide to have a little bit fun. I slowly walk toward her and the grab her little waist. Then I lift her up and letting her sit on my shoulder.

"What!" She sounds really surprised as she didn't expect that I would do something like this.

"Let's FLY!" I shout and I start running around the field while carrying the little girl.

The girl starts to giggle and spread her arms out as she continues to enjoy the breeze that is blowing her black hair.

"YAY!" The girl screams out in joy as I start spinning around a little bit, then later sprint faster, until I found myself in a familiar building.

I stood frozen for a minute as I saw a little boy running back home, and then slam the door of the familiar building.

Buttercup's POV

"I think I know where is Butch!" I look up at the same time, I still couldn't believe that Butch was the one who made me play football from the start.

"What?" Brick looks at me strangely.

"I have a memory of Butch who used to play football with me when I was seven. And Butch is like nine years older than me which he is around fifteen." I spoke up and for some reason, Bunny starts to understand my theory.

"So Butch just happens to travel back in time around eight years ago in this black vortex. And he met you, so currently he is just playing the role as part of your memory. So he should be able to come sooner or later." Bunny continues to explain which it may sound weird but everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So… Butch is having playing football while we were so worried about him?" Bell asked and Buttercup nodded.

"THAT IS SO NO FAIR!" Bandit shouts out a little bit frustrated.

"I am so going to strangle him for scaring us like that," Brick said as dark aura starts to surround him.

'Tears…?' I touch my face, as I can feel sometimes wet dripping down my face, 'Why would I be crying?'

"Buttercup?" Bubble notice and looks at me in concern, which grabs everyone's attention.

"Why are you crying?" Bell questions politely.

"Butch is crying…" I look up to see everyone is surprised at my words.

Butch's POV

'I do not cry. I do not cry!' I continue screaming the same thought in my head, 'I know that woman and I know that boy. I miss my old life…'

I couldn't help but a drop of tears to flow out of my eyes.

"Are you all right?" The little girl asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kid." I wipe my tears and turn back, then I let her down.

"No! You're not! It's that boy fault!" The girl said in a very annoyed tone.

She then stomps away from me and suddenly my memory starts to trigger. I closed my eyes and remember being challenged by a girl. The same girl that I just played with, I can see it clearly that I won her in the end, and I remember that I thought she would cry but she didn't. She looks at me and said… I quickly open my eyes to see that a girl and a boy have almost finished the game.

I look at the two as my memory starts to unfold the events more clearly.

"THE NEXT TIME WE MEET I WILL WIN!" The girl screams into the boy's face and starts running toward me.

"Sorry that I didn't win…" The girl said a little bit disappointed.

"It's all right." I said while patting her head, "At least I can see that you have improved."

"So… are you going to leave now?" The girl questions.

"Yep! Well, kiddo! You will see me in the future anyway so don't worry, so you don't have to miss me. Also, I think you will win that boy in ping pong." I got up and quickly run back toward where the black vortex remains.

Buttercup's POV

'I am so stupid. My idol is Butch…' I am having a mixed feeling of anger and happy at the same time for some reason but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"HELLO!"

I look down the black vortex to hear Butch's faith sound.

"BUTCH?" I shout back and everyone starts forming a plan to get Butch out.

"I NEED HELP!" Butch shout back which it was really obvious to everyone.

Everyone starts to form a human ladder by grabbing onto each other's legs, Bandit grabs onto my legs tightly and we all starts to slowly move down, as each person slowly grabs onto another one's leg.

"A little more!" I shout as I am closer to seeing Butch's black hair, "Butch! JUMP!"

Butch looks up and I can clearly see his dark green eyes, and I can tell that he smirks at me. Butch took a step back and then jump really high which is very surprising. I stretch my arms and then I finally was able to grab hold onto Butch's hands.

"I hope you have some fun with me Buttercup," Butch said and my eyes wide.

"You knew that it was me, but… why didn't you just called my name?" I question.

"I don't want to 'disrupt' the time period," Butch said while looking at me straight in the eye.

"Thank…" I whisper a little.

"What was that?" Butch pretend to sound very surprise.

"Idiot!" I sound at Butch which Butch just pouts at me.

"Hmp." Butch mimic my old habits.

"That is so childish," I said and stick my tongue out at him.

"Tell that to yourself." Butch then laugh and we were able to finally pulled him out.

"Thanks to Butch, we waste some time but we also know where do all these black vortexes would lead to," Brick said.

"And since these black vortex will be the key to bringing us home," Blossom said.

"Wait… Are we going to check all the black vortex?" Bunny sounds surprised.

"We don't have a choice." Blaine shrugs.

"Then are we going to keep on doing the human ladder to slowly check out each black vortex?" Bell asked.

"Yes." Brick nodded and everyone groan.

"Let's quickly start," Blossom suggest and we all starts forming a ladder.

Boomer's POV

"From what MoJo may have talked about, all of the students should be set to where time and space are distort." Blaze said and I just looks at him confuse.

Currently, I am behind the school with my seniors as for some reason they have come back to help me finding my friends.

"Blaze, I think you should talk using human language." Blade comments and everyone chuckles.

"If only Berserk is here, she would be able to translate for us what Blaze is talking about." Brat sighs.

"I am not bringing my woman and my soon to be born baby into this weird school." Blaze said cautiously.

"You are overprotective as always." Bear couldn't help but smiles.

"I will explain again in your human language." Blaze just sighs, "Those nine people, somewhere in space, with many black holes."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that!" Blaster said as he finally gets it.

"So… How are we going to find those people in space." Brute asked.

"Simple, we just have to wait until one of the holes open up somewhere in the school. Luckily, I just happen to invent a black hole finding the machine. So let's go." Blaze got up and take out his device.

"Do you really have that many free time?" Blake questions.

"Remember? I used to work for NASA." Blaze said which Blake immediately nodded in understanding, "Come on, let's head toward this way."

Everyone follows Blaze lead quietly since Principal HIM and MoJo still doesn't know that they are back here.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

No One's POV

"QUICKLY BRING ME UP! QUICKLY!" Bandit screams very loudly as Butch frantically tries to pull everyone out since Bandit is the last person.

When Bandit has finally reached the top he sighs a relief.

"What was that anyway?" Butch asked since he didn't see anything.

"I was almost eaten by a crocodile," Bandit said which everyone starts to be able to piece the puzzle.

"Is there any more clues of what time period is that other than a crocodile?" Blossom asked.

"Also I think the Townsville radio station," Bandit said.

"We are almost close! Only one year difference!" Bubble said excitingly.

"Can we also go see the future too?" Bunny asked since she really wants to know what the future will look like.

"No." Brick answers immediately, "We are not going to ruin the timeline."

"Pleaseeeeee!" Bunny pleaded.

"No." Brick answer sternly and walk forward when some grab his leg, "WAAAHH!"

Brick dive in one of the black vortex, which causes everyone immediately tries to catch Brick but it was too late.

Brick's POV

"Nice to see you again Brick!" Bear said happily as I just look at her.

"Wait… How did you know that I am in some dark place?" I question.

"Boomer told us," Bear said and I look at the direction where she has point.

"Boomer!" I look at Boomer surprise to still see him doing well.

Boomer sighs a relief since I am all right.

"I guess Blaze's invention does work after all," Blake said as he looks at the extending arm.

"I still can't believe that you create so many inventions and didn't tell us." Brute said with a pout.

"If I told us guys, you will come to my place all the time and destroyed some of them." Blaze answers and the not long Blossom falls from the black vortex.

"Are we in the right time zone?" Blossom asked when she looks around confused.

"Seven more to go!" Brat cheers and Blake extend the arm to grab each person. When each person got back to the time period, they all mostly have a confused and scared look. But after seeing Boomer everyone was relieved.

"So… What's the plan?" Boomer asked since everyone is now here.

"We will overthrow MoJo!" Blake said happily, which made everyone looks at him and then looks at Bandit.

"What?" Bandit just looks back at everyone.

"And how are we going to overthrow MoJo?" I asked, trying to get Blake to be more specific.

"It is simple, just make MoJo eat the same medicine as Blaine and Bell." Blaze answer which made everyone confuse.

"Wouldn't that make MoJo you know… younger?" Blossom asked with a confused look.

"You see, the medicine that Blaine and Bell take is still not complete. Also, MoJo's chemical cell is mutated from the chemical reaction." Blaze explains, which only me and Blossom understands.

"He means that MoJo isn't normal." Berserk showed up out of nowhere, which made everyone surprised.

"Berserk! What are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay at home!" Blaze starts to panic, "And the baby too! It's seven months, almost eight months already!"

"Stop complaining already," Berserk said with a huff.

"Yay! Berserk is here! Now we can have a translator!" Bear cheers happily.

"That is a relief as well, my brain is going to stop working from listening to Blaze all day." Brute said with a sigh.

"I talk normally." Blaze said in protest.

"I think we should get back to the plan thing." I said trying not to get off topic, "So how are we going to get MoJo eat the medicine at the same time make HIM go away."

"Oh yes, we need to have someone who is good in shooting." Blaze said and looks around to see the greens are all raising their hands, "I shouldn't have even asked."

Blaze takes out the pills which made Bell and Blaine eyes' grow wide.

"What? I already know that this would happen so I made it." Blaze shrugs, "And I also take a sneak peek at your formula when we were students. Now… Greens —"

"Are we like the green squad or something?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, since all of your eyes color are green. Now, Greens I have four pills, and you all only get one each. So aim for his mouth! You all only have one shot. One of four pills should at least be in MoJo's mouth. Got that?" Blaze said slowly which the Greens gives a thumb up.

"For HIM, we just have to call the Townsville government agent." Berserk said, "HIM is a wanted person on their board."

"So HIM was hiding out here all this time?" Boomer asked.

"Yep, we just knew when we graduated as well," Brat said like it's nothing.

"Never knew a criminal would run the school, that sounds really weird," Bandit said out and then give a weird face.

"Now we should trap MoJo at the school yard. So we need some people to lure them out." Blaze looks around and then his eyes landed on the blues.

"When Blaze is looking at me like, it makes me think of Brick. And when Brick looks at me like that, it means that I am going to be a bait or something." Boomer shivers a little bit.

"Yeah, your right, that means that we both will become a bait." Blaster nodded, confirming Boomer's statement earlier.

"You two will be the bait!" Blaze said without hesitation.

"…" The two blue boys just look like they don't have a choice.

"While everyone else prepares a net so that MoJo wouldn't be able to escape that easily and someone guard HIM too." Blaze order everyone else, and everyone nodded in understanding.

"All right people! Move out!" Blaze said dramatically than went to grab Berserk's arm, "While for you, you stay with me."

"What! But I want to enjoy the fun too!" Berserk whine as everyone starts to head out.

"We both are going to watch because I am not risking you and the baby." Blaze said overprotective.

'I wonder if I will become like that one day with Blossom.' I look at Blaze and then at Blossom. Blossom seems to understand what I am thinking which she decides to comment.

"Brick, don't be way too overprotective," Blossom said and I just shrug since it may happen.

Everyone head out to a position to get ready and corner MoJo and HIM once and for all.

Boomer's POV

"Why do I always have to be the bait even when I have already graduate?" Blaster questions as we are walking around trying to find MoJo.

"I guess, I can see my future already." I said in a depressed tone, "But I want to be an interior design, not a photographer at least."

"I am also an interior design too you know, photography is just part of my hobby," Blaster said which just dim my bright future even more.

"I wonder if we have anything that isn't in common," I mumble but Blaster heard that.

"I am older than you." Blaster answers and I starts to reflect about myself now.

As I start to daydream, Blaster shakes me a little bit and then drag me away.

"What is going on!" I shout out.

"MoJo is behind us," Blaster said and we both starts running even faster.

"I guess we are a very good bait," I said which Blaster looks at me like I just said something crazy.

"But being a bait isn't that fun." Blaster sighs and looks ahead to see the school yard.

The moment we stop at the school yard, looking around in panic, as we tried to find a hiding spot. But there isn't any so we are wide open. Like a rabbit ready to be devoured by a wolf. I quickly help but hug Blaster and he did the same. We both are very scared of our life.

"I, MoJo JoJo has finally trapped you, by trap I mean by you both don't have anywhere to go now. And now is the present time of which all of us are at. I, MoJo JoJo can now stop chasing you two and get rid of both of you. To get rid of you, I, MoJo JoJo will use my invention to blast you away in space. MUHAHAHAHA!" MoJo JoJo starts to laugh evilly.

At that moment all the Green quickly shoot the pill into MoJo's mouth since he laughing with his mouth wide open. All four pills went into MoJo's mouth without and problems. The pills then quickly melt in MoJo's mouth and start to kicking in the effect.

"AGGG!" MoJo shouts in agony and drop to the ground in pain. MoJo starts to burn up and smokes can be seen. The purple cape starts to cover MoJo as he slowly dissolves into the liquid. MoJo melts into a black puddle leaving behind his purple cape.

"That is just…disturbing," Butch said trying to find a word for the situation.

Everyone just starts at the black puddle, as they couldn't believe that they have succeeded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE!" Principal HIM shrieks in anger.

"Oh yeah… we forgot about HIM." Blade said like this is nothing.

Everyone just turns to Blade and look at him as he just says something stupid.

"You all will be punished." Principal HIM looks at us with a dark face.

"That can't be good," Blake mumbles which everyone can hear.

Principal HIM takes the gun from the black puddle where MoJo used to be and starts to blast it. We all dodge since none of us want to go into some strange places again.

I quickly run and hide behind a tree and Brick isn't far from me. We both duck behind the tree and constantly look around to see if Principal HIM is targeting us or not.

"When is Blaze going to be here with the international police force?" I question and then Brick grab me since Principal HIM found us and starts to fire the gun at us.

"We need to stall, that's all I know for now." Brick somewhat answers my questions as I look around to see that everyone is hiding at least somewhere. At the same time trying not to be caught by Principal HIM.

"So is that a new plan?" I asked and Brick immediately smack my head in response which means I just said something stupid.

"Just keep on running for your life." Brick answers and continues to hide somewhere.

"That is sure one good plan," I said and run behind Brick.

'I hope we don't have to run long.' I think quietly to myself as I look around to see Principal HIM is heading toward Bubble's direction, 'Oh no!'


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Bubble's POV

I look around frantically as Principal HIM is approaching me. The first instinct that kicks in me is to scream for help…

"HELP!" I screamed very loudly which may have distract Principal HIM a little bit. I decide to take my chance and run away as fast as possible. But still, something told me to look behind. As I take a sneak glance behind, I see Bell and Principal HIM are fighting against each other to take hold of the gun.

I turn back from where I was going to run away and I could see Boomer not far ready to help Bell.

I surprised Principal HIM by tackling behind and this turn into a 3 to 1 battle but it was useless since Principal HIM seems to grow stronger. He only has to lift his hand to swing all of us three away which is kind of weird but still that proves how strong Principal HIM is.

"But still wasn't someone supposed to guard Principal HIM!" Brute shouts out from somewhere.

"Why are you caring about that now?" Blade shout back from somewhere.

"We should just follow Blaze's plan more carefully next time!" Brat just shouts out in order to stop the bickering between the two older greens.

Principal HIM suddenly stops and did something to the weapon that he is holding. The weapon glows black and we could all see that Principal HIM must have put some black colored chemical in it.

'That can't be good.' I think to myself as I just notice how close Boomer to me.

"We are so in trouble." Boomer whispers which I just nod in reply.

"You kids should learn your lesson!" Principal HIM shouts and starts to fire the gun again.

Everyone went back to square one, as they all tried running away.

"This is going nowhere!" Boomer shouts out.

"We need a plan Brick!" Butch shouts out too.

"I am thinking!" Brick just keeps on running while feeling frustrated from how his friend is pressuring him, "When will Blaze be here!"

'This is going so well…and Blaze is taking his time too well.' I think to myself again and just keep on running.

Brick's POV

"Stop running students! Do you have any idea how many times you have ruined my plan?" Principal HIM starts to rant and I couldn't help but listen.

"For decades it would always be at least a group of 10 people that would always foil my plans. I have been trying to rule the world with MoJo over a century but you all just have to get in the way!" Principal HIM screech in anger and continue to fire the gun.

"Wow… Does that mean that you are that old?" Blade just said out of nowhere and that must have piss Principal HIM even more.

'Thanks a lot, Blade.' I mentally thank him in my head.

"I AM MORE EXPERIENCE THAN YOU ALL! AND YOU ARE JUST SOME STUPID KIDS!" Principal HIM screams and starts to increase the power of the gun.

"I am not a kid! I am already 25 you know!" Bear shouts out from nowhere which I couldn't but to facepalm at her response.

"SILENCE!" Principal HIM couldn't take it anymore, but my senior just has to push his limit.

"You are not the boss… wait… I mean by you are not my principal anymore. So you shouldn't be bossing me around." Brute shouts and I could see that Principal HIM has a dark aura surrounding him. And he just starts firing around recklessly cause everyone to panic and some of us may have shot some glare to the people that may have made Principal HIM, even more, angrier than usual.

'Why does my senior seems to get us into even bigger trouble?' I question to myself as I continue to run around, and I didn't miss my chance to glare at one of the people that got us into a bigger mess.

"Follow Blaze plan next time!" Blake shouts out to the people that just cause trouble a minute ago.

Blaine's POV

As everyone continues to run, I couldn't help but analyze Principal HIM's pattern since that weapon can only shoot at a certain angle, and I bet that there is a blind spot. I continue to look for a blind spot and when I found it, I quickly attack Principal HIM without hesitation.

I jump at Principal HIM covering his eyes first and then have my other free arm wrap around his neck. That should be able to make Principal HIM panic, and also I have a better grip on him too.

Principal HIM tries to get me off him but it isn't working since I have a good grip on him. He starts to act crazy as he couldn't see anything. This is the chance for everyone to starts attack Principal HIM too but then…

Principal HIM's hand accidentally press on to the self-destruct button. When I notice it, I immediately shout out to everyone and warn them.

"Back away! Principal HIM just pressed a self-destructing button. Run as far away as possible!" I shout out the message out loud and clear. Since everyone starts to running away, I quickly release my arm from Principal HIM and was about to follow everyone else too. But then I could feel myself being dragged down by a heavy load, I turn around to look what is the source of the heavy load to see that it is Principal HIM. He is grabbing my very tightly like a mother that doesn't want to loose her child but instead of the worries in his eyes, it is more of flame of anger, hatred and revenge inside.

"You are going down with me." Principal HIM growls at me since the weapon is now stuck with him for some strange reason.

"No!" Bell screams as she is the closest to me and she must have heard what Principal HIM just said. Bell immediately came running toward me, and when she reached me. She immediately starts to fight off Principal HIM again. But it was useless, and we all know it, Bell just refuse to give up.

I look at the timer to see that I only have 20 seconds left, I took a deep breath in and starts to accept the reality. But then I don't want to leave any regrets behind.

"Bye Bell… I …." I tried to speak but I couldn't.

"No!" Bell refuse and keeps on struggling to break Principal HIM's grip from me. I decided to grab Bell's hand with my free hand, to stop her from fighting against Principal HIM. Bell gave me a worried and sad look and this breaks my heart into pieces.

"Bell, I love you," I said that and pushes Bell away as far as possible and then I hold the weapon that is now a bomb very tightly which must have surprised Principal HIM a lot. I hold the bomb as close to me as possible, hoping that the impact effect on the others wouldn't be a lot.

I take a last glance at Bell to see that she mouth a word to me 'I love you too', which leaves me a happy person.

Bell's POV

Blaine gave me a last glance and I couldn't but mouth to him a message.

"I love you too." I couldn't help but cry to see Blaine's last smile.

*BOOM!*

'Stupid Blaine!' I look as a black hole has been forming and suck Blaine and Principal HIM away into the darkness leaving a big hole that almost reaches me. Everyone was silent at the event that just happens, no one dares to make a sound since it is just too painful.

Suddenly a flash of white light spreads across the school area consuming everything that is in front of its path. Everyone immediately covers their eyes because of the white light is too bright, leaving a blurry vision when I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't as my eyes slowly closed, to later fall into a deep sleep.

Normal POV

Blossom quickly got up from her bed and look around the room covering in sweat. But Blossom couldn't help but notice something out of place…no…not out of place…it is just too familiar for her, especially that pile of homework.

Buttercup struggles to get herself up from her bed, to feel that something is heavy on her body. She turns to look at the source of the cause, to see a lot of dirty clothes are on top of her and on the floor.

Bubble slowly opens her eyes to see a pair of black eyes is staring at her. She rubs her eyes again to see if is it a dream or not.

"OW!" Bunny couldn't help but rows around the bed until she drops down onto the floor, that is because the bed that she is sleeping is very small. This causes Bunny to be wide awake, and look at her room in shock.

Bell look around her room with wet eyes as she couldn't help but only see a blurry image. She wipes away her tear in order to have a clearer vision to see many different instruments laying around the room. This familiar place left her stunned.

This event leaves all the girls to think that same thing.

'Is this my room? It can't be possible… I am…home?'


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Blossom's POV

'Weird… My mom acts as if I just went to a summer program or something.' I look at my mom who is taking me to school.

"Did you have fun in your special program school?" My mom asked me and I immediately got goosebumps.

"Yeah… It was fun." I answer shortly.

"It's a shame that you can't go back anymore. But it's all right, you will be going back to your old school." My mom said positively, all I can do is smile since I still can't think things straight.

When I reach school, I quickly get out of the car but didn't forget to say a goodbye to my mom. I was immediately tackled by my friend Hannah.

"Blossom! I miss you so much! I haven't been able to see you for like five months. And I heard that there will be a transfer student coming today too!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Who?" We both starts to walk toward class as Hannah talks about the transfer students.

"I heard that it is a boy and he is very very smart! I hope that he isn't those type that keeps on bragging about their knowledge. Now that would just be annoying." Hannah said happily.

'I just relieved how similar Hannah is to Bunny.' I look at Hannah continue to be excited as I look around the school to see that nothing changes much.

My homeroom and schedule are all the same, even my seat is the same. It made me feel like that trip has never happened. Even though I am positively one hundred percent sure that it happen.

"Please sit down everyone, the class is about to start, and there will be a new transfer student coming." The teacher said and everyone quickly gets to their seat, "Please come in."

Everyone looks intensely at the door waiting to see who is the mysterious transfer students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Brick. I think some of you have already known me."

I look up to see Brick right in front of me, as he is staring back at me, some of the students in my class remember him while the new one just looks at Brick's cool appearance. Some of the girls in class couldn't take their eyes away from him.

"Does anyone have any question for Brick?" The teacher asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That was the first question which made me anxious as well since I was wondering if Brick remembers or not.

"Yes, and she is sitting right there." Brick points at me which I couldn't help but blush.

"Blossom! Why didn't you tell me that you got yourself a boyfriend!" Hannah whispers as she couldn't contain her excitement.

The class continues to ask Brick until the teacher stops and assign a seat that is behind mine.

As Brick walks down toward me, I couldn't help but feel nervous. But something caught my attention more, why is Brick holding a paper. When Brick passes by me, he places the paper that he is holding on to my desk. I didn't hesitate to open it and look.

'Let's meet with everyone after school.'

It was a short note and I fold the paper neatly back, as the class has started.

Bunny's POV

The school was normal, it was as if I have never been kidnap into a weird school. Everyone treat me the same the only different is that my friend Drew, got himself a girlfriend. But the rest is really normal.

"You are finally back! I am so happy! Let's go to do more pranks on other people. I have been wanting to do it with you for months now." Drew said happily.

"Sorry, I am not up for it. Also shouldn't you do it with your girlfriend." I teased him which Drew just smirk.

"Aww~ Jealous that I am in a relationship and not you~" Drew teased back.

"Well~ Actually…" I pause for a moment… 'Is Bandit also just a dream? Does that mean I didn't have a boyfriend from the start?'

I think carefully until I feel myself being wrapped around by a hand.

"Sorry pal, but she is mine." A familiar voice said, and Drew just looks like he just sees a superstar or something.

"Bandit!" I shout happily.

"I am back!" Bandit just said happily.

"See you later Drew!" I wave goodbye to my friend who has his mouth wide open in surprise.

"How did you know that I was here?" I question Bandit which he points at Brick and Blossom, "Brick and Blossom!"

I went to hug Blossom, which this confirm even more that the event that had happened was real.

"Who are we going to go find next?" Bandit asked.

"I think Boomer is next," Brick suggest and everyone goes toward the next school.

Boomer's POV

'I feel so weird… I have never seen anyone here, and I only hang out with the guys. This is like a new school to me now. But still everyone is friendly and I did make some friends. I wonder how is everyone doing.' I think as I step out of school. I from left to right to cross the road safely, when the light turns green I walk across the road. For some reason when I reach the other side, I couldn't help but glance back at the new school I am in.

'I miss the old one even if the Principal maybe weird.' I sigh a little bit, 'I want to see at least one of them again.'

"BOOMER!"

I look up to see Brick, Bandit, Blossom, Bunny and Bubble is walking up to me.

"How did you guys get together and how did you know that I learn in this school?" I asked.

"Me and Blossom already in the same school. And then we both starts to search everyone else base on the information they have told us before. For Bubble, we met coincidentally down the road coming to your school." Brick answers.

"Are we going to find everyone?" I asked.

"Of course!" Bunny said happily.

"So Butch or Buttercup should be next," Blossom said.

"I heard that Buttercup is in a school for rich kids. Let's take the bus, so it would be faster." Bunny suggests, "It's going to be far."

Buttercup POV

"You learn here too!" Butch looks at me in surprise.

"I learn here before I got kidnap into that school," I answer.

"This school is like for very rich kids," Butch said in and understanding tone.

"You made it sound like I am poor," I comment.

"Well,… you don't act like a rich kid." Butch said looking at how I dress in the school uniform.

"Hey! Also for your information, there are kids here that also act like me. And not only that you also don't act like your rich yourself." I counter back then something hit me, "Wait… does that mean that Princess attend this school too!"

"Yeah, I just met her today in English class and she was not happy at all." Butch grins.

"I guess everything is real, especially our relationship with everyone else too." I think carefully.

"Let's go meet the others then." Butch grab my hand and drag me outside of the school.

As we both bicker down the hallway and at the bus stop, when the others finally arrived.

"You two still argue after just coming back less than one whole day." Brick comment.

"It can't be helped." Butch just shrugs.

"Come on, let's go meet the last person," Bunny shouts, which we both quickly get to the bus stop to the next destination.

"If I remember correctly, Bell told me that she doesn't usually go to school due to her musical competition." Blossom thinks, "Sometimes she is homeschool, she only go to school to take the test."

"Blossom lead the way!" Bunny points and we all smiles as we felt like we are almost a whole now.

Bell's POV

"Blaine…" I whisper quietly to myself and behind me is Blake and Bear, "So it's all real… it's not a dream."

I look at the grave that I have created for Blaine, then I turn around and face Blake and Bear properly, they both actually expect it to happen but didn't expect Blaine to disappear.

"Yeah… Sorry Bell, the others always wants to say that they are sorry that the plan didn't go as plan. Blaze said that the likely chance of the weapon being self-destructed is like one percent. I guess HIM just use that one percent. Blaze also have wish he came faster. Since when he got to the police the island has already disappeared. And for some strange reason, it has sent everyone back home." Bear explains with a sorrowful tone.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me." I smile at Bear and Blake but I can tell that they knew I still feel sorrowful inside.

"BELL!"

Suddenly more familiar voices came to me and I look out to see the rest of the gang has arrived. For some reason inside I am very happy to see them but the other half wishes that Blaine is with them as well.

"Yay! I am so glad we get to see you too!" Bunny hugs me tightly which I somehow missed it.

Then suddenly everyone became quiet which I think they all must have relieved that Blaine actually gone since they see Blaine's grave. Everyone was in a mourning state and I think I just broke down in front of everyone. My tears just keep on flowing out, Bunny and Bubble next to me trying to comfort me.

"I…want… to be alone…" I finally said what is on my mind and everyone respect it. It wasn't long until I am finally alone by myself with Blaine's grave in front of me.

"I miss you. Where are you?" I whisper.

"I am always in your heart."

I look up from the familiar voice.

"Blaine?" I look around but to only hear the sound of the wind. Then I look down onto Blaine's grave again to see a little black box sitting on top of the grave.

"Press the button." The ghostly Blaine voice haunts me.

I look at the box it reads 'Would you like to reset?'.

"Yes…" I pick up the box and didn't hesitate to press the red button even though I know full well that everything will just be a cycle.

…

"Welcome, new students we would like to welcome you to our school the Pokey Oak Academy."

 _Author's Note: (This will be a long note, you have been warned)_

 _Thank you, everyone, for reading this story until the end, and I do not plan to have an epilogue or another season because I like to keep the 'mystery' genre. MUHAHAHAHA! I am enjoying this so much._

 _Thank you for Favorites: .luna, Ash141, Ayla Spica, Blossicklover456, Bravemaridin, CuteNLovely, DIGImonfan189, Darkjuliet4444, Dave1998, Foreveranime567, Hirameki Morgan, Lavenian, Miyuki Chiyo, Niyanou, Oreodog1, OtakuGirllll, R3dLuv3Singin, Ribbons-n-bows, SakuyaPandaGirl, Tj56, Tsukiko Mizuno, Zorra99, eevee2095, fanficsloves, fifi550, fuzenn, purplebunnysrock01, seeceon, silverking01_

 _Thank you for Followers: .luna, Ash141, Ayla Spica, Black Roses for Hades girl, Blossicklover456, Bravemaridin, Captainfanfiction, ChaCharleeno, Colorful Beat, CuteNLovely, Dave1998, Deleted World, DoNotDistract , Foreveranime567, Hirameki Morgan, LandOfRain, Lavenian, Miyuki Chiyo, Niyanou, OtakuGirllll, R3dLuv3Singin, RejectionQueen, RimmieStar, SPnat97, SakuyaPandaGirl, Tj56, Tsukiko Mizuno, Whiteberry21, beautiful2197, , fanfictionloverXL, fuzenn, jarin010, mavlovesblu, purplebunnysrock01, , seeceon, silverking01, sweetlycute_

 _Thank you for Reviews (Loving all of them ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽): Xxjuryofninexx, , Asuki-sama, fanficsloves, Angelica, sweetlycute, CandyCane21, purplebunnysrock01, Blossick, MySteRyYourFan, TeenGiRlz77, seeceon, Gianna45332, silver moon, Mistylove, dd, brieflymystical, Hirameki Morgan, angelica, ThePPGlover, and Guests._

 _Thank you everyone again! Hope you all have a wonderful day and look forward to my other stories, Rising Diamond and Special X. And I am planning to create a new story soon, which will be very drama now. Hohohoho! Can't wait to show all of you soon~ LOVE YOU ALL~_


End file.
